Stuck In the Same Place
by FlawlessCatastrophe
Summary: The 83rd Hunger Games was just meant to be ANOTHER uneventful Games in the eyes of President Jarris, until the New Head Gamemaker Eliah came along. Now instead of a normal year with a normal Hunger Games, Eliah had transformed a random year into what might as well be a Quarter Quell- and a twist nobody saw coming. -Closed SYOT, but the fun has only just started.-
1. Tribute Form

Okay, this is my first SYOT! After reading whole bunch of Hunger Games fanfics, I decided to make my own. Currently, my writing skills are a bit rusty, so I hope I don't bore you with my crappy stories. But anyways, the rules and form are below.

1\. DON'T SUBMIT A MARY SUE! Basically, don't give me a Katniss-wannabe.

2\. THIS IS NOT FIRST COME, FIRST SERVE! I'll choose whichever character I want.

3\. SUBMIT FORM USING ONLY REVIEW AND PM!

So yeah! That's basically all of the rules.

Tribute Form:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Appearance:

Personality:

Background:

Family:  
Friends:

Weapon(s):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Voluteered or Reaped?

Reason for volunteering, if so:

Reaping Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

Interview Angle:

What they show the Gamemakers:

Token:

Strategy in the Games:

Bloodbath?:

Any other requests:

So, that's basically the form! If you do choose to submit a tribute in for the Games, MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!


	2. Tribute List

**THESE ARE THE TRIBUTES I HAVE SO FAR!**

D1F: Isabelle Gilmore (17) – Submitted by Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived  
D1M: Astor Kerr (17) – Submitted by TheEmeraldQueen (Guest)

D2F: Pheobe Sulik (17) - Submitted by xSakura-Blossomsx  
D2M: Jacob Pyle (15) - Submitted by stellaslomp

D3F: Elena Rae (15) - Submitted by stellaslomp  
D3M: Shane Richard (15) – Submitted by cheerleader114

D4F: Nicolette (Nikki) Anderson (17) - Submitted by domgk115  
D4M: Autumn White (14) - Submitted by ClumsyBallerina (Guest)

D5F: Amber Sharp (13) – Submitted by cheerleader114  
D5M: Coro Gallaway (12) - Submitted by TheEmeraldQueen

D6F: Atalanta Ryder (16) - SUBMITTED BY MEEEE (don't worry, she won't win. I'm not bias.)  
D6M: Cooper "Corvette" (18) - Submitted by santiago. poncini20

D7F: Isa Gardener (14) - Submitted by rubylicious  
D7M: Tomer Ericson (15) - Submitted by SheerwaterPhoenix

D8F: Mia Putnam (12) - Submitted by We're All Okay  
D8M: Wesley Brown (18) - Submitted by The Wandering Phantom

D9F: Bailey Summers (17) - Submitted by Fangirl Moustache  
D9M: Omri Nobleman (15) - Submitted by CreativeAJL

D10F: Robin Lovelock (14) - Submitted by Clumsy Ballerina  
D10M: Colton Prescott (14) - Submitted by xSakura-Blossomsx

D11F: Taimi Hanley (18) – Submitted by TheEmeraldQueen (Guest)  
D11M: Nathaniel Reed (17) - Submitted by ClumsyBallerina (Guest)

D12F: Ember Clark (13) – Submitted by Fangirl Moustache  
D12M: Coakum Silverwillow (14) - Submitted by SheerwaterPhoenix

**DON'T FORGET TO SUBMIT MORE TRIBUTES! I AM IN DESPERATE NEED OF BOY TRIBUTES, TOO.**

**AFTER NOTE: OH MY GODS WE SERIOUSLY SUBMITTED ALL THE TRIBUTES IN WITHIN A MONTH?! ACK! I HOPE TO GET THE REAPINGS DONE SOON. IF YOU SUBMITTED, THANK YOU!**


	3. District One Reapings

**Thanks Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived for submitting Isabelle, and TheEmeraldQueen for submitting Astor!**

**Isabelle Gilmore, 17**

"You're going to volunteer?" Garnet asks me with disbelief in his voice. We just got out of training.

"Yeah," I say calmly. I've been training every day for years, just to be ready for the Games. "Yes, I'm volunteering."

"Why do you need to volunteer?" Garnet asks accusingly. "You already have all the money in the world, with your parents being rich and all.

I sigh. He doesn't understand half of it. "Listen, I just need to, okay?" I say, with a vulnerable plead in my voice that I instantly regretted. "You won't understand."

He sighs, obviously annoyed, but he doesn't question me. "Alright," he says, and starts to walk away. "See you later."

This is exactly why Garnet's my best friend. He doesn't question my motives, which I like, and having a boy as a friend is less drama than a girl, honestly. Everyone assumes there's something going on between us, but seriously. We're only friends to be friends, why don't people understand that?

I run back to my house. There, my mother is already waiting for me, shoving a shimmering gold dress into my arms. Usually, the people of District 1 have platinum blonde hair and crystal blue eyes and whatnot, but I don't have all that. Unlike almost everyone else, I have wavy, long, light brown hair and muddy brown eyes. Even though I don't care about fashion, I pride myself with knowing I can pull off a gold dress.

Marching upstairs, I plan out my strategy in the Games. Obviously, I'm going to join the Careers, but after that, what am I going to do? I entertain myself with these thoughts until I reach my room upstairs.

I walk into my sunlit, pale blue room and undress. I quickly slide into my dress. It was a pale, sparkling gold color that I liked. I decide on what to do with my hair. I still need to look good if I want to get sponsors.

Exasperated, I give up on my hair. It falls back into a wave, trailing all the way down my back.

Rushing, I slather on some lipstick and mascara. I don't have time to bother myself with heavy layers of makeup slowing me down.

On the way, my mother stops me and makes my put on a diamond necklace. I decline, as I am already wearing a locket with a picture of my brother, Sterling, in it. I haven't seen him since he moved to District 7 to be a peacekeeper.

Finally, I arrive at the Town Square. I don't pay much attention as the lady pricks my finger, as I have been eligible for the Reapings for 5 years. When everyone from District 1, from the ages of 12 to 18 get to the square, the little clip about the rebellion starts. Almost nobody listens, except for the 12 year-olds who have just started being eligible.

At long last, the escort, Amadelle, turns around. Maybe the Capitol fashions would've been pleasurable to see if they didn't have such unnatural colors on their body. Amadelle had hot pink skin and pale blue and green hair that was the color of lettuce. Ew.

Her eyes were a sunset orange. Even though I loved that color, somehow the people of the Capitol made me despise it.

"Ladies first!" she says in her girly voice. I almost wanted to clog my ears and wince, as it was so high- but doing that would show vulnerability, my dad would say.

I look over to the 17 year-old boys section, and try to find Garnet. He catches my eye and gives me an almost imperceptible nod. I ease my breathing and subside my racing heart.

"Sardonyx Greystone!" the escort suddenly chirps. Before anyone can react, I yell out, "I volunteer!"

Many people gasp. Oops, it was Moonstone Glimmer's year to volunteer. But I don't care. I storm up the stage with an air of confidence. "My name is Isabelle Gilmore," I shout in the microphone. I can see Moonstone's enraged face looking up at me. I just smile.

**Astor Kerr, 17**

Emma's usually unfaltering smile turns into a frown in less than a second.

"You're what?!" she says, quietly seething.

"I'm volunteering," I repeat. Don't people do this normally, in District 1?

"Erm, Emma's right. I don't think it's a good idea, either." Maxon, who's supposed to be my back-up man, agrees. Did I mention that he has a slight crush on Emma?

"Come on," I try to change their minds. "You guys both know for a fact I'm not the type to own businesses!" My father has always wanted me to inherit his company, but I know that if I do, I would ruin it for sure. I want to prove to my dad that I don't need to own companies to be successful.

They both look at their shoes. "Yeah," Emma says finally.

"So there's nothing left to do but get in the Games."

"Yeah..." Maxon looks reluctant. He sneaks a look at Emma, to see her opinion on what he said. Emma remained expressionless.

"I've been training for a few months now. I think I'm ready." I say, not going to lose this argument.

"If you must," Emma pouts. "Be careful. And don't die. I'm using all of my savings on sponsoring you."

I grin. Yes! I have Emma in my side, now.

I don't even need to ask Maxon. Whatever Emma agrees to, he agrees too.

Quickly, I run back home, and wrestle on my reaping clothes. My mother picked out a navy button-up shirt, and black dress pants. District 1 doesn't have its perks, but this is not one of them. I find myself secretly wishing I was in another district right now, but I know I don't really mean it. I stomp into my worn-out sneakers. I'm really hoping my mom doesn't notice that I've left the dress shoes, and worn the sneakers. Dress shoes are the ultimate blister party.

I grab a protein bar, and run out the door before my dad can interrogate me. You see, Dad and Mom doesn't know about my volunteering. Only Ruby, Emma, and Maxon do. Ruby doesn't approve, but it's my life that I'm risking, so it's not really anyone's concern but mine.

Since I live far away, I have to run for about an 30 minutes to get to Town Square. By the time I get there, I'm sweating like heck. Running is not one of my strong sports.

I get in the line for 17 year-old boys, and practically get a mini-stab in the finger. I go into the clearing, sucking on my bleeding finger as I walk. The short movie has already started. I don't pay attention while its playing, though- I keep trailing my hand up and down to all of my face-area problems. I probably shouldn't touch it any more.

Suddenly I get a thought: What if the people of the Capitol don't want to sponsor me because of my acne? I actually think about volunteering next year, but I worked too hard this year to just give up. I go rock solid and try not to think about my flaws. The prep team will have so much trouble with me.

"Okay, time for boys!" Amadelle, the escort, says. You know what they say- "Time goes by fast when you're thinking about how ugly you look".

"Cade Stedfast!" the escort calls out.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I say a little bit too excitedly. Everyone looks at me funny, like I should be someone else. Oh, wait, it was the guy who was reaped's year to volunteer. I laugh inside. I walk up the stage.

"Another volunteer!" Amadelle exclaims. She shouldn't be too surprised, there's always two volunteers. "What is your name, sweetheart?"

"Astor Kerr," I grin crookedly. It's never to early to get some sponsors.

The escort smiles widely. "There you have it, folks! The tributes fro District 1 are Isabelle Gilmore and Astor Kerr!"

**Isabelle's POV**

My family comes rushing in first.

"Oh, I just know you're going to win!" my mother says, crushing me in a bear hug. My dad doesn't say anything, but smiles at me proudly. They both shower me with plans to use during the Games. Surprisingly, they have very good ideas.

Once their time is up, Garnet comes in. We look at each other for a second, and he says, "Stick with the Careers. Got it?"

I nod in agreement. "I will."

He shakes my hand in an iron grip. "And ditch them when the final 8 is announced."

"Okay."

"You better win, because I'm betting all my parents' money on you." He smiles, and I know he's joking.

For the rest of the time, we just talk about training, and how annoying other people are. When Garnet's time is up, he grins at me, and winks as if he just told me a secret.

In a way, he has.

**Astor's POV**

The pressure is on. I fiddle with my hands until my family comes in.

My dad didn't look happy when he came in. Sadly, I didn't expect him to, anyway. My mom looks at me as if I had won the lottery. "Come back for us," she giggles. "Come back with lots of money so I can buy more purses!" she squeals with excitement.

Dad, on the other hand, looked at me grimly. He didn't say anything.

Suddenly, he says, "Do us proud, son."

Wait, does that mean-

"When you come back, you won't need to inherit the company." he grunts. "I'll just let Ruby have it. She's always wanted it more than you did." Ruby acts like she didn't hear what Dad had just said. When their time is almost over, my family treads back to the door. "WAIT!" Ruby squeaks. "I almost forgot!"

Ruby gives me my gold wrist watch. My watch! "You left it in your room," she says sheepishly. "So I figured you forgot it, or something."

I have to forgive Ruby for snooping around in my room. "Thanks," I say. "I promise I'll come home." She just smiles. "Of course you will." The peacekeepers usher her out of my room.

Next, my friends come. Emma practically runs in screaming, "YOU BETTER WIN, KERR, OR ELSE-" I don't listen to the rest.

Maxon looks at me earnestly. "Honestly, Astor, I hope you're making the right decision, volunteering." I laugh. "Has Emma gotten to you?"

He looks at me with a serious expression. "No, just my common sense. You have to try to win."

I frown. Of course I'm going to win! "I know I'm going to."

Maxon hesitates, then says, "Yeah, you are."

Emma has calmed down a little. "Well, anyways, what now?"

I think for a second. I say, "Let's just think of random fun things we can do when I get back."

When there time is up, they leave. I don't think Maxon is still sure about me winning. I'm going to show him. Maxon's worried eyes lock on mine, and Emma waves goodbye.

They're gone. I close my eyes, and I'm alone with my thoughts.


	4. The New Head Gamemaker

So, since I haven't the tributes of District 2, I'm just going to write some Capitol Games planning stuff. Okay?

Head Gamemaker Tygir's POV

"Okay, for the 83rd Hunger Games, we should make the arena a forest," I boom, my voice echoing and bouncing around the room.

One of my fellow Gamemakers groan. "But we did that last year. And the year before that one. And-"

"I'm Head Gamemaker!" I yell, annoyed. The guy who just started talking shuts up immediately. Doesn't he know respect?

Once again, the room is silent, except for the sound of the arena design computer buzzing.

"Now, we can continue," I say, looking around to see who would interrupt me this time. No one does. Good.

"I think we should have the east a tundra, the west a desert, the north a forest-" I pause. "Are you even listening to me?"

Everybody's face is directed at a point behind me. "The deadline is next week! We need to get started _NOW_-"

Pain explodes in the back of my head, and I can't think straight. My vision is starting to get black at the edges, and my skull is throbbing like somebody was shaking my head vigorously. I'm not able to focus on anything, not the screams on my Gamemakers, nor the buzz of the computer. All I hear before I black out are the words

"There's been a change of plans."

Eliah Tunderstorm's POV

"I think we should have the east a tundra-" are the only words I hear before I groan in boredom. I was outside the Gamemaker's room, planning my assassination on Tygir. Every year he's been Head Gamemaker, it's a year of forest. But now that I'm here, I'm going to make this interesting.

I break in, not bothering to be silent. He's still in the middle of his speech. I keep one solid hand on my gun, gripping it as I strode behind Tygir's chair.

All of his comrades look up at me, fear plain on their faces. I just laugh, an evil sound bursting out of my throat. Even I admit, I'm evil. There's no doubting it. My sanity and common sense was lost a long time ago, but I have no regrets.

The man speaking fumes. "Are you even listening to me? The deadline is next week! We need to get started _NOW_-"

He never got to finish his words. I shoot him in the head, the sound booming throughout the rooms.

_BOOM! Goes the sound of my gun._

_BOOM! Goes the bullet._

_BOOM! Goes the Head Gamemaker's life._

My white shirt blossoms into a ruby red flower with Tygir's blood.

Finally, no more years of terrible Games. Once I'm finished with my plans, the 83rd Hunger Games will not just be another year's Games, it'll be the one everyone remembers for generations.

"There's been a change of plans," I cackle.

One of the Gamemakers go sandpaper white. "You- you!" he screams, his voice screeching with blind anger. "They'll kill you!"

I just laugh. I'm not afraid of death- I've past the point beyond no return. But once everyone has, the President will finally know that this way of life is better.

"No, they won't." I stretch my face into a gruesome smile. "Not unless you tell them."

_PANG! Goes the sound of my gun once more. My blouse becomes stained with the blood of another once more._

I notice everyone staring at me. "_What are you looking at?_" I screech, playtime over. "_If you want, I can do the thing to you that I did to them. Now get back to work- I need these Hunger Games to be the best one yet._"


	5. The Accidental Victor

YAY, MORE NON-TRIBUTE POVS WHILE WAITING FOR DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES! OH GOODIE!

Maya Ryder's POV

I can't take this anymore. I can't.

I can't lead children to their deaths. I'm not going to train innocent juveniles to kill. I'm done with this.

The Capitol refuses to kill me, so I must take matters into my own hands.

I put my finger on the trigger, but I hesitate.

The sunset looks so beautiful today. A mix of orangey hues and fiery streaks and magenta lights.

I put the gun down. _Maybe I'll do it next year_, I thought.

Suddenly, a flashback comes and I'm forced to wait and see the whole ordeal once more.

_I was hiding in a tree, with only a half of a canteen of water and a few pieces of fruit. I was sure I would succumb to thirst or starvation._

_That night, I watched the amount of deaths. Only one, and it was the boy from District 6. My district partner._

_I felt a pang of sadness, as he wasn't that bad of a person. I would've allied, only he refused to make friends of any sort._

_"Tributes," a voice booms, and I look toward the sky. Sure enough, Caesar's face beamed back at me._

_"You are the final 8," he finishes. "And to celebrate your success, I have hosted a feast at the Cornucopia. You will know when to come. Good luck, tributes." His face disappears from the sky._

_I silently cheer, as I have a chance to survive! I can go home, and reunite with my family and friends-_

_No, I chide myself. I'm low on food, and I have absolutely no weapon skills. I've only survived on fruit and bread, and I can already feel myself dying. Time goes fast here at the Games, as that just means we are all dying faster._

_Despite that, I still feel a seed of hope growing inside of me._

_I take a nap and only wake up tomorrow noon, at the sound of the Feasting Horn as my wake-up call._

_So many cannons, I shiver. Already I've heard about 5 cannons, so the only people left are the two Careers, and I. They're probably looking for me right now._

_BOOM!_

_Nevermind. The Career and I. I'm in the final 2, and I'm probably the one to die._

_The boy from 1 limps into the clearing, obviously with a broken leg. He has a range of weapons, including throwing knives and spears. I gulp, eating the rest of my food. If I have any chance at all, I need to have energy for my final fight._

_"I know you're there!" He shouts, agitated. He hurls a spear in my opposite direction, blatantly hoping it'll take someone out._

_As much as I want to go back home, I do not want to go home a murderer. In fact, this boy has worked so much more harder than me to be the victor. I never wanted to be a tribute, yet this tribute has been training for years and volunteered. But here we were, him with many injuries, and me without a single bruise. I was tempted, so tempted to kill myself and let him, someone who practiced for this moment, to win._

_Something held me back, though. Was it... love for my family? Hope to win? No, it was selfishness. All of the tributes were willing to kill, for their own life._

_"Capitol, I present to you, the final 2!" Caesar's voice echoes throughout the arena. I shiver, as this may be the last thing I hear before I reach the sunset of my life._

_"Now, let the fight begin!"_

_I make absolutely no movements to even attempt to kill the boy from 1._

_"What are you waiting for?" The Voice sounds annoyed. "We still need a Victor!" And with that, a bullet head straight towards my stomach._

_I double back, the breath knocked out of my lungs. When I hack, I cough up blood. I know I can't last much longer. Well, at least I died knowing I saved someone from death, instead of ending them, I think as I black out. I killed nobody._

_Five minutes later, a cannon goes off. But I don't feel my spirit float away, as my elders have described death to be like._

_"Panem, may I present to you, the Victor of this year's Hunger Games; Maya Ryder!"_

I quickly snap out of my flashback, breathing heavily. Things I don't want to remember come rushing back to me, all the things I kept away.

This year will be different. One of mine are going to win. I can _feel _it.

I will one day die, knowing I've caused happiness.


	6. District Three Reapings

**Thank you stellaslomp and cheerleader114 for District 3's tributes! :D**

**District 3, Reapings**

**Elena Rae, 15**

Elena woke up with a bright smile on her face, like every other day. But she didn't know that this particular one was different.

Her mother came into her room to help her change for the day. Mum had set out a light pink dress with a fro-fro skirt. She put on a white headband with a little cute bow on it.

Running down the stairs, she jammed her feet into her petite white flats, that went along with her headpiece.

There! She was ready and all set for the day.

She walked outside, looking for someone to talk to. Everyone shied away from her, and it made Elena feel lonely. Nobody wanted to be her friend.

Elena remembered when she had once had a friend. Her name was Ms. Palmer. Ms. Palmer had been nice, and understanding, and Elena saw her every day, until one day. She had asked her mother why, and she replied simply, "She's gone to a different place." That was strange. Why would Ms. Palmer want to move?

Elena looked at her watch. It said 7:48 AM, whatever that meant. She headed back in the house, looking for her older sister Techa, so she could have someone to talk to.

Techa rarely left the house, for unknown purposes. She was always in her room sulking. Elena stepped inside of her 19 year old sister's chambers.

There Techa was, curled up in her bed, still sleeping. Elena tapped her shoulder twice. "Wakey, wakey," She whispered. Techa groaned, and mumbled, "let me sleep". And that's exactly what Elena did. She set out on a mission to find a person to be her friend.

She walked out of the house once more, and this time she saw a girl from her school. Yippee!

"Hello!" She said brightly to the girl.

"Um, hi?" The girl said questionably. She looked... confused?

Elena pressed on. "My name is Elena!"

The girl seemed to recognize the name. Elena thought she was was making progress.

"Oh, Elena! Aren't you that mental kid in Kindergarten? Stop talking to me."

Elena was confused now. She stopped smiling and tried to make sense of what she had said. Only, none of it made sense, so she continued smiling and ignored what she said earlier. She tried to make more small talk, only this time, the town's bell rang. Ding!

"I'm late!" She heard the girl squeal. The girl ran right by her, and headed to the Town Square. Elena followed.

It was a long line. She wondered what they were waiting for.

When she finally reached the front, a mean lady poked her finger. She yanked it back, pouting and she stuck her finger in her mouth.

The people gathered her in the 15-year old area. A colorful lady walked up the stage and started talking. Elena didn't understand.

She clicks a button, and puts on a movie. Elena thought the movie was very cool. After the little clip, the lady strides toward two bowls and takes a slip out of one. "Rya Bolt!"

Oh, she thought. She knew what this was! It was when the colorful people pick someone to win the lottery!

Last year, she saw a girl say, "I volunteer!" It must be the cool thing to do, so she did exactly that.

"I volunteer!"

**Shane Richard, 15**

"Wake up! It's Reaping Day," his little sister Casey carefully says.

I groan. Another day of boringness.

Slowly, I slide out of bed and flop on the floor. Casey seems to take this as funny, so she immediately starts laughing. I grin widely, despite me being insecure about the small gap in my front teeth. I ruffle her head and push her out of my room to change.

Okay, Shane, I think to myself. Today is Reaping Day= Wear fancy clothes. My math teacher would be proud.

I throw on a red button-on shirt, and black dress pants by mom picked out for me. Casey and I rarely see our parents because they're always at work. I wish they would stop sometimes.

I prepare a breakfast of: bacon and milk. Despite our parents practically working full-time, we can't usually afford goods such as eggs.

By the time Casey is done changing, and we're both done with breakfast, we head out with 12 minutes to spare. Now, what do I do?

Casey goes separate ways, and meets up with her friend. I, however, have a friend named Greta. So I find her and just walk with her along the street.

Our friendship doesn't really need talking. We both are sorta quiet people, so we tread with silence. I occasionally make few comments, and she does the same.

By the time Reapings have started, Greta and I are already at the Town Square. We split into our sections and wait.

Tyra, the escort, shows us the stupid video clip from last year, and last year, and last...

When the mini-movie is finally over with, she heads over to the Reaping bowls. I feel really sorry for who gets reaped.

"Rya Bolt!" she screams.

"I volunteer!" says a cute, girly voice. The owner of the voice happily jumps up the stage, and I recognize her to be the 15 year old girl with the mind of a 5 year old. She's not going to last very long, I can tell.

"Ooh, a volunteer!" Tyra coos. "Well, onto the boys!" She takes out a piece of paper.

"Shane Richard!"

Shoot. I'm not going to last very long, either.

**Elena's POV**

The men with weird jumpsuits and short gray cane things escort her into the Justice Building. Elena thinks the paintings and carpets look beautiful!

They give her a pink and purple room, her favorite color. There she plops on the bed and stares at the ceiling, overjoyed.

All of a sudden, her mother and sister break into her room. "Hi, Mommy!" she says, and gives her a Techa a big hug.

Techa is sobbing. "Why did you do it?" she quivers.

"Do what?" Elena asks innocently.

"V-volunteer?" Her mother says, crying as much as Techa.

Elena thought about this. "Well, the girl from last year did it, so I should do it too! Right?" she replies. She looks around. "Where's Daddy?"

Nobody answers, and the room is filled with choked sobs and tears. Elena felt uncomfortable.

Soon, her family is dragged out of her room. Techa yanks her favorite locket off of her neck and hands it to Elena. She says it's to "have a piece of your older sister when you die". Elena frowns. She wasn't coming back?

**Shane's POV**

I'm alone in my room for about 3 seconds, until my parents and sister break in like madden criminals.

"SHANE!" My mother cries, squeezing me, rocking back and forth. Dad just stands there, expressionless like he doesn't care, but a tear leaks out of him anyway.

Casey is crying. "Where are you going?" she says, her bottom lip shivering. "Why do you have to leave?"

"Don't worry," I try my best to reassure her. "I'll only be gone a short time."

Casey furiously shakes her head. "NO! I know what the Reapings are for. I'm not a kid. Promise me you'll come back home. PROMISE!"

I have no choice but to pinky-promise, even though I know I most likely break it.

When my family is about to leave, perhaps forever, Casey wipes her eyes and gives me a little wooden heart. Then she's gone.

I don't expect anyone to come next, but surprisingly Greta does.

She stares at me for a moment. Is she angry?

Suddenly, she's locking me in a choking hug. Usually Greta's emotionless, but a small drop of water falls out of eyes.

She lets go. "Win," She says, her voice strong. "You can do this." Then she exits.

Despite her efforts to make me feel better, I still have a seed of doubt growing inside me.

I stare at my token for a while. After a few minutes, I put it back in my pocket. I make a silent vow to treasure it for the rest of my life- which is not that long.

**So... Yeah! **

**Who do you like better, and why?**

**I'm still waiting for D2 tributes, and I don't want bloodthirsty bloodhounds, okay?**

**Thanks for reading! Leave a follow, favorite, praise or constructive criticism!**


	7. Sponsorship Program

**Sponsorship Program**

**Usage of Sponsor Points**

You can sponsor any tributes you favor. You need enough points to send them whatever they need. You must be able to PM or review to sponsor. If you have any questions, PM or review. Also, YOU CAN SPONSOR WHOEVER YOU WANT!

**How to Get Sponsor Points**

Submitting a Tribute That Got In: 50 points

Reviewing: 5 points

Answering Questions: 15 points

Answering Bonus Questions Correctly: 25

Pointing Out My Flaws: 20 points

Favoriting the Story: 40 points

Following: 30 points

**Extra: (You can't control this)**

Your tribute kills another tribute: 50 points for each kill

Your tribute kills a Career: 90 points for each kill

Your tribute survives for a week: 100 points for each week

Your tribute is in top 10: 50 points

Your tribute is in top 5: 100 points

**Foods**

5 Fruits (any type) : 20 points

Rice/Noodles + Any Type of Meat: 45 points

MACARONI! : 15 points

6-pack of Any Type of Dessert : 25 points

Cheese: 15 points

Candy: 5 per piece

Steak: 50 points

Pizza Party: 110 points

Barbecue Dinner: 110 points

Something Else: PM me and I'll give the price.

**Survival**

Sleeping Bag: 50 points

Rope: 25 points

First Aid Kit: 65 points

Medicine (any type) : 90 points

Iodine: 15 points

Water: 20 points per bottle

Spile: 35 points

Rubber Bands: 5 points per piece

Duct Tape: 35 points per roll

An Idiot's Guide to Survival: 150 points

Something Else: PM me about it and I'll give you the price.

**Weapons**

Sword: 65 points

Axe: 65 points

Club: 45 points

Trident: 80 points

Bow And Arrows (5 normal, 5 poison, 5 disease) : 70 points

Dagger: 20 points

Crossbow and Arrows (5 normal, 5 poison, 5 disease) : 70 points

Khopesh: 60 points

Falchion: 65 points

Machete: 45 points

Hammer: 50 points

Throwing Knives (7) : 60 points

Big Knife: 45 points

Awl: 45 points

Mace: 50 points

Sickle: 60 points

Scythe: 60 points

Throwing Axe (4) : 60 points

Shuriken (10) : 60 points

Blow Gun + Darts (5 normal, 5 poison, 5 disease) : 100 points

Tranquilizer: 50 points

Slingshot: 45 points

Machine Gun: 5,000 points

Something Else: PM me abut it and I'll give you the price.

**Misc**

Notepad and Pen: 30 points

Hairbrush: 20 points

New Clothes! : 45 points

Toothbrush and Toothpaste: 35 points

Shampoo: 20 points

Makeup: 50 points

Stuffed Animal: 20 points

A Ball (any sport): 25 points

A Book (any book) : 25 points

Fallout Boy's New Music Album: 40 points

A Music Player: 15 points

Glasses: 35 points

Contacts: 35 points

Something Else: PM me about it and I'll give you the price.

**How to Sponsor**

1: Pick the tribute you would like to sponsor.

2: See what they need.

3: PM me, telling your amount of points before and afterwards and what you want to get for which tribute.

4: Would you like an included note? If so, what does it say?

**Everyone's Sponsor Points (look here for updates)**

Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived: 125 points

TheEmeraldQueen: 0 points

xQueen-of-Applesx: 225 points

stellaslomp: 140 points

cheerleader114: 265 points

Clumsy Ballerina: 80 points

SheerwaterPhoenix: 175 points

We're All Okay: 130 points

Fangirl Moustache: 70 points

TheGeekyTributeLLP: 95 points

Merrykieran2: 70 points

SylviaHunterOfArtemis: 250 points

Smash765: 30 points

domgk115: 60 points

rubylicious: 65 points

CreativeAJL: 175 points

20: 50 points

heiroferebus: 60 points

The Wandering Phantom: 90 points

pjwalker: 15 points

Annabeth13 Chase: 175 points

PeetaKatnissEverlark: 70 points

Ripple237: 75 points

xxJustKatexx: 60 points

**That's basically the sponsorship program! If you have any questions, PM or review me and I'll answer them in the next chapter. Also, if you're a guest and you submitted a tribute but YOU NEVER REVIEW, I'M TAKING YO TRIBUTE OFF THE CHARTS. Guests, review if you're active!**


	8. District Two Reapings

**Thanks to xSakura-Blossomsx and stellaslomp for the tributes!**

**District 2, Reapings**

**Pheobe Sulik, 17**

I wake up early, about 6 AM in the morning. I wash up my face, determined to get night's grime off my face.

Brushing my hair, I think about what's going to happen to me today. How's it going to look on the train? Who are my allies?

Yes, I'm going to volunteer. I've been training practically every day for these Games, there's no stopping me. My father's always wanted me to- who blames him? We were one of the lesser families in the District, why not raise our reputation with a Victor in the bloodline?

I have always been described as child-like. My big, blue innocent eyes and my heart-shaped face only adds to the picture. So today, I have to prepare myself to actually look mature.

I sweep my hair back. For a few minutes, I ponder on what to do with my curly hair. Finally, I come to a conclusion and decide to braid a few strands of my hair and leave it down.

Next, I pinch my cheeks in order to obtain a natural blush. It hurts, but I need it to get sponsors, and besides- I'll be facing worse in the Games.

And lastly, I use my mother's contour to achieve strong cheekbones and such.

Finally! I'm done. That was torture, how does my mother put up with doing this everyday?

I throw on a tan strapless dress, that flows below the waistline. It's embroidered with a white belt that has three lace flowers. And, to finish the look, I pair it with a flower crown and white flats.

I look around the blue sunlit room that I share. My sister is still sleeping, tousled in her blankets and snoring. When I win, I won't have to share a room. In fact, I'll probably have my own house!

Gently, I nudge my sister to wake up. She mutters something about "possessed Mickey Mouse" whatever that means, but after a few minutes she gets up.

I run into the kitchen, dragging a book along behind me. Most District 1 kids would never even think to read, but they don't know they're seriously missing out.

My brother, Hero, walks into the room, his hair ruffled. "Today you're volunteering, right?" he mutters, dazed and slow sounding. He rubs his eyes. "You know you don't have to, it's practically a death sentence."

I snicker. "Yeah, for you. Plus, when I win, I'll bring home fame and money, so you can get that author job you so desperately want." He perks up, looking a lot more focused. "Be right back!" he yells, and dashes into his room, shimmying on better looking clothes, probably,

I roll my eyes. Boys.

**Jacob Pyle, 15**

Wham! Wham! I slam my axe into the dummies, crushing them all one by one.

Wham! Wham!

After only three minutes, all that's left them are pieces of fabric with stuffing stuck on it.

I smile proudly. The tributes will get owned, by who? By the little 15 year-old boy, that's who.

Can't people stop judging others by their looks? I freaking look like a three year-old, with wide curious eyes and and shaggy baby hair. Well, I can't really say I'm ungrateful for it- there's just more of an advantage for me, I guess. Nobody would think an innocent kid would spend their time slaughtering others and end up being their next Victor.

I leave the gym with a towel on my shoulders, already drenched with sweat. I enter my dorm.

Ever since my father, Alec was fated to fight in the Hunger Games, my mother was depressed. She was practically begging the Capitol to let my father survive. When Alec got into the final three, he was killed by some Career guy, but coincidentally I was born on that same day. When my mother saw what has happened to Alec, she committed suicide. I guess I'm lucky to be alive.

The Peacekeepers found me, crawling around already, and sent me to the community home. Screw the community home, I thought. I ran away and lived on the streets, until the training center saw my potential, and recruited me.

I start to change for the Reaping. I couldn't care less what I wear, really. I jam my feet into my shorts and stick my arms into my actually-clean training shirt.

After that, well, I head to the Town Square.

**Pheobe's POV**

When I finish my breakfast of strawberries and pancakes, I head out to Town Square. I'm here ten minutes early, so I can get a good spot.I get my finger pricked, and walk all the way to the front of the stage. A few people are already here, wide-eyed with a smile plastered to their faces.

When the rest of District 2 is here, the escort smiles with that creepy Capitol grin. "Welcome, welcome, to the 83rd Annual Hunger Games!" she reads off the card. Wow, it's been 4 years and she still has to say it word for word...

"And may the odds be ever in your favor," she finishes. While she says that, I swear she looks right at me. She shows us that stupid rebellion movie for THE BILLIONTH TIME. We know, we know the drill! Just get to the flipping Reapings already.

Victoria, I think the escort's name is, strides to the boy's bowl. Oh yeah, I forgot- in District 2, they do boys first.

"Hero Sulik!" Victoria shrieks. "I volunteer!" says a boy I recognize as Jacob Pyle. Well, I guess we have two babies from 2 now.

Finally, she treads toward the girl's bowl. Come on, come on, hurry, I think.

It feels like an hour as she pulls the slip from the bowl. "Ellie Marie!"

"I VOLUNTEER!" I yell happily. I stomp up the podium.

"What is your name, sweetie?" the pathetic escort asks. I try my best not to groan in disgust. "Pheobe Sulik," I say, my voice dripping with honey.

"Very well! The tributes from District 2 are Pheobe Sulik and Jacob Pyle!"

First, my family comes in.

"Pheobe, we are _so_ proud of you," my mother, Kora fawns.

My father Ron smiles. "Listen here, Pheobe," he says. "Listen to what the Careers say."

I nod, agreeing to everything he says. I'll do him proud in the arena.

"When things get thick, leave with as many supplies as you can get." he mutters. I nod once more, and give him a final hug until next week or so.

Hero pumps his fists. "Pheobe, if you've ever loved me, win," he begs. "I _need _you to win this thing! Just think of all the books I'll write with Atalanta, Rebellious Thoughts..." he continues with a dreamy look in his eyes, droning on.

"Pheobe, where are you going?" My sister Nyx asks with a curious spark in her eyes.

"Well, Nyx," I smile. "I'm going to win a contest. And the prize is a room for you and more Barbie dolls! Aren't you excited?" She nods vigorously.

"Plus, when I get home, we'll be _famous_, but I can only go by myself." Nyx looks sad at that part, but hearing the word 'famous' puts an expression on her face that looks as if she would explode with giddiness. "Here!" She says, giving me her pearl ring she always wears. "I want you to show this to all of the people, so the ring can be famous with you!"

I grin widely, showing all my teeth. "Thank you."

Next, my best friends Uleeses Calder and Jessamine Sanders walk in.

"AHHHH, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU VOLUNTEERED!" Jessa squeals, jumping up and down happily. "WE'LL BE BESTIES WITH A _VICTOR_!"

Uleeses smiles slowly, not showing as much excitement as Jessa. I smirk at this.

For the remainder of the time, we just talk about strategies and Capitol foods.

After 5 minutes, my friends leave. Uleeses flashes me a goodbye smile and disappears.

I still hear Jessamine's mini-screams in the hallway.

**Jacob's POV**

As expected, no one visits me.

**Now, QUESTIONS!**

**1) Who do you like better and why?**

**2) What do you think about #foreveralone Jacob?**

**3) There was a rebellion reference regarding my character. Predictions?**

**THANKS FOR READING! LEAVE A FOLLOW, FAVORITE, ORAISE, AND OR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! **


	9. District Four Reapings

**Thank you domgk115 and Clumsy Ballerina for the tributes! BTW DUDES, if you hate reading the Reapings of tributes, then you can read the mini-reapings I'm going to upload after I'm done with all the main Reapings. It's going to be WAY shorter, I promise.**

**District 4, Reapings**

**Nicolette (Nikki) Anderson, 17**

"If you don't volunteer, we'll disown you."

"You need to keep up the legacy! Victors in the bloodline!"

"I'm so disappointed."

I wake up with a cold sweat, in my flower printed bed, breathing heavily.

Lying back down, I shudder. Tears well up in my eyes, but I don't let them fall. Only weak people cry.

Today is Reaping Day, isn't it? The day I'll have to volunteer. My parents were victors; they threatened to disown me if I didn't volunteer or if I wasn't the Victor of these Games.

I'm usually a nice person. I feed the homeless, give to charity, yet here I am, thinking about how to kill people in the Hunger Games.

My mother knocks on the door. "Time for your training lessons, sweetie!"

I groan. What gives HER the right to call me that?!

Despite probably being one of the best trainees in the training center, I've always despised training. Plus, didn't the Capitol make that illegal? Yet here we are, practicing to be experienced murderers just to give the Capitol a good show, and to win the "Pageant of Honor and Glory" as some trainers had said it to be. But didn't the Hunger Games start to PUNISH everyone?

Honestly I don't know why I stay. Stay in District 4, I mean. I hate my parents, and training. Why don't I escape to District 11 something?

_Because you still love your parents, _a voice in my head says. _You still want to make them proud._

Nah, shoot. I think back. But there's no denying it- it's the sad truth.

I finally get out of my depressing thoughts and start changing for the Reapings. If I want to win this, I'll have to get sponsors early.

With my parents being Victors and all, their daughter gets the finest clothes in Panem. Jeweled Greek chiffons, abstract dresses, I have them all. But today, I decide to go simple and sweet- I wear a strapless, white dress that goes down to my knees. I pair it with a mint-colored silk scarf around my neck. I decide to leave my hair down.

I run down the stairs of my house. Mom and Dad has already left- probably went early to get a good view of me volunteering. My breakfast is already on the table- fruits dipped in chocolate.

I eat in silence for a while, thinking about what's going to happen to me in the Games, when all of a sudden DING DONG! echoes throughout the kitchen. But before I answer the doorbell, I slip on some white high tops instead of the high heels my mother set out for me. It's a tiny act of rebellion, but it made me feel powerful.

I grab my last piece of pineapple and open the door. Unsurprisingly, my best friend Nicole is waiting for me outside.

"So, you're volunteering today?" my friend asks nonchalantly. "Yep," I reply. I start to tell her the reason but the 7:55 bell rings, signaling 5 minutes before Reapings.

"I'll tell you later," I quickly say, and run to Town Square.

**Autumn White, 14**

_What the hell?_ I think for the millionth time. _I'm not a freaking boy._

Ever since I was 3, and my parents found out I was lesbian, they have always treated me like a boy. They cut my long hair short, gave me boy clothes, and worst, whenever they entered me in something, they put me at the gender Male. Example; the Reapings. Yes, I'm going to be reaped out of the boy's bowl.

My crush, whose name is Meghan Rivers, was accidentally put in as a boy, too. Her parents entered her in as a boy this year, and they had to wait until next year to fix it. Hopefully she won't get reaped out of the boy's bowl. At least everyone knows she's a legit girl. Everybody believes I'm a boy, though.

Well, except for one person. He's my best friend, and he's the only one who knows I'm actually a girl, just lesbian. Jordan Waters's is his name.

Finally, after having all these thoughts racing through my head, I get up and actually change. My mom left an outfit for me on my table. Of course, it's a plaid button-up shirt and cargo pants. I put them on, grumbling and cursing inside my head.

I jam my feet into my beat-up sneakers, and head out the door.

On the streets, I see a lot of girls checking me out. With my tousled brown hair, and deep sapphire colored eyes, it's sort of hard not to. I blush and look down at my feet, willing them to walk faster. If they knew who I was, well- they wouldn't be looking at me like that, I swear.

The Peacekeeper pricks my finger and guides me to the 14 year-old boy section. I roll my eyes in disgust.

Our escort, whose name is Amaryllis, is dressed up as a- fish? Trident?- for District 4, but it could've been a lizard for how ugly it looked. She obviously put makeup somewhere on her eyes to make them big and puffy. There's a nose ring on her nose (duh) and her lipstick is green. Everything else, I can't even begin to describe- it's to grotesque for words. I start to shiver uncontrollably.

The video clip plays, but I don't pay any attention to it. Finally, it's over. Amaryllis yells out, "Ladies first!" and takes out a slip. "Jessamin-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" shouts a girl whose name I think is Nikki? She strides up the stage in two long steps. Before the escort asks her name, she just says, "I'm Nicolette Anderson, but just call me Nikki." She smiles shyly and waves her hand slowly.

The escort giggles maniacally. "Now, onto the boys!"

The escort looks at the paper and frowns, as if confused. I hope it's not me- well, even if I was reaped, someone would volunteer, right?

"Meghan Rivers…?"

My reflexes go on hyper mode. My instincts turn sharp. "WHAT?!" I shout a bit too loudly. People start to look at me. "I volunteer!" I rush down the aisle, running up the podium.

"What's your name?" Amaryllis questions, wrinkling her nose in confusion.

"Uh, Autumn White," I stutter. It dawns on me what I did. I just saved my crush. But I put myself in danger. And now, I'm going to be killing innocent children.

**Goodbyes**

The first people to come in are my parents.

"Autumn," my dad chokes out roughly. "Why did you volunteer?"

I say nothing. I just look at the ground.

"Autumn, we should've never pretended you were a boy." My mother tries to console me. "It's just- your kind is unnatural."

I steam up. "UNNATURAL? UNNATURAL?! I'm _unnatural?!_" I rage. "_I'm a freaking person, if you didn't know that. I was _born _this way. If anything, you're the ones who are unnatural!"_

"SECURITY!" I scream.

After my 'parents' had left, and I had cooled down a bit, Jordan comes in.

"Woah," he says. "What was that?"

"Fight about 'my kind'," I say. He nods and looks straight into my deep blue eyes.

"Autumn," he starts. "Whatever you do, stay true to yourself. Don't let people- and the Games- change who you are."

I can only nod. The fight took something out of me. Without warning, Jordan pulls me in a arm locking hug. "You can win. I believe in you."

The Peacekeepers take him out, and I can't help but repeat in my mind what he said, over and over again.

**Nikki's POV**

My parents come in.

"Nikki, darling," my mother coos. "We are _so_ proud of you." I have to roll my eyes to keep my sanity.

A genuine smile comes across my father's face. "You have what it takes to win," 'Dad' grunts.

The problem is, though, I really don't think I do

Next, Nicole comes in. Her worried eyes approach me.

"Try your best. I believe you will make it back home." She says softly. "And when you do, you can ditch those so-called parents of yours." We start talking about things other than the Games, and soon, the Peacekeepers drag her away.

After what she had said to me, I felt the need to return home more than ever.

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Who do you like better, and why?**

**What do you think of Autumn being lesbian?**

**Random Predictions?**

**THANKS FOR READING! LEAVE A FOLLOW, FAVORITE, PRAISE, AND OR CONSTRUTIVE CRITICISM! **


	10. District Ten Reapings

**HEY DUDES! THANKS FOR THE AWESOME SUPPORT, BUT SERIOUSLY, TELL ME WHAT I'M DOING WRONG! IF YOU DON'T COMMENT ON MY TERRIBLENESS, I'M JUST GOING TO ASSUME MY WRITING IS FLAWLESS.  
I try to update every other day, but I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN THREE DAYS! SO LONG!  
If I don't update for one of my other stories, in my defense I'm a human being with swimming practice, writing electives, AND piles of flipping homework. But anyways, thanks to Clumsy Ballerina and xSakura-Blossomsx for the awesome tributes!**

**Robin Lovelock, 14**

_Rang! Rang!_ Goes the bell signaling five minutes before Reapings.

Wait, Reapings?! Shhhh- I'm late!

I throw myself out of bed quickly. I don't have time to change, so I just toss on my brown cloak, and pull the hood over my head. Good thing I was just wearing a white T-shirt and jeans. Not that I have anything else to wear when I go to bed.

I grab my mother's necklace, the one with the little axe charm, and shove my feet into my wooden boots. When I was little, I lived in District 7, but my father, Aster Lovelock, had a job promotion, so we moved to District 10. Sometimes I lay awake at night dreaming about the lush forests of District 7, how it sounded so peaceful in the forests…

Quickly, I snap out of my dreamscape. I hurry and grab Timothy from his crib. Two minutes and a half left. Shoot, shoot, shoot.

My father stops me in the doorway. I strategize how to get past him when he suddenly speaks and interrupts me.

"Hold on, Robin, where do you think you're going with Timmy?"

I look up to see my father glaring down at me. "Haha whoops," I giggle. "Sometimes I forget you're Dad. I'm so overprotective."

Dad smile warmly. He plants a kiss on Tim and my cheek, and says, "I'm going to work. See you after the Reapings." With that, he leaves.

I zip out the front door. Somehow, I manage to keep calm despite all the thoughts racing through my head. I focus on my running, and make it to Town Square RIGHT before the bell chimes.

I didn't realize that I was sweating. Wiping my forehead, I search for my best friend Cecelia's mother. When my dad and I were busy, we let Angeline babysit Timothy. I find Cecelia's mom and give him to her.

I return to the 15 year-old girl section. I stand next to Cecelia and wait for the Reapings to be over.

The stupid movie clip of the rebellion turns on. I roll my eyes, and watch the idiotic thing. People falling on the battle ground, blood splattered everywhere, Capitol's flag, and the rebels' sign of surrender. Yeah, we get it! The only reason I watched it was because I wanted to see how the Capitol made themselves look so superior. That and I would succumb to boredom if I didn't.

Finally, the Reapings. Usually I don't look forward to it, but now I feel like I'm going to DIE if something doesn't happen fast.

"Ladies first!" quirks the stupid Capitolite man. His name is Denarius, I think. I don't really care.

Denarius's eyes light up. "Robin Lovelock!" he squeals. I turn around to face the unfortunate girl.

_Wait, I'm Robin!_

Holy cow, this can't be happening, not now.

But he called my name. The words rolled off his tongue so smoothly, it was as if he _wasn't_ sending me to my death.

Slowly, I walk up the stage as if in a trance. _Why me? WHY ME?!_

**Colton Prescott, 14**

"Easy, Cobalt," I say, soothing my horse. Lionel, the family dog, was lying on the ground, whimpering and patting his left paw. Cobalt had just gone on a rage and kicked Lionel's paw. "I'm going to go change, so you guys better be good."

Cobalt replied with, "NAY!" and Lionel a bark. I hurry inside and find that my mother had laid out my clothes on the couch, where I sleep.

"You act like Cobalt's a person." My older sister, Josie, says smugly. I roll my eyes, already annoyed.

"At least he's more of a person than you are," I shoot back. She just sighs exasperatedly, and says, "Whatever." She leaves, but right before she exits, I say, "By the way, you're in my room." She groans like she has the most terrible life ever.

I walk into the nearest unoccupied bathroom. For my Reaping outfit, I have a white button-up shirt and my best pair of jeans. Given, it's not the best jeans, but you know what I mean.

As I finish my buttoning my last, well, button, I humor myself with thoughts of being in the Hunger Games. I'll eat all the food, that's for sure.

I run my hand through my hair, and look in the small mirror in the bathroom. A tall boy with shaggy brown hair that hasn't been cut in a long time, bright green eyes, and tanned skin looks back at me. That's probably why so many girls fawn over me; I look like I belong in District 4.

I jam my feet into my sneakers, stride to the kitchen, and eat my long-gone-cold toast. Josie walks into the kitchen and grabs her toast. She runs out the door, probably went to talk to her girlfriends or something. Girls are weird.

Opening the cooler box, I see a note on top of it.

"Went working," the note said. "From Mom and Dad."

I sigh and grab the pint-size carton of milk and drink half of it.

When I'm done with "breakfast", I head out toward the Town Square. I check the clock, and it says, 7:57 AM.

When the long arrow reaches 12, the escort shouts in his _so manly_ voice, "REAPINGS! YAY!" and puts a movie on the screen behind him. I tune out, already bored out of my mind.

After 13 minutes or so, the escort finally gets on with the Reapings. "Robin Lovelock!" he says into the microphone. A dazed looking girl slowly walks up the stage. I know I'm not going to look like that if I get Reaped, because I already know I'm not going to be Reaped in the first place.

"Now, boy time!" yells the escort. Man, that guy needs to get How to Be a Boy lessons.

"Colton Prescott!"

Wait, my name was called? This has to be some kind of joke. But the guy doesn't make any moves to correct himself.

I slowly walk up the stage, but not somberly. It looks more like a swagger, if I'm honest.

"Shake each other's hands guys! Show good sportsmanship!" the escort chirps. I want to slap him so hard.

Robin and I shake hands. I flash a dazzling smile at her. She just rolls her eyes and grips my hand harder.

**Goodbyes**

My family comes in first.

"What is freaking wrong with the Capitol?!" my mother screams. "They'll pay for sending my only son to the Games!"

I try to lighten the mood. "Well, you have Josie." Josie looks like she wants to glare at me, but she looks like she's too busy trying not to cry.

My dad is raging and spitting curse words everywhere. At least, they sound like curse words.

While my mother and father are focused on being mad, my sister takes this as an opportunity to talk to me. "I know how much you like horses," she starts, "so I bought you this horse necklace. I know it might seem girly, but-"I cut her off. "It's awesome," I say. She looks like she's about to say something else but the Peacekeepers drag my family out of the room.

Stephanie and Adam Johnson, my best friends, rush in. They don't say anything, they just stand there.

Finally, I break the silence. "Hi, my name is Colton!" I say sarcastically.

Stephanie speaks first. "Sorry, I'm just- I can't believe you got Reaped!"

Adam steps in. "Yeah! You had only, uh-"

"23 slips."

"Yeah, that many slips," Adam adds glumly.

"Well, I'm here now, so I guess I need to be STRATEGIZING MY EVERY MOVE!" I joke.

They laugh, but a little bitterly. We just talk about happy moments until the Peacekeepers tell them to get out.

When they leave, I feel as if a part of me was missing already.

**Robin's POV**

"ROBIN!" my father yells. He comes rushing in, his face pale and carrying Timmy.

"Hi, Dad," I say somberly.

"You were Reaped? How-?"

"I don't know!" I yell, exasperated. "I just know that I was Reaped. And that I probably won't survive."

My father is quiet for a minute. Finally he says, "No. You _will _come home. You have your mother's smarts, and my strength."

I start tearing up, surprised I haven't yet. Dad places Timothy on the chair I'm sitting on, and he crawls onto my lap and starts snoring. We don't say anything but cherish what might be my final moments with my family.

Before I know it, my dad and Timmy were taken away from me, replacing them with Ajax and Cecilia, who were twins.

Cecelia is sobbing, and Ajax looks on the verge of tears himself.

"P-please promise me to come back!" She says, hiccupping. Ajax is patting her back. He catches my eye and nods solemnly.

"I promise." I choke out. Surprisingly, my voice doesn't catch, and sounds a lot more stronger than I actually am

**So, Question Time!  
1\. Who's your favorite out of the two? Why?  
2\. What if Robin and Colton allied?  
3\. WHAT AM I TERRIBLE AT?!**

**Thanks for reading! Leave a follow, favorite, praise, and or constructive criticism!**


	11. The Twist

**Hey, dudes! Brooke is back! So, if you're looking forward to seeing what the "twist" is, keep reading. It's just a stroke of luck. BTW, you peeps are known as the Capitolites, because, well, you're reading this for fun. The Capitolites watch death for fun, the same way you and I read and write about the Hunger Games for fun. It's not a big difference, us and the Capitol people.**

**Eliah's POV**

"Emilee," I yell, my voice echoing down the corridor. "Get me the box of quells, stat!" I smirk, and my face turns from an innocent Capitol woman to a malicious monster. This is going to be a fun year. Sipping my small cup of liquor, I ponder on what the twist this year may have in the box. It doesn't matter if it's not the 100th Quarter Quell, I just need these Games to be amazing and unforgettable, and that's all that matters. In fact, even the Districts will love the Twist I'm planning, as it gives their tributes an advantage.

A small figure approaches me, and I quickly recognize it to be Emilee. She hands me the old, creaky box, and I mutter a quiet, "thank you." I may be evil in many ways, but I am not without basic manners.

I open the rusty container, and in it lay stacks upon stacks of cards. The creator of the Hunger Games must've planned centuries of Hunger Games, and I am not to go abide his wishes. I am Eliah, forbidder of rules.

I look through the cards of the previous years. Tributes being chosen, multiple tributes, previous victors, blah blah blah. I need something unique, never tried before by any Capitolite.

Finally, I reach the card for the 100th Hunger Games. Instead of a Quarter Quell, it was the Ceremony of the Century. What a cheesy name.

It reads, "Because the Capitol is forgiving, an alliance up to three may win. But because of the purposes of friendship and fairness, loyalty and trust, your award must be split up into three and you will live with each other for the rest of your life." Bah! This is horrible, what idea sparked the flame of this getting created? This is the worst idea I've ever seen in my life. Fine, I'm not going to use the 100th Hunger Games as this Twist. I'll just have to make it myself. And luckily for me, I'm the most creative person know.

I start to sketch my ideas on a hologram, when all of a sudden the President Jarris comes barging in.

"Hello, New Head Gamemaker Eliah," he says nonchalantly. "I've very recently heard that Tyger retired. He had said 'you had good ideas for this year's Games'. May I ask what they are?" Suddenly, I remember telling Logan, a Gamemaker, to file in a lie as to why that idiot Tyger had 'retired'. I'll have to keep that in mind.

I stretch my lips into a stupid-blonde-girl smile. "Of course, President Jarris." I say with high, tacky hovercraft attendant voice. "But I must say, if I reveal it to you too soon, the shock of how great it is may be too much. I'll have to give you a teeny hint."

I shuffle all the loose papers on the desk all together in one neat stack. "I know it's not a Quell," I report. "But I have great ideas. For the arena, it's going to be parts of the Roman Civilization, to remind all Panem citizens of the Capitol's great ancestry and power, and that the Capitol will last even _longer_ than Rome and every great country." I bubble, sugarcoating my every word. "And the tributes will be given an advantage, to represent the Capitol's graciousness and will." I grin dazzlingly, showing off all of my pearly, white teeth. "So, what do you think?"

"I think," the President begins slowly, "that you may be the best Gamemaker Panem's ever seen. But what advantages are you talking about?"

"That," I say sweetly. "will be for the Capitol to decide."

"Perfect, the Capitolites will love to have an active voice in this." He remarks. "Just one more thing," he declares, right when he reaches the door. Jarris grabs the handle and twists it open.

"I know what you did."

**What did you think of this chapter? How do you feel about the Twist and the Arena?  
I'm gonna start asking questions from now on. And forever!  
1) How do you feel about having an active voice in this?  
2) What do you think I can improve? Generally, not just writing flaws!  
3) Cna yuo raed tihs?  
4) ARE YOU A FANBOY?!  
5) Finally, just list a whole bunch of random superpowers. The person with the most superpowers listed will be in the next chapter as a shoutout.  
Until next time, Brooke.**


	12. District Five Reapings

**OMG WE LEGIT GOT THIS FAR?! ALL OF THE TRIBUTES SUBMITTED, IN A MONTH?! DANG, I THOUGHT I WOULD HAVE TO QUIT BECAUSE PEOPLE WEREN'T SUBMITTING!  
MANY SYOTs STOP CONTINUING BECAUSE OF FAILURE TO SUBMIT. THIS IS THE MOST CAUSES OF DEATHS OF FANFICTION WRITERS. GUYS, IF YOU SEE A STORY IN NEED OF REVIEWS, DROP CRITICISM OR ENCOURAGEMENT. WHAT YOU CALL "TOO LAZY TO REVIEW" IS "A FLAME TO THE PAGES" TO WRITERS. ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IT DROP A LITTLE SMILEY FACE, AND WRITE "GOOD JOB!" OR "THIS IS BAD BECAUSE…" AND YOU CAN BRIGHTEN SOMEONE'S DAY. SOME EXTREMELY GOOD SYOTs/HG FANFICTIONS I'VE READ INCLUDE…  
-CreativeAJL's 1****st**** Hunger Games story  
-rubylicious's 69****th**** Hunger Games SYOT in need of tributes  
-domgk115's 115****th**** Hunger Games SYOT  
The winner of Naming a Bunch of Powers is… (Drumroll)  
CLUMSY BALLERINA AKA CECE  
****Honorable Mentions (I mean REALLY honorable)  
****-We're All Okay  
-Silverthornofriverclan  
-santiago. poncini20  
-domgk115  
-Fangirl Moustache  
-TheEmeraldQueen  
-gabigail21 (Note to you: Every existing superpower was just wasn't enough **** lol)  
Thanks to cheerleader14 and TheEmeraldQueen for the tributes.**

**Amber Sharp, 13**

I wake up to a sharp pain in my arm. (See what I did there? Sharp? Last name? haha I'm RaPUNzel)

Ow! My freaking scar literally _just_ did that to me. Of course it starts hurting, on this day of all occasions.

Ever since I was ten, _this_ stupid scar has been bothering me whenever I feel strong emotions. About 3 years ago, I was working on a power plant, doing simple tasks, and _of course_ I have to make one, small mistake. And then Peacekeepers brand the sign of Panem on my right arm for not paying attention.

I look at the clock above my bed, and it reads 6:50 AM. I might as well get up now.

I walk to the mirror across my room, and study what it shows me. My wide, curious crystal blue eyes blink back at me. My brown wavy hair covers me in what looks sorta like a cape around my head.

Living in the richest part of District 5 has always been great for me. I know others have it a lot worse, but I try to not take it for granted.

I tie up my light-brown hair into some complex braid my friend Kaitlin (daughter of a hairdresser) taught me long ago. Fishtail, I think it was. It was something along those lines.

For my Reaping outfit, I choose a plaid-patterned magenta color dress with a bow sash across the waist. I start to head down the stairs, and see that my parents are waiting for me.

"Uh," I begin to state. "Hi, Mom, Dad."

"Have a seat, honey," my mother orders. My dad looks at me, and starts making words come out of his face. "You know the drill, Amber."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I should be a successful as Layla. I need to work hard."

Dad smiles and his eyes are crinkling. "We'll spare you the talk." he says.

_YES!_ I start to think, and I stop myself from saying that out loud. "Okay." I blurt out.

The "talk" is about how my parents are proud of me and all, but I need to work harder and be as smart as my older sister, Layla. It practically uses almost half of the time I use eating my breakfast, so I usually have to get up 15 minutes earlier just to hear them speak.

I grab my homemade blueberry muffin, and rush out the door. My group of friends are already waiting, and when Kaitlin sees me, she smiles.

"Hi Amber!" she exclaims excitedly. "After the Reapings, I was planning on hosting a "I'm Not Being Sent To Death" party. Wanna come?"

"Sure," I agree, shaking my head vigorously. One of my friends, Jenna, looks at me weirdly. "Amy, your white hair dye is chipping."

"It is?" I question incredulously. I start to check immediately, but the gong rings out 7:30 AM. "Sorry, gotta go." I dash away from my friends, and they don't ask.

I know, Reapings starts at 8 o'clock, but a tradition in my family is "go to the Reapings early". It sounds stupid, but every person in my heritage who's done it has never gotten Reaped. And I plan on not being that unfortunate soul.

When I'm running to Town Square, I see people glaring at me because I'm in the in the "popular girl" squad. I seriously try to be nice to everyone, but I end up looking as stuck-up. People should seriously stop stereotyping "popular" girls.

I finally get to the Square and the Peacekeepers poke my finger.

**Coro Gallaway, 12**

_Flashback: Mom, Quentin, Neil, and I are standing in a row at Town Square. It's loud, and I feel like sitting down and sleeping. A lot of people are crying and sobbing._

"_Mommy?" I ask, yawning and tired. "Where's Daddy?"_

_She doesn't say anything for a moment. "I don't know," she says quietly after a long period of silence._

_A few minutes later, everyone is spreading out, embracing their loved ones covered in soot and ashes. Others leave, clutching a body and wailing._

_My concern only grows. "I want Daddy!"_

_Soon, a Peacekeeper approaches us. "Is this the Galloway family?" he asks in a demanding voice._

"_Y-yes," is my mother's reply._

_The Peacekeeper checks his list. "Arthur Galloway… his body has not been found. We believe that his body was burned or he escaped. I'm sorry," he says without any sympathy. _

_A different image takes me to Mom's second engagement._

_Mom comes in looking a bit flustered, but rather joyful for a change. "John proposed to me."_

"_What?!" I exclaim incredulously. "You're marrying John?"_

_Mom bites her lower lip, like she does when she's thinking hard about something. "Well," she says sheepishly. "I want to get permission from you guys, first."_

_Neil takes a sip of his water. "Go for it," he says. "Do what makes you happy."_

"_That's fine with me," Quentin blurts out. "As long as he doesn't-"_

"_Replace Dad," we all say in unison. We are triplets, after all._

"_Great!" Mom cheers, and runs out the door._

Five years later, the marriage seems like it's going to fall apart any minute now.

In fact, what woke me up on Reaping Day was my mother's and father's- I mean stepfather's- arguing. I would applaud them, as that's been proven impossible one time too many, but I figured Mom wouldn't like that.

I groan, and brace myself for the day. It's 7:00 AM, when I was supposed to wake up anyways, so there's that.

Whenever I lie down, I feel so tall. But then I stand up, and then reality slaps me in the face and tells me I'm a 5"5.

I put on a white T-shirt, brown dress pants, and a snazzy pair of dress shoes from my stepdad's shoe shop. I wake up Quentin, and he grumbles something unintelligible as he gets up.

Rushing down the stairs, I notice that Neil has already woken up. Mom is making pancakes and John is reading the newspaper. I take a seat at the small table, and I nibble on my pancake. I don't even know I'm slouching until John says, "Posture check." I straighten my back instantly, as if that had an electrical force on me or something.

Quite a long time later, Quentin is swaggering down the stairs, his dark brown hair swept to the side and his dark, chocolate colored skin still a bit wet from the shower. His features are almost identical to mine; only he has lighter colored eyeballs.

He grabs the waffle from his plate, and takes a huge bite out of it. "C'mon, Cory, Neily," he teases. "Let's get to the Reapings."

**Amber's POV**

The Peacekeeper guides me into the 13 year-old girl sections, and I take a spot next to Kaitlyn, Jenna, Alexis, and Kelly. The escort pounces up the stage, and announces the Reapings.

"Ladies first!" she says, and I can't help but make an offensive imitation of it. My friends snicker. She pulls a tiny piece of paper from the bowl and shrieks out, "AMBER SHARP!"

WHAT?! This can't be happening. As if on cue, the Panem sign scar throbs in pain. I have to bite my lip to keep from yelling out.

I slowly walk up the aisle, and my legs turn to jelly. This is just a dream, I tell myself. I will wake up any moment…

Nothing happens. I start to shiver uncontrollably. Well, this is my life now. And I'm going to do whatever I can to survive.

I try to put on a brave face, but I feel like it's not convincing. My smile wobbles, and I quit the act.

The escort couldn't care less. She snatches a sip from the boy's bowl, and yells out the name, "Coro Gallaway!"

A pale boy comes out from the shadows. He looks about my age, and he peers around as if to find a different Coro Gallaway. When no one comes out, he steps out of his section and makes a treacherous walk up the podium.

The escort seems oblivious to his fear. "YAY, DISTRICT FIVE!"

**Goodbyes**

For some reason, my friends come in first. "Why did you get Reaped?" Kaitlyn sobs, her mascara running. Kelly and Alexis look guilty, and maybe it's because they didn't volunteer for me. Then again, I wouldn't volunteer for myself, either. Jenna, however, looks downright glorious and beaming with gladness.

"You deserved to be Reaped," she taunts, and puts on a cruel smirk. Luckily, before I could cry, the Peacekeepers take them away.

Next comes in my family. Dad puts a consoling hand on my shoulder. Mother just cries silently, looking somewhere off into the distance. Leyla is weeping, hugging me hard as if I would come back if she did that. As if the Capitol would let me go home.

My family stays like this until it's time to leave. My mother makes final eye contact with me, and she looks as if she was trying to send a telepathic message to me. Maybe she is.

_Erchomai; I am coming._

**Coro's POV**

My mom, my brothers, and my best friend Sean Huston comes into the room.

Mom is silent for a moment. Then she says, "Come back for me, Coro. I can't have another one lost." Her voice cracks at the last word, and I can tell she's trying desperately to keep in her tears. Neil pats Mom's back, and she hiccups. Quentin looks like he wants to help, but there's nothing for him to do, so he just stands looking awkward. Sean assumes this is his chance to talk to me, so he approaches me and stutters, "You can do this. You have the strengths, you're clever, you're ridiculously tiny-"

"Hey!" I shout, mocking what Quentin does when he's insulted. Sean rolls his eyes and smiles. "What I meant was that you could easily sneak past the Careers," he clarifies.

It is silent for a second. "Thanks," I finally reply, and I give him a 'man' hug.

"No problem, I do this to every one of my friends that get sent to death matches," Sean jokes.

Soon, the Peacekeepers call my family out. I man hug each of my brothers, and I promise my mother I would try my best.

"Don't worry," I said. "I will try my best to get back to you."

The thing is, I don't think I can.

**WELL, SORRY IT TOOK ME REALLY LONG TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER! BUT ANYWAYS, QUESTIONS…**

**1) Do you think I can improve on anything? If so, tell me WHY! (inside joke, wink, Cecelia)**

**2) Who do you like better and why?**

**3) Who do you think will ally with who?**

**4) IF YOU SEE THIS QUESTION, PUT THIS IN YOUR REVIEW:  
WHY DID AMBER DO THAT TO CORO? SHE STOLE HIS TRAIN!**

**THANKS FOR READING! LEAVE A FOLLOW, FAVORITE, PRAISE, AND OR CONSTRUCTIVE CRTICISM!**


	13. Capitol Parties

**WELL, SINCE I DON'T FEEL LIKE WRITING D6'S REAPINGS RIGHT NOW, I'LL JUST TYPE THINGS DOWN THAT ARE RELATED TO THE PLOT. OK?**

**READ CREATIVEAJL's STORY THE 1ST ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES RIGHT NOW. NO EXCEPTIONS.**

**Maya's POV**

When I step foot inside the room, all I could hear were blaring noises and the shattering of glass being broken.

I have to admit, I was starting to get used to this. I've been here at least five times, 'here' being the Capitol.

Usually I don't do anything during their parties; I just sulk in the corner and look around. But this time, I was actually looking for someone.

A pale, tall man with dark brown, straight hair and almost golden eyes walked up to me and smiled.

"Hey, Maya," he says softly.

That 'someone' was my best friend, Theodore, or just Theo for short. When I was 13, he moved to District 6 from District 2. Theo was actually 15 then. We were inseparable ever since, as in a sort-of-siblings kind of way. He won his Games at age 18, and I at 14. Our Games were 2 years apart. It seems a bit cliché, but that's exactly what happened.

One of my other Victor friends, Derrick, approached us. Derrick won at age 17, and he was from District 7. Right now, he was 27 years old, Theo was 24, and I was 22. Theo and I actually met Derrick the year after he won.

"Hey Maya, Theo," he says, nodding towards us. I reply with a "hi" back, and Theo does the same.

From afar, Derrick looks like your average tough guy, but when you're close enough to see his eyes, you notice that they're grey-green. You get this feeling that his eyes are supposed to be a leafy-green color, but they've jaded over with the tinged hue of black. Many Victors, after they've won, have those eyes.

I can make out a tiny person, in the distance, waving their arms and shouting, "MAYA!" I quickly recognize it to be Krystal, another of my Victor friends from District 1. I leave Theo and Derrick to talk about 'guy stuff' and head to Krystal.

When I reach her, the first thing I ask is, "Okay, what do you want now?" Every time I go to a Capitol party, which is once a month, she insists on a full-out makeover.

"What do I want? Oh, the usual," Krys giggles. Then her face quickly morphs into a serious expression. "Honestly, you need it. Badly."

I put a hand over my heart, and dramatically mock being offended. "_What?_"

Krys rolls her eyes at me. "C'mon, just let me do it!" With that, she drags me into the nearest bathroom.

/

It feels like an hour while I'm in there, especially with I can't face the mirror. "Yeesh, Krys, what time is it?"

"11: 43 PM, Maya. Chill, the 'Twist' isn't announced until 12."

"Wait, there's a Twist?" I ask, confused. This wasn't a Quarter Quell year, right?

"The President just thought it'd be cool for a Twist to happen this year." She pauses, after saying this sentence. "What about you? I've heard you were leading a rebellion."

This made me even more perplexed. "I'm not going to pull a Katniss Everdeen, Krystal." Krystal just shrugs, and mutters, "Whatever you say."

When the long arrow reaches 10 on the clock, Krys is _finally_ finished with the 'makeover'. I expect it to be the usual bedazzle, which is trimmed hair, and glittery makeup. But this time, it's extremely different.

Krystal had dyed the roots of my sunset-colored hair black, gave my lips a darker shade of their usual tone, and tinged my cheeks with a light ash. "What the-? Krystal!"

She just smiles widely. "Oh yeah, and put these contacts on." Krystal hands me a pair of what seems to be clear contacts, and I put them on. Of course, when I look in the mirror, my naturally grey eyes turn into a kaleidoscope of light purple, pink, and mint green. I was about to slap Krystal when the 11:55 alarm rings. Us girls rush out of the 'salon room' and hurry to the front of the podium. I put myself next to Theo. He looks at me with a puzzled look, but doesn't question.

President Jarris steps through the red curtains. He approaches the microphone with a card in his hand.

"Hello, fellow Capitolites and Victors!" He announces, waving toward the crowd. "This year isn't a Quarter Quell, but there might as well be a Twist, right?"

The President gets laughs from the Capitol citizens. All of the Victors from the outer Districts remain stony-faced.

President Jarris continues his speech. "Because the Capitol is giving and gracious…" He pauses for dramatic effect. "The tributes will be given powers. " A hush falls over the crowd. "And the arena will be one-third Pompeii, one-third Labyrinth, and one-third gladiator stadium, to remind Panem of their great ancestry and to say the Capitol will be the longest civilization to ever last."

**SO, THAT WAS JUST A FILLER CHAPTER GUYS. SORRY 'BOUT THAT, BUT D6 REAPINGS IS NEXT!**

**1) Maya is leading a rebellion? Whaaaatttt?!  
2) What do you think of the OFFICIAL TWIST?  
3) Whoever gets this question right gets 25 sponsor points. WOOT! (The question is based loosely on guesses; there are no clues except for the fact that they have the same surname.)  
Atalanta Ryder, Maya Ryder, What is their relationship?**


	14. District Six Reapings

**I'm so sorry, it's extremely overdue. The Wi-Fi was literally killing me lately, the computer crashed and deleted my docs, AND I had the TESTS last week. But here's a brand new chappie, if you can ever forgive me! (Virtual man hugs)  
And for the contest last chapter, NO ONE WON! Atalanta is actually Maya's niece. Her parents were killed by the Capitol because of how Maya win, so now Atalanta lives with her aunt, Maya. I promise you I DID NOT change it.  
Also, if you submitted a tribute and you never review, you can expect who to die first in these Games. (Angel face)  
Thank you 20 for le male tribute of D6! I won't write Cooper's POV, because I'm terrible at writing drunken people's perspective. Sorry :'(**

**Atalanta Ryder, 16**

I wake up, the sun is shining in my face, the birds are tweeting happily, la la la la la…

Wait- today's Reaping Day, isn't it? Oh shoot, shoot. I'm not ready for this, at least not now…

This HAS to be a dream. It must be. There's no other possible answer-

Slowly, I check the calendar beside my bed that will seal my fate. Nope. Today is officially June 1st, the day I volunteer.

How did I forget this? I could swear just yesterday it was February 25th, and Maya was asking me if I wanted to help start a rebellion. Of course I said yes, those freaks from the Capitol flipping _murdered_ my parents.

Now that I actually concentrate, I _do_ remember Maya saying I could help by volunteering… or was it just my conscious talking. Who knows?

I don't exactly remember what happened after that, thanks to my firetrucking short-term memory loss. I'm pretty sure I said yes, though.

I was well-aware that I could die, and fail the whole rebellion. But I was willing to give up my life for the freedom and lives of the future generation.

The only thing I'm pissed out about is that I won't ever get to write my book about the rebellion. I really wanted to finish it, and now I might be sent to my death. Actually, hold-up-

I think I may have plan. I have no idea if it'll work, the variables might not be how I want them. I toss on my best dress, which is a mint-green silk gown, with white lace etched on the hems. I put up my hair into a bun, and clip a hairpin onto my bangs. I rush down the stairs, trying to find my aunt only to figure out that she's left early. Great.

Grumbling, I eat my bland pancake in silence. About 7 minutes later, I'm finished with breakfast. Rushing towards the door, I jam my small feet into my sneakers.

Oh shoot-! I forgot to brush my stupid hair. I check my watch, and it's too late. 7:59- nope, it's 8:00.

I break out into a full-steam run, combing through my short, extremely tangled, crimson hair with my long fingers. I hate this dress SO much.

"I'm here!" I announce when I finally get to the Square. The man who does the blood samples grabs me by my scrawny wrist. "Hey, what're you-"

The man pulls me upwards, and I can literally see his nostrils aflame. "You're late," he snarls, and practically spits in my face with the next few words. "If you're Reaped, be glad. After this little _ceremony_ you won't be the same." He drops me suddenly, and I quickly scurry to the 16 year-old girl section right before the escort Danielliana announces the girl Reaped.

"Elline Humbler!"

"I volunteer!" I exclaim, and my voice rings out the Square. I start to blush, and my pale cheeks turn red instantaneously. I sheepishly jump up the stairs that lead into the podium. I can see the man who had yelled at me earlier looking astonished. I was really tempted to blow a raspberry at him, but I needed to get sponsors, so I smiled widely, and waved at the cameras.

"What's your name, sweetie?" The escort asks, overjoyed. "Atalanta Ryder," I answer.

After me, it was the boy's turn to be Reaped. "Cooper "Corvette"!" Danielliana yelled, looking at the crowd expectantly.

Through my chocolate brown eyes, I see a man in a train suit perk up, his head shooting above the 18 year-old males section. His wide, brown eyes looked haunted, and he had stubble on his face. Upon further investigation, I could also see that he had short black hair and… Cooper was an orphan, wasn't he?

He seemed like the type of guy who could make a joke, and was very talkative- well, until whatever happened to him.

He stumbled up the stage, obviously on some kind of drug. "Swirly…" he mutters. "SWIRLY CHOCOLATE RAINBOW! NO SWIPER NO!"

Normally, I would roll my eyes, but this wasn't _normal_.

Danielliana looked confused, if not even more perplexed than I. "District 6's tributes this year are… Atalanta Ryder and um, Cooper."

**GOODBYES**

Maya storms in, with a determined look on her face. "Okay, Lannie. I'm not bothering with the strategy-telling this year. If it was a normal year, I'd say-"

"Yeah, I know. Stay away from the Bloodbath. Hide out near a water source. I know."

She sighs exasperatedly. "This is not a normal year, Atalanta."

"I kinda figured that out already." I say. "Maya, I'm trying to get sponsors. While I'm in the arena, can you get me a notepad?"

"Yes, yes!" Maya exclaims. The Peacekeeper is halfway down the hall. "Keep this in mind, Atalanta. Remember this one thing- There will be no Bloodbath."

I don't know what happens next, but suddenly I'm all alone again.

**Eliah's POV **

First thing in the morning, I wake up and watch the recaps of the Reapings in District 6.

Just a few seconds in, a skinny girl volunteers. I start to lean forward in my seat, genuinely intrigued. Who is this girl? Why did she volunteer? The only time someone in District 6 volunteered was when the man who killed for fun had volunteered. It was a gory year, and the Gamemakers had to… get rid of him.

"My name is Atalanta Ryder."

Now I'm starting to get suspicious. Isn't Ryder also the last name of the girl who won by hiding out? I barely remember this, but I knew that she didn't like the Capitol. What does this mean?

I pull out a check pad, and put a question mark on the side of the girl's name.

**QUESTION TIME!**

**WHO DO YOU LIKE BETTER AND WHY?**

**NO BLOODBATH? WHAT'S YOUR REACTION?**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ELIAH'S AND POV?**

**Heehee… Let's play catch the reference! Find the kids' show reference!**

**BONUS QUESTION… (EARN 15 SPONSOR POINTS)**

**What year did Maya win her games? This question requires math from the previous chapter.**


	15. District Seven Reapings

**Let me just say I am SO FUDGING GRATEFUL** **for all of the amazing support on this. I never thought in a million years that anyone would like my writing! So, um, yeah. No more sappy stuff.  
Last chapter, Fangirl Moustache was the first to answer correctly! Good job! To any of you wondering, 'How could this be?' your question will be replied to… All in due time. (Cackles evilly)  
Thanks to rubylicious (PLEASE START REVIEWING) and SheerwaterPheonix (WHY'D YOU STOP REVIEWING?!) for le tributes! Sonofthesun14 is the one to applaud for the extra character! (Silverthornofriverclan, your character will come, soon…)  
BTW GUYS READ SONOFTHESUN14'S SYOT! I GUARANTEE YOU'LL ENJOY THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS, PLUS HE HAS THE EXACT TWIST I HAVE!**

**District 7, Reapings**

**Tomer Ericson, 15**

"Tommy, wake up already!"

Groaning, I shift my position on my bed- my strangely, hard, bed. "Leave me alone," I mutter.

Whoever woke me up grunts, and I recognize it to be a higher-pitched sound, so it must be feminine. "Tomer, you fell asleep on duty. Get up already, it's Reaping Day!"

The only female that would ever talk to me was Mom or Ava Tomber, and Mom didn't have that young of a voice-

I jolt right up in what is _definitely_ not my bed. What my head had been laying on the whole time was actually just a wooden countertop, and my saliva was dripping in a pool of drool.

"_Ava!_" I exclaim, wiping the table vigorously while blushing ferociously. She giggles, clenching her small fist and putting it over her mouth. "Your mom told me to check on you. She said that she woke you up early so that you could run the bookstore for an hour, and that you might be sleeping." Her lips stretch widely into a huge grin. "She wasn't wrong."

Rolling my eyes, I smooth out my Reapings clothes and say, "Shut up."

During my epic sleep on the counter, I figured that I had been leaning over. I straighten my back, and I'm not surprised to hear a few cracks- I consider myself to be pretty tall, actually.

The clothes that I am wearing for the Reapings are a plain white shirt, and brown pants. It's not too fancy, but at least it's clean- plus, my family can't afford much.

Ava, however, was wearing a fancy, rich green blouse and a silk black skirt. I was a bit jealous that she could actually buy things like that, but I quickly pushed aside the thought.

"Well, are you ready to go?" Ava asks, suddenly turning serious again. I can tell that she's actually nervous about the Games, despite only having a few tesserae in.

I look at her dead serious in the eyes. "Ava. You won't get Reaped."

She doesn't look at me. "Are you sure?"

"Promise."

Suddenly, the bell rings for 7:50. Ava and I rush out of the house, faring my mother goodbye and leaving without breakfast.

While we walk to Town Square, Ava hands me a cookie. I accept it silently.

**Isa Gardener, 14**

I had just come into the kitchen when my brother, Caleb, enters as well.

"Huh, look who woke up early," I say sarcastically, smiling at the same time. I mutter, "For once." under my breath.

Caleb glares at me, but in a friendly way. "I heard that!" he exclaims. He takes out a few pieces of lettuce and bread out of the box we call our 'food pantry'. The lettuce was a bit on the brownish side, and the bread was stale, but it was a good enough breakfast nonetheless.

Caleb and I had no parents, as Dad has died of starvation and my mother died giving birth to me. Taking care of me for my whole life was hard, but Caleb did it and that's all that matters. He was 19, and he wasn't under the danger of being Reaped anymore, fortunately.

After I finish my food, I walk back to my room. For Reaping Day, I was going to wear a bland, grey dress, paired with my leather lumber boots. I didn't want to think deeply into it, but in case I got Reaped, I slipped a silver butterfly hair pin onto the mop of short, frizzy dark-brown colored strands humans call hair.

I put on my clothes, and I step outside the house for some fresh air and a relaxing morning walk before the Reapings.

There was a trail behind my house that led deep inside the woods. Caleb would use it to make a profit and cut down trees, but I like to explore the forest. I start collecting mint leaves and berries that grew alongside the pathway.

Almost ten minutes later, I stumble upon a clearing. The animal that I'd been looking for was just in the center.

"Penny!" I call out, and the beautiful doe swerves her head around. Once she realizes it's me, she approaches me cautiously. Penny sniffs the berries in my hand warily, and eats them all in one bite.

The town bell rings suddenly, a faint noise but still there. I stand up like a bolt, and Penny scampers away. I start to run towards Town Square.

**Reapings**

**Tomer's POV**

The Peacekeeper pricks Ava and mine's fingers. "See you after Reapings, Ava." I state. She gulps, but just simply nods.

More Peacekeepers push me to the 15 year-old male area. As more people file into each section, the escort announces his speech and takes a piece of paper out of the girls' bowl.

"Isa Gardener. He he, I like that name."

A small girl gets kicked out of her section, which I quickly recognize to be the 14 year-old girl one. She had a dark complexion, and chocolate colored eyes that were wide with fear. I couldn't help but pity the girl, but I was glad that it wasn't Ava. I look over to the 15 year-old girl section, and I see Ava breathe a sigh of relief.

"Now, it's the boys' turn!" Jackovie, the escort, strides over to the boys' bowl. He picks out a name, and says something that sounds like _this_ with the Capitol accent.

"Toomer Arkson!"

But I knew it was my name on that card. No one else had that ridiculous of a name.

Well, I'm screwed. There's no way I'm going to survive the sh*t in the arena. No point in crying or sobbing, I was going to die either way so I might as well accept my fate. I walk down the aisle that led to the stage, my eyes wide open and my feet in a trance.

"District 7's tributes this year are Isa and Toomer!"

**Goodbyes**

"_NO_! They can't take you!" Mother comes rushing in, sniffling and sobbing. Dad is quiet, but murmurs something like, "This is why I didn't want to have kids." Both of them are crying, while Mother is shaking and Dad is silent.

Finally, my dad locks my eyes to his. "Whatever they do in that arena," he says, surprisingly with a steady voice, "Do not let it change you. Stay true to yourself, remember who you are. You are Tomer, the son of proud and happy parents. You are Tomer, the best friend of Ava Tomber. You aren't a killer." The next thing I know, my mom and Dad are gone.

The next person who comes in is the last person I want to see.

"Ava."

It seems like she was trying to keep in her tears together for me. "Tomer, how are you not crying?" she says slowly, her voice wobbling.

"I've accepted the fact that I'm going to die." I reply quietly.

She sniffs loudly. "If-if I knew you were going in there, I-I would've volunteered! It's not fair!"

I try to glare at her, but being Reaped seemed to have drained all my energy. "I wouldn't have let you."

Ava pretends she didn't hear me. "Who the hell was I to worry about myself, when my very own_ best friend_ has more tesserae than me?! I wish-"

I cut her off. "Ava, listen- Just remember me. Don't forget about the times we had together. It may sound stupid right now, but I-I just want to live. In your memories, in everyone's memories. And then, maybe we can see each other again."

She sighs, possibly accepting defeat. "If you think that way, then have this." Ava gives me a wooden disk with pine tree carved onto it. "You gave it to me when we were kids," she mutters quietly. "And I wanted to return the favor.

I wanted to tell her something else, but she was already gone.

**Isa's POV**

_Why me? Did I do something wrong? Was it because-_

The door slams open to reveal Caleb in shock. I had never seen him like this before, he was always confident, and open to surprises.

However, my brother was as straight as a pole, and his mouth was wide open and shaped like an O.

"Caleb?" My voice comes out like a squeak, and I'm not sure if he can hear me. A second later, his head jerks toward my direction. He approaches me slowly, and I feel as if he would slump over any minute.

"I-we already lost Mom and Dad, how could I stand to lose you, too?" Caleb wasn't the sensitive type, but tears were starting to leak out of his eyes. I embrace him in what is the last hug I'll ever give.

"I love you, Caleb."

"I-I love you too."

We stay like this until the Peacekeeper comes collect Caleb. Even then, I could still feel his warm arms around me.

**I literally cried while writing Isa's Goodbyes. THE FEELS!**

**-Who do you like better? Why?  
-Could I improve something?  
-What do you like about this chapter?  
-Predictions? (If you get one right, 15 sponsor points for YOUU!)**


	16. I'M SO GRATEFUL!

Hey guys, it's Brooke! I just really quickly want to tell you guys how much I love you, people! I am so freaking grateful for your heartfelt reviews, although it may not seem like I appreciate it. It completely STUNS me how random homo sapiens spend a minute of their life complimenting and criticizing my writing. I had never thought in a million years that someone would like my stories. Sorry to those who don't like sappy stuff- I don't either, but I enjoy writing it... wow. Anyways, I am DEFINITELY NOT (I repeat, NOT) going to EVER abandon this story. That's a promise. (Well, it is one until I finish it.) I just have too many awesome dudes reviewing to just stop! Plus, it's the start of summer so I can update more frequently. Once again, even though I seem cold and heartless, I LOVE you guys. I can't even express it fully. I barely know you strangers, yet you people choose to treat me like a friend anyways. Also, I love interacting with you guys as well, so feel free to PM or review to discuss writing issues or to just talk! Well, *sighs* I'm going to hopefully update tomorrow afternoon, but until then, I give you virtual cookies and hugs and milk!

Love, Brooke

P.S. I love you guys. Did I tell you that yet? Wow, I just noticed that I overuse that word too much...

P.P.S. Review your ideas, personal questions for me (just not too personal), etc., for me to answer/respond to next chapter! Thanks!


	17. District Eight Reapings

**Well, this chapter is severely overdue, by like three weeks.**

**At least I have it now, right? (Laughs uneasily) **

**Thanks to We're All Okay and The Wandering Phantom for these amazing tributes!**

**District 8, Reapings**

**Mia Putnam, 12**

The sound of my stomach grumbling startles me awake. The town's inhabitants were already up and walking, despite the fact that the position of the sun read somewhere around 6 in the morning. What occasion would people be conscious at such an early time?

Oh, right. Reaping Day.

Every year I've been on the sidelines of the actual ceremony. Now that I'm 12, I am eligible to be Reaped.

Great. There's even more pressure on surviving each day now, not counting the fact that I live on the flipping streets, thanks to my parents. At least I can apply for tesserae, but that increases my chances of getting in the Hunger Games.

I (try to) comb through my messy light brown hair nervously. I'll probably have to apply for some grain, then. But I won't get chosen for the Games... Right?

I brush the dust off my clothes. Pacing through the streets, I spot the tessarae booth.

Anxiously, I approach the stand. "C-Can I apply for a khylab's worth of grain, please?"

The man running the booth looks at me with steely eyes. He mutters something I can't quite comprehend. "I'm sorry, what?"

He rolls his eyes, and his gaze gets more menacing than it already is. "And your name is...?"

I flinch at the tone of his voice. "M-Miranda," I say quickly. "Miranda... Winchester."

That was the name of a girl I once stole from. If she gets chosen, it'll be my fault...

He hands me my grain, and I stutter a 'thank you' in response. I scamper away quickly, and head out toward the Town Square, singing a song I've only heard in the rebellion clip the Capitol plays at the start of the Reapings. I usually do this to calm myself down.

"Are you, are you

Coming to the tree?"

**Wesley Brown, 18**

"And then I need the pliers... No, not those ones! I got to do some calculus... Shit, Frannie, I think I'm going insane."

My fiancé rolls her eyes, not amused. "You're not going insane, Wells. Just fix the flipping leak and you'll be done for the day. Here, I'll help you."

Frannie wrenches the pliers out of my hand, and twists the wires in the correct spot. She pours some liquid concrete into the leak I was supposed to fix.

"Finished. Is it really so hard?"

"Hey, I was the one who stayed up for one whole day with NO sleep!"

She smirks. "Okay, I'll give you that. But it's still pretty easy."

-x-x-x-x-

When I get back home, I jump into the shower and rinse. I planned out what I was going to wear for Reapings a year ago; a dull, light blue colored button-up shirt, grey slacks, and a pair of black dress shoes. I mainly chose this because it made me feel professional, and I liked that.

After wearing the clothes I picked out, I walk out the door with an air of relief. For the rest of today, I will not be stressed. I will not. I refuse. And that's my promise to Frannie; when we're finally done with our Reapings, I'll actually get a decent job and then we can get married.

I let out a sigh of contempt. Absolutely nothing can go wrong now- I feel it.

**Mia's POV**

Stab. Stab. Stab. The needle, in, and out. In and out.

Soon it's my turn, and I shiver with the thought of getting pricked. I squint my eyes shut, and-

I feel a warmth spread out through my body, and right in the center is my index finger. I glance at it cautiously. Was that it? It wasn't so bad.

Peacekeepers round up the District's children into their groups. I end up in the 12 year old girl section.

The escort, Rachel, clears her throat. She wasn't so bad looking compared to the other escorts District 8 has had. She had what looked like natural, red, frizzy hair and piercing green eyes that weren't meant to be tempered with. She wore a white blouse, and a paint-splattered skirt. It was actually very nice.

"Hey peeps of District 8, let's find out who will represent you for the HUNGER GAMES!" She spreads her arms out as if anticipating applause.

Nothing. Not even a single chuckle, except for the guy that laughs manically every Reapings. Rachel breathes out, "Okayyyy," and walks toward the girls' bowl. At least the girls weren't last this year- I don't think I could've handled the anxiety.

Her hand slowly dips into the bowl, taunting me. _JUST GET ON WITH IT!_

"Mia Putnam!"

No. _No_. What is happening?! I only had a SINGLE slip in there. The odds were the most in my favor, yet Fate didn't seem to agree.

I start muttering to myself to try to relax. "_Are you, are you coming to the tree..."_ It doesn't seem to work. I felt just the same as when my parents kicked my out.

_My parents_. It had been 4 years, yet I still felt the red hot adrenaline course through me, burning as if it were fire.

I'll show them. I'm not a waste of space, I'm an actual person. Stomping up the podium, I clench my fists. I scan the crowd for any familiar faces, and when I see none, I feel my shoulders slump in disappointment.

"Your name?"

"M-Mia Putnam."

**Wesley's POV**

As the little girl pounds her way up the stage, I feel a tinge of pity. She won't last very long. No one in 8 ever does.

I start tapping my foot absentmindedly, bored. It's always the same, old bloodbath tributes from District 8.

The escort strides over to the boys' bowl.

"Wesley Brown!"

Woah. Did she say _my_ name? I feel myself start to hyperventilate.

Wesley, calm.

I DIDN'T PLAN THIS! How could this happen?

Before I know it, I'm up the stage with the red-head escort.

"Congratulations to tributes Mia and Wesley!"

**Goodbyes**

"Why would they pick my son to do this?!"

I groan. "I don't know, Mom, but they did!"

My mum's eyes glisten with tears. "No. Don't let them take you away from me. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Where's Margaret and Dad?"

"They were busy." It disappoints me to think that I wouldn't see them again, but no. I will. _I will_.

I look over to my mom's left, and I see Frannie. Her eyes are hard, as if she's trying to concentrate.

Finally she says, "When will you be coming back?"

I almost want to jump with happiness. "I don't know."

Frannie smiles. "We're going to have our wedding as soon as possible." And with that, she kisses me.

I enjoy the sensation of it all, and it soon is even sweeter when I realize that I actually might have a chance in this.

**Sorry if this chapter feels rushed. I JUST HAD TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE :( LOVE ME**

**1) Who do you like better and why?**

**2) What do you like about this chapter? What did you hate about this chapter?**

**3) Who do you want to die?**

**4) Predictions?**

**5) SPOT THE REFERENCES! (There are two, 25 points)**


	18. District Nine Reapings

**YAY FOR SORTA QUICK UPDATES! *throws virtual party* **

**Thanks to Fangirl Moustache for Bailey and CreativeAJL for Omri! And also thanks to heiroferebus (Guest) for joining the SITSP club! :D**

**I LOVE YOU ALL**

**District 9, Reapings**

**Bailey Summers, 17**

"GA!" A high-pitched squeal enters my field of hearing and awakens my conscious. "No, Mom," I groan, still exhausted from last night's factory work. "Just let me sleep."

And then I realized that the voice didn't sound _at all_ close to Mom's- in fact, she never sounded like that in my entire life.

"Thomas!" My cousin erupts into child-like giggles, despite the fact of him being 18. I notice that he was holding Rye, my two year old sister, and it becomes obvious that he was using Rye for "Mom's Voice". I can't stay mad at them for long, though- so I usher Thomas out of my room playfully and order him to get dressed for Reapings. "Go find Mom," I tell Rye. She obliges cheerfully and waddles in on out on her two chubby legs.

I start to get dressed for Reapings. I throw on a sun-bathed, pastel yellow tee and some brown trousers which were a hand-me-down from Cody, my oldest brother, embarrassingly enough.

Suddenly the rush comes back to me. Cody. He left us for some reason, and none of the family members ever knew why.

Somberly, I slip my feet into some normal, everyday-wear brown sandals. If you couldn't notice already, brown is my favorite color.

I run my hand through my pixie-cutted, light brown hair. I ruffle it up casually, turning me into Sonic the Hedgehog.

There was no point in dressing nice for Reapings, in my opinion. My whole family didn't have to take tessarae, as we earned enough money each week to _AT LEAST_ make a decent meal twice a day. So in statistics, there was a very small chance one of family would get Reaped, which led to almost no actual reason for wearing uncomfortable clothes for sponsors.

"Mom!" I shout out, hoping my mother would hear me. Well, of course she would- it's a small house after all. "Mom, I'm leaving for Reapings!"

The reply comes back quick as a flash. "Alright, take Thomas with you! I don't trust the girl he always has with him. Be sure to come back as soon as you can!"

-x-x-x-x-

"Bailey, I'm not a child." Thomas pouts.

"I know, but you sure _act_ like one!" I retort back.

He waves his hands around, exasperated. "I'm literally an adult! _I'm 18_! I can go with my girlfriend to the Reapings, right?" Thomas seems to think something over in his tiny brain of his. "You know what, I don't need your permission! I'm leaving."

"Fine! But if your girlfriend turns out to be the _serial killer _District 9's rumored to have, you're screwed."

He runs to his friend, and doesn't look back. I sigh, not from exhaustion but from stress. Maybe I am a little overprotective- just a _little_.

Heading a bit down North, towards the direction of the Square, I catch up with my best friend, Abby Tailor.

"Oh, uh, hey Bailey! I didn't think you would be out so early." Her blue eyes scan over my Reaping outfit. "You actually look pretty nice."

I start to blush. "Really? I-I look good?"

She answers back with an unfaltering 'yes'.

Why did I blush? This is my best friend, not my crush.

...Right?

I push the thought out of my mind, and in no time we're at the Square with every other 17 year-old girl in all of District 9.

"See you after Reapings!" Abby exclaims. She skips towards the front of the section. She's always had a mild interest in the Games. It was cute to see her so passionate about something.

_Wait, what? Did I just think that? How do I feel about Abby?_

This consumed my thoughts until the escort shrieks out the girl's name;

"Bailey Summers!"

Shit. Now I have a lot more to worry about than my mixed feelings.

-x-x-x-x-

I'm rocking my body back and forth anxiously while waiting for my family. I was too confident! I had just jinxed myself.

"No, no, no!" I mutter nervously, as if that would take me out of this horrid situation. "This can't be happening to me. To me out of all people, I only had 5 slips!"

The door creaks open to reveal Thomas, my parents, Abby and Rye. Her big hazel-colored eyes stare back at me curiously. Only one thought crosses my mind-

They're taking Rye away from me.

Mom had obviously been crying, but she wipes away her tears forcefully, as if determined to stay strong. Even so, Dad seemed like he cried more than Mom.

"Bailey, you're good with a sickle. Take care of yourself." My dad says.

Mom butts in the conversation. "And don't kill unless you have to!"

"I will," I chuckle, despite the bad timing. "Remember, I'll always be your little girl."

We all join into a group hug, even Thomas, who doesn't like tight spaces, and Abby, who's not even related to us. Although they stop in the middle of the hug to pause and stand awkwardly, they still hugged and that's all that counts.

Mom sniffs in her happy tears. "Remember that bracket you had when you were little?" She asks. I nod, remembering the stand I needed ever since birth. She gives it to me, and I take it out of her hands.

"I have no idea if you wanted it, but-"

"It's perfect, Mom. Thank you."

Omri Nobleman, 15

There's been rumors of a murderer all around the District. I would've suspected my uncle, but no. He's in District 4 now, getting abused. Why?

For abusing my family.

When they found out, the mayor got rid of him immediately. It was to "prevent future conflicts", but this problem did not concern Uncle Jeed at all. Because he was in 4. Duh.

After he was sent to 4, all of my siblings changed for better or for worse; Bry, Keli, and Yuma. I was the only one who stayed the same- I knew it was going to be okay.

Currently I was living a decent life with my sisters and brothers and my mother. Dad had moved to District 1, and my parents had to file in a divorce, but they still loved each other. Even from afar.

Well, anyways, back to the point. The last killing was held somewhat near our area, and I wanted to GTFO. But the family didn't have enough money to go anywhere, so I guess we're stuck here for now.

For the Reapings, I was going to wear a white shirt with a 9 on it, black joggers, and white shoes that went up to right below my ankle. My token was a silver painted watch my siblings gave me for my 13th birthday, AND a gold necklace with a picture of my parents inside of it.

It was probably a bit girly, I guess, but I loved it.

I head towards the kitchen with my head held up high. I quickly find out that all of my siblings were already there- the more, the merrier!

Mom was making applesauce cookies in the kitchen. "Good morning, Omri!" she says with a sing-song voice.

Chuckling, I yell out, "You too, Mom!" and take my place at the small blue table.

Yuma was already munching on her bread with a strong, ferocious, force. Keli, who was 11, was daintily picking at her's glumly and the oldest brother was jumping up and down, or at least looked like he was about to.

Bry was grinning from ear to ear. Finally, my voice tore out through Yuma's excited eatings and the silence- "Why are you so happy?"

"Oh, nothing," was his dull reply. And then Bry's face broke into another huge smile. "Except that this is my last Reapings, suckers!" Then he started throwing a dance party.

Yuma rolled her eyes, while _STILL_ chewing on her bread. "It's not that big of a deal. Bunches of kids have their last Reapings every year."

"Yeah, but none of them are _ME_."

Glaring, Yuma sets down her sandwich. "And what's so special about you?"

"I'm out," I say with finality. "See you later, Mom." I grab a fresh-out-of-the-oven cookie and head out the door.

-x-x-x-x-

The Peackeepers shove the other 15 year old males and I into our section. While they're doing this, the rebellion clip is playing, but no one pays attention.

I look towards my left and I see a girl with light brown, messy hair, and luminous dark brown eyes, like mine. She seems to be stuck in some sort of daydream.

Soon, the escort announces the girl's name:

"Bailey Summers!"

The girl I noticed earlier quickly snaps out of it, and fearfully makes her way to the stage. Out of nowhere, I start pitying her despite her being in the 17 year-old girl section.

"Now, onto the boys...

'Bry Nobleman!"

Wait, that's my brother! I spare no time checking to see where he is; I just react.

"I volunteer!"

The crowd gasps; there hasn't been a volunteer since ages.

I somberly walk up the podium, not looking at the audience because if I did, I would regret my decision. And I don't want to.

"The name's Omri. Omri Nobleman."

The escort frowns, but it turns into a grotesque smile in less than a second. "Okay, Omri. Shake on it, tributes!"

I shake the other girl's hands, who I now recognize to be Bailey. "Allies?" I mutter quietly.

She smiles back in return. "Allies."

-x-x-x-x-

"You haven't told anyone, have you?" My mom whispers urgently.

"No, why would I say a word about any of it?"

"Who knows, but anyways, you have to at least try to survive, okay?" Her voice breaks at the end of the sentence. "Don't let anyone get the best of you. You've survived abuse, you're going to survive this."

"Alright, Mom."

The Peacekeepers take my family away, and my siblings yell out a halfhearted "see you later". I don't expect my friends to come, but they do anyway.

Maddy stands in the doorway, with tears forming in her eyes. Joshua approaches me cautiously, as if I was a bomb and he was the detonator.

"Hey, Omri."

"Hi Josh."

He shuffles awkwardly, and says, "Aren't you sad? Angry? Maybe even happy? WHAT IS YOUR FACE, BRO?" Josh is literally the most confused he had ever been. I suspected that he was about to shake my shoulders until I died (figuratively of course) until Maddy interrupts.

"Why did you do it?"

Now, I was the one fidgeting anxiously. "I did it to save my brother."

"I know, but he had a better chance... He's older, and has more experienced-"

She doesn't understand half of it. But I can't tell her that I've been illegally training. So I make up a lie.

"Well, uh, he has a lot more to live for than me."

This reply brings her even more to tears.

"Just try to come back, okay?"

"I-I promise."

They both get sent out of the room, and I'm stuck in the dark, lonely, room.

I turn towards the window, but I realize my mistake.

Him.

The masked man raises his scythe, slowly, so it looked like my death omen. But I knew it wasn't even mine.

It was Bry's.

Bry was tied up, but surprisingly wasn't squirming. No, it wasn't a surprise, because he was unconscious.

The man raised his scythe, and plunged the tip into my brother's chest.

_My brother_. Who I volunteered to save.

The life went out of Bry's face, and he stopped breathing.

**QUESTIONS:**

**1) Who did you like better, and why?**

**2) Would you like to see Bailey and Autumn team up? Or is the Omri and Bailey thing going on? Or maybe even all three?!**

**3) Any alliances you think would be cool?**

**4) Predictions? (If one's right you get 25 SP)**

**5) FUNSIE QUESTION: What's your Zodiac sign? I'm a Virgo. (Optional)**

**6) WOAH! There's a murderer in District 9?! And how did you feel about the death scene?!**


	19. More Plot and Suspense

**Hello! Instead of the District 11 Reapings chapter you all expected, here's something NOT AT ALL important to the plot (wink) and more stalling time for me! Wait, did I say that out loud?**

**Also, I'm a beta and currently accepting requests! :D**

**Thanks to Silverthornofriverclan for Aliana!**

**Maya's POV**

**The 75th Annual Hunger Games and 3rd Quarter Quell**

_They were everywhere. All of them surrounded the group standing in their territory._

_I gulp. This could be the end of me, if one of them steps out the line..._

_From the center of the alliance, a female voice broke out. "Peeta, don't!"_

_Too late. The monkeys leeched away from their hiding place, and starting screeching and attacking._

_No no no no no no no. As much as I wanted the rebellion to thrive, I had also planned on surviving, and, well, not entering a death montage!_

_As if the world had turned to amber, red spiked my vision and everything turned to slow motion. One monkey started lunging towards Peeta, getting closer and closer... _

_And I had a split second decision to make, to save him or me. I didn't think; I just ran._

_KA-THUNK! Razor sharp fangs pierced his chest, marking a fatal attack._

_The animals subsided back into the trees, but I wasn't there to see it. Only one thought crossed my mind while I was running away._

_I had failed the rebellion._

-x-x-x-x-

"Maya, stop screaming for God's sake!"

I opened my eyes, breathing heavily. I wanted the darkness to be around me again, but I couldn't close my eyes again in fear to see what I have been trying to avoid all these years. Forcing myself to look at the blinding lights, I ask, "Where am I?"

I could almost hear my best friend smiling. "The District hospital." Theo says.

"What the hell am I doing here?"

His eyes looked down at me, shielding his almost completely covered angst. "Maya, seriously; you've been having more flashbacks this year than the past 5 years. There's obviously something wrong with you."

I frowned. "There is absolutely NOTHING wrong with me!"

Theo puts on his poker face.

"What are you trying to say?" I whisper urgently.

He quits on trying to guilt trip me. "The Games will start in a week, Maya. We can't have the heart of the rebellion going insane!"

"Haha, that's not funny."

"You're right, it's not funny. And it wasn't meant to be!"

The room goes silent.

Finally, Theo raises his voice again. "Just try to control those flashbacks of yours- if we want to stop the Games, we need to act fast.

A few months earlier...

**Aliana Tickna, Gamemaker**

Well. Never in a million years would I think of becoming a Gamemaker, but here I am; supporting the Capitol in a subject I hated my whole life.

The Hunger Games.

_You're doing this for the rebellion_, I remind myself. But what if I accidentally kill one of the tributes? I don't want a kid's death to be on me.

Great. I have even more things to be stressed about.

After a few minutes of walking down the endless stretch of halls, I finally reach a antique, wooden door. A gold plaque stands out besides it.

Taking a deep breath, one thought enters my mind. _For the rebellion_.

I twist the door handle. There's no going back now.

-x-x-x-x-

"Good afternoon, Headgamemaker Eliah."

The man who stood before me turned around from his screen. He had messy, brown hair, and innocent cerulean eyes with a devilish spark in them. Eliah could have been my exact twin, only his hair was a few shades lighter than my chocolate colored hair. He wasn't as bad looking as I had thought him to be.

But enough about that.

"Ah, yes; Ms. Tickna, I believe?"

I nod.

Eliah smiled, but if it was meant to be relieving or insane I will never know. "Alright, all I need you to do is to fill out this form." He hands me a crisp piece of paper with delicate, neat writing on it. "I will be back after an hour."

As the minutes went by, the writing on the form grew and grew until it looked like this;

_Name_: _Aliana Tickna_

_Age: 17_

_Place of birth: District 7_

_Why do you want to be a Gamemaker?: I want to be able to entertain the Capitol citizens more and more as the years go by._

_Ideas: No bloodbath. The Games usually go on for about two weeks, and I know from personal experience that the Capitol wants more action. Without the bloodbath the Capitolites will be more on the edge of their seats, and they'll have more time to get attached to the tributes._

_-there's more but I'm lazy-_

As soon as the tip of my pencil jumped off the paper, the door squealed open.

"Are you finished, Ms. Tickna?"

I look up quickly, surmised by the sudden action. "Y-yes."

He skimmed the paper, looking amused. "No bloodbath?"

"Yes, Headgamemaker."

Eliah chuckles quietly. "Perfect," he mused. "These Games will be even better, now that you're in the group! I'll be expecting more great ideas from you." He folds up the slip and tucks it into his pocket. "Be sure to join us in the next meeting tomorrow morning."

Well, I'll have to tell Maya that the Mission was a success. I start to pack up my papers, but before I leave the room entirely I notice something in the corner of my eye.

TO DO:

1\. Find my sister

**Teehee! What a cliffhanger. **

**1\. What did you think?**

**2\. Predictions?**

**Uh, that's basically it. Thanks for reading!**


	20. District Eleven Reapings

ERMAGHERD I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A MONTH GAHhhhhhhh

I"M SO SORRY I WAS SICK (not really)

Will you forgive meh?  
NO

And dudes Cecilia wrote this chapter so yah! PROPS TO HER

Taimi Hanley, 18

I woke up with a start my tangled mess of curly arbun hair flying about. I had the strangest dream that it was Reaping day. My head slowly turns towards the calendar, oh great, it IS Reaping day. I go to my brother's bed on the other side of the room.

"Wake up it's the Reapings today." I shook him awake. Kane groans loudly, "WHY?"

"Because the districts apparently did something wrong and this is our way of paying." I say.

"I know that, but why do the Reapings have to be so early!"

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Now do hurry up if your late the Peacekeepers get angry." And with that I went to go put on my clothes for the Reapings but, what I see stops me in my tracks.

My sister's dress. It's the exact one she wore for her last three years of being reaped.

_I woke up in the morning to find that my older sister dawn was not in the bed next to me so I assumed she was downstairs helping mother with breakfast. I dashed down the stairs and into the kitchen to see if she was there. The only people there were my mother, father, and brother all crying. _

_"What is going on?" I asked puzzled._

_"She left us."_

_"No." I ran around the house searching everywhere shouting out to Dawn but I got no response._

"Taimi?"

Kane's voice saves me from my thoughts.

"I'm fine." I respond calmly.

"Look on the bright side it's the last time you will ever get reaped."

I exhale and realize that he is correct and that I won't have to ever wear the dress again or stress out about getting reaped and with that I force a smile and put on the dress.

I then turn towards the mirror and brush out my hair so it doesn't look like a gigantic blob. I then go downstairs to eat breakfast. Where my mother, Susan Hanley, is waiting.

"Taimi, you look beautiful!"

"Thank You, Mother." I reply poker faced as I quietly eat my toast.

"Where's dad?" I ask looking around.

"He went to the fields earlier today because of the reaping she should meet us there though." She replied.

Since dawn left it's kind of been this way between us distant as if we were strangers. She believes I could have stopped her from leaving but in reality it was Dawn's choice to leave. I finish my toast and I bid mother farewell.

"Hello Taimi!" My one and only friend in the whole world, Terra Spuds chirps out.

"Hello." I reply. We then walk hand in hand to the Reapings talking about nonsensical things.

Nathaniel Reed, 18

I wake up with a start. I just had the most horrible dream that I got reaped and I was going to be taken away from my family and friends and girlfriend... I turn to the calendar. Yay, it's the Reapings today. The day where 24 innocent children are sent to fight to death and the one that wins will be scared for life. Why couldn't the Capitol give us an easier punishment like 20 minutes time out or no electricity for a year or maybe have the hunger games every ten years instead of this yearly cycle of bloodshed. It's not like we have it easy in the districts except for 1,2,and 4 of course which are the Capitol's lapdogs. The rest of the districts especially 10,11, and 12 (hey I live in district 11!) poverty all around! I'm lucky that I don't have it as bad as others but at the end of the day we all end up stuck in the same place (Editor's Note: tee hee sorry I had to! - Cecilia), working our butts off in the field whilst the Peacekeepers crack the whip if we stop to catch our breath. And I should know! I still have the mark from where they whipped me two weeks ago. I grumpily stamp up to the vanity where my clothes lie a green button up shirt and jeans. I put on my clothes and see my reflection staring back at me chocolate brown skin with black hair and amber eyes so my girlfriend Dominique says. I attempt to walk out the bedroom door ( I say attempt because I ran into the doorframe for the umpteenth time!), and I go down the stairs to grab breakfast.

"Good morning Nathie." My younger sister Eva calls out.

"Morning Eva." I look around the kitchen, "where's mum?"

"She went to go work in the field earlier today so she could come home early to be with us after the Reapings."

"Okay but what makes this year different than any other?"

Eva turns to me and looks me dead in the eye. "Your eighteen now."

I take a while to process the information and suddenly it hits me,

"ITS MY LAST YEAR!" And I run out the door.

"But, what about breakfa-" I close the door.

I run into Mike and Dominique.

"Hello Nathaniel," my girlfriend greets me with a peck on the cheek. If all goes well and we don't get reaped I'll start saving up to buy her an engagement ring. We've been together for along time now and unlike some other people who decide to get married before they're done with their games I want to do it afterwards.

"Um still here." Mike says. I break out into a grin.

"How could I forget about you Mike!"

He smiles back, "So I'll be your best man at your wedding right?"

Thank goodness I don't blush, but my face must have been good because they both doubled over laughing.

"You have no idea..." I muttered.

"Come on its our last year of being reaped and I don't want the Peacekeepers to be rough on us." Dominique says.

"Let's go!" I say and we begin to walk to the Reapings.

The Reapings

Taimi Hanley

The Peacekeeper plunges the needle into my flesh and shoves me in line with the 18 year old girls in my district. They then play a lengthy film on the Capitol and the districts rebelling against them. It's quite stupid.

"Ladies first!" Out escort Sonya chirped she had hair as white as snow in an impeccable braid.

Her hand goes into the bowl and she reads out the name,

"Taimi Hanley." My blood runs cold in my veins. I walk up to the stage poker faced.

"Now onto the boys!"

Nathaniel Reed

The needle goes in and out blah bleh. I get shoved in line blah blah blah. Stupid movie that shows why we are in this mess blah bleh blargh. And finally our escort, some white haired chick wearing leather, goes up to the stage.

"Ladies first!" She reached in and pulls out a white slip of paper, "Tami Hanley." She squeaks out.

A pale skinned girl in a blue dress walks up to the stage but something's strange about her stance it's like she wasn't in the least way shaken by getting called on it was as if she accepted death...

"Now onto the boys!"

Her small hand reaches into the bowl and pulls out a little white slip.

"Nathaniel Reed."

Nonononononononononono! This can't be happening. I see Mike's mouth about to move I turn to him and shake my head. She called my name I can't afford to put him in danger. As I walk up to the stage I see him look at me like I went crazy. I give him a sad smile.

"Tributes! Shake hands!" I shake Tami's hand firmly and face the crowd.

"Give it up for our district 11 Tributes!"

Goodbyes

Taimi Hanley

This is it. I'm dead I can feel it. No what if's or maybe's just call the funeral home already I'll be dead by the end of the month. My parents and brother enter the room.

"I can't believe you got reaped." Kane sobs. To be honest I can't believe it either.

"Kane, the important thing is that all of you are safe." I ramble.

"But you're not!" He sobs louder.

My dad, Harvey looks at me dead in the eyes as if he was trying to see my soul.

"You can do it."

"Excuse me?"

"You can win, your quite and stealthy you can come home." My father says grabbing my arms.

"Dawn would have had a better chance at surviving." I say.

"Stop talking about Dawn this is about you and you are going to win."

"I will try my best to come home," I reply.

My mother hands me something, a bracelet, Dawn's bracelet.

"What? Why?!"

"So that you have a piece of us with you while you're in the arena." She spoke softly tears sparkling in her eyes.

The Peacekeepers come in to take them away.

My one and only friend comes into the room.

"They can't take you away." Tears glistening in her eyes.

"I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to go either." I hug her and we just stay like that until the Peacekeepers come to take her away. "Take care of Kane for me while I am gone!" I shout to her as they take her away.

I know what I will be facing the next few weeks.

No family.

No friends.

And a lot of pain.

Nathaniel Reed

My Mother, Evangeline Reed, and Eva walk into the room.

"First your Father and now you!"she wails. "Why is the Capitol so CRUEL!"

Eva tries to comfort her and looks at me tears like a cascading waterfall, "Come back alive."

"I will." I said firmly.

We hugged and then the Peacekeepers took them away.

"Nathaniel why?"

I turn and face Dominique and Mike.

"I don't know how I got reaped."

"No, I mean why wouldn't you let me volunteer for you." Mike asks.

"Because you have a family. A mother and father and two younger brothers."

"But you also have a family and they need you."

"Your like my brother I could never live with the guilt of letting you take my place in a death match."

He opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by Dominique.

"Promise to come back." She looks at me sniffling her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Dominique there are 24 of us and only 1 comes out!"

"Do you promise me that you will come back?"

"I- I-" I sigh.

"I promise."

"I have something for you."

She pulls out a pressed flower, a rose.

"Why are you giving me this?" I ask.

" It's the one that you gave me on our first date." She said pressing it into my hand.

"It seems like such a long time ago." I say getting lost in thought.

We lean in for a kiss when Mike asks,

"Can I get one too?"

We double over laughing.

Which is probably the last time I will in forever.

And forever is a very long time.

QUESTIONS:

1) Who do you like better? (tributes)

2) What do you like about that tribute?

3) Do you like Cecilia's writing style?

4) Do you hate me for not posting?

OKAY BYEEE SEE YOU LIKE IN A WEEK OR FOUR


	21. District Twelve Reapings

**YAY FOR SEMI QUICK UPDATES! :D  
Oh, and also, THIS WILL BE THE LAST OF THE BORING REAPINGS YESSSSS**

**Thanks to Fangirl Moustache (PLS REVIEW I"M SAD ):) and SheerwaterPheonix (same goes to you as well)**

**District Twelve Reapings**

**Ember Clark, 13**

"Mom? Is that you?"

I reach out my hand to try and grasp my mother's. "You're alive?" Mum had been dead for a good two months now, but every night I still dreamt of the same thing, and I was aware of it. Just when I'm about to graze her fingertips, light bursts into my fled of vision and instead of the tinkling I heard in the dream I hear shrieking children.

"God, can't a girl get one full night of sleep?!"

None of my adorable yet demon-like siblings, each of them with the same olive skin tone as the other, paid any attention to the sister who was screaming furiously (although in a friendly manner, if that made any sense)

Grumbling, I smack 6 year-old Ruby in the face with one of our old, stained fluffless pillow. The only response is a quiet giggle.

I clap my hands repeatedly for silence, and five pairs of eyes look attentively at me. Octavia, Tobias, Kenneth, Ruby, and Blake. Perfect.

"Listen up, everyone!" I shout. "All of you, go change in your prettiest clothes and find Dad." Perks of being the oldest- you get to boss your siblings around. I start to shoo everyone out of the room when Blake stares at me with her big, sweet eyes and asks, "Why do we have to wear fancy stuff and go outside early?"

How do you explain to a 5 year-old that there was a chance that when they're twelve they could be sent to a deathmatch? Finally, I decide that there's no choice but to tell her the truth…

In the most sugarcoated way possible.

"Well," I begin, carefully choosing my words. "When you're twelve, you have a chance of… of going to a VERY beautiful place, but never seeing your family again." I start tearing up and choking at that last bit.

"Why do we have to wear pretty clothes, though?"

"So you have a lower chance of getting picked."

Seemingly satisfied with that answer, Ruby skips out the small room to dress up into her beloved red dress I bought for her birthday last year.

Sighing, I step into my low-variety closet that contained two pairs of clothes, one inside and one for the outside, and a simple, pale orange dress Dad bought for me what seemed like so many years ago, which was in reality 2 years before now.

If you think it seems weird that i still fit my 2 year-old dress, think again. This is District 12- the second poorest District. My dad has one of the most successful jobs in the entire civilization, but he can't afford to feed his six kids to the fullest. I mean, we have enough to eat, but it's not exactly filling. But I'm still grateful.

Slowly, I slip into the soft vermillion dress and secure it in the back. I actually brush my caramel-brown colored hair with the one comb the whole family shares (ew) and tie it into a ponytail with a white ribbon i found at the junk shop.

I slide my feet into a pair of beat-up slippers and head into the "kitchen" where Dad was making fruit salads for everyone.

As i approach the table, i notice the twins Octavia and Tobias arguing about which animal was better, Blake and Ruby playing with dolls, Lillith crawling around the house, and Kenneth with a grumpy look on his face. Oh, gosh, what was it now?

"But _Daaaaaad,_" he whined. "Why do we have to eat lettuce?"

Dad answers with a stern, "Because vegetables are healthy for you."

"But _whyyyy_ do i have to eat veggies? I don't want to eat like a rabbit!"

"You eat it or you starve. Pick one."

Kenneth grumbles and unwillingly bites down on one of the carrots. Without warning, he spits it onto the floor.

"K_enneth!"_ My dad yells.

What's going on with Kenneth these days? Before this week he was a perfect little angel, and now a spoiled little brat.

"Octavia, Tobias, take Blake and Ruby to the square. I'll be there in a few minutes." The twins immediately stop their endless bickering and obligingly lead the girls. "Ember, go along with Kenneth."

Kenneth walked outside with an air in his step, an air of "I'm better than you.". I counter-step him and give him a strict look. "Why are you acting like such a brat recently?"

He sticks out his tongue. "I'm not telling _you!"_

I give him the infamous poker face.

Pouting, he groans out a "fineeeeee" and starts speaking.

"My friend Tommy keeps bragging about how his Dad is the mayor and how he always gets what he wants! Last night he got a cool car that moves by itself. It makes me feel bad because-" He actually has the nerve to start tearing up. "Our family is super poor and we never get cool things like the car and we don't even have good food." Kenneth wipes his eyes furiously while i awkwardly pat him on the back.

"Well, Tommy has toys that make him happy, because he's an only child. He's lonely in his big house. You have siblings you can play with, so you don't need toys."

Sniff. "Okay then. Maybe God intended it this way. But if i ever have the choice, then I'll guess i'll pick siblings." He smiles.

A few minutes later, we reach Town Square. Kenneth finds the twins, and i get in line to get my finger pricked. The peacekeeper stabs my finger and forcefully stamps it onto the paper. I stick my finger in my mouth as I go into the 13 year-old girl section.

Now I wait.

**Coakum Silverwillow, 14**

Light floods in through my window, making me crack my eyes open for the first time, signaling a brand new day.

How good it feels to wake up at your own time, with nobody to force you awake, and-

Wait, why does my watch say 8:10…?

Slowly, I look up towards my calendar, scared to see what awaits.

_July 26, Reaping Day_

OH, MY GOD. OH MY GODOMIGOsh OMIGOSH

Scrambling to find my clothes, I search all over the floor of my room. Damn it, I'm already late anyways. I pick up the first thing my hands land on and rush to get them on.

What did I wear? A fairly nice shirt and a pair of pants. Could've been better, but could've been worse as well. It'll just have to do.

I stomp into a pair of sneakers, and run out of the store that my family runs and lives in. _Mom and Dad must've already left… oh, gosh…_

Anxiously, I comb through my blonde hair. From where I live, i could see the Town Square- and that the Reapings had already started. I try to quickly devise a plan to sneak in when a Peacekeeper butts me from behind.

"Hey, whaddya doin' outta da Square?"

I froze up. Shiiiiiiiit. How do i explain this?

The Peacekeeper doesn't give me time to make up an excuse. "Once ye get back from the Reapings, we gunna give you a whippin' or three, understood?"

Nodding, I bolt as fast as I can into the 14 year-old group. My best friend, Collis Whitaker looks at me nervously. I simply shake my head. This is bad. After the Reapings, I'm going to get _WHIPPED._

The girl tribute had already gotten Reaped. I recognized her to be Ember, the youngest girl in my eighth grade class. She had pretty dark eyes and soft features.

"And the male tribute is…" said the escort, who was named Cobalt. He paused for dramatic effect.

I was a nervous wreck. It was either being placed in a battle royale, or being tortured- but barely surviving. At least getting whipped meant I was still going to be alive… right?

"Coakum Silverwillow."

Scratch that. I'll be dead in- oh, about a week or so.

x-x-x-x-x

My parents come in, and how they acted wasn't expected. Not even remotely.

They were both frozen, stiff dolls. Considering that ever since I was born I was always being babied around, I thought that they'd actually be crying. Well, now we know that not everyone gets cliche goodbyes.

"Coakum, do you remember what we taught you?" My father echoes, his voice hollow.

I nod slightly.

"Good." Mom lets out a shaky breath. She cups my face in her hands. "Please remember, we love you. Okay?"

"O-Okay."

Both of my parents wrap me into a teary embrace. None of them say anything for an hour or so, but that might've been because I was dreaming- dreaming about a life where none of this "Hunger Games" had ever happened.

**Ember Clark's POV**

"Ember? You're leaving?" Ruby's innocent eyes stared into mine, curious. "You got picked?"

It took all my willpower to not cry. "Y-yes, I did."

"But you wore such a pretty dress! How could they pick you?"

I closed my eyes. "Sometimes people don't like to follow the rules."

Octavia and Tobias were trying not to cry, and Kenneth let out a few tears. Blake was bugging Mom, who was carrying Lillith, and asking why everyone was sobbing, and Dad had his head in his hands.

Finally, after all the chaos was over, Mom and Dad said, "Do your best to survive. Come back home for us- for Lillith."

Then they were gone, as quick as a flash.

**Hehe. Questions! **

**Who did you like better?**

**What do you like about them both?**

**Predictions?**

**Who are you favorites so far?**

**Anyone you hate in particular?**

**-That heck of a long hiatus has made many of our sister and brother reviewers depart from us. (cue music: Arms of the Angel or something) May we be rejoined with them soon.**

**IN THE ARMMMMMSSSSS OF THE ANGELLLLLLLLLL**


	22. Cooper's History

**Unfortunately, Cooper "Corvette" never got his POV, so here it is; in history form.**

**Thanks to santiago .poncini 20 for submitting Cooper :) and also i added some extra history hope ya don't mind**

**Also, PLEASE read stellaslomp's SYOT called When the Blood Runs Still. It would mean a ton to her, and she flipping deserves it because seriously. Look at the first chapter. PERFECTION**

**...and check out domgk115's and gabigail21's SYOT as well hehea**

_**March 18: Eight Years of Age**_

"_Orphan!" "What a loser." "Go kill yourself already."_ The words of his peers echoed around and bounced in his head. Over, and over, and _over._

_And over._

Maybe if he wasn't an orphan they wouldn't taunt him so. Maybe if he had money. But alas, where would he get that?

As he was thinking and walking, he accidentally stumbled upon someone.

The man had a week old stubble, raggly brown hair, and clearly muscles made of steel. Cooper gulped, nervous. Was he about to get beat up?

The man, who was named Jack, looked down upon him. "Hey, you is an orphan, isn't you?"

Cooper managed to stutter out a "yes".

Jack smiled to himself. He could bring in the boy to the factory, get him to work, and earn extra money for his family… as long as he could get the orphan to cooperate.

"What's youse name?"

"...Cooper."

"How would ya like ter earn some money?"

Cooper's face lit up for a second. But then another shadow cast down on his face again, because his whole life he'd been taught that nothing is free.

"What's the catch?" he asked warily.

Jack chuckled. "You have ter work."

Of course. What else could he expected? He had a choice to earn a few coins with labor, or living in an orphanage for 5 more years only to be thrown out, so…

Cooper grudgingly accepted the offer.

**July 26: Fifteen Years of Age**

Reaping Day! How stupid the concept was. And how stupid the people who created the concept was as well. Cooper thought it sick how deaths could be entertaining.

The only thing entertaining him at the moment was- well, everything! So far, life was the best it could be. He had a home (barely) a job, money, and even a girl.

It was even better than all the fantasies he had always dreamed of when he was younger.

But even if Reapings amused him so, he still had to get to Town Square before 8 or else, well, consequences. And Cooper wasn't looking forward to getting whipped, _again. _

He dressed in his cleanest pair of khaki shorts, and pulled a blue-grey plaid shirt over his head. Cooper slid his feet in a pair of clean sneaker, and finished it all off with a bright red bowtie.

He usually hated dressing up, but today was a _very _special occasion. Cooper's hands felt around his "table" and finally found what he needed.

A ring.

Yes, Cooper was going to propose to his girlfriend. To many people, 15 sounded like an early age, but he knew that he loved Mindy and couldn't live without her.

He carefully slid the ring into his pocket, and smiled maniacally to himself. He was just simply overwhelmed with happiness.

With his heart in his hands, he ran to Town Square.

x-x-x-x-x

Cooper patiently waited in line to get his finger stamped. When it reached his turn, the female Peacekeeper sternly mutters, "Give me your hand."

Scowling, he reluctantly obeyed. After that he was pushed into the fifteen year-old group with all the other boys.

The escort that year surprisingly was not the one from last year. Cooper knew the last escort had done his job for 13 years- until now.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to the 81st Annual Hunger Games. I am you escort, Jeannessa." She cleared her throat. "The lucky woman to be Reaped is… Mindy Callaghan." Cooper waited patiently for the girl to walk up the stage- wait, why did she look familiar?

Cooper froze up into a state of paralyzation. Mindy. _Mindy. MINDY._

The girl who accepted him as him. The girl who he had his first kiss with. The girl he was going to propose to.

The girl he loved.

x-x-x-x-x

He didn't even bother seeing her for Goodbyes. Cooper knew that if he saw her again, even once, he was going to go insane.

So, that ended up with his being at the junk shop.

"Whaddya have for me, today, Cooper?" The owner of the shop smiled at him through his crooked teeth.

"I have this." He said with his grief-stricken, hollow voice. Slowly, he handed him the ring he had saved up for for a year and a half. The ring that was meant for Mindy.

The shop owner whistled. "Ooh, what a beauty!" he exclaimed. "What do you want for it?"

"Anything. As long as it's worth it."

"I got a sack of morphling. You want that?"

Cooper nodded his head vigorously.

The two men made the trade, and ever since that day he was wasted on morphling. All because of a _little_ _game,_ they say.

**July 26: Eighteen Years of Age, At Reapings**

Blurs. Blurs were all he could see.

He caught a flash of red, a mess, a pool of liquid. Cooper shivered at the thought of it.

"Swirly, swirly… SWIPER NO SWIPINg!"

He fell onto a hard surface, and attempted to get back up.

"Here we have our tributes; Atalanta and, um, Cooper."

He recognized that voice. _The escort_.

It didn't matter if he was drunk or not. He _knew_ what that voice meant.

_He was being Reaped._

And that also meant that he was going to see Mindy again.

**So that's some more depth to Cooper's character! I'm extremely sorry if the changes i made sucked… heehee**

**-What did you think of Cooper before this chapter?**

**-Did your views for him change? How so?**

**-Predictions?**


	23. Train Rides

***sigh* Still can't get over the Reapings being done. It took like, 3 and half months! But anyways, I present you, le train rides…**

**And also, note that i can't do EVERYONE's POV, so it'll be one from the Career's section, one from the middle district's section, and one from the lower districts section. Please take in mind that all tributes will get a POV of their own eventually.**

**Also, a poll's up; so vote for you favorite!**

**Astor Kerr's POV (D1)**

When I finish my Goodbyes, the escort drags me out of the room and into the train. I notice Isabelle, sat on a chair with an obviously bored expression, with her eyes focused on the brown tangled locks wrapped around her fingers. I stared at her, waiting for her to get the message. After 5 minutes when that didn't work, I snapped my fingers under her nose. She looked at me startled, but it soon molded into a glare. "We should watch the recaps, Iz."

"It's Isabelle to you," she said. "But whatever. Let's just get this over with."

We both sat on the couch, and faced the flat screen TV that was perched on the wall.

"District One," I announce. "That's us."

"No duh," Isabelle rolls her eyes. She picks up the remote and skips our Reapings.

Wow. Getting on his partner was already proving to be difficult.

District Two was up next. First, the girl had volunteered; she had such innocent baby blue eyes, she might have well been 14 or so. But she had volunteered; so she HAD to be older than that. And her fit body made her look like the lethal type.

The male tribute was RIPPED. He also had big, curious eyes, that made him look young as well, but just seeing his height and body took your focus off of his babyish eyes.

"Well then, we have children for District 2," Isabelle joked. But we both a check next to their names; which were Pheobe and Jacob.

Isabelle pressed the "forward" button for District 3. "Wait, aren't we looking at all the Districts?" I intervened.

She replied with a nonchalant, "Nah. Nobody should pose a threat to us, as long as they didn't volunteer." I nod along, although I didn't agree.

The next 2 tributes were actually… good. For once in 3 years, District 4 didn't provide boring, Reaped 12 year-olds. They were nice looking, and they seemed like they trained as well. That Nicolette was actually pretty hot. Isabelle whistled appreciatively at the Autumn guy. "He's not too shabby," she smirked.

"To be completely honest, he looks like a girl." I mutter.

"At least he doesn't have any acne problems." Self-conciously, i rose my hand up to my face, then swatted it down. I felt like stabbing her. Oh well- i could do that in the arena. I shrug, disapproving of Isabelle's tastes once more. Check, and another check again.

By the looks of it, this was looking to be a pretty great Hunger Games.

**Amber Sharp's POV (D5)**

I don't want to fight. Heck, I don't want to die! I just wanted to shiver up into a ball and SOB.

And that's what I did, exactly that. Only instead of in a private area, such as my room, as soon as I walked out of the Justice Building, I curled up on the ground and simply broke down.

The escort steered clear of my body by walking miles away from me, as if I was nuclear waste or such. My District partner, however, did otherwise.

He actually patted me. On the back.

I slowly stopped sobbing though it didn't stop the tears. "A-aren't you grossed o-out or something? G-go away."

Coro, I believe, stayed there. "What's wrong?"

Great, we're being sent to a deathmatch where only one of us will survive and you're asking ME what's wrong. "Nothing," I sniffle.

No, that answer isn't suspicious at all…

Coro smiles, as weird as that in a situation like this was. "I know when something's wrong, and you definitely did not cry on the floor because of nothing. You can tell me."

"You're not afraid?"

"What would i be afraid of?"

"Um, DYING!"

He simply grins that elfish grin of his.

"Well, I like to think of the bright side."

"WHAT BRIGHT SIDE IS THERE TO DYING?!"

"You can reunite with all the people who were lost to you for so long."

"None of my family has died! Who died in YOUR family?!"

"If no one's died in your family then you can be the one that greets them. And to answer your question, yes- my d-dad died."

Tears had sprung into Coro's eyes, yet he was still smiling. Weird.

"I-I'm afraid of dying alone."

"You won't."

"How do you know I won't?! And don't give me some cryptic response like 'God will be with you'."

He beamed at me. "No, of course not. Because we'll be allies. And you won't die either way, I'll protect you."

I stared at him, with my mouth wide open. "What? Don't you have a family?!"

"I do."

"What about them?"

"They're in good hands…" He drifted off, apparently thinking about something else.

"Who are your family?"

"...what?" This question had caught Coro off guard, apparently.

"Your family."

"Well, I have my mom, my two brothers, and my stepdad. They all love me very much, all in different ways."

Wow. Now I can't let him protect me. He had SO much to live for.

"Y-You can protect me, I guess," I mutter. He looked pleased, and headed into the dining cart. Little did he know that I was going to be the one protecting him. And I was going to do that, no matter what he thought of it.

**Robin Lovelock's POV (D10)**

After the Goodbyes, I rush to the bathroom trying to wash off my tearstained face. I couldn't afford to be weak- that was forbidden, in a situation like this.

When I approve of my clean face, I head out into the main cart. My stomach grumbles, but I ignore it; I need to study the tributes first. Yes, I am a strategist. I plop down on the couch and start watching the Reapings recap on television.

"Whatcha doing, ROBIN?!" Colton plops on the couch next to me. Startled, I flung the remote into the wall. The wall was a bit annoyed, but the remote NEEDED to go to the hospital. Stat.

"Great. Now we have to watch every single Reapings, whether we want to or not!" I was already planning to do that, but I had to give him SOME excuse. "I don't want to die immediately!"

He rolls his eyes. "Didn't you hear? The escort and the mentor told us there would be no bloodbath.

No bloodbath? Well, that's great! I try to hide my smile with a glare but it turned out just to look like a constipated face. Oh well.

District 1 had a brown haired beauty female tribute and a normal blonde. They both looked fit, but the girl distinctively looked more lethal. I put them on my Threats list.

District 2 had young looking tributes, but once again they're bodies said otherwise. They looked like more of a threat than District 1.

District 3… Wow. Complete opposites. A child-like little girl and a completely normal looking guy. The male tribute might've been a hazard, but he looked too kind, so I spared him from the list.

District 4 had very girlish tributes, but deadly nonetheless. More threats added.

Before the could go on to District 5, Colton tapped me on the shoulder. "What is it?" I groan.

He looked nervous. "Um, I was thinking..."

"Spit it out!"

"Do you wanna be allies?" He blubbered.

I blinked. That was not expected. "Maybe," I responded carefully. "I'll think about it." To be honest i had no intention with being allies with him, but who knows? This is the Hunger Games.

District 5 looked like 12 year-olds, which they probably were. They were both wide-eyed and afraid, and I felt a wave of pity for them. I put them both on "Help/Protect/Ignore" list.

District 6 was, uh, unique. There was who I think was the Victor's niece and a drunk guy. The question was, why did the girl volunteer? I considered putting her for a threat, but then looked at her more and realized she was 14, and she looked kind. Like she was doing it for the greater good or something cliche like that. I put her on Threat with a question mark next to her name.

District 7 had a young, black girl and a guy who looked like he simply gave up on life. The girl was sniffling, and the male tribute was emotionless, like he couldn't care less. The girl was put on the Help list.

District 8 had a homeless orphan girl and an older tribute. He looked strong, while the girl looked cunning and smart. I put the male tribute on threat.

District 9 provided tributes that both looked confident, yet grim. The female tribute was more teary-eyed, and the boy had volunteered. For his brother, it had seemed.

District 10- that was us. I spent those five minutes picking a my nails.

District 11 were just normal tributes, yet I couldn't help but notice that they both looked like they would do anything to get home. Threat, threat.

District 12 had a small girl with responsibility that shone in her eyes, and the male tribute somehow looked terrified, yet relieved at the same time. I couldn't read him.

I sigh, finally realizing how exhausted i was. Watching those terrified children made me tear up, and the confident ones grew a seed of doubt in the pit of my heart. But one thing i knew for sure was, I would get Home. Whether it was at District 10, or not.

None of the tributes I saw I wanted to be allies with. I mean, yes, I had the Help/Protect/Ignore list, but I pitied them. Nobody I saw I wanted to befriend with.

I stood up and headed to the dining cart. As i approached the door, the door opened and out stepped Colton.

Colton! Yes, he would be the perfect ally now that I think about it. He was semi-smart, he was skilled with a knife, and he was funny and nice.

"Hey, Colton, remember when you asked me if I wanted to be allies?" I tried to hide the stupid grin on my face. It might've worked a bit too well.

"Yeah, I get it if you don't want to be. Just tell-"

"Of course I want you as an ally, you dumbass!"

"Really?!" He looked so happy that he seemed like he was about to hug me.

"Yeah. Just don't try anything."

"Me?" He smirked. "Try anything? On YOU? Yeah, right. Like I'd want to." He walked away with the swagger in his step once more.

**QUESTIONS!**

**Favorite POV?**

**Any alliances you'd like to see?**

**Any shipping yet?**

**What did you think of each POV?**


	24. Chariot Rides

**Wow. Chariot Rides. Thanks to everyone who reviews! :D And also credit to Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived for the chapter idea :)**

**Aghh…. I had to do so much research on dresses, it's not even funny.**

**Randa M. Gurlle ; Diary Entry #15; July Second**

AHHHH! I can't believe Mum actually got me a front row seat to the Chariot Rides for my birthday! A FRONT ROW SEAT!

Well, to be honest, I did expect it. _Of course_ Mum got me it. Nobody ever says no to me.

The Panem anthem starts playing, signaling the start of the Chariot Rides. I squeal excitedly in my seat, clutching the thornless part of the roses in my hand.

"Welcome, Panem, to the 83rd annual…" President Jarris flashes a smile at the crowd. "Chariot Rides!" All of the Capitolites cheer in anticipation. "This year, as many of you know, is a special one. Tributes will be given limited powers, there will be no bloodbath, and the arena will be based on Roman civilization." Somebody shouts out something I can't hear, but it makes the President frown. "No, I was not drunk on reading PJO while making the arena," he says without turning off the microphone. (That's for you, TurtleNeck :D) The lights dim, and the first chariot comes rolling down the pathway.

District One was so… SPARKLY! The Chariot looked like it was made of pure diamond, and don't even get me started on the outfits. Well, actually, please do. The girl had a headpiece made of a combination of amethyst and garnet, and her dress was a mix of both mermaid and goddess style. Tiny diamonds embroidered the hems and the rims, and around her hips she had a belt made out of gold. The dress fit her very well, considering the fact she had a curvy body shape and the dress was made out of white, glowing silk.

The male tribute from One had the same idea, except instead of a dress, he wore a tuxedo. I threw out two of my 24 roses at them.

The next two tributes looked like gods. No, literally. It seemed to me that they knew what the twists were already, and they took advantage of that. They projected themselves to be 10 times their real size with a holograph machine. The pair looked to be quite young.

The girl had dressed up to look like Athena, with the Spartan helmet and all. Her outfit was a two piece, the top strapless and sporting a mini-skirt. Her top and skirt was edged with gold and red lace, bringing out the colors for wisdom and war.

He looked great, as well. And by great I meant simply godly. He had no shirt on, and was only wearing the bottom half of a Greek tunic. The boy was also wearing a Spartan helmet, and was hefting a 6 foot spear. They were both lethal and beautiful, like how a snake or a poisonous vial would be beautiful. I think that was the point of their costume. Two more of my roses were sent out, and the male caught one of them in his hand. I had better aim than I thought.

District Three honestly surprised me. The girl, who couldn't be more than 13, was smiling and waving cheerily at the crowd. Oh, I remember her from the Reapings! Elena! She must be a definite Career, as she knew how to get sponsors (The crowd was screaming and throwing roses at her) she volunteered, AND she seemed like the innocent but deadly type. Both tributes were wearing clothes made out of living wires, and they seemed like they would be electrocuted any second… WAIT, WHAT WAS THAT BLUE SPARK-

_Kksksrkrki! _Light ran out of their wired outfits, making them rise in the air with a glowing, aquamarine aura. I watched in awe as the two slowly descended down. And once again, the roses flew.

District Four was simply a shame. Why were both of them wearing girl outfits?! One was a mermaid, and the other was a water nymph. AND THEY BOTH HAD PEARLS! This was just a disgrace to Panem! ONE DOES NOT SIMPLY WEAR THAT MANY PEARLS! _Ugh, I hate fake people_, I think to myself as I twist my faux golden hair around my finger. Expectedly, zero roses fell down that time.

Five were such cuties! Too bad they were stuck in such ugly costumes. They both were wearing factory clothes, but I think the escort tried to make it look, I don't know, good or something. The little girl had a pink tint to hers, and the boy a blue. What made me aww was that the male tribute had his arm around the girl. They were a bit young though. Unlike the first 4 Districts, only one rose was thrown.

I think the District Six stylists were going for that sexy driver or something. If they were, it only worked for one of them. The girl, I think, was trying really hard to get sponsors, while the other was fidgeting immensely. Halfway down the aisle he jumped out of the Chariot and ran back to the starting point.

One rose once again. Hah, this is getting repetitive.

District Seven were nature spirits. They both wore clothes made of leaves, and there was a laurel sat on their heads. The male tribute had no shirt on, and the only thing to hide his man parts was a leaf. (CreativeAJL I kinda stole that) The girl, however, had a leaf bra and a evergreen mini-skirt. Now we're back to double roses!

District Eight had beautiful, colorful outfits. It was normal fabric, but it was still very pretty. The young girl had a princess type gown, which was long and flowy around the waist. The older boy suited up to look like Prince Charming from a fairytale book. Double roses, AGAIN.

District Nine… BWUAAHAHAHAHA! It gets me everytime I think about it. Okay, wait, let me envision it from the start.

I looked at the next Chariot eagerly to find out what the next tributes looked like. However, instead of seeing a goddess made of wheat, as I expected, I saw two horses.

Two horses.

And their outfits were made out of corn, plus they were standing on four legs. Oh, wait, and their forehead had a piece of corn on it as well.

I remember laughing so hard, everyone thought I was crazy, which I assure you I was not. Because the tributes from Nine will always be remembers as the UniCORNS.

BWUAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

Okay, the next one was District 10. They were dressed as-

HAHAHHAHHAHAHHHAH UNICORNS

I'm sorry. They weren't unicorns, but they were cowboys. Well, of course the girl was a cowGIRL. Anyways, they both had the traditional 10 gallon hat, but that was the only similarity. The girl had a leather vest, worn on top of a fringed mini-shirt. She had extremely short shorts, and looked uncomfortable about it, too. On top on that she had thigh length boots.

The boy had a loose plaid jacket over his toned chest, along with denim trousers and hunting boots. He put his arm around his partner and kissed her on the cheek, quickly, then back away and blushed. Almost the whole audience "awwed" including me. They both looked flustered but happy. ROSES!

District 11 was almost as hilarious as Nine. Instead of UniCORNS, they were life sized carrots.

No joke.

The last District, Twelve, was wearing outfits based on living fire. Both tributes' hair was dyed orange and red, plus the same colored outfits. She was wearing a surprisingly long dress with a split in the middle, and the guy was wearing a, um, fiery loincloth and a red necklace on his neck.

After all the Chariots finished getting to the center, the President dismissed the Capitol, and we started leaving. And that concludes this entry.

Here I am now writing this heck of a long experience. I should really be getting to bed, it was already 1: 36 AM. Well, goodnight.

**Questions…**

**-Did you like the chapter?**

**-What did you like about it?**

**-Anything I need to improve?**

**-Which District was your favorite?**


	25. Training Day 1

**YEAHHHH ITS MAH BIRTHDAY! (blows party cannons)**

**(sees you) Oh, um, yeah… it's my bday**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. If I did, I would have made Katniss hook up with Gale.**

**Training: Day 1**

**Nicolette Anderson's POV (D4)**

I can feel all of the tributes' stares on me as I walk into the huge training room. The way they looked at me, some of them were good, some were bad, but all was "I'm going to kill her" or "I better stay away".

All of it was making me very, very, nervous. I never wanted to be in the Games, but I had to. I didn't mean to appear Career-like; I just wanted to survive like the rest of them.

I hope none of them get too intimidated. My goal today was to mainly focus on making allies for my anti-Career alliance.

On the train ride to the Capitol, I did do some research on the tributes with Autumn, who I found out was a girl. He- I mean, she- was quite nice. I wonder what the Capitol will think when they find out there were two female tributes from 4.

I ended up allying with Autumn, though she did agree reluctantly. I think it's because she doesn't trust me- but then again, I wouldn't trust anyone from the Hunger Games, either.

The only other people I liked from the whole tribute list was the Omri guy, Tomer, and Bailey. Bailey seemed like she would help a whole lot, plus she seemed kind, and Omri volunteered for his brother (I think) and that means it's either because he had a friendly bond between his brother or because he was a Career. Which he most likely wasn't one. And lastly, I wanted to ally with Tomer because he seemed like a strong, friendly person, that could add a lot to our team.

I decided to start with Tomer, mainly because he wasn't occupied with any stations at the moment. He was sitting at one of the lunch tables, looking off into space. That was odd, I had thought that he'd be training.

When I was a foot away from him, I waved. He didn't either notice or care. I got closer, waving once again. "Um, hey, I was wondering if you could join my alliance?"

He glanced boredly at me for a long time. Finally, he said, "Go away loser." made an ugly face, and walked away.

Well then. I was definitely not expecting that.

Glumly, I went to find Omri or Bailey. Hopefully I wouldn't have that answer again.

However, I was stopped by the Career, Isabelle. Great.

"Hey, I saw you while watching the Reapings, and I have to say, you look pretty decent." Isabelle smiled, in the way a wolf would smile. "How about you join our alliance?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to decline." I reply as I duck my head down, anxious to get out of the situation.

The confidence washed out of her eyes. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. Did you say no…?" She asked with a glare, baring her teeth subtly.

"Yes, bish, are you deaf?" Ugh! I hated when the Careers expected you to act a certain way because they're _Careers. _Well, actually, I would hate if anyone did it, not just Careers.

Her expression morphed into fake kindness to sharp anger in a millisecond. "When I get in that arena, the first thing I'm going to do is I'm going to hunt you down, no bloodbath or not." She looked like she was about to say something else, but she abruptly turned around and stomped away.

It's not even the start of the Games yet, but I already have people who want to kill me.

**Omri Nobleman's POV (D9)**

I hadn't interacted with Bailey very much on the train, to be completely honest. I was still recovering from my shock with Bry.

And before you think I'm an emotionless ball of dog dookie, no, I did not cry. I just had nothing. Nothing. I felt like I was in slow motion, yet everything around me happened so fast. Getting to the point where you can't even move, think, or cry, is what I think is the deepest part of grief.

Thankfully, I recovered enough to actually move and think a little bit. And what my brain told me to do was to ally with Bailey.

I know! It does sound cliche, and 5 other people probably have already did that. But I just have this feeling, that maybe working with Bailey would actually give me a chance to avenge my brother.

So that's exactly what I did. I waited until we both finished our breakfasts for some reason, and steadily gathered up my pride. What if she says no? That would just look extremely embarrassing. My dignity went decreased, then slowly got back up. I looked at her. NO, SHE'S GOING TO THINK I WAS WEIRD! I'M NOT WEIRD!

Somehow, my courage mustered up to the point that I actually walked up to her.

And _talked._

"Hi, uh, doyouwannabemahally?" I said, loud enough for only her to hear.

She stared at me and shrugged. "Sure."

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I forced myself to regain my normal breathing process. She said yes. She doesn't think I'm a stalker!

Mission accomplished.

My goal for the rest of the day was just to go to the training room and visit all the survival stations, but of course Life doesn't like my plans. Of course Life would have to put someone in front of my face just as I was putting my idea into action. Well, more like someone behind me, but still.

"Hey, hey, hey!" A feminine voice calls after me. "Omri, was it?"

I turned around reluctantly. "Um, hi."

She didn't waste anytime catching her breath. "I don't mean to sound weird or anything, but would you mind if my friend and I join your alliance?"

Oh, _shoot._ How was this going to work out? I planned on only having one ally, and that was Bailey. Omri, think, think, think…

Fortunately, Bailey came just in time. "Hey, Omri," she paused, looking at the other girl. "And… who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," The girl chuckled. "My name is Nicolette Anderson, and I'm from District 4. My friend is also from District 4."

"Well, uh, nice to meet you, Nikki." Bailey replies carefully. "I'm Bailey."

"Yes, I know who you are," Nicolette says. "I was just asking Omri if my friend and I could be in your alliance?"

Bailey pretended to think it over, and tried to look like she was considering. "Sure," she said finally.

My mind screamed, "WHAT?"

"Excuse me for a second," I grabbed Bailey's arm, looked her in the eye, and said, "Do you want to get us KILLED?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Chill, Omri. This isn't supposed to kill US. She could be a useful ally and protect us all. Plus, she doesn't look like the type to slice our necks when we're sleeping."

"How do you know? She could be working with the Careers for all we know. Also, allies never protect each other. They just let the other die and run away."

"She's different!" Bailey exclaimed. "I don't know how, I can see it in her eyes. Trust me."

And for some insane reason, I did.

I exhale deeply. "Fine. But if you get us killed, I'm going to kill you."

And so there it was. The Autumn Nikki Omri Bailey Team was official.

**Elena Rae, 15 (D3)**

She still didn't understand. Why did Mommy and Techa look so sad when she left?

She was coming back, right? She was going to get them lots of money; she won the lottery after all.

All of the big people around her were holding sharp stuff, or looking at pretty flowers. Elena decided to do what all of the kids were doing too, and she started with the sharp things. It was the closest to her, so she picked it up.

Ahhh! She dropped it- It was too heavy. It fell on the floor with a loud clang.

Elena whimpered. She didn't like this one bit- she wanted to go home.

But maybe she would look at the flowers before she left this place; she had never seen anything like it in District 3.

As she walked to the spot where the people were looking at flowers, she saw a man beside it. "Hello!" she exclaimed as she skipped over to the plant.

"Hello." The man looked bored. He didn't make one move, so Elena decided it was okay to touch.

She started poking the flower, and was about to touch the sharp thing on the stem when the man shot his hand out, and took her hand away.

"DON'T TOUCH!" he yelled angrily. "IT'S POISONOUS- BAD!"

Elena furrowed her eyebrows. She distinctly remembered when Mommy hid some cookies in the closet, and then told her the closet was evil. So she figured that this man was lying to her about the plant!

She checked to make sure the man wasn't looking, then poked her finger on the point.

***sigh* Elena.**

**Questions…**

**1\. Favorite POV?**

**2\. Which three people do you want to see a POV of, that haven't gotten a POV for Train Rides or Training Day?**

**3\. What was your favorite part of today's Training Day? (there will be three days)**


	26. Training Day 2

**Guys, I have a confession to make.**

**I am an ant. Brooke the ant.**

**Disclaimer: I did not write the Hunger Games. If I did, I probably would've quit on it a year later and forget all about it until 30 years later I find it in the back of my closet.**

**Isabelle Gilmore's POV (D1) Literally, this was the most requested. Wow.**

How dare she turn down my offer? This was a once in a lifetime request, and now that _lifetime_ was going to end.

_God_, she was going to regret this.

At least we still had Autumn to talk to, after yesterday. Best part was, he was really cute.

I found Autumn at the bow and arrow station. I tapped him on the shoulder confidently.

"Hello, Autumn, isn't it?" I ask with a gleam in my eye.

He looks at me, annoyed. "Do you need something?"

I was tempted to glare at him, but I just smiled. "Would you like to join the Career alliance? We could really use a…" I emphasized this last part. "_...help_ to our group."

He looked like he was contemplating on my offer, with a sideways quirk of his mouth, and his expressive eyebrows dancing. Finally, he says, "No."

"WHAT?" I start to go ballistic. "No. I don't understand."

He raises an eyebrow. "I said no…"

This was NOT happening again. After what went on with Nikki, I did not want a repeat.

"You're _going_ to join the alliance, or I'm going to kill you!"

He holds his hands up in alarm. "Woah there," he says slowly. "You can kill me as much as you want in the arena, but-"

As fast as a bolt of lightning, I unsheath a silver knife from my belt. The razor sharp tip shines in the light, and in no time I've got it pinned against his throat.

He's breathing harshly, but it doesn't seem like he's worried.

"Or I could kill you now," I finished.

He stands in silence for a few seconds, then I free the blade from his scrawny neck. I walk away, with one more enemy added on to the list. And only four Careers.

**Tomer Ericson's POV (D7)**

Why the heck did I do that? DO I WANT TO DIE?!

It just seemed so out crazy that I would actually tell someone to go away when I literally have never said a mean word out loud in my whole 14 years of innocence. I mean, yeah, I really DON'T have a shot at winning these wretched Games, but that doesn't mean I want to, um, die less, I guess.

This second day I wasn't going to waste it by sitting on a lunch table. Maybe I do have a chance. Or not. Maybe?

Either way, I was going to try to do my best to get back to my family. I decided to go to the edible plants section first, but when I noticed that the girl from 3 had gotten severely injured, I thought, "Maybe it would be wiser to NOT go there!" So I didn't.

Next I wanted to head out to the "Making Fires" booth. The woman there was showing two different other students how to light a match, and making fire. I sat there for about another 20 minutes until I finally got the hang of sparking the match without burning my clothes.

After that, I decided to go to the hand to hand combat sector. The man running the station was assigning fights, and my opponent was the boy from 3, Shane.

About 10 minutes later, it was my turn. Shane and I stood on the platform, getting into fighting stance.

_RING!_ The bell sounded out the start of the battle. Shane tried to blow a punch to my chest, but I blocked it with my arm. He took a blow to his stomach and fell, but quickly got back up and swept his foot around, trying to make me fall. Unfortunately, it worked, and I landed with a crush on my tailbone. Shane pinned me down for three seconds, and the foghorn yelled, signaling the next battle.

Well, now I definitely know hand-to-hand combat is NOT my thing.

Swords. I've always been fascinated with them, for some odd reason. I picked up one of the sharp tools, and started hacking away at a dummy.

I was surprisingly okay at it, but after a little bit of training I found out that using a dagger was easier for me.

The last station I went to was the bow and arrow station. It took a lot of adjusting to, but I finally got into the right position. My first shot landed on the white section of the target. Not bad.

But after all the things I did that day, I learned that I was shockingly okay at all the things I thought I'd fail at.

**Mia Putnam's POV (D8)**

I have no idea how I was going to last against all these other tributes.

On the first day, I _did_ try using the bow and arrows and the throwing knives. Turns out I suck at shooting arrows, but I was alright with the knives. But everyone else was mastered at at least one weapon.

Today I was trying out the short sword, when suddenly I heard two people call out my name; one feminine, and one masculine.

"Mia? Are you Mia?"

Startled, I spun around on my heels revealing two other kids who looked to be about my age; 12.

"Hi, Mia." The girl smiles. "My name is Amber."

"Coro," the guy says.

Amber smiles awkwardly. "This might come out weird, but would you like to join our alliance? We're looking for small, underestimated people to join our group, and to be honest, you looked like one to us. No offense."

"None taken." I grinned widely. "Yes, I would love to join your alliance."

Coro's eyes flashed excitedly. "Really? Well, that was easier than I thought it would be."

We talked for the rest of the day. I learned that Amber used to be one of those "prissy popular girls" and that Coro was one of three triplets. They were both much kinder than anyone I've ever met in District 8. and that night I went to bed with a happiness I never thought possible.

**I'm sorry the chapter is so dang short! I hope you will enjoy it :) Don't worry, the Games will be MUCH more detailed XD**

**Favorite POV?**

**What did you like about this chapter?**

**Who's POV do you want to be next?**


	27. Training Day 3

**YEAHHH! After this just three more chapters until the Games :) Also, I'm typing up a "super long chapter" for you guys because the last few chapters were only 1000 words. No joke.**

**Cooper "Corvette"'s POV (D6)**

The last three days I've been sober, completely sober. The Capitol didn't let the tributes have any painkillers or drugs, especially not days before the Games.

I think this is the longest time in 3 years I wasn't on morphine. Agh, why am I so fidgety?! I try to pace around in a circle to stop my hands from twitching but it doesn't work. I give up and just sat down on a lunch table.

Yesterday, the little girl from three was sent to the emergency room, because of some PLANT. Although she was probably about 15 and "should know better", I couldn't help but feel a slight ting of pity for her. She didn't seem like she'd make it very far.

Though, she did remind me of someone, by looks. I had a foggy image in my mind, but I couldn't track the face down.

Over the years, I have been "training", I guess, if you can call my job training. I still worked for the factory man after all these years, and surprisingly he hasn't died yet. My job had consisted of lifting heavy things, and over time I was strong enough to throw a hammer to up to 20 feet. So yeah, that's about it.

I notice a whole bunch of tributes ignoring me, and I ignore them right back. I'm sure they knew who I was, if they had all watched the District 6 Reaping. To be completely honest I didn't care what they thought about me; I was going to die anyways.

Now, I might've had a chance at these Games, but I just don't want to. Why would I want to live when Mindy, my life, is gone?

She is placed 11th, two days after the bloodbath. It wouldn't have mattered if she died in the beginning slaughter or placed second, I still would've got into morphine.

God, this is torture. There's nothing to be numb to because all these Capitol shits are hoarding all of the pain killers. Angrily, I stomp over to the heavy lifting station and start giving my rage to all the poor sacks of flour.

A few minutes later, someone emerges from the hospital room. The girl from three had to stay there overnight, I guess. She was tearing up and rubbing her eyes, and I didn't think it was because of all the antibiotics. Ooh, maybe I can have some of that...

Nope! Snap out of it. Wait, why should I?

The girl's sniffling interrupted my conflicted thoughts. She was sitting on a lunch table (these lunch tables are so popular) and wiping her nose and doing all the things sad people do.

Now I knew who she reminded me of. Mindy. They both had the same features, a soft face, strands black hair, and a small mouth. This made me sad all of a sudden.

All of a sudden, I had a brilliant idea. I approached the lonely 15 year-old and said, "Hello. Do you want to be allies?"

She let out a loud snort, and looked up at me. "What are allies?"

This was… different. "Um, allies are like… friends." I say patiently. She looks back at me with a semi-understanding expression. "Okay. I'll be your friend."

"What's your name? My name is Cooper."

"Everyone calls me Elena back at home." Elena smiles sweetly.

"Do you have any family or friends?"

She sniffs silently. "I have Mommy, Techa, and Ms. Palmer, my teacher." Elena pauses. "Mommy told me Ms. Palmer died or something, but ever since last month I didn't see her."

So Elena _had_ been through "loss". She also had a family who were probably praying for her to get back home safely. And she was also quite immature… I wonder how old she was.

"Elena, how old are you?"

"I'm five, but Techa keeps saying I'm fifteen."

What? Now I'm confused.

After spending the rest of the training time with Elena, I learned that when she was little, Techa was babysitting her and accidentally dropped her on the head and caused permanent mental damage. Cliche move, right? She was actually quite a nice child, and was a little bit like Mindy personality-wise. When I left the training room, I couldn't stop thinking about how ALIKE she was with Mindy.

All of a sudden it hit me.

Maybe I was meant to protect Elena? That was probably super cheesy, but I felt that it was right. I knew I was going to die anyway, so why not die defending someone, and giving them another chance to live? I felt my mind going stiff, and I knew it was the right choice. And I never betray my instincts.

**Jacob Pyle's POV (D2)**

The past few days the only thing I could concentrate on was Isabelle's ranting about the "little losers from District Four... how dare you refuse my offer... bow down to your queen". I was so tempted to just walk up to her, slap her, and yell "GROW UP, WILL YOU?!"

Of course I didn't do that, though, because I am an actually sane person, believe it or not. I just kept chucking the spears I didn't need to throw and slicing up the dummies I didn't need to slice. After a few minutes of the repetitive throwing and slicing, I sat on a lunch table, bored, because I did enough training back at District Two anyways.

Twisting a tatertot between my two finger, I notice Pheobe approaching me. I sit up a little straighter, my eyes stalking hers. (not in the creepy way…) We didn't interact much on the train ride to the Capitol, so I didn't really understand what she wanted from me.

Her eyes were filled with bouncing electricity, matched with a smile of pure energy. I don't know how, but she made it work.

"Hey, hey, hey Jaacobbbbbb," she said excitedly. "You wanna go?"

Confused, I look up at her. "Uh, go where, exactly?"

"Go to the battling station, of course. Unless you don't wanna because you're afraid your little muscles will get stretched and ache. " Pheobe smirks.

"Oh, yeah, I'm coming all right." I start to stand up. "Which battling station are we doing?"

"All of them."

"Um, okay, then what station are we going to first?"

"Hand to hand combat."

Hmph. This girl did not know what she was agreeing to, did she?

We both got on our starting mats. The gong rang out, and we both bolted out of our starting position. I was almost to the point where I could reach out and grab her arm, until without warning she swerved the the left. I stumbled a little, but it wasn't enough to make me fall. She was pretty clever, I'd give her that.

She backed up a bit, and then charged towards me. Pheobe used her foot to kick me in the chest, and unfortunately, it went in her favor. I fell, and felt that my breath had just been knocked out. I quickly healed, though, and jumped back in to join the fight once more.

"Where did you learn to do that move?" I asked, trying to distract her.

"Dance class." She says, sounding unfazed yet focused. "Don't ask."

With a quick jerk, somehow I got her head under my arm. I punched her cheek, determined that I was going to win. She promptly bit my arm. I suddenly lost my hold on her.

"_Shoot!_" I exclaimed, surprised, yet a bit proud. That was a good move.

Unfortunately for her, I had some tricks up my sleeve, too.

I pushed her until she was back against the outer wall. I took both of her shoulders and slammed them against the ground. I held her there until the five second pin-down timer rang.

"Ew," she swore, but she was smiling. "I have all your sweat now."

The next one we did was sword fighting. Pheobe and I had our swords, and we were just waiting until the first two finished their fight.

When it was our turn, I ran to her, blocking the blows she made except one, which hit my armor. I did the same, but unlike her, none of my strikes reached her armor.

"I've been training since I was four," she says. "Do you really have a chance?"

"I've been training ever since I was freaking born!" I grunted, trying to get the upper hand. "I practically live at the training center!"

The battle went on for about another hour, until it was lunch time. Both of us fell down, exhausted. We soon called it a tie and went to get some meat in our systems.

The rest of our mini-Olympics were quite the same, although she won at bows and arrows, swimming, sprinting and knife throwing. I won at spears, endurance running, swords, axe, and, well, hand to hand combat. It was actually quite fun, and I was disappointed when the day ended.

This beats listening to Isabelle rant any day.

**Taimi Hanley's POV (D11)**

_God, why me?_ I think for the thousandth time. It could've been a hundred of other girls, but it's me. Me.

It was my last year, they could've chosen some other person and I'd be done forever. But of course, I'm picked.

The past few days I've tried to train, but every time I tried my brain just sidetracked and thought of being Reaped again. It was enough to make me shiver and drop the spear I was using.

Thankfully, I kinda got past the problem a bit and accepted that I was going into the Games. I started working my way up on the pile of weapons, one by one.

Sword was first on my list. Yes, I made a list. Anyways, I borrowed one of the swords and for a while the trainer helped me out. Soon enough, I got the basic parries and jabs done. She called out for an opponent and we dueled for about a minute. I lost the fight, and I knew it was time to move on the the next weapon.

Bow and arrows… I had a feeling this wouldn't end well.

I supplied myself with a bow and starting aiming for the target. Of course the arrow wouldn't cooperate with me; it kept falling out.

Finally, about five minutes later, the arrow stayed in place. I "shot" it and it landed…

On the floor! Oh, great.

Next I would practice with a dagger. Surprisingly, I was okay at it, and soon enough I was doing super cool tricks like catching the hilt and stuff. And by soon I meant an hour.

I was also good at using the spear as well. It was pretty light for me, and within five minutes I could throw it up to 10 feet. After that I decided I didn't need to learn any more skills; I was pretty well equipped with weapons at the moment.

Now… On to actual survival!

First, I went to the plant section. The guy there running the booth was super lazy, I guess, because he did not make one attempt to teach me anything. I just used the interactive guide next to some spiky plant to learn most of the edible plants. I didn't bother looking at the poisonous ones; I mean, I just have to eat, right?

After that I made a few fires. They were the decent kind, not too big to attract tributes/mutts and not too small to not get heat from.

Bugs. Ew. I remembered one of Kane's practical jokes… He shoved a lovebug up to my face and shrieked "LOOK! IT LOVES YOU!" Ever since then I never really liked them, despite them not being hostile. Learning about the poisonous insects to avoid made me want to puke.

I went to a few more survival booths and before I knew it, the day was over.

Overall, I had a pretty good chance at surviving these Games; but a slim one at winning.

**Well! I'm going to update consecutively because THE GAMES. LET'S GET TO THE GAMES.**

**Whose POV did you like most?**

**Favorite parts of the chapter?**

**Who do you think has the ability to win, despite the Careers?**

**Favorite alliance?**

**Here's the list of the alliances: (the names are not permanent. I'm not feeling very creative so)**

**Either Lesbian or Abused: Autumn, Omri, Nikki, Bailey**

**Age-ist: Mia, Coro, Amber**

**District 10: Robin, Colton**

**We're Mental :D: Cooper, Elena**

**x Careers: Isabelle, Astor, Pheobe, Jacob**


	28. Private Sessions

**YAY! CONSECUTIVE UPDATING :D Until the Games, that is. Expect weekly updates then.**

**Head Gamemaker Eliah's POV**

Ahh, the Games. So soon, too. Just two days until the Capitol can just sit back, and watch death on live TV.

What a world we live in. _What a world we live in._

But alas, everyone has to wait before the Games actually do start, so we entertain them with this Private Sessions junk.

I sigh. Let's just get this over with.

Speaking into my microphone, I say, "Astor Kerr, District One. Please come into the room."

Astor walks into the room. He walks in and waves cheerily. "Hey Mister! Can I have your best axe fighter?"

Annoyed, I send out one of the peacekeepers armed with an axe. In truth, there is no specific "fighter", just a person with a random weapon.

The fight starts, and within seconds Astor has the axe out of the peacekeepers hand. He smirks. "Amateurs. Is that all you got?"

He didn't wait for anyone to answer. Instead, he just walks up to one of the targets, and grabs a few spears. Backing up to about 20 feet, he throws the spear and it lands dead center.

Astor does this a few more times, and soon he has all the targets impaled. I was about to signal him out when he goes to the "Making Fires" section. There he makes a simple fire. I dismiss him.

The next tribute was Isabelle Gilmore, District One as well. She strided into the room with confidence in her step.

She went to the bow and arrow station first; she pulled out one of the bows and took a few arrows. Going 30 feet backwards, Isabelle stretches the bow and shoots. It lands on the chest of the dummy. I hear the Gamemakers whisper excitedly, only for different reasons.

"Oh, dude, look! When she shoots her shirt goes up."

More murmurs of delight.

"Ah, shut up you pervs." Alaina shoots the death glare at the male Gamemakers and they instantly become soundless.

Most of Isabelle's arrows hit the chest or the head, occasionally some pierced the stomach area. Seven minutes later, she takes a sword from the sword rack and starts stabbing and decapitating all the dummies one by one. Soon she finishes and exits.

A half second later the District Two male walks in. I believe his name was Jacob. (oh and he's actually 17, not 15 sorry) He was probably the most deceptive of all Careers, with his shaggy light blonde hair and innocent blue eyes. Like me. I gave him a bonus point because of that.

He used every single weapon precisely, some weaker than others, the spear the best especially, and within 15 minutes he finished.

Pheobe Sulik was called, and I was a bit bored by now. I hope she had something good planned.

First, she picked up a crossbow. For her it took a second to get in the right stance, and soon she was firing arrows like mad. Ten arrows hit dead center, while two got on the thigh of the dummy.

After that, she picked up one of the swords, and asked for one of the trainers. She started first, and by the slowness of her movements it seemed like she was only toying with him. Finally she ended the fight by jabbing the peacekeeper with her elbow and disarming him.

It was a bit different than the others, but still Career-like.

"Elena Rae, please come to the room." A happy, child-like girl skips into the room. "Hi!" she says excitedly. "I'm Elena! I'm here!"

I didn't have anything to say. I just motioned for her to start demonstrating her talents.

She either didn't listen or care. Elena tried to carry a mace, but failed.

"What does this thingy do?"

One of the Gamemaker shouts, "IT KILLS PEOPLE IF YOU SWING IT AT THEM."

"What does kill mean?"

I had the urge to slap my forehead. Luckily, Elena gets distracted by another thing. "Oooh, how about this? It's super pointy," she squeals, poking a trident.

"THAT ALSO KILLS YOU!"

"What does kill mean?"

This time, someone actually answers. "IT'S WHEN YOU GO BOOM BOOM AND DIE."

"Ohhh! I get it!" Elena exclaims, ecstasy pure in her voice. "But what does die mean?"

I order someone to remove her from the premises.

A boy, about the age of fifteen, is the next tribute. He nervously paces to use the spears, and throws a few. One lands in the heart and the others hit important limbs. Next he goes to the edible plant test and makes an 82% on it. Not knowing what else to do, he simply waits standing awkwardly until I tell him to leave.

I look at the list of tributes to see who's next. Autumn White.

He shuffles into the Private Sessions room, and starts setting up a snare. I notice that it has sharp plant spikes in the inside, and a firm base. Once he's finished, he throws a dummy inside. The dummy gets completely annihilated and Autumn stands there looking proud of himself.

Now that I notice, he looks like a she… I dismiss the thought out of my mind, as he wasn't finished. Plus, it was completely proposterous.

Next he did camoflauge. After almost 10 minutes, Autumn was effectively disguised as tree bark.

Nicolette Anderson was after Autumn's Private Sessions. She came in confident, but not Career confident.

At first, she threw about 8 tomahawks, most hitting body parts, but then she got to the good stuff. She threw 4 axes and finally, got to using the trident. She made a simple net and threw the trident inside, dead on. The Gamemakers clapped and she left.

Coro hopped into the room with anticipation. He showed his skills with the dagger (which was not very much) but he seemed to be very skilled in the survival department. He climbed several nine feet poles, was able to hide in the smallest places, and made decent fires. He also ran as well, sprinting 35 meters in 3.28 seconds.

Next, Amber was called. She stopped by the knife throwing party and threw about 15 knives until some Gamemakers were yawning. Amber also used the bow and the spear, but she was obviously much better off throwing knives. After that she took an edible plant test and scored a decent score of 90%. She probably would've done more of the timer didn't go off.

Cooper "Corvette" was unique, but repetitive at the same time. No one else had thrown weights, and he was the first one. He threw packs of flour, and threw a few small hammers up to 25 feet. When I had watched his Reapings, I had thought he would fail like everyone else who did drugs, and Cooper pleasantly surprised me. But everyone knew he wasn't going to last very long.

Atalanta… Oh, _Atalanta_. The suspicious from Sixone that volunteered.

She sauntered in normally, and made her way to the wooden boomerangs. She took one, swung it, and it flew off and decapitated a dummy. She also scored a 89% on the edible plant test, and made a fire that small enough to not attract mutts or tributes, but a fire big enough to get warmth from.

She left quietly and soundly like every other tribute. Hmm.

Tomer Ericson did not seem motivated at all, or he was just tired. Either way, it guaranteed him a low score. He only knew the obvious edible and poisonous plants, and was just basic with a dagger. Everything was getting so repetitive now. Most of the Gamemakers decided to take their share of wine.

The next tribute Isa, was extremely boring. She took an edible plant test and a poisonous plant test, and used a few axes although it was quite heavy for her. One of the Gamemakers had whispered, "Boring black people." Isa heard and she had an outraged. "How dare you?" She had a fire in her eyes. "I'm going to come up there and slap your sorry face-" she stopped midsentence, turned around, and left. As a bonus, she slammed the door.

When Mia came, it was practically a life saver. She had identified all the plants, which was normal, but also climbed up 14 feet tall poles. She called for the fastest runner, and within a minute had outran the peacekeeper by 126 meters, and didn't seem to break a sweat. Most of the Gamemakers were laughing at how exhausted the peacekeeper looked, or they were just drunk. Either way, it gave the Gamemakers a positive outlook on the name Mia.

After Mia was a thickly built man named Wesley. When he first entered, his gaze rested on each Gamemaker creepily and five seconds later he was pummeling a dummy. Soon the poor dummy was just stuffing, inside and out. I couldn't even see the fabric covering the dummy, either. He just did this, one by one, to all the dummies until there were only four left, and those were used.

Omri Nobleman's weapon of choice were hammers and kukri knives. He beat up and slit two dummies throats, and hammered one of those until it was off the chain hanging it. Once again, not very exciting, but not too bad.

Next came a very flushed girl who looked to be about 17. She slowly went to the sickle/scythe rack and "killed" one of the two remaining dummies. She also did 35 push-ups in two minutes. For the rest of the time, she just did some endurance running.

Robin was the next tribute, and she was like the last 12. She took a dagger and threw it at the target. It was around the middle, but not at the edge. She then made a small fire and identified poisonous insects.

Exactly three seconds after Robin left, Colton trailed behind. He simply called for a sword fighter, and within four minutes they were beaten. He also took the edible plant test and scored an 88%. These tribute sessions are so boring, I truly understand why the Gamemakers usually get drunk.

Nathaniel walked in, picked up one of the fallen swords, and yelled, "Give me all your sword fighters." I did, and he simply battled every single one until his time went up, much like Colton.

After him, Taimi took a knife and dueled one of the smaller peacekeepers. As expected, she won, and took up a few non-damaged spears and threw them at the target. None of them hit the center but she aimed specifically at the arteries. If the dummy was a real person they'd be bleeding out and dead by now.

Ah, District Twelve. Almost done with this.

The male from Twelve took a small knife. He reluctantly sliced the fatal parts of the dummy, slowly. A few minutes later he realized this was working for him. He then ran a mile in 4 minutes. His time was up.

Ember was the last tribute. With force she picked up the sharpest knife in the rack, and threw it with vigor across the room. When the knife finally landed, it stuck upright in the plastic floor. An expression of shock appeared, but quickly she replaced it with a strict look of acceptance. She told each of us to close our eyes, and when we could open them she was nowhere to be found. Quite a bit later her timer signaled the end of the session, and she revealed her position. By the time she left, almost everyone was relieved. They murmured among themselves about how exciting the interviews the next day was going to be.

I, however, was waiting for only the main event and purpose of it all; The Hunger Games.

**DERP! Yes, the last few Private Sessions were rushed but let's not get into that, shall we ;)**

**Favorite Private Session?**

**Least favorite Private Session?**

**What did you like about it?**

**Once again, name five of your most favorite tributes :D**

**YOU ALL ARE MY BAES K**


	29. Interviews

**Interviews. Interviews. Interviews. I think I'm having a mental breakdown because of how fast I'm updating ;-; halp me**

**July Fourth, 10:00 PM. Randa M. Gurlle**

This is crazy! Mum got me the tickets to the Interviews too! AHHH!

Well, no duh. But it's still super awesome!

Once again, I get front row seats. I can't even, I literally can't, I can't even even right now. Like I mean what is even even-ing. I'm parangaricutirimicuaro-ing so hard right now, I'm about to explode into rainbows!

Oh, thank goodness. It's started. I breathe a sigh of relief. I was about die right then and there, I mean for real. I mean, I didn't have a heart attack but I knew I was going to die. I'm not retarded!

"Welcome, Panem, to the Interviews of the 83rd Annual Hunger Games!" Our Interviewer, Shellina Lightdame, proclaims. Cue cheering. She pauses for dramatic effect. "Today we will be interviewing our beloved tributes, who either volunteered or were sent through random death lottery! Let's watch them all get tortured as we try to make awkward conversation and remind them, their end of existence could be just a day away! Let's get to the first victim- I mean, tribute." She smiles.

I can't help but let out a whispery gasp. This. Is. AMAZING! I did all my research on the tributes so I knew ALL of their names.

Isabelle goes out first. For some reason, she had light blue dyed hair, but it was still awesome. Before sitting on her chair, she waves to the Capitol. That was a pretty good move on her part, because the audience practically fainted.

"Hey, Shellina! How are you today?" Isabelle says.

Our interviewer smiles. "Oh, amazing, thank you for asking! What are you planning to do in the Games?"

She just smirks. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Shellina claps delightedly. "Ooh! Is there a special someone waiting for you at home?"

I could see the tenseness appearing in Izzy's (could I call her that?) shoulder. She bit her lip. "Everyone keeps accusing us of being together, but…"

"Hun, but what? Please do speak a bit louder. Don't worry, your secret's safe with the whole world. We won't tell anyone. What's their name, sweetie?" Shellina coos.

SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA! The timer ran out and she was escorted off the stage. NOW WE'LL NEVER KNOW! Thanks a lot, Izzy!

Just kidding I still love you boo (How all of you must feel *squints eyes*)

Anyways, Astor Kerr struts down the stage. He was wearing a heavily sequined suit, flashing colors like gold and silver.

"Hey, Astor!" Shellina exclaims. Astor nods in acknowledgement.

"So, Astor, my man!" she says awkwardly. "Why did you volunteer?"

"My dad's always wanted me to inherit his company, but I knew that the job wasn't for me. I decided to join the Hunger Games, so I could bring pride and fame back to my family WITHOUT having to do his job. Plus, it didn't hurt to meet these beautiful Capitol ladies." He winked, and everyone started going crazy. Including some guys. That bothered me a little. No, I'm not homophobic, I just despise all gay people. That's all. (wink HALEY)

During his heck of a long speech, the timer went off, so Shellina disappointedly dismissed him.

Next up was Pheobe. Ahh, ever since that training video leaked off a Gamemaker's profile I've been shipping her and Jacob! I mean, sure, they'll kill each other, but it'll be super hot, right?

Anyways, she was wearing a semi-revealing dress that was split down in the middle on the backside so people could see her underwear. Ugh! I hate sluts SO much. I start to squirm in my bra top and my super short skater skirt.

"Good evening, Miss Sulik! Are you in the Career alliance, or nah?"

"Why, yes I am." Pheobe quirks her mouth sideways.

"Now, Pheobe, we saw your mini-Olympics. Are you and Jacob friends, or…" Shellina had a spark in her eye, signaling her best talent; gossiping.

"Oh, no, we're pretty close, but not _that_ close." Giggling, she leans sideways in her seat.

Unfortunately, the timer rang. "That's it for Pheobe Sulik, folks," Shellina looked genuinely sad.

Jacob walked slowly down the stage. He gave each one of the Capitolites a stern look, including me (squee!).

"Well, hello, Jacob! Nice blue suit." Shellina says, oblivious to the deathly pressure put on by Jacob. "What do you think of your opponents in the Games?"

"They're all weak. They won't stand a chance against me, even my allies."

"Mmhmm. What do you think of Pheobe, especially?"

Jacob's expression didn't change. "She's a nice girl. A pity she has to die." He looked like he was trying to hold it all together.

"We'll see. Everyone, Jacob Pyle!" He walked back into the curtains, still giving everyone the daunting look. At the last second he burst out laughing, ran backstage, and breathed out "Hah! Pheobe, did you see that? DID YOU SEE THAT? I-" I didn't hear much more, but I didn't need to. JACEOBE IS GOING TO HAPPEN.

Oh, YES! Elena was next! I love her! She's such a Career, I love it.

She skips down the stage, with roses in hand. Elena winks and gives the audience a blow kiss.

"Elena, what's your strategy in the Games?" Shellina grins widely.

She frowns, for some reason. "What's a strategy?" she says finally.

Shellina's smile falters for a second. She moves on to the next question. "What would you say to all your family and friends at home?"

"OOH! I know this!" Elena jumps up and down in her seat excitedly. "MOMMY, TECHA, I LOVE YOU!" She then waves at the camera.

Suddenly, Elena freezes. "Wait, you didn't answer my question."

The interviewer puts on her famous confused expression. "What question?"

"You didn't tell me what a strategy was." Elena was breathing heavily now.

"I thought you were joking, so-"

"I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE IGNORE ME!" Before she could tackle Shellina, Shellina nervously exclaims, "Elena Rae! SECURITY!"

I whistle appreciatively as I watch Elena go. You go, girl!

After Elena was Shane Richards. He trudged anxiously down the walkway, obviously sweating. He sat on the chair across of Shellina.

"What's up, Shane, bruh!"

"Not much, except that I'm being sent to die for Capitol entertainment?" He realizes what he said and covers his mouth, his eyes wide as saucer plates.

Shellina didn't seem like she cared, either way. "Shane, do you have any allies?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Everyone'll just have to wait."

"Now, Nicolette Anderson, please come to the stage."

Nikki emerges from backstage in a shimmery, sea green dress. It looks like the ocean glistening when the Sun shines on it (not that I know what that looks like).

"Wow, you look simply stunning Nicolette!" Shellina exclaims. She's in her element right now, fashion.

Nicolette blushes. "Please, call me Nikki."

"Well then, Nikki. Do you have any special someone back in your District?"

She looks down. "No."

Shellina looked confused. "But surely someone like you would have all the guys raving for you?"

"Yes, I do, not to brag. But surely someone like me wouldn't need a guy. I'm an independent woman."

Shellina checks her watch. "You have nine seconds. Have anything to say?"

Nikki smiles. "Not say, but show." Suddenly the top of the stage flashes with a joke:

Fish 1: What do you guys eat bruh

Fish 2: What do you mean bruh

Fish 1: What do you like to eat for food bruh

Fish 2: Oh! Algae bruh!

The audience either groans or laughs timer rings, presenting probably the most eventful interviews of the whole show.

Autumn White.

He- or rather, she- runs on the podium with a dress that looks like waves breaking. But that wasn't the main point.

He was a girl.

"THAT'S RIGHT, BISHES!" She exclaims. "I'M A GIRL." Autumn screams bloody murder and does a rude gesture. "THAT'S FOR FLIRTING WITH ME, ISABELLE!"

Shellina, in all her years of being interviews, was never so shocked as now. "W-What is the meaning of this?! Dear, are you confused?"

She smirked. "No, you're confused." She then proceeded to pace the stage singing the Capitol's 2nd Most Hated Song; "Let It Go", after Jaystin McBeaver's "Baby". Everyone started groaning and cringing and soon Shellina had to make feedback to disguise Autumn's terrible music.

I, however, was laughing uncontrollably; as well as crying, to be honest.

District Five was next. I was kinda sad, the interviews were almost half over.

Amber arrived in a plaid magenta dress with a huge bow sewn on the back. Her hair was in a complicated braid, I noticed, as she plopped down on the chair.

"Hellooo, Amber! Have you enjoyed your stay here at the Capitol?" Shellina asks.

Amber's eyes lit up. "Oh, yes! It's better than the place I live in by far. The city is beautiful, and the Capitol people are oh-so kind and gracious to me." Her eyes sparked false tears, and the whole audience "awwed" except for me. I could see right through her little scheme. It was working though.

"So, please tell me- Do you have an alliance?"

"I don't know, do I?" She jokes. "I know a whole bunch of people said this before me, but you're gonna have to wait and see."

The audience groans, but they were expecting it. She goes off the stage as a small boy replaces her.

"Coro Gallaway! Do you have any family, friends at home?"

Coro looked at the crowd with wide eyes. He nodded his head silently.

"Well, um, do you mind telling us who it is?"

He nodded his head vigorously.

"Do you want to even… talk?"

Coro shook his head for the last time and the amphitheater was enveloped in silence for another minute.

Atalanta was next. She was so cool! What was it like being the Victor's niece?! Ah it must be so cool!

Anyways, she came down the stage and sat on the leather chair.

"Hey, how's it going?" Shellina questions politely.

"Wonderful." Atalanta smiles.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

She shook her head.

Shellina chuckles. "I'm sure this question is on everyone's minds; why did you volunteer? The only volunteer from District Six, and he ate-" She involuntarily shivered, as along all of Panem.

"I did it because I felt I had a chance. And being the Victor's niece…" She bit her lip, and I could tell she was lying. However, I didn't think anyone noticed.

Our interviewer nods understandingly. "Well, give it up for Atalanta Ryder!"

Her partner, I don't think a lot of people liked him. If they did they were crazy.

"Good evening, Cooper!"

He simply waved.

Shellina cleared her throat, anxious to finish his interviews quickly. "What do you think of the Hunger Games?"

His reply was fast and seemed like he had no regrets. "It can go die in a hole."

A collection of gasps went through the Capitolites.

Shellina coughed once more. "Ahem, sorry. Well, what do you think of the Capitol?"

"That can burn as well."

No explanations were needed, Cooper left that instant.

Next, Isa Gardener entered the room. She was wearing a sparkly black grown that was very modest and heels.

Shellina must've felt sympathy for the girl, because she didn't ask any questions about the Games. "Do you have any family back at home?"

Isa's eyes flickered. "Yeah, I do. My brother Caleb. He was my only friend when my parent died." A tear escaped from her eyes. But then her expression hardened.

"I'll never see him again. I'll NEVER see him EVER AGAIN! And it's all because of these GODDAMN Games!"

Shellina was getting annoyed with all the rude interviews. "There's no need to get rash. What about your family up there?"

"WHAT ABOUT CALEB? He's going to DIE of depression! Are you going to take care of him when I die?! NO!"

For once, Shellina looked guilty. "I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be! I don't need your _fake sympathy_." She stretched out the last part with venom, and stomped backstage.

"Tomer Ericson, please come to the stage."

I heard a, "Oh no. I'm not going out there with all the _freaks_."

No one came. Three minutes later Tomer's time was up, and he came for none of it.

"M-Mia Putnam." Shellina was still scarred from the last few interviews.

Mia skipped to the chair, much like Elena did. She sat on the chair with vigor.

"Hello, Capitol! I'm Mia."

The crowd seemed to like her extrovertedness. They clapped and that brang Shellina back to her senses.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mia. I just-"

"There's no need to be sorry. Your job must be tough, dealing with all these uncooperative tributes."

"It is. Thank goodness people like you were born! What a terrible world we live in, where there are more fake people than real people."

This made Mia pause for a second. Finally she said, "Yeah. What a terrible world."

Shellina looked like she was about to say something else, but then her timer rang. "Goodbye, Mia. I'll be sponsoring you in the arena." Mia thanked her graciously then went away.

Walking down the aisle in a tux was a new tribute; Wesley Brown.

"Ooh, Wesley! What a handsome groom you could be." Wesley answers with an awkward, "Yeah, how handsome…"

Shellina's eyes light up. "Oh, is there a special someone waiting for you?"

Wesley, realizing he could use this to his advantage says, "Yeah, my fiance, Frannie. I was planning to have our wedding today, but…" He trails off, pretending to be deep in thought.

Shellina continues with the romance theme. "Well, you are going to try to get back to your to-be wife, right?"

His eyes flashed with determination. "I will"

The interviewer laughed. "Showing your vows already?" Then the timer rang.

Next up was Bailey. YAY! BAILEY!

She wore a dress with all the shades of elegant brown, paired off with leather boots. She took a seat, and waited for Shellina's first question.

"Bailey, have you found any friends among the tributes?"

"Yes, yes I have." She had a sad look. "I don't want to go in the Games with them, because that means I have to kill them."

"Well, that does mean you have to kill them. I think you should just deal with it, it's just a temporary thing after all."

Bailey threw a murderous glance at her. "Yeah, it's only _temporary_," she half-snarled.

"Mmhmm, sweetie. They'll come back. Don't they always come back for a girl like you?"

_Ring!_ "Omri Nobleman, you're up, hun!"

His clothes were… flashy. No, not in the weird way. When he moved his legs his pants looked like grain. A Nine occasionally appeared every few seconds, and his belt had vertically moving black stripes. It was… interesting.

"Omri! I like your interview outfit!" The interviewer exclaims cheerfully.

"Thanks! But you should go thank my stylist. Anyways, your white and gold dress looks stunning on you as well!"

"Wow, someone actually notices! But actually, it's black and blue."

"White and gold."

They both laughed uneasily, but continued on.

"Are you going into the Games alone?"

"Since nobody has been giving you answers, I'll give you this." Omri leans into the crowd, and they try to do the same but end up falling on their face.

"Yes, I do have an alliance."

Everyone starts talking at once. "Who is it?" "Tell us their names! "I WANT YOUR BABIES CARTIER"

Expectedly, the timer rings that moment. He leaves and a pretty girl takes his place.

"Robin, how you doing?" Shellina asks with a jolly voice.

"Great! I'm glad you asked." is her reply.

Shellina purses her lips. "Ooh, Capitolites, you know who this reminds me of? Remember Katniss?"

A look of recognition passes through the audience. Oh, I remember Katniss. Mum had me at that time.

"Oh, please," Robin rolls her eyes. "I can't do any bow and arrow bizz."

Shrugging, Shellina says, "Whatever you say."

Colton is next, and he sassily walks down the walkway. He was slightly posing in his black suit and blue tie.

"Heyyyy, Colton! How much of a shot do you think you have at these Games?"

"I think I can go far with my partner." He rolls his tongue at the last part, and the audience immediately leans in to hear more.

"Can you give us any hints about your… partner?" Shellina smirks an all-knowing smirk.

"No can do, Shellina. I am a secret after all."

The conversation ends there, and Taimi Hanley is next. She was dressed up in a red and yellow gown, flowers embroidering the edges.

"Why, hello Taimi!"

She rolls her eyes and forces herself to say hi back.

"What do you think of the Games?" Shellina asks.

"Hor- I mean, awesome! The Capitol is so gracious as to giving the winning tribute riches and fame!"

"So glad to hear that. In that case, thanks for spending a few minutes with the Capitol! Nathaniel Reed!"

A tall lanky man comes in as Nathaniel. He surveys the crowd nervously, as if we were all judging his every move to see if he was worthy enough of surviving. Hey, wait-

Shellina pats the seat across from her, and he reluctantly takes a seat. She starts pestering him with questions.

"Nathan, may I call you that?"

"...sure, I guess."

"Great. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes, her name is Jociline." A fraction of his personality before the Games appears, quickly masked with a stern one.

"Wow, she must be amazing to deserve a man like you!"

"Oh, no, she's much more than amazing. She's perfect, and I don't understand how she could ever want someone like me. She's changed me into who I am." He looked truly happy. Sadly, the timer went off.

On to the last District.

Ember Clark saunters into the room, in a pale orange dress. She smiles sweetly at the crowd before she sits in the holy luxury chair.

"Ember, dear, where'd you get such a pretty color for a dress?"

Ember chuckles. "Don't ask me, ask my stylist."

Shellina pretends to make a mental note. "Well, Ember, how do you think you'll fare in the Games?"

"There's no way of telling. One thing can happen differently and it's lights out for me."

"Well, that is true."

"I just wanted to say, if I die, it's been an honor talking to all of you." UGH! WHAT A FAKE!

Shellina sniffs and dabs at the corners of her eyes with a handkerchief. "Same goes for you, darling. Coakum Silverwillow, please come to the stage."

The last tribute, Coakum, had a plain suit on and was walking to the chair. He sat down, and had the first word.

"What a long day it's been for you, hasn't it been?"

"I'm delighted someone has noticed. Yes, I completely _exhausted_, but I do have time for you and the announcement."

"I shouldn't ask what the announcement is, should I?"

She smiles. "No, you shall not."

Shellina keeps talking. "Do you have any allies?"

"I will admit this to you all; no, I do not. But I'll try to make it as far as I can."

"Any words you would like to say to your family?"

"Yes." Coakum let out a shuddering breath. "Mom, Dad… I love you. Thank you for giving me the best life ever." He was about to exit the stage when Shellina called him back.

"All of the tributes are going to be out here for the second Reapings, silly!"

One by one, each tribute filled the empty space on the stage.

Suddenly, Eliah stepped out of the curtains.

"It's time for the next twist- you will all get powers."

**Sort-of cliffy! THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVER MY HANDS ARE DYING BUT SHIA SAID I COULD DO IT**

**Oh yeah and there are actually two more chapter till the Games… so yeah.**

**Favorite Interview?**

**Least favorite Interview?**

**What did you like about this chapter? **

**Uhh… say something random!**

**Do you want long A/Ns or NAH?!**

**The scores and the power Reaping will be posted tomorrow. BAI :D**

**DON'T LET YOUR DREAMS BE DREAMS!**


	30. Power Reapings and Training Scores

**Since most of you guys wanted long A/Ns, LONG A/NS IT SHALL BE! When I upload the first chapter of the Games, that's when you can start sponsoring your tributes. After this chapter the tributes are just going to talk, I guess. Form more alliances, hate some more on each other, get into fights, or cry together of your utmost certain deaths :) Anyways, since I have nothing more to say, let's get on with the chapter!**

**July Fifth, 9:46 AM, Randa M. Gurlle**

I didn't get to finish the entire story about the interviews last night, because my hands were just DONE and I was exhausted. So anyways, where did I leave off? Oh, yeah, the Power Reaping!

"Similar to the original Reaping Day, we are going to put 50 slips of different powers in this cup." Head Gamemaker Eliah holds up a golden cup with diamonds stitched across the rim. "Each tribute will pick their own slip.

The tributes line up, from District One to District Twelve, female to male. Every single one of them take turns pulling out slips, determining which power they got for the entire Games. When I watched the The Twist Episode, the President had said the powers wouldn't be too overpowered, or else there would be no clear winner.

Isabelle takes her time while choosing a slip. Finally, she slowly pulls out a crumbled up paper. She unrolls it and reads out, "Taking form of the ones I kill." She grins and steps off the stage.

The next one is Astor. He waves to the Capitol once again, and reaches in a takes a piece of paper. "Underwater breathing." He quickly frowns then replaces it with a smile.

Pheobe strides to the cup confidently. "I got…" she takes a slip. "Night vision, cool I guess."

District Two male, Jacob, didn't seem like he liked the whole "power" idea. A look of doubt went through his face, and he seemed like he was about to say, "Woah, guys, maybe this isn't such a good plan…" until he saw his power. "Higher than normal speed. I can work with this."

Elena screamed when she saw the cup. "OOH, SO SPARKLY! AHHH!" She says, while feeling the diamonds. "And there's paper in it, too…" She took a whole fist of paper slips and chose a pink one. "Occas… ocass, what does this say?"

Eliah looked at it and said, "Occasional telekinesis."

"What does that mean?"

Surprisingly, the Head Gamemaker smiles. "You can sometimes move things… with your mind."

"Ooh! I like it!"

Shane Richards was the next tribute. He reluctantly searched around the golden cup, until he found one that satisfied him. "Persuasion… Hm, not bad."

After Shane, Nikki walked up. Unlike Isabelle and Shane, she didn't take a million years to get out a slip. She plucked a blue piece of paper at the top and read, "...fire resistance." She strolled off the stage, and I could hear her mutter, "No water breathing?"

Autumn became one of the most liked and one of the most hated earlier today. So when she got the power of having three forcefields, many people booed and cheered.

"Hello again, Capitol!" Amber said sweetly as she shuffled towards the cup. She swirled her hand in the cup and grabbed a slip. "Rare glimpses of the future." Her eyes went wide.

Coro nervously walked down the podium. I think he had stage fright, because of how he was standing and his posture! Either way, he would've gotten "sound mimicry" as a power. I can totally imagine him using that.

The Victor's niece skipped down the stage, but it wasn't for sponsors, but in anxiousness. When she approached the cup she stuck one hand on, and took one hand out along with a green piece of paper. "Enhanced sight." she declared, and jumped off the stage.

Cooper looked pretty excited, as excited as he would probably ever be. He dug his gigantic hands in and took a slip. "Telepathy with a chosen person? Well, then I choose Elena!" I heard a squeal and a clap of soft hands.

Isa was apparently still bitter from the interviews, because she thrashed her hand into the golden cup forcefully, and screamed out, "Reflecting powers! Not that it's going to help!" And once again she stormed out.

After Isa was the first we saw of Tomer. He quietly tiptoed out in a black hoodie, reached in the cup, pulled out a slip, and muttered, "Being almost soundless. Not that I'm not already."

Mia shyly pitter-patted down the walkway, and had to stand on her toes to reach the cup. She breathed out a "Ten second power mimicry? Yay!" and soundlessly walked down the stage.

Wesley pounded to the front of the line to choose his power. His hands were so big that he could only fit his thumb and his index finger in the cup, and soon he read out loud, "Slight transparency." I could see his brows fuse together, and heard him whisper, "Sooo helpful."

Next was Bailey. She proudly took a small piece of paper and exclaimed, "I have… wall crawling. Awesome!" She happily took off.

Omri Nobleman looked like he was trying to contain his smiles. He slowly paced to the cup, and painstakingly stole a slip of purple paper. "Occasional shrinking and growing." Finally, he couldn't help it. He grinned and giggled like a child down the stairs.

Robin was after Omri. I couldn't wait to see what she would get as a superpower. She took a crumbled up paper, and announced, "Rare teleportation!" She shouted confidently.

Colton walked to the diamond encrusted cup. His calloused finger roughly held a small piece of paper, and in a loud voice, he read, "Enhanced strength. Oh, that's going to be so great!" He pumped his fist in the air chanting his power.

Taimi nervously rambled down the stage. When her fingers touched the edge of the cup, I noticed her fingers were shaking. Was she nervous she'd get a bad power or something?"

Finally, she pulled out a slip and said in a trembling voice, "Better... endurance?" She didn't look nervous. She was surprised, in a good way.

After Nathaniel was the last District. Nathaniel hesitated before taking a blue paper, and then grabbed it. "Agility."

The last District was upon us. The audience silenced as Ember took her slip, and read it to the entire nation of Panem. "I have… acute hearing." She looked like she thought her power was pretty decent. Finally, she went off the stage and it was time for the last tribute's power.

Coakum sweated through his clothes. He reached in the cup which would determine his entire fate on the Hunger Games, and he found the perfect slip.

"Q-Quick regeneration."

The crowd cheered, not because of the power, but because of the entire Power Reapings. Many people stood up, ready to leave, including me. Once I was outside, I hopped on my motor bike and drove away, back home.

**Linebreak is super excited for the Games.**

When I got home, I found my Seven year-old little brother, Jaxon, perched in front of the TV, looking board. Finally, he saw me, and in a sarcastic voice, he says, "About time!"

I ignore him. "What's for dinner?"

"Pizza, like every other day. We never been able to get anything different food since Hatchet left us all for some stupid girl."

I sighed. "I know. I guess I hoped for something different."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "PIZZA!" Jaxon exclaimed. He opened the front door, took the pizza from my mother's hands, and gave her and Pa a big, sloppy, kiss.

He quickly ran back in front of the TV, and tore open the box. Sure enough, the pizza was steaming hot and fresh. Jaxon took one slice and tore a huge chunk in it, oblivious to the fact it was scalding like lava.

"Want some?" He said with his mouth full. I declined slowly.

Once Mum, Pa, and I got ready for the Private Session scores, Jaxon turned on the TV. The channel was permanently switched to the Capitol Hunger Games channel for now, since it _was_ the Hunger Games.

Shellina was laughing about something with President Tyger. Once she calmed down, she proclaimed, "Alright, Panem! I know what you've all been waiting for, the Scores! And we have them."

"Astor Kerr, with a score of 9! Congratulations, Mister Kerr."

That was a pretty good score, but an average Career one. I wonder what Isabelle might've gotten.

"Isabelle Gilmore, you have a 10 as your score. Great job!"

Hmm, what did she do to get that score? It was still pretty good; most of the District One Females get 8s and 9s, sometimes even 7s.

"Jacob Pyle; wonderful training, you earned yourself an 11 from Heaven!"

Wow. That was amazing! That was literally unheard of, what could he have done to be better than ISABELLE?!

"Pheobe Sulik! Dear, you got a shining 9."

Same score as Astor. Not too bad, yet not too great for a Career, either.

"Shane Richards, you got a 6!"

That was pretty good, especially for an tribute that wasn't a Career. Elena will probably get an easy 10.

"Elena, you have a 2. Ooh- wait, I just got a clip from the Gamemakers. (ripping off of CreativeAJL like mad) "WHAT DOES KILL MEAN?" "IT MEANS WHEN YOU GO BOOM BOOM AND DIE." "OH, I GET IT! BUT WHAT DOES DIE MEAN?"

I understood what she was doing. She was trying to fool everyone into thinking she's weak, then killing them all at the end! What a smart girl.

"Autumn White is our next tribute. She- not he, has a score of 7."

Huh, usually Careers get a score of 8 and higher. Is he- I mean, SHE- not a Career?!

"Nikki Anderson, you have a fantabulous score of 9!"

I'm surprised she didn't get a higher score than a 9. I would've expected a 10, but oh well.

"Coro Gallaway! Sweetie, you earned a 5! Amazing!"

District Five is small, but they're definitely survivors. Coro's score is great, considering he's only 12!

"Amber Sharp, you're small but determined! You have a score of 6!"

Once again, District Five are survivors.

"Cooper "Corvette" has a score of 5. Pretty good for District Six."

I had to agree on this with Shellina. 5 is a good score, and Cooper is an addict as well.

"Ooh, Maya's daughter! Atalanta scored a 7, MUCH higher than her aunt, haha."

I remember that year. Maya had scored a 2. What the heck did Atalanta do to score THAT?!

"Ahh, District Seven. Tomer Ericson has a devastating score of 3."

I kind of expected that. He didn't show up at Interviews, and barely said anything at the Power Reapings.

"Isa Gardener, with a score of 4."

District Seven didn't have any strong people this year, did they? I shook my head disappointedly.

"Wesley Brown, you have a great score of 6!"

I thought he would've gotten a higher score? He looked strong to me during the times I saw him.

"Mia Putnam, a score of 5 is presented to you in courtesy of the Gamemakers."

That was a pretty good score for a girl like her! She sure seemed like a dark horse to me right now.

"Omri Nobleman, a 7 is given for you. What'd you do for a score like that?!"

Omri was pretty good as well. I couldn't help but ponder on what could even happen in the Games.

"Bailey Summers! You have a 5, hun."

To be completely honest, the tributes I thought would do bad did good, and the tributes I thought did good did bad. What's happening?

"Robin Lovelock! You got a 5."

Yup. The pattern is still in play.

"The lucky boy who earned a 6 will be Colton Prescott!"

I guess the Gamemakers got drunk during these parts; nobody can grade right, can they?!

"Nathaniel Reed, a 6."

I would've thought a person like him would've gotten an 8. But then again Wesley didn't.

"Taimi Hanley, what a wonderful score of… an 8! I'm proud of you, dear!"

WHAT?! HOW DID TAIMI GET 8?!

"The last District is upon us! Coakum Silverwillow, you are awarded a 5."

That was expected. Coakum wasn't really a favorite tribute, so of course he would get a low score.

"And finally, Ember Clark. Dear, you have a score of 5! Great job, all of you tributes!" She coughed and muttered, "except Tomer," and coughed again.

I look besides me and noticed that Jaxon was asleep, pizza sauce still on his face. My parents were getting ready for bed. I turned off the TV, and smiled to myself.

The Games were only a day away.

**If you think your tribute didn't get a fair score, file it to the complaint department! (points to trash can)**

**Just kidding. The Gamemakers get drunk after District 6, so if your score is average/low if it shouldn't be, blame it on the Gamemakers.**

**Astor Kerr: 9**

**Isabelle Gilmore: 10**

**Jacob Pyle: 11**

**Pheobe Sulik: 9**

**Shane Richards: 6**

**Elena Rae: 2**

**Autumn White: 7**

**Nicolette Anderson: 9**

**Coro Gallaway: 5**

**Amber Sharp: 6**

**Cooper "Corvette": 5**

**Atalanta Ryder: 7**

**Tomer Ericson: 3**

**Isa Gardener: 4**

**Wesley Brown: 6**

**Mia Putnam: 5**

**Omri Nobleman: 7**

**Bailey Summers: 5**

**Colton Prescott: 6**

**Robin Lovelock: 5**

**Nathaniel Reed: 6**

**Taimi Hanley: 8**

**Coakum Silverwillow: 5**

**Ember Clark: 5**

**#1: Favorite Power Reaping?**

**#2: Least favorite Power Reaping?**

**#3: What did you like about this chapter?**

**#4: Anything I can improve on?**

**#5: EXCITED FOR THE GAMES?!**


	31. The Games Begin

**Surprise, surprise! This chapter is not about the tributes talking to each other.**

**Well, actually, it sorta is, but that's not the point!**

**I've actually decided to start the Games, RIGHT NOW.**

**And also, sort of SPOILER ALERT: **Next chapter I'll actually kill people.

**If anyone was wondering, the Sponsorship Program chapter is chapter 7. If you're gonna sponsor anyone please sponsor there, or PM me. You can also send small notes to the tributes as well, such as sending Isa a carrot and writing a note like, "Carrots are good for your eyesight!"**

**Enjoy!**

**Ember Clark's POV (D12)**

My stylist greeted me at the door of my room. "Wake up," she said. "It's time for the Games."

The Games? Oh, wait…

IT'S THE FREAKING GAMES!

I started breathing rapidly. Why, why why? Couldn't the Capitol wait for another day?

Sighing halfheartedly, I find a dark gray pair of clothes. I put it on and notice that the fabric was super stretchy and thin at the same time. It was pretty comfortable, but I was shivering because of the air vent. Maybe we were going to somewhere really hot, or the Capitol wants us all to get hypothermia… but that was pretty unlikely. Tears threatening to appear, I close my eyes forcefully and wipe them with the palm of my hand.

At the "tube" room, I find my stylist there again. She hands me a decent sized backpack, and says, "There are occasionally be small oases located throughout the arena, filled with things you need.". Interesting... Slowly, I step in the tube and wave goodbye. Goodbye forever, probably.

Up the tubes...

Once I saw the arena, I thought 'oh, God'. I guess I didn't really expect it to happen after all the Capitol interviews, Chariot Rides, and Private Sessions. I thought that maybe they would keep us there forever and just making us do the same thing for the rest of our life!

60…

It was too much to hope for, I guess. Now we all have to fight to the death, and only one was going to come out alive.

50…

Chances are, it wasn't going to be me. I sucked in the tears that were trying so hard to escape.

The area around the pedestals were just cracked concrete. There was no sign of life except for in three different directions, and they were probably mutts. Ash gray was the color of the dead sky, and the clouds had a red tint to them.

40…

There was so much adrenaline coursing through me. I looked besides me, and it was that girl from 6. She looked as calm as heck.

30…

"How can you be so calm?" I whispered urgently, determined to know the answer. DID SHE WANT TO DIE?!

The girl just grinned. "You'll see."

20…

What a cryptic response that was. Was she going to kill me?! Her stupid voice just made me more fidgety and wired up.

10…

Shoot. Ten seconds!

Suddenly there was a noise of feedback. "Tributes," said a voice from the speakers. "There is a one-hour grace period, courtesy of the no bloodbath act. After that, however, you can start ripping each other's faces out!"

I only knew one person who could've said anything this perky. It was Shellina.

All around me the tributes started relaxing. Soon, they were all talking to each other like best friends.

5…

4...

3…

2…

1…

I braced myself for the death that wouldn't come.

Zero!

A few people ran for the Cornucopia that wasn't even there. Confused, they backtrack and head for the different sections.

An alliance of people my age are running away. "Wait!" I call out. They only go faster.

"Can I be in your alliance?"

The alliance stops, and turns around warily. "What's your name…?" says the only boy."

"Ember. Ember Clark."

The three whisper to each other, and finally it seemed like they made a decision. "I'm sorry, we can't let anymore people join," one of the girls say. "But if we see each other, we can call a truce if you'd like."

"Sure," I say. It was a bit expected, so I didn't feel too bad.

The boy says, "I'm Coro," the girl, "Amber," and the other girl says, "I'm Mia!"

"My name is Ember. Nice meeting you all." I reply politely, and sprint away.

**Pheobe Sulik's POV (D2)**

"No Bloodbath? Are you serious?!" I exclaim. I wasn't exactly furious, but I was still kinda pissed off as well.

An alliance had gotten away already, but most of the other tributes were walking towards the center carelessly.

Isabelle and Jacob probably were the most furious about the "no bloodbath" thing, so when the other tributes made contact with even being a foot away from them, Isabelle screeched, "I'M A CUT YOU!"

The other kids just rolled their eyes, and sat down casually. The Careers were never as powerless as they've been as now.

"Yeesh, Iz, calm down. We have an hour, might as well spend it wisely."

"What's an hour spent wisely if you can't kill people?!"

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Whatever."

Astor and I invited people over to come sit with us. Most of them were extremely reluctant, and the other laughed and sat down like a normal person. Soon were were all laughing over some stupid fart joke.

"Hahha- oh, wait, I have an idea." Robin's eyes flashed. "Let's do a "Most Likely". Who's most likely to have all the sponsors?"

People pointed to either the Careers, the Either Lesbian or Abused alliance, or District Ten.

Tomer raised his hand. "I'm next. Who's most likely to _die_ first?"

Everyone pointed to him. He mutters, "Expected."

"My turn! My turn!" Elena squeals. "Who's most likely to… EAT FRENCH FRIES FOR BREAKFAST?"

Most of the tributes looked at eachother, confused. The Careers all pointed to Jacob, who smiled sheepishly.

I raised my hand for attention, and soon everyone's eyes were staring directly at me. "Who's most likely to be hated the most?"

Isabelle looked at me like I was crazy. "District Four! Have I not been cursing them out the last few days?" She earns herself a glare from Nikki and Autumn, and Nikki sticks up her middle finger.

"Oh no you DIDN'T!" Isabelle tries to pounce on her but Jacob holds her back. "Do you want to get killed BEFORE the Games even start?" He exclaims.

I look at everyone else, warning them not to say anything else. "SPONSOR WISE."

Everyone points to Isa and Tomer.

"YOU HAVE 45 MINUTES UNTIL YOU CAN KILL PEOPLE!" The announcer screeched. At that, Cooper and Elena left. Omri, Bailey, and Autumn, were all yanking at Nikki's arm. "Nikki, let's go already!" "I WANT TO SOCIALIZE!" They were trying to convince her to leave, until finally Nikki agreed. We had District 10, the Careers, Shane, surprisingly Isa, Coakum, District 11, and Wesley. Atalanta was just long gone.

**Nathaniel Reed's POV (D11)**

I don't think I have a chance at this.

I mean, the Careers are bloodthirsty. Alliances are huge. Heck, even the 12 year-olds are probably plotting to kill me.

The only way I could actually win is if I'm in an alliance, which I'm obviously not in one. I'm going to be an early death. I just know it.

I don't even know why I'm here, laughing with the people who are going to die or kill me. It seems cruel…

Shane announces that he wants to play "Truth or Dare". A bunch of people argue, and soon it becomes just "Admit Something Embarrassing" with a spinning pen. The tip points to Coakum first.

"Um, okay. On Reaping Day I kinda got late-" People start to snicker. "The Peacekeeper threatened to whip me if I didn't get Reaped, and I guess I got my sorta wish come true! NEXT."

It lands on Robin. Her face goes red. "Me? Uh, once I snapped at my teacher and told her to die in a hole. There. Nuff said."

"Isabelle, admit some random secret!" Astor exclaimed, raising an eyebrow.

"Psh. I'm too good to do embarrassing things."

"Then..." Astor thought for a little bit. "Then, let's say, if you had a battle with Nikki or Autumn and they won..."

"I would kill myself! And I'm not suicidal at all. So that just means District Four CAN'T win a battle against me."

At that point, I left. I wasn't going to wait around to get myself killed! Just as I was about to leave the clearing, a tap on my shoulder made me stop and turn around to see who it was.

"Hey, it's Taimi. Do you want to be in an alliance? I think we can help each other a lot." Taimi smiles genuinely.

This is great! Maybe I can live, if I accept her offer.

"Sure," I grin widely. "My name's Nathaniel."

We talk for a bit until the 15-minute mark. Turns out, her case was almost the same as mine. We were both pretty old tributes that had gotten Reaped. The only thing that made me hesitate to be her ally is that I might have to kill her later on.

Taimi and I ran on our long legs as fast as well could to get the hell out of the center.

**Isa Gardener's POV (D7)**

Why was I still here? I thought I had wanted to survive for Caleb, but now I just want to die, I don't know!

I was just about ready to have a good cry. I'm just 14, and most of the tributes around me were much older as well. Heck, I might not even survive long enough to sulk for a few hours.

I wish Caleb was here. He would know what to do. God, this Capitol Hunger Games bizz is full of shit! I'm starting to think the Capitolites aren't human.

Either way, the next thing we talked about was predictions. Amber would've been so good at this, SUPERHUMANLY GOOD.

Jacob went first. "I predict that I'm going to win these Games." Then he burst out laughing maniacally.

Is it just me, or are the Careers insane this year?

"I predict that the winner's going to die." Tomer says.

Jacob frowned. "That's a suckish prediction. Thanks for making everyone depressed."

Tomer bowed sarcastically. "My talent."

Colton closes his eyes for a second. Finally, he says, "I predict that we're all just pawns in a bigger problem. And that problem isn't even the Hunger Games, its-"

"Next!" Isabelle says, boredly. "I predict that I'm going to kill District Four."

Oddly, I decide to speak up. "I predict that the 15 minute mark is about to happen, and all of us are going to leave so we don't DIE!"

Suddenly, the announcer declares, "15 MINUTES UNTIL YOU DIE!"

Pretty much everyone left after that, including the Careers. There wasn't any Cornucopia, after all.

How did I do that?

**I don't know what I was thinking with Isa's POV. Anyways, you can start sponsoring now! Just go to chapter 7, submit a review about what to buy, blah blah blah. I know this chapter is pretty suckish for the first hour of the Games, but yeah…**

**How to Sponsor**

1: Pick the tribute you would like to sponsor.

2: See what they need.

3: PM or review me, telling your amount of points before and afterwards and what you want to get for which tribute.

4: Would you like an included note? If so, what does it say?

**Current Alliances/ Loners:**

**Either Lesbian or Abused: Nikki, Bailey, Autumn, Omri**

**Fun-Sized: (was Age-ist) Mia, Coro, Amber**

**Star-Crossed Butthurts: (was District 10) Robin, Colton**

**Desperate 18 Year Olds: Taimi, Nathaniel**

**We're Mental :D : Cooper, Elena**

**Ima Cut You: (was Careers) Isabelle, Astor, Jacob, Pheobe**

**Loners: Shane, Atalanta, Isa, Tomer, Wesley, Ember, Coakum**

**QUESTIONS!**

**#1: Favorite POV?**

**#2: What did you like about this chapter?**

**#3: WERE YOU SURPRISED THIS CHAPTER IS THE FREAKING FIRST OF THE GAMES?!**


	32. Just Another Dream (Day One)

**You know what? Screw long A/Ns, for now at least. You want some deaths, you get the deaths! READ!**

**Coro Gallaway's POV**

"Okay, it's been one hour! Please, erm, kill each other now. Like, can you make it super gory and cool? Thanks. We appreciate it."

Mia, Amber and I have been walking for an hour and a half, non-stop, although pretty much all of us were exhausted. The landscape was either grey, or red, and my eyes just wanted a break from two colors. Roughly about 10 minutes later we reached a stone wall, with green (YES!) vines growing on the side of it.

Amber was frustrated. "Are you SERIOUS?! We walk for an hour, expecting to find the most shadiest cave ever, but we REACH A FREAKING DEAD END!" With that, she bangs her fist on the wall multiple times, making her hands red and raw with a little scraping.

"Maybe if the wall could, I don't know, open," Mia suggests quietly.

The stone wall opens.

I gape my mouth open, and say, "Holy shizz. Now the Capitol probably thinks you two switched powers."

Amber's jaw just dropped down. Mia shrugs, and replies, "My power IS ten-second power mimicry."

"Guys, I don't know if I want to go in there," Amber finally says. "I mean, we already got kinda beat up fighting the small mutts. And my mentor said the main arena spots-" She points to the wall. "Like the labyrinth, which I'm guessing this is, has really big and deadly ones. So maybe we should wait until we get to an oases, or something."

Mia counter argues. "C'mon, it can't be worse than out here. Plus, we don't even know it IS a labyrinth!" She scoffs, and laughs a little. "There might be oases IN there, too. My mentor said they could be anywhere."

I had to nod along with Mia. "The Hunger Games are all about risks. You take them or you die."

Amber agrees reluctantly. "Yeah, I guess you guys are right. But don't tell me it's my fault if it is a labyrinth, we get lost, and we all die!" We all chuckle bitterly and head into the dark crevice.

**Linebreak because… well, because time passes by. Duh.**

We were lost. We were all freaking lost.

One step in the wretched place and there was no getting out. The torches on the walls and the sky-ceiling were the only thing giving us a sense of direction, and that was just a little bit. Every time we tried to make a turn and backtrack, there was always a wall behind us. It was bad. _It was real bad._

"Oh, God! We're lost. Ugh, I told you!" She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "We need a strategy. We need a plan-"

Mia's loud voice echoed through the cavern. "We need to sleep! Each one of us is probably hallucinating, and once we take a good nap we'll be fine."

Reluctantly, (yet relieved) we all sat down against the wall and decided to check our packs.

"I think all of our packs have the same thing," I announced. "The only difference is the number sewn on the back."

Three apples, a small rope, matches, a flashlight, some pepperoni sticks, a small knife, and a notebook was in each of our sacks. What the hell would we use a stupid notebook for?! We didn't even have anything to write with!

Just as I was about to throw the notebook down in frustration, I heard a light _ching_ and a thud following it. Mia and Amber perked up, and we all looked at the sponsor gift that had come in the form of a parachute. We all looked at it in surprise, and soon eagerness.

5M

Quickly, I dove for the gift. I tore open the silver wrap and found a first-aid kit, and a dagger. "Nice," I say as I ran my finger along the blade.

Another _ching _and it's for Amber, 5F. She rips the paper protecting the gift open and finds 7 throwing knives. Two are red, two are green, two are black and one is white. The white knife is a different shape, and suddenly I don't think it's for throwing. (No, it's not for cooking either…)

Mia waits patiently for her gift, and when she doesn't get it, she looks a bit disappointed but looks like she expected it. "Okay, who's going to take the first watch?"

We all volunteer, but Amber looked beat up. Mia was tapping her foot anxiously, and I guessed that she wasn't very tired. I trusted her to wake us up if there was any trouble. As soon as my head hit the backpack I was long-gone into dreamscape.

**Bailey Summers's POV (D9)**

Thanks to Nikki, our escape was a bit delayed. Not that I blamed her, I was just a bit confused.

Anyway, for some reason we decided to make extreme headway to the active volcano that was puffing out smoke and spilling magma. There were small huts that were a story tall, but big enough for the four of us. We decided to settle in one of the normal-looking ones, because if we stayed in a cheap adobe home or an extravagant brick mansion, anyone could make the connection and take a beeline for those houses.

Once we reached a decent house, I sensed that Omri was uncomfortable. I smirked and squeezed his hand tightly. He didn't show any sign that he noticed what I did except for muttering, "Thanks."

It _had_ to be uncomfortable to be in an alliance with three other girls who you could never tell how they were feeling, and none of your own kind. And by own kind I meant guys. Well, unless you counted Autumn, but technically she was a girl.

We all got comfortable (or tried to.) in our newfound rocky house. The only thing we had for a bit of comfort was our backpacks. I looked through mine, and Omri looked through his. We all had the exact same thing, so there was absolutely no variety. Great.

Autumn decided to go out for "fresh air", not that you could find any. It was all just ash and sulfur, mixed into some gas. Like a barbecue that burnt and has no food.

Suddenly she came bursting inside. "Guys, I found one of those, those…" She snapped her fingers, trying to get the thought back to her. "Oases! Yes!"

Quickly, we took off, taking our stuff with us. I was extremely curious how they looked. I imagined maybe a fountain, with maybe a sparkling fire around white-gold grass.

It _was_ sparkly, I gave myself that. There was no fountain, but pillars made of quartz. There was flowing water on some stairs, and a chest on top of that. We all scampered to the box, and discovered nine empty water bottles, frozen steaks, an axe and a kukri knife. It wasn't the best, but not bad at all for the first day.

I heard Nikki curse. "What are we going to use empty water bottles for?"

Autumn replied with, "THERE IS SPARKLY FLOWING WATER HERE. THERE IS NO DIRT IN IT, EITHER." in a 'no duh' tone.

"...oh."

"Mmhmm. That's what Autumn thought."

Heading back to the temporary home we had found, we had a feast of pepperoni sticks and steak. We tried to eat as little as we could, but it was _good._

"Mm, this tastes like a-" I try to word what the steak tasted like, but it was impossible. Or my mouth was full, either one.

Omri didn't seem hungry, because he was playing with his new kukri knife. "Do you guys want to play a game?"

Curious, I ask, "What kind of game?"

Omri's eyes flash darkly. "A game called death."

Expected, all the girls scooch up in the corner, holding up our weapons defensively.

"I'm just kidding. I don't 'do' murdering." Omri's face breaks into a smile, and once again we all ease up.

"I wanted to play Make out, Marry, Kill. And no, you can't put kill for each person just because it's the Hunger Games."

He turns sideways and looks directly at me, with eyes that could stare in my soul. "Make out, Marry, Kill, this alliance."

Oh, _shoot. _I knew grudges held long with District Four.

"Marry, uh, Omri, because I'm definitely not lesbian! Hehe."

Nikki raises an eyebrow, while Autumn shakes her head all-knowingly and goes, 'tsk tsk' with her tongue. Omri, on the contrary, was blushing. "Uh, thanks…"

I roll my eyes in a friendly manner. "That doesn't mean anything. I'd make out, um, Autumn, and sorry Nikki. You know what I'm going to say. No offense."

She raises her hand up in a chill expression. "None taken."

A loud thud sounds next to us, and we all bolt around to face a deadly…

Sponsor gift. 4F

"OOH! IT'S MINE!" Nikki applauds happily, while Autumn is extremely confused until she realizes it's for Nikki. "Oh. Oh, yeah. I'm still considered a guy. Yeah."

Nikki finds a decent sized melee trident, and four tomahawks. In the package she finds a note. She reads it out loud, and states, "There, you have what you need. Now go be more of a savage and diss Isabelle some more." She grins happily, and I don't think it was about the gift, but the note and what it had to say.

I spot Autumn. "Autumn, Make out, Marry, Kill… Isabelle, a psychopath, and the Capitol.

Autumn scrunches up her nose in disgust. "Marry the, uh, Capitol, obviously," the lies thick in her voice. I didn't judge, she wanted to get sponsors like everyone else. "Make out… Isabelle."

Everyone's voice rose up into the night sky. "WHAT?"

"Just kidding. #THATWASAJOKE! I'd rather make out with a psychopath." She sees everyone staring at her. "What? Isabelle disgusts me." was her reply. Nobody could really argue with that, especially Nikki.

"Omri, Make out, Marry, Kill… Bailey, one of your sisters, and Shellina." Autumn's maniacal laugh could probably be heard by another alliance.

He sent her a death glare. He couldn't kill Shellina, or the Capitol would hate on him… or could he?

"Marry my sister, as gross as that sounds. Make out with, um, Bailey I guess," he sent me an apologetic look. "...and kill Shellina, only because I love Bailey and my sister a lot, like, well, sisters. I LOVE YOU, CAPITOL!" I expected sponsor gifts to come raining down. Instead of millions, just one hovered above our heads. This alliance was going to take what it could get. I just hoped the other tributes wouldn't notice.

"Ooh! A hammer!" He took it out with ease and read the note inside his head. He blushed and put the hammer down while covering his face.

"What does it say?" I ask curiously. Omri just shook his head.

"Give us the damn note," Nikki grunts under her breath and snatches it out of his hand. "Omri, don't get on the girl's bad side." She looked towards the sky and shouts, "He already has!" in a joking manner. Autumn says, "There's more on the back." Nikki flips the note around and continues reading.

"They'll probably kill you, so don't fuck up and make them hate you. Play this shit correctly and survive. Now do your best and try not to die you abused shit. Winky face." Nikki looks up from the paper. "Wow, this is deep stuff man. A quote to live by." Omri was still mortified, more or less. His expression suddenly turned into, 'thank goodness'. "Nikki, Make out, Marry, Kill… your soulmate, your best friend (who is the opposite of your prefered gender) and your parents."

"Kill my parents, duh, marry my soulmate, and make out with my best friend. That wasn't very good, Omri."

"No, you're mistaken. That was gold."

That was the conclusion for that day. We had found an oases, gotten two sponsor gifts, and talked a lot. The only question I had in mind at the end of the day was; How was I going to kill these people?

**Isabelle Gilmore's POV**

Couldn't the Head Gamemaker come a year later? The Careers would've easily dominated the Cornucopia and earned three kills each or so. But of course we have NOTHING to get supplies from, except some dang oases.

"Okay, we each need to get some kills, so we call five tributes each for ourselves. I call District Four and their shitty alliance. And also that girl from Seven, she just annoys me." The other Careers name the tribute that they want to kill, and we tread on.

Soon, we reach a broken down, granite colosseum. Our group were sneaking looks at it, and we were about to pass it until Pheobe just couldn't help it. "Ahhh… It's so freaking smooth! The architecture… Wow. Hey, this is the Roman Colosseum! I learned about it in History!"

I thought, 'why not?' so instead of tracking down tributes and earning sponsor gifts, we were touching an ancient stadium. Snazzy.

The alliance wanted to go inside it. I was about to say "No." until I saw the inside.

It was huge. Even if there was another tribute in here they wouldn't be able to see us come in. It was perfect! So, as expected, we went inside.

In the colosseum, there were seats all around the barren center. The seats looked like they could fit up to 2,000 people, and all the chairs were facing to the middle.

And in the middle it was littered with skeletons. It was like the ancient Hunger Games…

Whatever. That was a stupid thought, and a coincidence. The Careers trekked up the stairs until we reached the highest possible seat. We all got settled down, and were about to take a nap when the slight _chang_ of a sponsor gift rings out.

Careers

I casually pull the gifts towards me and check what's inside. Just a single note.

_The girl from Seven is right by you, get her and we'll give you things you need. _The note says.

"Guys, guys, come and witness my first kill. The girl from Seven is down there!"

They all perk up instantly. "Okay, let's go."

Quietly we try to sneak up on her. Now would be a good time to have the power of agility, or being soundless. Unfortunately, two steps away from killing her, she turns around and sees us. "_No!" _She starts running out the Colosseum. The girl from Seven ran fast, but not fast enough for Jacob. He grabbed her by the hair as we watched her struggle to get away. "_Don't kill me! You'll, you'll _regret _it!" _She took her knife from her backpack, and something else as well. "I have a knife! And _rocks!" _As saying that, she took a small rock and threw it at Jacob's face with so much force that his nose started to bleed." He held his nose, shocked and dropped Isa. She took off with her deadly rocks and her knife. "Get… _get her!" _Jacob grunted. "Hurry and kill her before I steal your dang kill, Isabelle!"

She was already too far. "_Shoot!_" I exclaim, furious. "I need a nap or something. Who's on watch duty?!"

Astor raises his hand. I throw my bag on the ground, trying to make it turn into a pillow. It doesn't do anything.

Grumbling, I try to find a comfortable spot in the rocky mess of the arena.

**Colton Prescott's POV (D10)**

Robin and I got a pretty late start. It wasn't bad, but it could've been MUCH better.

After half an hour of walking, we weren't even at any of the main arena spots; not the Greek Labyrinth, not Pompeii, and not even at the Roman Colosseum. It was just a mass of trees surrounding the center where all the starting pedestals were, and we were in the middle of it.

What seemed like half of a day later, we reached a clearing. Exhausted and relieved, we sat down on one of the fallen logs.

"I'm hungry," I say after a few minutes of silence. "No duh! I am, too. Now would be a good time to check the packs." She says.

We hungrily look in the starting packs. Oh, APPLES, and pepperoni sticks! Awesome! Just as I'm about to take a huge bite out of the sticks, Robin throws me a death glare. "Colton, save some. You can finish those once we find an oases."

My stomach grumbles, "FEED ME!" and my mind says, "I-I'm not hungry." So I reluctantly put the meat down. Robin sees me and sighs. "If you want, I know how I can ruin your appetite."

"How?" Nobody could take away my appetite. THIS IS THE PART OF ME, THAT NO ONE CAN EVER EVER TAKE AWAY FROM ME!

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Imagine, we are in a world full of people who want to kill us. They don't even kill us because they need food, they kill us because it's their hobby. To them, killing is fun and all sorts of awesome. And once you run out of food they come for you." Robin opens her eyes. "Did that work?"

"Partially." In response, my tummy does some slight whine thing.

"Now, just think... That's the world we live in."

I felt the need to eat slip away. Huh, that actually worked.

"Don't ever tell me stories again." I mumble halfheartedly.

She smiles, feeling that she had succeeded. "Just you wait."

Ten minutes later, after our legs have been pampered and our minds have stopped racing just a little bit, we continue on our holy trek across the treacherous arena. I had to stab all of the snake mutts that Robin were paralyzed to. See, she could annihilate other things with ease like feet long spiders, skeletons, and all sorts of other things, but when it came to snakes she just flipped. She screamed, "SNAKE!" and hid behind a tree, like that would help, leaving me to do all the dirty work.

Once the darkness of the night had taken over, we found a small clearing that seemed pretty safe. Robin and I settled down on our backpacks, looking at the sky.

There was a small tink and a thud following it. We held up our weapons, prepared to fight everyone and anyone, adrenaline rushing through our cores. No one was there.

Except for a sponsor gift. 10F

"This is mine?" Robin gasped, surprised that she would have sponsors. She tore off the protective paper and underneath it found four throwing axes. "Ahh, oh my gosh, they're so sharp…" She holds up one red one, one green one, a black one and a white one. After she's done getting hyped up, we sit back and relax.

The Panem anthem played, and along with that the deaths of... No one? Surely there would've been at least one kills... but then again the Hunger Games are unpredictable.

**HAH! You thought there were deaths. But you were wrong. I'm so sorry. SORRY NOT SORRY**

**#1. Favorite POV?**

**#2. What did you like about this chapter?**

**#3. Who do you think is going to die next chapter?**

**#4. Who's POV do you WANT next chapter?**


	33. Gift of Darkness (Day Two)

**Okay, I promise I'll actually kill people. The thing is that I've grown so attached to all of them it seems unreal to me that only one of them is going to live at the end. I just want them all in the arena forever, talking about death amongst each other!**

**Cooper "Corvette"'s POV (9:32 PM)**

I hope we had sponsors. Elena and I, I mean. We only had two packs with things to survive at most two days.

It seems so alien that after a week of seeing the Capitol and putting on a show for them, that we would be sent to a deathmatch out of the blue. Well, technically we expected it, but I guess I secretly hoped that everyone could go back home after the interviews.

But no. Why would the Capitol send us back now if they haven't before? My overwhelming thoughts were interrupted when I heard a body crumpling to the floor.

First thought, "_ELENA!_"

I whipped (and did the nae-nae) in a flash and saw her on the floor. "You'll pay for this, you little-" Then I noticed no one else was there, and Elena was simply sitting on the floor, fully conscious and no injuries whatsoever.

"Cooper, what were you about to say?" She says, beaming up at me with sparkling eyes. "You little what?"

"Um, Nothing." She didn't need to know curse words just yet. "Why did you scare me like that?"

"My feet did it! They were so tired they wanted to sleep." She exclaims, scrunching up her face in the process.

Sighing, I think, 'Maybe it is a good idea to rest.'

I drop down to the grassy, dry floor of the forest surrounding the pedestals. Elena yawns, and soon she's sound asleep. I should've woken her up, but she's only a child. She shouldn't be in this arena with the other bloodthirsty tributes this place held. Plus, it was nice to see something innocent for once.

I start to relax a little bit. I look at Elena and pat her head lightly. Immediately, a sponsor gift hovers down, for whatever reason. In it is a heavy wooden club, a sleeping bag, some medicine, and a water bottle. Wow, this wasn't bad at all! After looking at the sleeping bag I notice how chilly the night air was. I ignored my shivers and wrapped the blanket around Elena.

Including all the items, there was a note. I read it quickly, and muttered it to myself. "Kill Atalanta, we know what she's doing, and you will get more from us. If you want more for you and your precious replacement of Mindy, also kill that fucking rebellious Isa. XOXO Gamemakers." I looked up from the paper and frowned.

What was Atalanta doing? And isn't it illegal for the Gamemakers to sponsor?

Looking back at all the stuff, I decide there's really no choice. If I do what the Gamemakers ask, then they could alter the mutts to not go after us and stuff like that. If I go against them, they'll try to kill us.

"Okay," I announce. "I'll do it."

A second later another _ching_ sounds. Elena wakes up, and slowly sees the silver present. 3F

"Ooh! A shiny thing!" Giddily, she tears open the wrapper and finds a bunny stuffed animal. "So… FLUFFY!" She squeezes the bunny's abdomen multiple times.

Might as well keep going from here. Elena looks rejuvenated and I've got enough energy in my system to sustain myself for a few more hours.

Sometimes I'm glad there wasn't a bloodbath, but other times I'm pissed off. The first day has passed with all 24 tributes still left in the arena, and then again they gave us enough time to run away. I'm not really sure whether to be thankful or annoyed.

Anyways, we continued on our hike around the arena. The terrain was all similar, and the only difference I notice is occasional sprouts of vegetation. Otherwise, everything looked similar.

I knew it was a long way from the nearest tribute. The arena was huge, it could fit all 24 tributes and give them each three miles apart. So, with that, we took a break and waited for a tribute to come by- hopefully, at least.

**Taimi Hanley's POV (D11)**

It's been very quiet, even having Nathaniel around. He doesn't speak much, and neither do I. It's actually quite a nice system we have here.

We just tread along with one another, and that way we don't bother each other. He and I talked our voices out earlier, and this was a good change.

The road we walked on was just cracked cobblestone, which crimson trees apparently grew from. When I look closer, I notice that blood-red teardrop shapes dripped from the branches. I was tempted to let it drop on my fingers, but I refrained from it. Who knew what kind of effect it could have on me.

After an hour of walking, his voice rang out loudly. "So, uh, what do we do from here?"

I shrug. "Let's just keep on walking. There seems to be no vegetation or life from where we're at, so-"

A chime sounds, signaling a sponsor gift. Nathaniel and I look at each other excitedly, and we kneel down to open the gift. 11F

"Well, I guess it's mine," I say happily. Inside it is one awl, or a big knife. It has a leather hilt that fit comfortably between my fingers and grooves in the sharp blade that point out it's for cutting thick things.

Another package floats down, and this time, it's for Nathaniel. He gets extremely giddy when he sees what the Capitolites sent him; a simple, cutting-edge (get it?) sword.

I smirk at him, clutching my newlyfound knife. "Well, we have upgrades now. Wonder how the Careers are managing the non-Cornucopia situation."

He shrugs, obviously showing he doesn't care. "It doesn't matter, they're going to die soon enough."

All of a sudden, a small baby wolf pokes out of the blood trees. Its curious eyes beam adorably at me, and takes a cautious leap towards me. I can't help but gush at it's little furry face. I've always loved dogs, ever since Dawn brought one home. Any canine really, and I'm captured. It starts to paw at my feet, and barks happily.

"Taimi, I don't think that's-" I interrupt him, sending him a glare as I bend down to pick up the wolf. "You don't bite, do you?" I whisper as I pet try to pet its head.

Suddenly, the puppy's eyes change their natural brilliant blue eyes into the same color as the trees besides it. It snarls and bares its teeth, and promptly bites down on my hand. On instinct, I whip out the knife I had from my starting pack and stab it in the eye. Blood starts spurting from around the silver blade, and I can't help but watch in disgust as the warm, gooey substance sprays around. Finally, I disintegrates and what is left is only a vial of some red liquid.

I was hoping that maybe I could've gotten out of that situation without any injuries, when my vision starts to swirl. "Aghhh… why does the Sun have sunglasses on…?"

Someone's distorted fingers do the wave. A groggy voice in the back of my mind says, "...Taimi… snap… out… of it…" Or was it said out loud? I couldn't tell anymore.

Out of nowhere, the back of my mouth goes dry. I didn't need water, I just drank a sip a few minutes ago! Or did I? Was it an… hour? Or a week?

In a span of five seconds my mouth goes aflame, and not with Hot Cheetos. I spit out a lump of black, and I find out it has six legs. Gah, fire ants! They were marching out of my throat, one by one, each of their little steps a gasping pain for me. I shriek, clawing at my neck. I had to get them out! Locking my hands on my jugular, I push my hands upward until I can't breathe. Anything to get them out. Anything. _ANYTHING-_

Something's fighting against me. No, someone! I looked through my blurred vision, and it was a gnome! A very tall gnome, with curly brown hair and elfish ears and-

"Taimi, what the _flip_ has GOTTEN INTO YOU?" Nathaniel pulls my hands away from my sore, raw neck. I try to open my mouth, but I can't. "Oh, God, is that blood-" He looks slightly paler, like he's about to gag. "Okay. Okay. Open your mouth. I have water."

Slowly, slowly, I unclamp my mouth on whatever it was I was biting on. It turns out to be my tongue and my bottom lip. The salty, metallic taste of blood fills my mouth, and I try my best not to choke on it. Eventually, I have to spit it out and the liquid spills on the stone floor and seeps through the cracks.

I take a sip of water carefully. Nathaniel looks over me like a land-mine about to explode any second. "You're okay. You're okay." I continue to drink the water, and soon I start dreaming. But I don't remember dozing off.

But now that I think of it, I don't even remember being awake.

**Astor Kerr's POV (D1)**

Isabelle needs to step up her game. She can't even kill one measly tribute from Seven, and obviously didn't approach the District Four tributes the right way. The Careers didn't have a Cornucopia, either, so no source of supplies to depend on except our small packs. Man, this _sucked._

The Careers never had to hike around for supplies in the earlier Games, they hunted for tributes! And if we did that now, we could be killed because of the weak knives we were armed with. Isa injured Jacob with a freaking rock, who knew what a swift hit to the temple would do to him. Well, I actually did know; he would die. And Isa would've gotten the freaking first kill.

So we were just lounging around, still near the Colosseum. We were hoping a tribute would aimlessly walk in, but after a few hours of waiting we decided to walk and talk around the place. It was big enough that there could be tributes hiding here that we didn't know of.

"Jacob, how's that nose feeling?" I ask casually.

He narrows his eyes at me. "It's feeling simply swell, thanks for asking." Then he laughs.

Did he do something funny? Did he see something I didn't? I repeat his words back in my head. "_It's feeling simply swell, thanks for asking." _Swell? Oh, wait, I get it. "Gotcha." I start smiling.

In the corner of my eye, I notice Isabelle and Pheobe talking amongst each other animatedly. I only heard a few glimpses of their conversation. "Have you noticed…" "They're so…" "I know, right?" I had a sneaking suspicion they were talking about us, but I ignored it for the time being.

_Ching!_ I knew that sound all too well, watching many past Hunger Games. Another ching follows, and we find out that there's one package for Jacob and one for Isabelle. Isabelle pulls out makeup, a hairbrush, and a note. She glares at the gift and reads it out loud. "Pretty yourself. Fuck this shit, I'm out."

Jacob, however, was smarter than to read the note to everyone. He pulls out a set of seven spears, each a different color, and looks at the small piece of paper to himself. He finds himself blushing immensely, and slips the note back in his pocket.

Pheobe's looking over his shoulder. "We're an item in the Capitol, now, huh?" She says, smirking.

Well, that was interesting. But I think we all knew we were wasting time and energy here. "Guys, let's go hunting. Kill off one of the loners, huh?"

They all nod, which means time to leave. We're not even out of the Colosseum when we see a flash of orange.

No one else noticed, I guess, because they were still chatting with each other normally. I was probably seeing things; who wouldn't in heat like this?

"Let's comb the woods surrounding the pedestals. There's bound to be someone still in those areas." Isabelle announces. "It's only a mile's walk from here. Chop, chop, everyone!"

Seeing that nobody's groaned or argued, she continues on her way. We all follow her reluctantly.

After a few minutes, we've all settled down a little and everything's silent. Until Pheobe shouts, "ASTOR! BEHIND YOU!"

I whip around, finding a knife heading straight towards my chest connected to a boy's hand. Without moving, I shout, "I HID THE ONE MILLION DOLLARS IN THE-" I pause, hoping this will catch the boy off guard. It works, and he looks back at me with wide eyes. "Where? Where did you hide it? Tell-"

By then, my knife is already in the boy's chest, staunching the flow of air and blood that goes to the brain. He looks at me wide-eyed, like he ever had a chance. His breathing gets slower, and slower, and slower… "Nice try," I say triumphantly. His cannon's goes off, meaning I've killed him.

"First kill," I declare, spreading out my arms. Luckily, I called dibs on him because if I killed Isabelle or Jacob's kill, they'd be out for my blood. They all look at me annoyed and cross their arms. Like the Capitolites wanted me to rub it in their face, a gift hovers down gently and lands in my hands. I smirk and find a big axe. I place my hands on the polished handles, finding it very easy to hold. New weapon!

"Whatever, let's just keep going." Isabelle marches off, and we have no choice but to follow.

**Ember Clark's POV (D12)**

I had a plan. It was a murderous, deadly plan, but I had to do what I needed to in order to survive.

I was located in the crimson forest. A lot of tributes passed me, unnoticed, but I couldn't get my idea into action until I got a sponsor gift. I waited, and waited, until finally a parachute drifts down containing a water bottle. Perfect, that was just what I needed. Well, the water is great too.

Now I had to wait for someone's cannon to go off. I don't think I had to wait that long, considering the alliances were probably on the prowl for other tributes.

"I hope I don't die today," I mutter to myself. Sleepiness approaches, and and still not one cannon. Do I have to sleep? I felt my eyes losing the battle to fatigue. Soon enough, I was locked inside yet another dream.

When my brain knows I'm sad, it sends me a happy dream. Today I dreamt of my siblings and I marching around a field of flowers. We were playing, free, in the world we might've lived in if the Hunger Games never existed. The sun was shining, and the sky wasn't clouded from smoke, and it wasn't the artificial sky I saw in the Capitol. It was a simple, yet brilliant blue that amazed me.

_Boom!_

I wake up, startled. Apparently someone's cannon just fired, signaling someone's death. I can't help but wonder, 'Whose death was it?' but I honestly didn't want to contemplate on that. Not now, at least.

As I was looking for a hiding spot yesterday, I found olives and poisonous berries. I was about to ditch the poisonous ones when I thought of something intelligent and sneaky, but unforgivable. I planned to fill the parachute with the berries and drop them down on someone as a "sponsor gift". They would then eat the berries or save them for later, but they'll die either way. Not unless they knew which berry it was, like I did.

Ten minutes before the Capitol showed who was dead, the boy from District Three walked past. He looked like he was in a hurry for something. His eyes were a bit sunken in, which meant his eyes were tired from looking for something. Hopefully he was starving enough to eat these. Before I missed my chance, I imitated the sponsor gift; "Ching!" and sent down the parachute. He hungrily dove into it, and suddenly I regretted doing it. I would've thought he would be smarter than to eat these weird berries. But then again he thinks the Capitol sent them.

The boy from Three pauses while eating these, and chokes. While he's suffocating, he looks up at the sky and sees me. His eyes widen in betrayal and surprise.

I was killing someone! I realized this too late when his cannon booms. I shriek, finally acknowledging what I have done in another point of view. I killed someone in cold blood. Selfishness.

I'm almost scared to look at his body, but I know I have to. This is my punishment. Instead of tanned skin I saw a few days ago, it's blotchy and some parts are green. This is the effect of the berries; faster decay. I feel bile come up my throat, and I try my best to contain my lunch.

As if the Gamemakers wanted to mock me, the death toll plays. The first picture is the boy from Three. I can't help but let the tears flow, and soon it becomes a full-blown sob. The Hunger Games make a mess out of everyone. I've never killed anyone, I'm never even hurt a living being before! And here I am killing people, by "outsmarting" them. No. _NO._

The next death was my District partner, Coakum. I start tearing up all over again. He was really nice, awfully nice and shy. He doesn't deserve this. No one deserves this.

The sky goes dark once more, and I'm glad the cameras can't see me and videotape me crying.

**Mia Putnam's POV (D8)**

It was boring, extremely boring just simply guarding Amber and Coro. I mean, I'm not saying Amber and Coro's lives are stupid, but there's nothing here in this stupid stone place to entertain me. I'm betting that there's plenty of it for the Capitol, however.

I wonder what's going on outside? I haven't heard one cannon boom yet, and it's like the second day. The Gamemakers must be plotting something or else there would've been some more noise and action heard from this crappy place. I start to squirm uncontrollably, feeling that there's something behind this all. No, _knowing_! I know there's something weird going on or there would be more deaths. The Capitol must be bored out of their minds right now, if they had any.

Meh, it doesn't matter. That means for time for us to get out of this dang Maze.

I start to feel fatigue succumbing me. That means it's time for Coro's watch.

"Coro, your turn." He groggily moans, stretches, and finally gets up with bones cracking in the process. "...kay," He murmurs, then takes a sip of his water. Suddenly he looks rejuvenated and ready for the day.

I lie down. Maybe it is time for me to get some sleep. I didn't- couldn't- sleep the day before the Games, I don't think anyone could. Except maybe the Careers.

After a few minutes, I finally let my racing thoughts subside and drift off into unconsciousness.

"_D-don't kill me! Please!" The sound of ripping flesh follows the voice. A shrill ear-piercing scream omits out of the boy's mouth, soon followed by maniacal laughter and a cannon. Six Careers were joined together over a fire, burning the boy's carcass. Each one of their faces were covered in crimson gore, but the worst part was their eyes._

_It wasn't even humane, the eyes belonged to a monster. The pupils were shrunken so much they were just slivers, and their irises were simply white. Claws protruding from one of them's hands, she sunk them in the murdered boy's throat. Blood leaked out of him and before anyone could react, she ran up to me and in a blur, sliced my neck-_

_BOOM!_

"Oh, my God! Coro?! AMBER?!" I shriek.

Amber wakes up immediately. "What happened?" She looks around in a panic. "W-Where's Coro?!"

I start hyperventilating. "I DON'T KNOW! I heard a cannon earlier-"

_Boom!_

"CORO! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Amber is sobbing now.

Suddenly, footsteps come bouncing down the hall. Have the Careers found us? Are mutts coming? But no, it's Coro. CORO!

"What the hell? I heard two cannons and I thought they got to you-" he starts saying until I interrupt. "WHY THE FREAK DID YOU LEAVE US? I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON WATCH!"

Guilt is obvious in his face. "Look, I'm sorry, alright? I saw an oasis nearby, and I didn't want to wake either of you up, so I went." He sighs.

"What did you get?" I ask slowly.

He runs his hand through his hair. "Nothing. I got nothing, it was just some weird sparkly thing nearby, so-"

Amber's face is pale as glue. "Coro, there's something-"

Coro's eyebrows fuse together. "What?" And with that, he sees what's behind him.

A sponsor gift. That was odd, why would anyone sponsor us right now? Coro looks at it weakly. "I-It's for Mia." He tosses it gently and I catch it. We have five more fruits.

"Ugh!" I groan. Is this place cursed? I am so sick of this damn maze. "Has anyone else had bad dreams?"

We all raise our hands. "I dreamt about the Careers killing some guy over a fire. They had really scary eyes." I say, willing to share my dream in case it meant anything.

Coro raises his eyebrows. "I dreamt of the same thing," he mutters.

"I don't know about you, but I saw some blonde guy get repeatedly stabbed in the chest," Amber shrugs.

"I think I know what this means. We need to get out of this place."

***sighs* I have some RIPs to do.**

**Shane, Shane was cool. I liked Shane. A lot of people liked Shane. He was outsmarted by Ember and was ultimately killed by a fruit. Shane was the type of person that people accepted in because he was sent in as a Bloodbath. Otherwise, I don't think he would've been in the story at all. He was kind of like an inspiration killer to me, I had no ideas for him. So naturally he had to go. I meant for him to go much farther, but shit happens and you gotta deal with it like a PERSON! RIP Shane, many people are sad to see you go.**

**I gotta be honest, I never liked Coakum much. You see, I think I'm just killing people off who I don't have ideas for- and it's true. Coakum was such an average character; he's a person, he has a normal family, a normal life, friends, and a crush. And the Hunger Games is everything BUT normal. In fact, I don't think anyone liked Coakum except his power. I knew since the start, he was a full-on early death. Sorry SheerwaterPhoenix, believe me when I said I wanted him. I wanted him for a Bloodbath.**

**Questions! Am I blanching, girl we blanchin! I live up in a mansion-**

**#1: Any idea what that wolf mutt in Taimi's POV could be? Hint: Greek mythology...**

**#2: Favorite POV?**

**#3: WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO TAIMI?!  
#4: Death that made you sad? ;-; tear tear**

**#5: Who do you think will die next?**

**I'm not really proud of this chapter. It's about 4,000 words, and compared to other people it's WEAK! I don't know, either way I present to you a new chapter. I hope you enjoy! Thanks :D**


	34. More and More Surprises (Day Three)

**Since the Loners never get POVs, this chapter will be an all-Loners exclusive. Some POVs won't have much action in it, like Tomer's, but it's just a catch up to show you that they're alive. Loner POVs are pretty normal, unless they die. I might do one or two alliance POVs, we'll see. Enjoy! :D**

**Atalanta Ryder's POV (D6)**

Well, I'm not sure how exactly I'm going to pull this off. The rebellion seems awfully scary, and I also want to get out of here alive. Also considering the fact that I have no sponsor gifts, I think I'm screwed.

The Gamemakers are closely guarded around me, as if I would do anything dangerous. Well, I am, so they have reason to be watching my every move. But I'm pretty sure I haven't done anything to get them on my trail, except for my volunteering… and that I'm a 14 year old going into the Games alone… Yeah, that's it. Not suspicious one bit.

I could be killed any second now. The Gamemakers could decide to send a mutt after me or guide a tribute in my direction. But strangely enough, these last two days have been quite peaceful for me. I wonder why-

A light _ching_ can be heard, and I look towards the sky. Sure enough, it is a sponsor gift. I pluck it out of the air and into my hands.

"Ooh!" I exclaim. Inside the silver package of life lies a few boomerangs and five fruits; mangoes! I count my boomerangs and notice I only have two. Well, I guess it's better than nothing. Plus boomerangs come back to you, so…

I almost forgot! There should be a note. I pick it up and read it inside my head.

'She's guarding you from the Gamemaker's Headquarters. Love Mandilee.'

Mandilee must be Maya's code name. It's quite stupid, but she claims that it was my mother's name. 'She' I believe, is the Gamemaker that Maya told me she sent in for the rebellion. Well, that explains why I'm not getting mutts sent after. And I'm grateful for that.

I eat half of a mango and tread on until I see a wall.

**Tomer Ericson's POV (D7)**

I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. Do I really think I have a chance? If so, why am I doing the opposite of 'gracing' the Capitol? I feel like suddenly I've turned bipolar or something. Although that is extremely unlikely, seeing that bipolar is not a transferable disease… right?

Ahh, forget it. It's useless anyway, useless to try. I should probably find a cliff and jump off, or, maybe drown myself! Sacrifice myself to the Careers? Die of starvation or thirst? There is an ENDLESS selection. One that I'm going to choose from soon enough.

Practically everyone from the Capitol hates me. I don't even know why I'm still alive if I'm their least liked tribute. Either way, I'm going to die soon.

My stomach rumbles painfully. I felt like there was a hole in my stomach that could get hungry enough to devour my own self. I was probably going to die of starvation.

I can't use up any more energy today. I felt like there was a drain in my body that had just sucked out all my power and left me with only my flesh and bones. Embarrassing enough, it was only the afternoon, according to the Sun.

It was taking a heck of a long time to die.

Do I have any food left? Maybe food could help the growling of my abdomen. Maybe someone could walk by me and kill me. Maybe that was not likely.

Aching everywhere, I checked my pack for any food. There was nothing, absolutely nothing. Great.

As I lie back down, I think of home. I wonder what Ava and my parents thought of me right now. My dad was probably yelling at me to get off my ass and do something, while Ava and Mom are probably sobbing their eyes out. It made me cringe to think of the pain my family might be in right now.

Luckily, I can't think about it anymore because the gnawing in my stomach finally rocks me to sleep.

**Wesley Brown's POV (D8)**

I need to get back to Frannie. I've spent too long planning my future to have some lame death montage ruin it.

So far, only two people have died. I have killed neither of them, but I will if I have to. I'm getting back to District Eight.

I hike through the woods solemnly. Next thing I know I hit a stone wall, moss strung across the walls. What the hell? Are the Gamemakers serious? I swing my fist against the cool stone, and shockingly the wall moves up and reveals an entrance.

Oh, is this the Labyrinth? It looked interesting enough. My mentor had said something about the dangers of the maze, how one wrong move could end up getting you killed. Nope. I'm not a risk-taker. I turn directly around and go the opposite way, almost automatically. But the thing is, I can't help but wondering what surprises the stone walls could hold. If it's as bad as my mentor had described, then the stone walls would be broken and all the beasts in the maze would be unleashed.

Hmm. Mental Note: Steer clear of the Labyrinth.

**Isa Gardener's POV (D7) **

The tears flow before I could stop them. Oh, how will I ever get back to Caleb? I can't. _I can't._ But I can at least try.

Psh. As if the Gamemakers were going to let some rebellious girl from Seven win! From what I knew, the Capitol hated me. And it wasn't because I was an underdog. Funny enough, I wasn't dead yet and no mutts have been sent after me.

As if on cue, I feel a sharp sting on my calf. I whip around in pain, wide-eyed, and see a huge foot tall spider. "_Shiii-" _I exclaim, clutching my leg with one hand and slicing at the mutt with another. Luckily I got it in the eye and it stumbled away, blind. A second later it disintegrates and what is left is a vial of green liquid. I look at it closely, and soon I throw it at a tree. Surely enough, the tree starts rotting from the inside out, it seems. I shiver inwardly.

My leg feels as if it was drenched with acid. I start cursing out random words, and someone might've heard me but it helps get my mind off the pain. The calf doesn't stop hurting though.

I rip off a piece of cloth from my shirt and wrap it around my leg. It doesn't help and within seconds my cloth is soaked in blood. I cringe silently and start touching my cut. My hand comes away with blood and something green.

Is this how I'm going to die? What is Caleb thinking right now? I hope he knows I tried my best. I hope he knows to move on and get past me. I hope-

_Boom!_

Was that my cannon? No. I just imagined it, but what I didn't imagine was many footsteps heading towards me. I'm still sitting up, and I see an older boy. . I hear a masculine voice mutter, "Elena, close your eyes," followed by a childish-sounding, "Okie dokie!"

I open my eyes briefly, and see a sharp silver point. "Wait," I groan exhaustedly. However, I had no reply as the blade entered my ribcage.

"I'm sorry, Caleb."

_Boom!_

And this time, it wasn't an illusion.

**Jacob Pyle's POV (D2)**

_Boom!_

Third kill of the Games. I wonder who died. I wonder who killed them.

One cannon, one more down, one step closer to the crown. That was what my friends from training always said. Until they volunteered and died. However, I was going to be different. People like me always are.

I look besides me and I see Pheobe staring at me back with the intensity of a wolf. It's funny how I've never seen her at the training center. Suddenly I'm reminded of my sponsor gift I had received the other day:

_Don't share the spears. Make sure you and Pheobe become an item, anything for the sponsors._

My first thought was 'I'm not going to pull a Katniss.' I knew that wasn't it, but I'm not ready to admit it to myself. It would make these Games a whole ton harder.

The feeling of sharp knuckles graze my arm and I spin around in wonder. "Hey, hey Jacob," Pheobe snaps her fingers under my nose. "You just dazed off for a second."

"Ah- I-" I stutter, but she doesn't let me finish. "Isabelle found an oasis!"

The sound of my stomach growling could be heard a mile away. "Great, because I'm _starving._" She rolls her eyes. "I couldn't tell."

Astor comes running towards us, almost giddily. "C'mon, lovebirds! We have bacon! BACON!" With that statement finish, I go red and Astor skips away. Pheobe heads his way nonchalantly, like she didn't notice Astor's comment about- ah, forget it.

That night, we had a feast of fried bacon. It was great, but there was something else on my mind.

**Autumn White's POV (D4)**

Crazy, isn't it, how it's the third day and only three people have died? It isn't down to the final 15, like normal. But then again, these Hunger Games aren't normal. The Hunger Games itself _shouldn't_ be normal.

But it is, and we Districts gotta deal with it.

We've been having steaks for three consecutive days, and although it sucked we couldn't exactly complain. It was better than nothing.

Earlier today, I had gotten a sponsor gift. I didn't really expect one, and I'm kinda glad I got one anyway. It had one fighting dagger in it, and a note that said, 'How's that existential crisis coming along? :D'

I didn't even want to think about it.

Omri and Bailey were out hunting, so it was just Nikki and I in the home-base. It was all awkward silence until a silver parachute floated down.

4F

Sighing, I shake my head. It gets so confusing when… nevermind. I WILL NOT SPEAK OF IT.

Nikki unwraps it carefully and takes out a book and… PIZZA! "Oh my gods, YES!" Nikki exclaims excitedly. It was like she was about to jump up and down in excitement. "PEPPERONI AND PARMESAN. YES, THANK YOU MOM!"

I check out the book. "Percy Jackson's Guide to Survival," I read out loud. "That's cool."

"You dang right it's cool! Especially this pizza!"

A few minutes later of watching Nikki rolls around derpily, Omri and Bailey come back. "Good news is, I have two squirrels! After four hours." Omri wipes off his sweat from his forehead, looking accomplished, only for his triumph to be soon diminished when he sees Nikki.

"I have pizza," she smiles, and takes a huge chunk out of the sauced bread.

**Aliana Tickna's POV (Gamemaker)**

Okay, Aliana. Calm down. Three deaths, that's all. I can save twenty-one people. Eliah won't be after me at all. I can help get the tributes out and alive and also make the rebellion succeed. Sureeeeee.

No, damn it! Of course I can't do this. Eliah's sketchier than he looks. He probably knows who I am and is just keeping me here to tease me. He probably knows I'm his sister, now that I think of it…

_QUIET!_ Eliah's not your brother, never was. This shit is just getting to your head because of his weird to-do list. That's all.

My hacking skills were nothing compared to the other Gamemakers around me. I tried to stop the mutt that killed Isa, but barely made a move. I'll have to tell Maya about this, that she's going to have to get them out of here fast-

A bell rings, signaling the other Gamemakers' nightshift. The dayworkers and I head out to our homes, eager to get a good night's rest for tomorrow.

I'm just about to leave the building when Eliah stops in behind me. Oh, not this guy. However, I muster up the patience and plaster a fake smile on my face and turn around.

"Head Gamemaker, how can I help you?" I grin forcibly through my teeth. He looks thoughtful.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about the Games. Thank you for your help today." Eliah glances at me casually and walks away. Thanks for wasting my time, you-

ALIANA! There's absolutely nothing to be fed up about. Get to your apartment, call Maya and Theo over, and talk to them. Somehow I drive home and get to my room, 179, before I explode.

I change out of my business-clothes and dial Maya's number. "Maya, you and Theo come here both. It's important." I grit my teeth, twisting the phone cord with my fingers. There is a pause. "I'll be there," is the reply after a few moments.

Within what seems like seconds, the two zip away and are at my door. "Aliana, another kid is dead. You have explaining to do."

"I'm not good enough at this! They're crazy. I tried to stop the mutt from coming but their code is too strong. I think I can hold them off for a few seconds, but that's all. You need to get them out, fast."

Maya drifts her eyes towards the ceiling. "Okay. Okay. Aliana, I don't think I can get them out so early. Half of them- or more- are going to die until I perfect my plan. That's just what has to be done. I'm sorry."

Maya and I bow our heads. This was terrible. How was this REBELL-

"Hey, I have an idea if you guys could bother to here what I have to say," Theo's voice rang across the room irritably. "That is, if you mind."

Maya's eyebrows furrowed together. "Of course we want to hear what you think, Theo," she says. Theo reveals his plan as we all listen and nod along. Maybe this rebellion isn't hopeless after all.

**In all honesty, when I received Isa, she was just a shy, simple, sweet girl submitted by rubylicious. However, I saw that she disliked racist people and decided to expand her personality beyond that. Now she is the rebellious girl that (some of) you love. She obviously wasn't going to survive, but I love her nonetheless. Isa, you will be remembered.**

**#1. Favorite POV? (I'm sorry they were all short ;-;)**

**#2. What did you like about this chapter?**

**#3. Who do you think will die next chapter?**

**#4. WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE REBELLION?!**

**#5: Jaceobe?**


	35. Happy Memories (Day 4)

**So… sorry about the hell of a long update. Cece wrote this chapter, please give her feedback. :D**

**Elena Rae's POV (D3)**

Cooper is the best friend I could ever ask for he's kind, nice, and uhhh... I don't know any other words for good.

I'm still wondering why he told me to cover my eyes... Oh well Cooper=good that's all I need to know!

I see something in the distance with liquid stuff.

"Lookie cooper!" I jump up and down in joy.

"Elena you found an oasis!" He smiles at me. That is one of the few times I've seen him smile.

Smile=happy so I did good right?! Still don't know what oasis means…

"What's an oasis?" I tilt my head.

"It contains water and stuff that helps." He says slowly.

Huh so that's what that liquid stuff is called- water... It's sounds funny!

I giggle, "thank you!" I give him a peck on the cheek, that's what me and Techa do as thanks.

Cooper now has a red face. Oh no! in my picture books red faces mean the person is angry.

"Are you okay, friend?" I feel my eyebrows push together.

"No it's just no one has given me a kiss in a long time..." His redness calms down and his smile looks sad. I thought smile means happy... Huh.

I give him a hug.

"Come on Elena, let's go to the oasis."

"Race you!" I yell and I take off.

We find lots of cool things at the oasis.

Like cookies, pie, a thing called medicine (I remember Techa said it helps you when your sick).

Cooper hands me a pointy thingie.

"This is a knife you use it to protect your self." He says carefully.

"How do I do that?" I ask.

"You poke the things that are attacking you." He says calmly

"Okay, what does attack mean?"I tilt my head.

"It's when people or things hurt you like that pokey plant." He continues.

I shake from the memory pokey plant did hurt me I should definitely trust what people say more.

"Okay!" I grab the knife from him and giggle.

"Knife, knife, knife..."

**Omri Nobleman's POV (D9)**

It was lunch time and we were eating the leftover pizza and squirrel meat from yesterday. I look up to see Autumn putting chopped squirrel meat on her pizza. Amber and Bailey give her a look.

"What it tastes good?!"

They look at me and I shrug Amber and Bailey share a look that says, boys or pretend boys will be boys.

I look over at Bailey who look fidgety all of a sudden. Finally she clears her throat and says,

" I know we are in a death match and we are all about to die at any moment's notice but I have to say you guys are the best friends I have ever had."

We all nod in agreement surprisingly these last few days have been some of the best.

"You know that I trust all of you wholeheartedly right?"

Wait where is this conversation going?

"I'm lesbian."

**Robin Lovelock's POV (D10)**

Colton, the idiot, and I were arguing.

"Would you quit shouting! Other tributes could find us!" I hiss, that boy can be such an idiot!

" I'm sorry I thought eating after two days of barely eating anything one would think a picnic is a good idea!"

"Yes but that would mean stopping and if you remember the careers spotted us yesterday!"

"YESTERDAY!"

"Would you please quit shouting!"

"WHO DIED AND MADE YOU QUEEN?!"

I didn't respond. I ran as fast as my short legs could take me (tripping over the occasional log). I climbed up a tree a red wood I believe, I only climbed 1/5 of the way because those things are tall.

I collapse on a sturdy thick branch.

"ROBIN?!"

That idiot is going to get himself killed.

I hear something growl.

"Robin?"

The growl gets louder.

"ROBIN!"

I climb down the tree half way and jump.

"AHHHHHHHHHH- oof!"

I land on top of Colton.

"There you are," he groans. "Now can you help me with THAT!"

It was a siren with dreamy blue plumage, it's long tail the colours of the rainbow, needle point claws and a face changing to show the deceased. I now understand what people mean by lethally beautiful. I pull out my axe.

"Okay I call head and you get the tail." I look at Colton.

"Aren't we supposed to flip a coin or something?"

I give him my lethal death glare.

"Okay I was just wondering..." He said looking down. I get ready to throw my axe, then the siren begins to sing.

_"Mom? MOM!"_

_Fire spreads I try to save her but I'm too late. Fire destroys the forest where I used to play. The best memories turned into my worst nightmare. My mother runs out alive as I feel relief wash over me. Then, the unbelievable happened; a snake springs out and bites her ankle._

_"NOOOOO!"_

_Everything goes black._

**Phoebe Sulik's POV (D2)**

I've been trying everything make sponsors notice me and Jacob. Shoulder nudging, ruffling his hair, sitting next to him when ever we camp out, etc. But nothing seems to be working! Not that I'm complaining we've got tons of food, medicine, and weapons. I'm so lost in thought I trip over a fallen log, I prepare my body for impact but I'm met with two strong arms.

"Jacob?" I look up at him.

"Yeah?" He has a bit of blush on his face. I wonder why... He must be a really good actor.

"Um thanks for catching me..." I say awkwardly breaking the silence. We stand awkwardly next to each other his face now crimson red.

I go up and hug him.

_Do it for the sponsors do it for the sponsors, _I think to myself_._

"We need to up our game." I whisper in his ear.

"Okay." He whispers back.

We break from the hug both smiling.

I'm glad I have Jacob on my side the other careers can be so annoying! Isabelle is a complete snob and Astor... he's Astor! Of course I find him annoying! Jacob is the only one who isn't a complete idiot (emphasis on complete).

Isabelle shoves past me.

"Out of the way love birds." She smirks mischievously and struts past us.

I look down in embarrassment and Jacob's face goes red.

"Jacob and Phoebe sitting in a tree," he starts.

"As-tor-will-you-shut-up-please!" Jacob glares.

"First comes love then comes marriage!" Isabelle chirps along.

"Then poison berries in someone's SALAD." I retaliate.

They didn't bother us for the next few miles.

**#1. Favorite POV?**

**#2. Feedback for Cece? She stalks the comments, so she'll know. SHE ALWAYS KNOWS.**

**#3. Who's dead to you?**

**#4. Who do you think will win?**

**#5. Favorite tribute?**


	36. Hunger for Something Else (Day Five)

**Since Cece took a heck of a long time to do last chapter (glares at Cece) I did the chapter after that more double (maybe triple) UPDATES! :D As I say each chapter, I hope you enjoy. I really love doing this, honestly :3**

**Nathaniel Reed's POV (D11)**

It's been two days. Two fucking days and Taimi refuses to wake up. She's alive, alright, breathing slowly like how people do when they sleep. I had to drag her resting body around when there were mutts, and I haven't been able to go anywhere either. I had gotten a few sponsor gifts with food in them, but by now the Capitol must be getting bored. Well, desperate times cause for desperate measures.

I poke a stick in her mouth. As expected, she wakes up, startled. She looks around, shaking, only to find me with my hand connected to the stick in her mouth. She glares at me and starts screaming bloody murder, only the stick is still there so it sounds a little something like this:

"Ohmffffffff… MU PRETENTIOUS GLASS MOLE! I MWILL BEAT THE SHTIT OUTTA MU!" Taimi spits the stick out and says something else, something along the lines of- you know what, forget it. You don't want to know.

Wide-eyed, I hold my hands up in surrender. "Chill. You've been out for two days." Before I could finish, she stares at me, shocked. "Two days? How many people have died?"

I couldn't answer; she had just recovered from sleeping for days, and I guess the pain came rushing back. She holds her hand in agony, groaning loudly.

"Woah, Taimi! Are you okay?" I ask quickly. She shakes her head slowly, too pained to snap back a smart-ass remark.

I look back at her hand, which looks normal. However, leaning forward a little more, I can identify that her veins are running with blue liquid and blood- which meant she had blood poisoning. I take a swift gasp of air. It was bold- jutting out, almost, screaming at me.

Taimi's eyes are squinched shut, but she must've heard me breathe sharply. In a panicky voice, she says, "What? Is it bad?"

"No…" I say suspiciously. Gritting her teeth, she pinches one eye open.

"Holy SHIT!" She exclaims, deafening the ears of yours truly and a few squirrels around. "Nathaniel, I'm not an idiot- I know what FUCKING blood poisoning is!"

My mind plays back to the night two days ago. Taimi had killed the wolf mutt, and had gotten bit. The mutt disintegrated, and left only a vial of some blue stuff. Wait, the blue stuff! That could be the cure!

I ignore Taimi's cursing for a second. It was weird, I thought her to be calm and collected in these situations, but I guess not.

"When you killed that wolf mutt, it dropped this." I reach into my pack, and after a minute of digging, I had found it. I held up the vial.

She scrunches her eyebrows together, obviously not understanding. "So? What's your point?" Then she starts wincing again because of the hand motions she did when she said that.

"So," I say patiently. "It could be a cure."

She narrows her eyes. "Explain your reasoning."

"Obviously, the Gamemakers intended this vial," I held up the liquid, shaking it lightly. "To not be used on the victim, because of ironicism. The wolf bite was just brief, and that is why you didn't die."

"Go on."

I continue, pride filling up my voice with each breath. "So, if you use this, it must heal you. What other reason would it be here? The Head Gamemaker seems like he wants these Games to last a while, so it makes sense."

She nods her head in agreement. "Yeah, I guess so." She picks up the vial cautiously. "You sure about this? That it will work? What if it kills me?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Why _would_ it kill you?"

"True... " She looks reluctant, as if she thought I was lying. Why would I trick her? Sure, this is the Hunger Games, but allies help each other. Homies help homies.

"On three," She announces. "One, two-"

"THREE!"

She gulps it down in one swallow. Her face lights up all of a sudden. Then she starts trembling.

Abruptly, I became nervous. What if I was wrong? What if it wasn't a cure? What if-

Taimi becomes stiff. The color has drained from her face.

_Boom!_

**Colton Prescott's POV (D10)**

A loud noise wakes me up in my sleep. Gah, who the hell is loud enough to do that?! Suddenly, I feel a dizzy sensation. Abruptly, I groan, and hear a female voice.

"C'mon, Colton… let's just go already!"

I sigh heavily, clutching at my smooth pillow. "Leave me alone," I mutter. "Today's Sunday. I don't need to go to school."

Red hot pain emits from my shoulder. I wake up vigorously. "What the fu-" I begin, until I see Robin's face contorted in a perfected pissed off look.

"We need to go," she hisses. "_Now. _A hovercraft just took a body from, like, a mile away!"

"So?" As soon as I said that, I regretted it. I shouldn't have said that.

"Colton," Robin begins saying patiently, "WE ARE IN THE FREAKING GAMES. PICK UP YOUR ASS AND ACT LIKE YOU ARE!" She's practically screaming at me at that last part.

She turns around, almost forcefully, clenching her fists. "Let's go," she mutters, and I knew the topic wasn't open for discussion. I stand up, brushing off dirt from my leg. Groaning, I follow her. Robin's my only chance for survival, and we both knew it.

When I finally reach her side, she has a smug look on her face. "Hmm. Look who decided to show up."

Blood rushes into my face, although I don't really know why. "Shut up." She elbows me back, but at least I knew she wasn't still very mad at me. If she was… she'd probably skewer my head through a stick. Or worse.

"Robin, where are we heading?" I ask after quite a bit of walking.

She looks almost… nervous to answer. "The Labyrinth," she says finally, guilt evident in her voice.

I guess the look I gave her made her feel even more guilty. "_What_? You told me- _directed_ me to never go in that place!"

She sighs theatrically. "I know, but think about it. If we go in, tributes most likely won't risk find us."

"That's because it's _dangerous_ in the Labyrinth!"

Robin raises an eyebrow. "Are you _afraid_ of the Labyrinth, Colton?"

"Uh…" I'm not sure how to reply to that. "...maybe."

Rolling her eyes, she replies, "Don't worry. I'll protect your pretty face."

Ooh! Finally, I have vocal ammunition. "You think I have a pretty face?" I coo with the most cheesiest face in my expressions book.

Abruptly, she flips around. Her grey-green eyes bore into my eye sockets. She smiles coyly, as if she just found out my biggest secret… but I don't have one! Or do I? If I had a secret, I'd just tell her because this Jedi mind trick stuff is really creeping me out.

"No, but it'll be even less once I'm done with you." That one statement makes me crap my pants. Just kidding. But I feel like I made a mistake allying with Robin, although I _know_ she's going to help me. Huh, weird.

Soon, we reach a stone wall strewn with green, lush vines. There are markings on the walls, like an ancient language… but a demonic language, the drawings creep the poop outta me. There's what looks like to be a human head, and a stick right through it. A man had a knife for a hand, and an axe in his head. He was approaching a child; or what seems to be a child, and was slitting the kid's throat. There were even more gruesome ones, like guillotine, and a head falling out in a pool of blood. And- you know what, I won't even describe it.

Robin was inspecting every crack and corner of the wall. Finally, she found something that actually satisfied her, and raised her finger to it-

I threw a rock at one of the markings.

"_What are you doing?!" _Robin shrieked. "_Oh, shoot, we're going to die, WE'RE GOING TO-"_

The stone wall separates itself, and leaves a gaping, dark entrance in the middle. Robin takes shaking breaths, putting a hand over her heart.

"Well," I announce, "I found the entrance. Ladies first-"

She pushes me in the cavern and starts giggling breathlessly. "Ladies first," she agrees.

**Coro Gallaway's POV (D5)**

I'm not sure what my family and friends look like anymore. Heck, I don't even know what I look like! We had limited water, limited food, and almost nothing. It was boredom. Why, oh why did we ever think of coming here?!

A light _ching_ sounds right besides me. My senses sharpened, I eagerly look at the gift with the silver wrapping.

8F

"Mia," I croak weakly. "It's for you."

Her eyes light up enthusiastically. "It's… it's a slingshot! With these cool rocks!" Mia starts bouncing on the balls on her feet. With vigor, she excitedly takes one of the metal rocks and starts flinging it towards the wall. It makes a loud _clang_ sound against the empty cave walls.

"What does the note say?" I ask curiously.

"It says…" she starts. "Put the rock in and pull back. I got that. May the odds be _ever_ in your favor."

She starts giggling although nothing is funny. There's nothing to laugh at! This is stupid. _Life_ is stupid. I don't even know why I'm still alive if-

Oh, yes. Because my family needs me. _Amber_ needs me. Maybe I can't make my stepdad proud, but I can at least give my life for a good cause.

I sigh. There's nothing to do here. If we weren't going to die of hunger or thirst, we were going to die of boredom. Unless Mia let Amber and I borrow her slingshot, that is. Our alliance was completely alone in the dark.

_Tip-tap. Tip-tap._

Maybe not completely alone.

**Ember Clark's POV (D12)**

Food. Water. All I can think. All I can see. I haven't found water in three days, and yesterday I had just passed out as I was walking in exhaustion. Breathing's hard. Life is hard.

I gaze towards the sky, water leaking out of my eyes. But they don't. There's no water, just silent sobbing. I can't even produce one tear to save myself.

I failed everyone in District 12 back home. The won't have a Victor, as always. I let down the District. I let down my family. I let down my siblings. I let out a dry choke thinking about them.

By now, my mouth is parched. Everytime I breathe, my breath rattles, as if I had swallowed a rattlesnake. Weakly, I drift my tongue over the roof of my mouth. It is completely dry.

I close my eyes, discouraged. There is nothing to save me now. No one would want to sponsor me. I am weak.

All of a sudden, I start laughing out of nowhere. This thirst has made me delirious. Can anyone hear me? Can anyone see me? Would they pass me and try to kill me? Heaving, I cough up something. It is red and translucent. I am too exhausted to back away in disgust.

Is this how I'm going to go out? This is a terrible way to die. I wish I was back home at least, surrounded by my siblings, smiling as I die in peace.

But I'm in the Hunger Games. And there is nothing peaceful here in the arena.

**Nicolette Anderson's POV (D4)**

"You're _lesbian?!" _Omri gapes his mouth wide open in shock. "B-But what about us?! What about the sponsors! BOMRI!" He exclaims drastically. A mock tear slides down his pale cheek. "Forgive me, sponsors."

Immediately a gift floats down. On the top, in cursive, pink writing it reads:

9M + 9F 4EVAH

"Um," Bailey's face scrunches into confusion. "What does this have anything to do with me saying, 'I'M LESBIAN!' Because it doesn't! BOMRI IS OVER!"

Omri acts as if he just took a knife to the chest, although each ounce of effort is a bucket full of fake in our eyes. We all chuckle quietly and open the gift.

Omri scans the contents with his eyes. "Flowers… and…"

"CHOCOLATES!" We all say in unison. I'm about to dive in and get some of that caramel goodness when Omri puts his hand in front of the box of chocolates. "WAIT!" He exclaims.

We all look at him with death glares. "This shit better be important if you're keeping us away from chocolate," I growl.

Omri rolls his eyes. I think he's getting used to our empty threats.

"There's a note," he announces. "BOMRI IS BAE! XOXO YOU'LL NEVER KEEP ME AWAY FROM MY OTP."

Autumn cringes inwardly and starts fidgeting with her dagger she got the other day. "If that was my note, I think I'd die of sadness."

"I just did, I don't know about Omri," Bailey shrugs.

I clear my throat, getting everyone's attention to me. "I don't know, but that chocolate sounds good to me right about now. How about it?"

This time, the whole ELOA nods in agreement.

**Isabelle Gilmore's POV (D1)**

This whole alliance has been acting strange. Pheobe and Jacob have been sticking close to each other all day. Astor's stuck in his annoying dream land, spouting out horrible puns and jokes. I might have to kill him if this continues on.

HAH! Just kidding! #ThatWasAJoke!

Or not…

Anyways, I had heard two cannons earlier today. That's a lot more than most days, and today is what? Day five? I'm betting the Capitol is getting bored. Almost a week in the Games and only five deaths. Crazy.

"Guys!" I yell, hoping for anyone to hear us. Oh, I'd be glad if a tribute heard me. At least _something_ would be happening right now. Luckily, Jacob, Pheobe, and Astor perk up and look in my direction.

"Let's hunt for tributes," I say. Pheobe groans exaggeratedly. "Iz, we already did that yesterday. And the day before that. There was no one."

I shrug. "It doesn't hurt to try."

"But," Jacob butted in. "It _does_ hurt to drain our resources for a lost cause." Astor nods his head in agreement.

I think about this. Finally, I make my decision. "Alright. But what are we going to do?"

"Let's just talk about home. One of us is going to see it again soon," Astor plainly remarked. I can't help but narrow my eyes- He's just saying that so no one will target him. Right?

Well, either way, I'm getting home whether they want me to or not. I cross my arms and smile. "Do any of you guys have a _special someone?_"

Pheobe and Jacob almost simultaneously look at each other. Astor simply shakes his head. "Do you?" he asks. Wow. For Careers we sure are loners. I mean, I have Garnet, but he's not a boyfriend…

Oh- wait! I could use this to my advantage!

I smile coyly and force myself to blush a little. "Well, sort of. I guess. I have a crush on this guy at my training center, and-"

Pheobe literally comes to sit by me in less than a second. "And…? What's his name?!"

Okay… Here it is. This might possibly ruin our friendship… But he'd understand, right? He knows what it's like to win the Games. He'd know. He'd understand.

I tug my dyed-aqua locks around my index finger. "Garnet. His name- it's Garnet." As if embarrassed, I look down. I hope this is working.

She gasps in surprise. "B-But when we were talking, you said that he was just a friend?"

I shrug indifferently. "I don't know. The thought just came to me that, maybe, if I died, I wanted him to know that." There. That's the dealbreaker. Now Garnet will surely know I'm doing it for the sponsors; I have never mentioned any thought of me possibly losing, as if such a thing could happen. I smile a bit smugly inwardly.

Pheobe grins widely and gives me a choking hug. Jacob and Astor smile awkwardly, and I catch a glimpse of them rolling their eyes. Whatever. They don't matter, the Capitolites are the ones saving me here. All the female and the gay male Capitolites that can relate are going to be sympathetic and send me stuff; I could see it happening already.

Well, now I have more of an advantage than ever. I don't know what's going to stop me from the Victor's Crown now.

**Tomer Ericson's POV (D7)**

Hunger pangs. Hunger pangs everywhere, all around. It hurts. Just kill me already!

I squinch my eyes shut, hoping maybe by some miracle my eyes fall out and this pain will end. _I'm sorry, Mom, Dad. I'm so sorry Ava._

I knew I couldn't win the moment I was Reaped. In between, I felt like I had maybe a little hope, but what was left of that has been killed by the hammer hitting stomach called hunger.

It could've been my imagination, but I heard a ching.

I roll over, wincing, practically dying with each movement. _Just one more inch… One more… Got it._

With trembling, frail fingers, I push open the crisp paper covering what seems to be a small vial of sleepy, thick fluid that looked like water. Is it a death potion? If it'll make this go faster, I'll take it.

I was going to die anyway. Just take the risk, Tomer.

Liquid seeps down my dry, cracked lips. I hear the faint sound of glass clinking before everything fades away…

In a flash, I can't feel anything, taste anything, smell anything, hear anything, or see anything. There is nothing. Simply nothing.

Wasn't Heaven supposed to full of light? It's not; I am surrounded by infinite darkness...

**Taimi Hanley: District 11, accidentally killed by Nathaniel and his stupidity. Placed 21st.**

**TheEmeraldQueen, Taimi wasn't actually going to die. I'm not even kidding. I only thought about her making it to the finals, even considering her to be the Victor. It never crossed my mind about making her die early. **

**Then it came to me, I really need to let my mind open to more possibilities. And that moment, the second I decided to let Taimi die, a whole new world (cue music) opened up for me…**

**But seriously, was Taimi really going to live? I didn't think so, to be honest. She got high on wolf bite, and didn't have the proper medicine, or herbs to cure it (yes, there were herbs.) I'm sorry Taimi died. She was one of my favorite characters.**

**Ember Clark: District 12, killed by hunger and thirst. Placed 20th.**

**Now, Ember. Fangirl Moustache, this has absolutely nothing to do with you not reviewing for a while. Not at all, although that kinda adds on… *cough* Anyways. Ember was only 12. I thought maybe she could last to final 12, but then realized she had zero sponsors, limited food, she's only 12, and she's all alone. Put that all together and you have a dead tribute. She was a personal favorite because of her loving and caring nature, and I'm glad I was the person you sent Ember to. But she's dead. Sorry. RIP**

**Also... TOMER'S NOT DEAD!**

**#1. Favorite POV?**

**#2. Can I improve?**

**#3. Who do you hate most?**

**#4. Who do you like most?**

**#5. Death ideas? If you give me a good one, 25 sponsor points for you :))**


	37. Abductions and Guilt (Day Six)

**Quick updates, no? :D Before we continue to the next chappie, I have to say I am SO freaking grateful for all of you wonderful reviewers :3 Other fanfictioners are less fortunate, although their writing could be as amazing as the best writer in the world. If you see an amazing story, don't be shy, just drop a review. They'll be grateful like I am if they get small pieces of feedback for every other chapter. Heck, tell me if there's a good SYOT out there! Ima read it!**

**Oh, yeah. There's a new poll. Vote for your favorite tribbys so they don't die painful deaths :3**

**Cooper "Corvette"'s POV (yesterday night)**

We're now in the little volcano villages. Pompeii, I believe it was called. Ehh, I don't really care. Elena is alive and that's all that matters.

I make a shelter inside one of the houses, with Elena following my tail. I'm wondering why no mutts have been sent after us… It's weird, because in past Games, there are usually mutt attacks every hour or so.

_Rattlrattl._ I might've spoken too soon.

"Elena, stay here," I command, in a firm voice. I cringe automatically, turning my head the other way. It hurts to tell a kid, "I might die so you should stay in here, and try to live for about another week or so on your own." But thankfully, she nods and continues inspecting her knife for fun. Yesterday she was rubbing the blade and squealing, "SHINY!" while getting multiple cuts all over herself. So at least it's an improvement.

Peeking my head out the obvious doorway, I look out and notice about five skeletons. They had ragged, torn leather clothes, and one of them even had armor. They were all armed. A skeleton child holds on to his mother's hand. I shiver inwardly; these mutts were creepy as shit.

Without warning, the child turns its head towards me with a sickening _crack!_ It makes a beeline right for me, getting the older skeletons to attract attention to me as well. I groan exhaustedly; I hadn't slept since yesterday, and that was only for about two hours. I can't leave Elena alone. Liquid motivation courses through my body. I will survive. I WILL SURVIVE! AS LONG AS I KNOW HOW TO LOVE, I KNOW I'LL STAY ALIVE-

Um… I cough, blushing deeply despite the deadly situation I was in. I can't believe I just thought that. That was my jam when I was like, 13.

The child mutt was armed with a dagger. With ease, I knock its head off its shoulders with my wooden club- The mutt falls down immediately, the bones littering the moist ground underneath it.

I spin around, ready for the next skeleton. It was skinny and barely had anything on it, and only had its small pocket knife to protect themselves with. I kick them in the ribcage, shattering the frail, weak bones under my feet. Its head slams against a giant rock and splatters something… I don't want to know what that was.

Holding up the wooden club over my face, I scan the next enemy. I can identify that she's a female by the face shape… her head cocks sideways, as if she was thinking of something. All of sudden, I see nothing…

Except… Mindy.

"Cooper," she whispers, cupping my face in her hands. Tears of joy stream down her cheeks. "I've missed you so much."

Not knowing what to do, startled, I drop my wooden club on the floor. It makes a loud sound against the empty darkness I was seeing.

She leans closer to me, breathing softly. Mindy puts her arms around my neck. She feels familiar… her arms frame my collarbone perfectly. This was her. I could feel it.

I bend my head to kiss her. I couldn't remember what happened before this. All I saw was Mindy, all I could ever recall was Mindy. She was here. With me. The only thing I ever wanted.

Only… something was off. Instead of the lilac perfume she always used, it smelled of-

Rotting corpses.

I try to break away from her, everything coming back in a second. Elena needs me. Mindy is dead! They're coming for Elena right now, Cooper! THINK! Hot, angry tears come down my face in seconds. "L-Let go-"

Mindy- No, it- grabs me with unexplainable force. Her face returns to my lost love's. "What's wrong, Cooper? Isn't this what you've always wanted? To be reunited with me?" She sounds almost hurt. No. Demons twist around your desires and think they've got what you've always needed, only they don't know what love is. It's just a sick version of it.

"No," I growl. "You're not her. You're not Mindy."

Her eyes flash a furious red color. She bares her teeth, coming to the size of Godzilla. She bends down, about to bite off my head-

_Crack! _My surroundings come back. My name is Cooper. I am from District Six. I am eighteen. I need to protect Elena…

"Elena?" I croak. There she was. Holding a silver knife with the posture of a warrior. Standing over the body of two skeleton, breathing heavily. When she sees that I've come back, she smiles that innocent smile of hers.

"Cooper! I poked the thingies!" She exclaims excitedly.

I can't help but stare in shock, my mouth agape. Elena. The one who needs protecting. The one who has no idea what half of the dictionary means. The one who just saved me.

"H-How?!"

"I told you. I poked the thingies."

I grimace, thin puncture marks on my neck from the skeleton. Apparently it can sense your deepest desires… at least a part of them. "Good job, Elena."

A chime echoes from about ten feet away. A sponsor gift! Eagerly, Elena skimps over to it and rips out the wrapping. "More stuffed animals!" She shrieks happily, hugging it to her chest.

I chuckle softly. "Aren't you going to look at everything else?"

She stops and looks at the rest of the stuff. "Oh, yeah. There are these things that are sparkly and circley, and… FRENCH FRIES!" Elena enthusiastically pulls one of the potato sticks from the carton. I read the note.

"Hope you like the presents! Use these hair ties to tie your hair up!"

I hold up one of the 'hair ties'. Mindy used to wear these everyday when we were both 14. I remember watching her use them, holding her hair up with it in the morning.

"Elena, come here for a second." She skips over to where I'm sitting. With difficulty, I try to reenact what Mindy did to tie her hair. In two minutes or so, Elena's hair is tied up a bit sloppily, but effective.

I smile. "There. Now whenever you're fighting, your hair's out of your face."

There's yet another sponsor gift waiting for us, and it's huge! Inside it there is another sleeping bag, a hammer, a spile (although the only things in these trees would be blood…) and five guavas. My stomach growls, even though we don't have any shortage of food; it's just that I need some meat in my body. All we're getting is fruits.

But at least the odds are in our favor.

**Nathaniel Reed's POV (D11) (back to day 6)**

I haven't slept. I haven't eaten or drank anything since yesterday. Taimi is dead. Taimi is dead because of me! I've just been sitting in the same place, rocking back and forth. The only time I moved was when the hovercraft came and I was forced to move. It didn't seem real, until I saw Taimi's beaming face in the sky that night.

That was cruel. Killing yet another innocent tribute and leaving them with a smile as the last of their impacts are faded away. I don't think that made sense. Does it need to?

Although we weren't very close, I bet if she survived, we could've been best friends. But she's dead now. And I need to move on.

Do it for Dominique. Do it for Dominique.

After getting a few hour's rest hiding in some bushes, I start to get up and make progress. I'm just going to pretend to look for tributes so the Gamemakers don't send mutts after me. I hold up my sword as if I was prepared to defend myself from anything, and walked and explored places.

Soon, I stumbled upon an olive garden. There was a small, antique, rusted fence acting as a barrier. It seemed undisturbed. I climb over the metal bars and inspect the olives.

The color and the size was the same as a normal olive, but a bit bigger, so that was good. This was like an oasis, only a bit less plentiful but still helpful. I pick about twenty-five olives until the whole area was collected clean. As soon as I take one step out of the garden, it disappears. I'm betting it reappeared somewhere else.

Maybe about four hours later, I see in the distance a huge alliance near a big stadium-like building. I'm pretty sure it's the Colosseum, from what I could see.

A mixture of careless voices join in together. Huddling behind a thick bush, I try to listen to their conversations.

"The boy… 11… she's dead… allies…"

Huh. They had to be the Careers. So they were talking about me? I could kill one or two of them right now if I charged, but that would guarantee my death.

I stayed back, inching a bit closer. It doesn't hurt to get information.

"You think this is… he would be?" A masculine voice grunts. It is followed by a slightly higher-pitched voice. "Yes. Maybe. Most likely."

From afar, I see someone's hands raise from exasperation. "Isabelle… we've been following… hours and we haven't… anywhere!"

Well, this is my cue to leave. I turn my angular body around and was about to make a mad dash when suddenly-

_Khhkhkkhkhkhkkhkh!_ Shoot oh shoot oh shoot oh shoot oh shoot. There, on top of me, was a spider mutt, green stuff foaming at the mouth.

I freeze, shock paralyzing my body. With slow, careful movements, I stab my sword into the glistening black body.

It tries to bite my head off, but I killed it to quick. It shrinks until it finally disintegrates and turns into another one of those cursed vials, only this one was green.

I'm just praying the Careers didn't hear this. I could already imagine one of them whipping around, shooting me with some random ranged weapons as I make my flawed escape.

As wary as I felt about these potion things, I put it in my pack anyway. Maybe I could throw it at some tribute, or mutt, and watch them die.

I stood up, cautiously. When I saw the coast was clear, I ran the hell out of there.

**Astor Kerr's POV (D1)**

Yeesh. It seems like everyday I wake up to Isabelle's bickering of, "District Four schists…" or "Get off your butt and kill some tributes!"

It was that bad. I hope I don't die listening to her screaming, although it was preeeetty likely.

I felt like I was all alone. I was planning to ditch this stupid alliance as soon as possible, maybe final fifteen. Pheobe and Jacob don't take my crap and laugh at my jokes like how Maxon and Emma did. And Isabelle is _so_ much worse. The only reason I was still alive was probably because I got the first kill. And because I was fabulous.

Quickly, I switch my mind back to the alliance's conversation.

"I mean, I just hope he can take me back after all the times I've rejected him," Isabelle whispers sadly. Bullshit. I tried the 'crush on District partner' thing on her during train rides, and that didn't work. We talked a bit as well, and I learned that Garnet is just a friend. She didn't seem to blush at any mention of him there! Plus, one does not simply steal Jaceobe's fire. I might be in a death montage, but they're still my OTP.

Pheobe nods along, but it's clear that she's annoyed. "Yup. Yuppity yup yup. Mmhm." Their voices echo around the huge Colosseum we were back in. Jacob just slouches in one of the "seats", flipping around his lethal spear casually. That was us Careers; getting daggers as a 5th birthday presents. Seems legit.

I was kinda staring off into space in Jacob's general direction, so when he stopped spinning his spear he raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Hey, why are you staring at me? No homo, bro."

I snapped out of it. "Oh, yeah, because after calling you and Pheoebe OTP a million times yesterday I would suddenly start shipping you with myself. I mean, sure, why not?"

Jacob goes poker face. He picks up his stuff and moves away from me. I feel so loved.

For some reason, my mind goes to dresses. Huh. I start thinking about killing someone in a dress. Not to be sexist, but imagine the look on their face when they think they're getting killed by a girl. I know this all too well- whenever I'm playing Hunger Games simulator and Emma repeatedly camps and farms me, with Maxon backing her up. Good memories.

And there would be no danger of flashing at other people, because 1. They're dying 2. That just gives me more ammunition to use against them as they get distracted. GET REKT SON.

I feel a huge shadow loom over me. Is it Isabelle?

...why do I feel huge arms around me? Now it really can't be Isabelle, because I don't remember her being that fat. Or maybe she got a sponsor gift full of fried chicken or steroids; I'll never know.

Warily, I pick up my axe. I'm about to swing it behind my head when suddenly the thing grabbing me flips around, knocking my axe out of my hand.

I gulp. Am I screwed?

No. NO. I'm not! Astor will never be screwed! Seems pretty weird to say but Astor will not go down without a fight!

"YEEEEEEET!" I forcefully punch backwards, straining my arms and making them slightly sore. Okay, _really_ sore. The hands turn me around, and I finally get a glimpse of who's attacking me.

It isn't Isabelle, but a hundred foot tall gladiator cladded in silver plated armor. Well, then again there isn't much of a difference between them.

I hear the Careers screaming and throwing things at the mutt, but not trying very hard it seems. Isabelle's already given up, and Pheobe and Jacob are trying but hardly. Do they not care? Watching one of their allies die is something that couldn't be helped? Do they think I'm a lost cause?

Rage fills my head and I can't think straight. I'm coming for them. They think I'm going to die, and they're wrong. My ex-alliance is going to wail in agony once I kill them and win these wretched Games.

I try even harder to get this guy to put me down. He must be a major mutt. I was almost out of ideas when I bit his hand.

The gladiator let a startled yell and dropped me. My mouth shaped an 'O'. I was going to die here. Because I fell to my doom! I wasn't going to die like this; that would be extremely embarassing for everyone in District One. With almost less than a second to react, I put my hands behind my head in last-minute defense.

_Crack_. Oh my gods- everything was on fire! My chest took the most impact, it felt like all my organs just floated next to my heart and made a home there. My legs were fine, although they still felt like lead weight. Bracing for the pain, I tried to move out my arm. Something along the lines of acid raced up my veins, mixing with my blood making it feel like fire. I twisted my head and saw what I expected- my arm bent backwards at the elbow. I almost puked at the sight of it… why is it so dark? It was difficult to breathe, and then I saw why.

I was underwater.

Dazed, I think to myself, 'There aren't any water sources near the…' I rack my brain trying to find the word. Why was I here? I don't understand. Some black substance floated upwards… blood. My blood. My mind was racing. I was breathing. Here. Underwater. Where the fish live.

Ahh… yes… my power! I would've smiled if it didn't hurt so much. I thought underwater breathing would be useless. Relief floods my brain… but my lungs still feel like liquid fire, like a balloon once full of air just farted and kinda died inside.

_Boom!_ Holy cow- was that my cannon? Am I dead?! Why was I still breathing? My vision gets darker… I'm sinking…

I wake up in somewhere white. All white. Was… was this heaven? The smell of antiseptic was everywhere. I hear the beeping of monitors all around me. No, it couldn't be. My arm still hurt. Almost every inch of my body was covered in tubes.

I won? Did I win? My mind couldn't help but spout out questions every five seconds. Silver told me that he ended up in a blinding hospital when he won. I laugh, only to cough up blood a second afterwards.

I croak, hoping someone could hear me. Maybe if I roll over…

Suddenly, someone rushed to my side. Was that the District Six Victor? Why was she here?

"D-Did I win?" I ask weakly.

She smiles sadly. "I'm afraid not, Astor… but we just saved you from the Games."

Every hope I ever had dropped like a dead weight. Saved… from the Games. The Games. I didn't need saving! What was this lady doing here, ruining my future?! The Games were all I ever thought about, all I ever wanted. I was born for it. And here I was, being "saved". I suck in a startled breath, only to start a coughing fit. I didn't care; I'd rather die than return to District One a loser. What was happening?! I couldn't help but sobbing, tears leaking out of my eyes like a waterfall. I didn't care if I looked like a girl- I deserved this. I deserved to win the Games. I was the future Victor of the 83rd Annual Hunger Games, and it was all gone in less than a millisecond. People started looking at me disgustedly as if I was some random spoiled brat they found in the Capitol dumps, but wouldn't you do the same if your future was stolen from you?

**Ahhhh. :D Have you noticed that the wolf mutt dropped a blue vial? And on the sponsor gifts, at least one of the ranged weapons is dipped in blue stuff? Oh, where could've that come from? ;)**

**Even though Astor's technically not dead, I'm going to do a fake memoir for him anyways :)**

**Astor Kerr, District One: Supposedly died because of a 100 foot Gladiator when his alliance was picking at their nails and not paying attention to his dying screams.**

**Oh my gods- I just noticed I killed off two of TheEmeraldQueen's tributes in a row! I'm so sorry ;-; Astor was my top three. I'm not kidding. I had never gotten a tribute like Astor. I was planning to make him Victor until Taimi died and all my plans kinda blew up, along with Astor winning. After that, I wanted Astor to die, and then I realized he has soo much more potential :) So now he's alive and being abducted by rebels. Seems legit, I mean this is just your everyday basis. And to those of you wondering…**

**Theo's Plan:**

**First: Have Aliana fire off the cannons a bit early**

**Second: Have the tracker make the tributes paralyzed so they look dead**

**Third: Get them into the hovercraft and abduct them to the rebel's hideout**

**No plan is without flaw.**

**#1. Favorite POV? Astor's had to be my favorite. Or Cooper. My baes.**

**#2. What did you like about this chapter? :3 And like specific parts when a character did something, said something, etc.**

**#3. I forgot to ask this last time, but how do you feel about Taimi and Ember's deaths?**

**#4. OMG, Astor was abducted?1! XD**


	38. Calm (Day Seven)

_Red is the color of the blood that will shed_

_Green is for the poison which will be spread _

_A quick, painful death is vowed by blue_

_While white bestows_

_Eternal rest_

_That can't_

_Undo_

_-:-:-:-:-:-_

**Maya Ryder's POV (D6 Victor)**

Coffee and adrenaline. They are the only things keeping Theo and I on alert for sudden deaths or injuries. My hands are trembling and sweating, gripping the sleek handle of the mug with a fierceness that couldn't be placed…

"Maya," Theo echoed with such quietness that anyone who didn't know him would think he was naturally a very calm person, but I knew better. He was terrified.

"...was it a mistake to save that boy, Astor?"

My heart raced. My eyes kept flickering around, unable to control the unsteadiness within me. "No. Of course not. It's never a mistake to save a person's life." Hah. Lies. Look at me, the girl who supposedly saved Peeta. The girl who supposedly won a Games before the 75th Hunger Games, yet no one could recall which one I won.

The only female Victor from Six died nineteen years ago. The Capitol can't make any mistakes, they said. So they took me from my home, killed anyone who had any relation to me because the Capitol couldn't trust them to blab out that I wasn't a real Victor. They shoved me into the Games, and expected me to die in the Bloodbath.

No. But I didn't. I survived, and soon people started recognizing me as the underdog tribute. Of course no one believed I would win; the President hates underdogs; but they fed me and gave me water to humor themselves that I could actually win these Games.

I always knew I was destined to die. They told me so during training, the only thing I could do was paint. District Twelve's mentor, Haymitch had told me to sacrifice myself for the rebellion. I agreed fiercely, there was nothing back home for me anyways. In addition to that, I hated the Capitol with a passion. They took away everything I had, and soon my life was just going to be added into the horrid mix of it all.

I believed that I wanted to die. Until the monkeys came.

Right then, I only had once instinct; survival. I wanted- _needed_ to live more than anything. Peeta dying is just a casualty, I thought to myself at that time. The Rebellion was going to fail anyways.

And fail, it did. Because of me and my selfishness. So now, as expected, I was going to raise up the rebellion once more. It wasn't just because of my hatred for the Capitol; now it was to avenge Peeta.

I hadn't known him very well, but I was "willing" to risk my life for him. But that didn't happen. I was going to recover the loss I had made.

My eyes fall in a droopy haze. No. No! I need to watch. Watch TV.

I look over my shoulder, only to find out Theo is snoring. "Theo. Theo!" I flick his forehead, which causes him to wake up wincing. "Has anyone died? HAS-"

"No, no one's dead. But we have to keep our eyes peeled for it."

The screen is on Bailey's group. They're talking about getting supplies and food. They agree on Autumn and Bailey going out the next day.

Since there's not much going on with them, it moves on to the next alliance. Isabelle is looking superior, and complaining about how Astor was useless. Jacob and Pheobe are lounging on the rocky, stone floor, balling their eyes out at Isabelle's ranting.

"We all gotta be real though," Isabelle rolls her eyes dramatically. "Astor was a burden. I didn't like him, you guys didn't like him-"

"I liked him," Pheobe says defensively. Jacob looks a bit hurt for half a second, then regains his arrogant look.

"Sure you did, Pheobe. Look, I'm going to scout around for tributes. You guys can stay and make sponsors happen so we can have food."

"Hey!" Pheobe crosses her arms. The Career's dynamic is much more friendlier than most years. The 25th Hunger Games had Career feuds all around, and no one liked each other. Mainly because of that girl from Two.

Apparently the Capitol gets bored with the friendly banter and moves on to… Atalanta! She's darting around, looking warily for food. She already has two squirrels in her pack, although very messily killed. Atalanta's holding up her boomerangs in a guarding posture, when all of a sudden a mutt comes out of the trees.

Oh, shoot! It's the snake mutt, the least harmful of them all though still quite deadly. Its scales are a fierce red, and its body is curved into a poised structure, almost about to strike-

The reptilian body falls in a heap, with its head decapitated by the boomerang. It's still slithering around, and I know Atalanta's trying not to puke. She gapes at what she's done, and runs away.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Atalanta is alive. Still alive.

Next on the screens is Wesley. He hasn't been very productive, just wandering around and eating raw squirrel meat.

Now, Coro's alliance is on. I feel really bad for them, it's just a band of twelve year-olds who are stuck in the most deadly part of the arena. Including the fact that they're starving and thirsting to death, I wouldn't be surprised if one of them collapse.

A sponsor gift alerts them. Amber opens the bag panting eagerly, and the three of them cheer over three water bottles.

After about five minutes, Coro says, "We should get moving. I don't like this place." Amber and Mia both nod and head on their way, drinking their water bottles as they go.

Apparently this was going to be an uneventful day. No major mutts have appeared, and not many normal mutts have been sent after the tributes either. Unable to stop myself, I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

**Head Gamemaker Eliah's POV**

"Where has Astor's body gone?! FIND IT!" I flip over one of the mahogany tables, pens clattering and notebooks falling onto the floor.

Eliah, stop. There's no way a proper Head Gamemaker would let this foil the Games. I have to stay calm and focus on killing tributes.

I breathe out deeply. The tributes can have their well-earned rest day today, but tomorrow they're in for a huge surprise.

**Alliances:**

Either Lesbian or Abused: Nikki, Omri, Bailey, Autumn

Fun-Sized: Coro, Amber, Mia

We're Mental :D: Cooper, Elena

Star-Crossed Butthurts: Robin, Colton

Not Even Good Careers: Isabelle, Jacob, Pheobe

**Loners:**

Wesley

Atalanta

Tomer

Nathaniel

**Deaths:**

Astor: Coakum

Vials: Taimi

Cooper: Isa

Mutts: Assist on Isa, "Astor"

Ember: Shane

Hunger/Thirst: Ember

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so short ;-; Think of it like, I don't know, a filler chapter. There are no questions today, so feel free to say what you want to say (don't you always?) and other random things. Thanks for reading and YOU'RE AWESOME! Vote on the poll so your tributes don't die!**


	39. Nature Has A Grudge (Day Eight)

**A/N: So, as a few of you might know I just recently made a new SYOT. I couldn't resist the temptation Dx it's about the Second Capitol Games, and the tributes are Capitolites. And as more of you might know as well is that Ansley (aka CreativeAJL) has also made a SYOT! (cough I made mine after him um XD) His is named Second Chance, so basically the Capitol raises the first-dead tributes from past Hunger Games and brings them back to life to compete once more. I really do hope you submit to his. And mine lol. :D Thank you to the people who've already submitted!**

**And… Caleb's (IVolunteerAsAuthor) SYOT as well, heheh. He updates like every single day! It's crazy. His SYOT is All Stars: 300th Hunger Games, where you submit past/dead tributes you had before. Check it out.**

**I think I might be going horizontal-line happy now...**

* * *

**Autumn White's POV (D4)**

I wake up to the sensation of a rough hand shaking my shoulder. "Get up, Autumn. We need squirrels."

I groan, turning over so that I lay on my abdomen. "Naw, why do we need squirrels when… we can eat our fingers… fingers for breakfast!" In my mind, this makes complete sense for some reason. Maybe it's dreamland, or I'm obsessed with hands. Oh my gawd, I unconsciously made a rhyme! I'M A POET AND I KNOW IT! BOO-YAH!

"Autumn, are you high? What the heck have you been eating?" The voice gawks at my willingness to say something ridiculous.

"...fingers."

The voice grumbles, muttering something under his or her's breath. I think I'm better off not knowing what they said.

My eyes unpeel from their cage. I try to close them back together, but they won't shut. Dammit! Someone interrupted my sleep. I half scream, half yawn as I try to get back into my comfortable position. Once I realize it's futile, I punch the ground next to me.

A hand taps me on the shoulder. I get ready to whip around and attack the mutt that made me wake up, when I realize it's Bailey. "It's about time. Everyone's going to starve because of you."

I stand up, dusting dirt off my pants. "Or maybe I will bring the motherload of squirrels to the yard. I don't even know what that means."

"Omri told us to be back in two hours, so we hafta be quick." Bailey announces, ignoring what I said. "The minimum of squirrels we have to get is about four. More if possible." I nod, agreeing. Although I'm just here wondering, why do we need squirrels so badly?

We go on our way. For some reason, a quarter on the way, I see a flash of brown hair and a tall brown haired boy peeking out from inside a hut? Whatever. It was weird. Mirage hallucinations, I suppose. Even if they were really there, I wouldn't want to risk it. I continue on my way, pretending I never saw anything weird.

"AUTUMN A SQUIRREL GO CATCH IT!" Bailey's eyes go wide with excitement. I throw a knife and it pierces through the tail (at the… END of it! OHHH!) and lodges itself between some rocks. Wow, that was luck at its finest. The squirrel is still struggling, its beady eyes alert with fear. I can't help but feel a tang of pity for it, but food is food. At least I can end it quicker.

After I brought down another knife into the squirrels head, Bailey patted it into her sack and hummed while doing it. By another half hour, we had gotten three other squirrels.

"So, time to go home?" I ask hopefully. To be frank, I hated this place. I didn't feel safe at all.

She looks at me weirdly. "No, 'course not! We still have like, an hour left. Let's go catch more squirrels and explore or something!

As reluctant as I was to go any further, I didn't refuse. "Okay," I said warily, although Bailey didn't notice that. Ever since I admitted I was actually a girl and lesbian, I've been more reckless than usual. It's weird.

After about twenty minutes of hiking around, Bailey and I found nothing interesting. Well, Bailey didn't at least. The "interesting" thing I found was hidden in plain sight- the volcano.

Bailey caught me looking at it, and flipped around to stare at the grand volcano. It stood about what looked like four thousand feet tall, grazing the clouds next to it.

"Oh my gosh, that looks amazing," Bailey echoes in awe. She walks slowly to it as if she's drawn to it with a magnetic force. I grab her shoulder with force, shocked she would actually _dream_ of getting anywhere closer to it. "Bailey! What the hell?! Do you want to die?"

She frowns. "No, and I'm going to go over there. I'm not gonna die. The Gamemakers are probably saving it for the feast or other shit. Plus, the lava won't even catch up to us if it's that high."

I cross my arms. Bailey has good ideas, but this is not one of them. "I'm staying here."

"And I'm leaving." With that, she turns her back and walks towards the direction of the mountain.

"I'M STILL HERE!" I shout when I notice she's gone from my vision spread. I wait a few more minutes for her to chicken out and come back, but it doesn't happen. _Autumn, you're not going_. _She's the one going back. You're going to wait._

Minutes pass, and I can't help but become paranoid. What if she dies? The alliance will blame it on me. Fighting against my will, finally the more reckless side of me overpowers my logic. I race after Bailey, who was mindless enough to "explore" a volcano.

xxxxx

I can't find her! Where the heck is she?! Bailey is going to get herself killed. If this volcano doesn't make her die today, she's going to die of something else just as stupid. Let's see. How about a mutant deer? A kitty-turtle mix? Laundry detergent, for Pete's sake. It's going to happen someday. I know this.

Suddenly, I see a figure scaling the rocky gray walls of the volcano. Holy shittake mushrooms. That's Bailey, alright. She has that wall-crawling ability of hers, and it seems like she's gliding over that rough, deadly skin of the volcano.

"BAILEY!" I shout, covering my mouth with my hands. "GET DOWN BEFORE YOU DIE! IF YOU DIE ON ME I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." Acting on impulse and saying random things once more! Yay!

What I think is her head flips around, but quickly turns the other way and continues climbing. Are you serious?! This isn't a joke anymore!

"I'm serious, Bailey! You can _DIE!_" I exclaim. Why won't she listen to me?! Can't she see what she's doing is- is- RECKLESS? AND STUPID?!

My hands are trembling. I can't climb to save my life. But- no, it isn't me shaking. It's the ground.

Oh, _shoot._ Now we're really screwed.

Having realized this, Bailey anxiously tries to get down, only to fail and miss a rock. Her leg loses balance and she tumbles down screaming.

_Crack_. Oh my gods- she just fell down a hundred feet. "Bailey!" I yell, hoping for a reply. When I don't get one, I rush to the motionless body to the left of me.

When I reach her, I realize it's futile. "Bailey…" I start sobbing. She was lying in a pool of blood, the crimson liquid circling her hair as if it was a halo. Her leg was bent at an odd angle, and her arm was thrown carelessly over her abdomen. Her voice creaks when she says possibly her last words.

"Get… out. Lava." Bailey's head rolls to the side, and her whole body shakes with her last breath. _Boom! _

I suck in a startled gasp. Bailey's dead. She's really dead. She's gone forever and- and it's m-my fault. I pinch my eyes together so the tears won't fall out, scrunching up my face in the process. I won't cry.

W-What did she say? Something about lava? Slowly, I look above, only to see the brutal truth. Lava was seeping down from the cracks of the volcano, as if in a daze. But once it's fully awake and functioning, it'll have a mind of it's own.

I start running, although I know I'll never make it in time. The wind attacks my eyes, threatening to make me cry, to show everyone I was weak. I am _not_ weak. Pure adrenaline circulates through my veins, forcing me to run faster, to get out and _live. _I see a team of two run out of a hut- so I wasn't hallucinating. But it hardly matters now. These Games are full of crap. I wish I had never volunteered.

Hah- did- did I? Did I actually outrun the lava? I slow to a stop, looking over my shoulder. I find out too late that I never outran anything- a fire demon mutt grabs hold of my neck, locking me into a chokehold. I start coughing, I can't breathe, I can't breathe, _I can't fucking breathe._

Lemme go lemme go lemme go! I try to bite the hand that's holding me, but it burns it burns! My neck is raw from the heat emitting from the demon… I felt my life sever away from me, as if Death was clutching my hand, bidding me to travel to the darkness with the other lost souls. No- no! I won't. My vision blurs, and I finally realize that there is nothing to do but wait for my life to tear away from me…

_Boom!_

**Nicolette Anderson's POV (D4)**

When I woke up, Autumn and Bailey were gone. I was confused for a bit, but then I realized that they were looking for food. I wish I was with them, doing something. It's boring as heck being cramped in a ridiculously tiny hut, which was nothing like my home back in Victor's Village. No, wait, that place was never my home. I'm going to have my own mansion when I win, and if I ever go back to the wretched place where I grew up, it would be too soon.

Not that I'm being overconfident or anything. Arrogance gets you killed in the Hunger Games, at least with tributes who are not Careers. I'm not being blunt or anything, but I'm pretty sure there's yet to be another tribute who shows me up. The only real threat I see currently is Jacob. Isabelle can die in a hole, for all I care.

I wonder what's going on with the other tributes. There hasn't been a death the last day, and the day before that- gasp- Astor died. Usually a Career doesn't die until at least the final 15, and it's practically unheard of that a District One, male tribute was the first of the Careers to go.

Well, in recent dates at least. I look over to my side, expecting a bored-out-of-his-mind Omri fiddling with his hands, but he's still sleeping.

I can kill him right now, I realize suddenly. The truth smacks me up the face. If I just force a knife into his throat, I get a kill and more sponsors, and he doesn't get a painful death. As if in a trance, I reach into the black netting on the side of my backpack. When my hands feel the leather handle, I grip on it as hard as I can.

For some reason, I'm sweating! Why am I sweating? I've killed before. Animals, at least. There can't be any difference between a thinking, feeling human. Yeah. Face it Nikki; you've never liked Omri, anyways. Fidgeting, I held up the blade over his face, prepared to strike. Here goes nothing.

No, no! I can't freaking do this. It's _wrong_. I can't lie to myself and say I'm not his friend, because it's not the truth. With jerky movements, I wrench my hand backwards and drop the knife. My arm is trembling, and my hand is crimson-stained. I watch, breathing heavily as my hand turns a ghostly white from the aftereffects of clutching the knife.

I can't believe I even thought about killing Omri! What kind of person am I?! I came into these Games thinking it would be no problem, but honestly, this is the most stupid decision I ever made. I'm going to rip my way back to District Four if I have to. I won't let a mistake claw its way out of me and consume me until I can't function as a human being.

As I'm being tortured by my thoughts, Omri snores peacefully. Wow, Omri, be more considerate. But then again he's asleep, so he can't think. There's no difference, actually.

I take a deep, rattling breath, ready to let all my negative, dark thoughts down the drain and into the open air. This way I never have to think about it again, at least not soon. It helps somehow.

I don't want to be the one that kills Omri. Heck, this applies to Autumn and Bailey as well. If I ever have to kill my friends, I'm going to make a run for it-

_Boom!_

Woah! Who the hell was that for? Could it- could it be-

No. Nikki, don't think ridiculous things. Bailey and Autumn couldn't have died catching a bunch of squirrels… right?

Another cannon follows, and now I'm really scared. I'm out. If Omri dies here, I know it's going to be my fault. Or partially of it. I would be the indirect cause of his death, but I can't worry about that now! I got to leave.

I sling the backpack over my shoulder, along with all my supplies in it. If there's any chance he survives, he gets an extra squirrel. Right before I leave, I linger around the doorframe to stare at Omri. I hope he survives, I really do. I'm praying Bailey and Autumn have lived too, but considering there's only two cannons, and calm after that, I can't be right.

Turning around, I see that half of the Pompeii village has been consumed by raging demons and fire. What?! I have to go, _now._

Omri's really screwed now. I make a run for it, and the fire licks my calves. Good thing I have fire resistance, so it doesn't leave a second-degree burn. It still hurts like hell, though.

I'm not letting my mind waver to anyone I left behind in this anarchy. I know that if I win, I'll be ruined and torn apart by the souls of the friends I've made in this treacherous place. I have to focus on what's happening now, what's in front of me. I run and don't look back.

**Elena Rae's POV (D3)**

Boom boom! The sky was really loud today, and there were no clouds or water being dripped from the sun. I wonder why?

Cooper said that we had to leave, fast. He's weird that way, telling me to go places everyday, all the time. Cooper's a good friend, but sometimes I wonder if he's stable.

My legs hurt a lot! I cried half the way, because it hurts it hurts it hurts! He said that we had to keep running or else the red monsters would catch me and burn me. I don't want to get burnt.

Cooper likes the trick that I did with the weird bony things. He wants me to practice it more, but all I did was poke the thing! Why do I need practice poking things? He also said something about "telepathy powers". It sounds cool, so I'm excited!

Too bad I have to wait until we get out of this village place. There was red water, and it was slurping up all the houses super fast. I guess they were yummy, because the water kept on spreading until it ate all the houses. I wonder how that tastes?!

A billion years later, Cooper and I reach a clearing. The place is very flat. Cooper looks around as if he's scared of something, then drops to the floor like a stone and pulls out a guava.

And… some french fries.

No fair! He should give those to me! Or Jacob, they said he ate fries for breakfast. I imagine he shares the passionate, intelligent wisdom of favoring the delicious, crunchy, crispy fries of the French…

I have no idea what that means. I heard Techa say it to someone who looked like Cooper, only it had something to do with… kissing? I don't know. It was funny though.

"Do you want the fries?" Cooper holds up the box, a questionable but amused look displayed on his face. **(A/N: *makes Elena sound like an intelligent human being*)**

"Yes!" I squeal and clap my hands together. Cooper is really nice!

"Well, then I have a tricky question for you. Get the french fries without using your body parts, and try to move it with your brain."

NHERR! I WANT THEM FRENCH FRIES!

Five seconds later, I am chewing on potato-y goodness. "That was fun! Let's do it again!" I shout happily.

I practice my cool power some more, and then suddenly I hear a voice in my brain.

_Hey, Elena, that's your power. Moving stuff in your brain. My power is that I can talk to you in my brain. Can you hear me? _Woahhh! Cool! The voice sounds like Cooper, so it must be him. He is looking at me like he wants me to say something. Say something back? I focus my brain powers into saying, _YESSSSSSSS!_

Cooper smiles. I think he got the message. _So, when there's something scary around, just tell me in your head. Got it? _I nod. This is so cool!

**Amber Sharp's POV (D8)**

Really creepy stuff is happening. There are ominous voices one moment, and the next they disappear and leave me with a sort of emptiness in my ears. And then once I get used to the silence, they appear again! It's really annoying!

I'm tired. Not the way a person would come back home from work tired, but just… I don't know how to describe it. I'm tired of life. Not suicidal, but this is getting exhausting. Breathing and walking.

So, is it bad when we reach a Maze exit and find a hydra? And I'm excited for the fight to end?

Honestly, I could care less if the situation was going to get better or worse. I just want to… rest. Hah, that sounds creepy as crap! Creepy crap I'm thinking of. I must be hallucinating- I haven't drank water in two hours or so. Yeah, that must be it.

The Hydra came in all finned-glory- its scales shine, and it reminds me of this gem my grandma used to have. It was a lime green colored and marbled. I think it was called jade.

The thing had nine heads, all baring their fangs and thorns at our alliance. They all came at us at once, trying to bite off our heads. We're screwed- Coro, Mia and I wouldn't survive this attack, much less kill the darn thing.

We back up, getting out of the mutt's defense range. "We need a plan," I announce lamely. Mia rolls her eyes. "No duh!"

I decide to ignore this. "We can't reach the exit unless we run. And if we run, that fishy thing will eat us. Right?"

Coro and Mia nod along. "The Hydra's going to need a distraction so the rest of us can run. So someone runs in front of the Hydra super quickly that the Hydra can't get them."

"Who's the best runner?" I ask. Coro looks anguished, while Mia raises her hand sheepishly. "I've ran away from tons of people while stealing," she admits. We perfect our plan (although all plans have its mistakes) and get ready to get the hell out of this place.

"Ready… set… GET THE FRICK OUT!"

Coro and I make a run for it. We don't pause to catch our breath, nothing. We just focus on our lives and only our lives. Only survival matters right now. By the time we reach the exit, we're panting with relief and happiness that we got out of the Maze alive. We're alive!

"Coro," I break into a grin. "We got out."

I'm missing something…

HOLY FLABBERNUGGETS. WHERE THE SHITTAKE MUSHROOMS IS MIA?!

He seems to realize this the same time I do. "Mia," he mutters, and bolts back inside only to hear ear-piercing screaming and a squelching noise. There was no doubt it was Mia. We stare in horror and the bloody remains of Mia gets eaten up.

Coro and I run as fast as we can, even though the immediate threat is gone. I never want to be reminded of how our fellow ally died.

**A/N: No, to answer your question, Autumn and Bailey were not on the secretly saved list. For one, Bailey was going to die in a matter of seconds, and Autumn had demon mutt poison coursing through her blood. Shiet like that happens and YOU GOTTA DEAL WITH IT! Anyways, reminder, LOOK AT MY, ANSLEY'S, AND CALEB'S SYOT NOW. Thank you. I love you :D**

**Bailey Summers: D9 Female, died by falling off a volcano and blood loss. Placed 18th. **

**Fangirl Moustache, I loved Bailey. I loved her LGBTness, everything. I'm so freaking sorry. ;-; While I was planning, I kept on backspacing. I was repeating to myself, "No, no. This can't be right." But I couldn't find a different time for her to go than this chapter. For some reason, I felt like I **_**couldn't **_**make her Victor. There was a voice, nagging at the back of my head telling me I couldn't. And the thing is, I trust my instincts. So, yeah. Bailey's dead. ;-;**

**Autumn White: D4 "Male", died by suffocating by demon. Placed 17th. **

**Autumn was my favorite character created by you, Cece. Just so fabulous! I loved how AWESOME she was. Idk XD I always knew she was going to die early though. Face the facts: A ton of Capitolites hate her, the Gamemakers hate her. She was going to die eventually. And then add on to the fact Eliah is pissed. Do you see how this can equal disaster?! RIP Autumn my bae.**

**Mia Putnam: D8 Female, head crushed by Hydra. Much gore. Placed 16th. **

**Mia was amazing! She's by far the best orphan tribute that's ever existed *except cough cough ASTRID BAE* and I loved her. Sadly, she was always the outcast. Literally, always. She had no family in District Eight, and while she made friends in the Games, they kind of left her alone because Coro's mission was mainly to protect Amber. Tear tear. Mia's a third wheel. I always knew Mia was going to die semi-early, but hey! She lasted pretty long for a twelve year-old in a Games with no bloodbath, so congrats! RIP Mia 2nd favorite orphan**

**Alliances:**

They're Now Just Abused ;-;: Nikki, Omri (and technically not an alliance)

Bite-Sized: Coro, Amber

We're Mental: Cooper, Elena

Careers: Isabelle, Jacob, Pheobe

Star-Crossed Butthurts: Robin, Colton

Loners:

Wesley

Atalanta

Tomer

Omri

Nikki

Nathaniel

**Kill Counts:**

Astor: Coakum

Vials: Taimi

Cooper: Isa

Mutts: Assist on Isa, "Astor", Autumn, Mia

Ember: Shane

Hunger/Thirst: Ember

Mothah Nature: Bailey

**#1. Favorite POV?**

**#2. How do you feel about Autumn, Mia, and Bailey dying?  
#3. Rate this SYOT 1-10. Tell me how I can improve, because I know I can!**

**#4. Who do you want to die? **

**#5. Who do you want to live?**


	40. Don't Want to Let You Down (Day Nine)

**A/N: It's Day Nine in these wretched Games :) Are you excited? You should be. After all, it's only going to get better- or worse- from here. Once again, if you like this SYOT, you might like the newest one I have ;) I'd appreciate any review, favorite or follow. If you can guess what song these last few chapters are going to be named, then 50 sponsor points. I have no idea if that makes sense or not, but we'll see. At this rate, the story will be finished mid-November? Anyways, if any of you stick with me for that long I will love you forever. I already do. *le sniff***

**And also, I lost one of my playlists while cleaning out my computer. Can you suggest some good songs? *smiles hopefully***

* * *

**Omri Nobleman's POV (D9) It's on Day Eight bruh. We all still need to know what's happened to Omri bae**

_Boom!_

What the flipperty flabber nuggets?! I whirl around, expecting to see Nikki on alert, and maybe Autumn and Bailey with squirrels, but nothing. I don't understand. I get why Autumn and Bailey are gone, but Nikki… did she ditch me?

N-No, of course not Omri. Why would she ditch you…? I peer out of the doorframe, looking for Nikki. Only she's not there, but a whole bunch of lava lapping up all the houses.

Oh, yeah. She ditched me all right. Nikki took off with the squirrels, and now I'm screwed. Well, actually, she left me with one squirrel, so that's a bonus.

Shut up, Omri! Find a way to get out of this. Maybe if I focus really hard, the universe will hear my thoughts and send it back in real form…

My mind found a chink. Wait, what was my power again? Occasional shrinking and growing, eh?

I just hope no one's in the area. This'll be risky, and honestly I don't even know if it will work. If I get bigger, someone's bound to see me. If I get smaller, hah! That wouldn't help at all, if not make everything worse.

Omri, get bigger! I'm not even going to focus on that creepy innuendo right there. I concentrate on being two times my size.

On second thought, why am I doing this inside a small hut?

_Crack._ What the _hell?_ Why is this so PAINFUL?! Every one of my bones starts cracking, regrowing… It feels as if everything is on fire. I let out a choked scream, and my vision starts to blur.

And then… it's gone. I'm left feeling completely normal, excluding the fact that there are some aftereffects of the pain.

And that I'm ten feet tall.

Now, I can either go on a rampage and kill everyone, or I can get out of here. The second option feels a bit wiser.

MAKE A RUN FOR IT! I simply sprint out of the chaos, trampling houses. Within a few minutes, I'm a mile away from the place.

My gawd… I let myself relax, until I'm back into my normal size. That… that was tiring. And it's not going to happen anytime soon.

Now I'm just wondering, who died?

After a few minutes of panting and sweating, the Panem anthem blares in the sky. I turn all of my attention towards it, checking a couple times when I hear a strange noise.

I hope Nikki's still alive. I mean, yeah, she kinda left me in a death situation, but I got out of it fine. And then again, some sadistic part of me wants me to go find her, to find her and get revenge.

I shiver internally. I just hope that part stays dormant for a while longer.

The artificial stars glitter in the moonlight. The sky makes its transition to the dead kids, and I see Autumn's face staring back at me.

"_What?"_ I stare at the picture, mouth wide open. "A-Autumn?"

Autumn's dead. She's gone forever. I want to curl up into a ball and hide forever. She seemed so _alive_ before, badass and everything. The fact she's gone…

No. Omri, you gotta stay strong. I stretch out my backpack and try to use it as a pillow, when another girl's face appears.

Wait. There were more deaths? Wide-eyed, I look at the tribute. I can't place her name, but she's familiar. She's so young, so… happy. At least the picture made her seem like she was.

That's simply cruel. The image of death shouldn't be, well, smiling. This makes the tributes seem like they were _excited_ about competing… and dying.

There's one more tribute. Reluctantly, I brace myself for the next tribute. The last girl was from District Eight, so there's a chance that Bailey's gone.

I freeze. Please, _not Bailey._

I don't want to, but I stare at the sky for the last time.

There she is, smiling. Silky brown hair in a pixie cut. Warm, amber eyes crinkling.

And they're gone forever.

I let a tear drip down my face. I've lost so many people this month than my whole life. Bry, Autumn, and Bailey. And almost myself, thanks to Nikki.

I need to win, for them. They're the people that died thanks to me being in these Games. I'm glad the cameras can't see me right now, because they'd be filming a fifteen year-old boy crying about his dead friends. And the Capitol wouldn't like that, would they?

A sponsor gift rains down somberly. Gingerly, I peel off the silver wrapping and find an album, a music player, and a dagger. What is "Fall Out Boy"?

Well, obviously the CD needs to go into the music player. With shaking hands I slide the disc into the compartment and press play.

"Some legends are told

Some turn into dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me, for centuries,"

Yes… this is what I need… I read the note.

_HOW COULD THAT MOTHERFUCKING BITCH DITCH YOU?! SHE TOOK ALL YOUR STUFF, AND SHE KNEW BAILEY AND AUTUMN WERE DEAD. TRACK HER DOWN AND KILL HER FOR BOMRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII -xoxo #1 Bomri Shipper_

**Cooper "Corvette"'s POV (D6) Back to Day Nine.**

Elena and I were hunting for squirrels until we got a sponsor gift.

Another one. These sponsors sure love us! We're getting like, two gifts a day. Pretty sure the Careers don't get any of THIS!

So, anyways, inside the pack there was two bottles of diesel, two rags, a lighter, and hair spray. I look at it, confused as heck. What the hell am I gonna do with this?!

Oh, yeah, there's a note.

_Do not drink the diesel. Do not sniff the diesel. Do not huff the diesel. Put the rag in the bottle, shake it up, light the rag, and throw it on the enemies to put them on fire. _

What?! Does the Capitol really think I'm stupid enough to get high by diesel? This is insulting.

A singular thing drops down from the sky. Elena picks it up, baffled to find out it's a laser pointer. There's a piece of paper attached to it. Energetically, she turns it on and points it towards me.

"ELENA!" I yell, shielding my eyes. "Turn it off- TURN IT OFF!"

Rolling her eyes, she reluctantly presses the off button. I extend my hand, and she passes me the laser.

"The note specifically says, 'Do not point at Cooper. Use this to blind other things and have fun.'" I raise an eyebrow, while she shrugs. "I can't read."

Oh, well. She plays around with the laser pointer for another few minutes, blinding some poor squirrels. Soon, another package comes.

"I. SMELL. CHICKEN!" Elena dives in, taking a barbecued chicken leg and chomping down on it immediately. We've haven't gotten any meat for a while. For hopefully the last time today, I hold up the note and read it once more.

_Next time, maybe you shouldn't say the things we write out loud to Panem. Well, anyways, you can go North and kill the forever-unconscious Tomer, go West for the useless Wesley, and in your current direction, that rebellious Atalanta. You can choose, although you do know who we would like the best dead. ;) XOXO Gamemakers_

Hmm. Tomer can wait, because, well, he has no other choice. I doubt anyone will find him. And then again… maybe killing Atalanta would be a bad thing. After all, the Games itself took away Mindy, not Atalanta. And apparently she's against the Games…

It's settled, then. We're going to find Wesley.

"Elena," I say in the most patient voice I could possibly muster. "We're moving. Let's go." She nods, and starts putting her laser, her stuffed animals, and a few pieces of chicken in her pack. I store the rest of the barbecue in my backpack as well.

I stare at the diesel, the rags, the lighter, and the hair spray. It wouldn't be a bad thing to use these items to kill Wesley… no, not at all.

Following the instructions directed on the note, in a few minutes I have myself a homemade flamethrower. Now I'm just wondering if killing someone this way is cruel?

So, now all Elena and I have to do is keep walking and hope we see Wesley before he sees us. It's only a matter of time, and Elena has keen eyes. Sorta.

I can't believe I'm actually doing this. Who would've ever thought that I'd be holding up a _hair spray_ can in defense?! I mean, yeah, this is actually a flamethrower, but it's still weird.

Smoke starts rising out of bottle, and I have to shoot some fire so it doesn't snuff out all of the diesel immediately.

Unfortunately, a man starts screaming his head off, yelling, "FIRE! FIRE! OH MY GAWD, IT'S FIRE!" I'm going to guess that it's Wesley. I pocket the flamethrower in my backpack. This is way too dangerous.

I take out a hammer, and position myself. If I can get a clean hit to the temple…

_Boom!_

**Coro Gallaway's POV (D5)**

"Amber, please. It's okay. You're going to live."

She takes a deep, shuddering breath. "Mia," she croaks. "She's gone forever." Amber looks at me and I can tell she's been crying herself to sleep by her bloodshot eyes.

I close my eyes, breathing out once. "You have to let it go. The moment's passed. She wouldn't want you to hover on it for this long."

Amber squints her eyes painfully. "I can't just pretend it never happened. Grief happens for a reason, Coro."

As hurtful it is to admit, I know she's right. My dad died for a reason. It's not like someone just made up their mind for him to die.

"I agree. But grief isn't there to overwhelm you, just to push you further. Come on." Tiredly, she stands up, but at least she does it willingly.

I smile weakly at her. "As the days go on, it's going to hurt less and less. It doesn't mean it going to stop, ever really, but hey. It's better than antagonizing pain each day."

_Boom!_

I turn around, scared that there might be someone waiting for us with a bloody knife, but there's nothing. Amber looks like she's about to cry again.

Once again, I'm reminded of the promise I made her. It seems like such a long time ago. It's crazy how fast things can go when you're constantly in a deadly situation.

"You're going to win," she suddenly blurts out.

I raise an eyebrow. Okay, I admit this is weird. Is she hallucinating? "Amber, who are you talking to?"

Her wide, almond-shaped eyes look at me expectantly. "You. Duh, who else?"

My mouth stretches into a thin, pink line. "What are you talking about? You're going to win, because I'm going to help _you." _

She simply shakes her head, meaning discussion over. "It doesn't matter. Whatever." And with that sentence, she turns her head around so she's not facing me anymore.

_Wowwwwww._ Clever. Because if you can't see someone, that totally means they don't exist!

After about ten minutes, I start to get nervous. Is Amber really going to stop talking to me forever? Is she-

"Hey, look, is that an olive gar-"

_Ching! _Amber looks at me excitedly, and picks it up. She enthusiastically hands it to me. "It says 5M."

A sponsor gift! Must be some kind of 'sorry your friend died' type of thing because we didn't say anything to provoke anyone to give us food. Or anything, really. In the gift there is a book and a piece of chocolate.

"Ooh!" Amber squeals behind me shoulder. "Candy!"

Sadly, I hand the small bar of chocolate to her. She wants it more than I do.

"An Idiot's Guide to Survival," I read out the cover slowly. The front page has a derpy-eyed stick figure that is clinking together two rocks. I presume that he's trying to make a fire, but I don't know. It just looks really stupid.

"We can look at this later. There's really an olive garden, full of… well, OLIVES!" Amber eagerly drags me toward the small, fenced clearing.

There are short little trees growing inside. Amber and I step over the fence, and once she checks that the olives are real, she pops one in her mouth.

Her eyes go wide. Holy shiet, is she choking?! "Amber, ARE YOU OKAY?!"

She looks at me in a confused expression, and gulps it down. "Yes," she says unsure. "Yeah, I'm okay. These olives are really salty though." And with that, she eats another one happily.

I've eaten olives right off the tree before. It's so bitter, and it tastes like oil! How does Amber eat this evilness like it's nothing?! Gingerly, I tear the skin of the olive with my mouth. Instead of tasting like crap, it lets out a tangy yet salty aura. It's not bad, but I still hate olives.

And maybe, for a few minutes, it is peaceful.

**Isabelle Gilmore's POV (D1)**

I have plans. Plans of leaving.

Maybe it's because of Pheobe and Jacob. Maybe it's because I can't find any tributes with them. Maybe it's because Astor's dead.

Pheobe isn't bad company. I think maybe we could be best friends if we got into our Games at different times; she isn't bitchy like most girls. I do admit she can get dramatic at times, but that's everyone. Especially if it's a girl.

But after those mini-Olympics in the Training Room, the Capitol couldn't let it go. Pheobe could've easily been looking for a challenge because she was bored, but once that video leaked out the Capitol believes she has a thing for Jacob and vice-versa. She told me she truly didn't like Jacob, and she was pretty sure he didn't like her either, although I doubt that. I see the way he looks at her, like she's different- in a good way. I can't describe it, but it's there. And ever since that incident happened, they've been inseparable.

And it's only for sponsors.

Maybe I want to leave because I can't find any tributes. While I do admit I wish these Games could speed up right now, I'm not killing-crazy. Like some tributes from One and Two. I've trained ever since forever, but it doesn't mean I want to. It was kind of a necessity, and without it everyone would hate me.

Maybe it's because Astor. In all honesty, it's the least likely reason. I hate Astor. Well, not hate, but he was annoying as shiet. I've wanted to shut him up for all eternity ever since I laid eyes on him, but in complete truth, it's been empty here without someone making corny jokes and puns.

Oh, great! I'm crying now?! W-Why? I never liked Astor. That doesn't stop me from curling into a ball and letting a few more tears slip.

I'm getting really out of character. I never act like this. Garnet's always been there to keep me down-to-earth and non-emotional whatsoever. After effects of hanging out with boys.

Garnet… oh, I do hope he's not taking this sponsor shiet the wrong way. I need a way to tell him I honestly don't like him and clarify. He hates it when girls ask him, "Is she your girlfriend?" and vice-versa. It's uncomfortable, and not all girl-boy friend pairs like each other or are dating.

I'm so busy thinking that I don't notice Jacob and Pheobe coming back, Pheobe apparently laughing at something he said. Just another reason why I need to get out of this wretched place. I can't handle this lovey-dovey stuff.

"Hey, Isabelle," Pheobe smiles. Then she sees the expression on my face. "What's wrong?"

"Um," I'm not sure why I hesitate. I would tell Garnet the straight-out truth, and he'd have no qualms about it. But I'd feel vulnerable around Pheobe if I told her what was wrong. She'd probably take it literally and hate me forever.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." I'm really hoping it doesn't look like I've been crying. But I hardly did. Pheobe stares at me for a little longer, and then looks away unconvinced.

More reasons why I can't stay here. I'll just leave them alone, doing their sponsor shiet. And when it comes down to it, I'll have to kill one of them and go home.

**xxxxx**

It's night. The Panem anthem plays, and shows the boy from Eight. He was supposed to be my kill, but I can't worry about that now. Adrenaline floods my veins, leaving me with a restless energy. I had already volunteered to take watch, and I'm about to make a run for it. If Jacob or Pheobe die, I'll know I'll be responsible. I'm about to flee with a backpack full of supplies when Pheobe's voice echoes around the clearing.

"Iz, where are you going?"

Slowly, I turn around, holding my dagger in a defense position. "Please don't take this the wrong way."

Her eyes flare the way a wolf's might if provoked. "...what do you mean?" The realization kicks her in the side of the head. "You're leaving."

"I wanted to tell you earlier," I say. "But I knew you wouldn't get it."

"What is there to get?!" Pheobe starts pulling out her knives. "How could I understand if you wanted to leave Jacob and I, defenseless at night?"

"Please, Pheobe," I warn. "You don't want to throw that or things are going to get bad."

She narrows her eyes at me, and prepares to throw. Suddenly, she closes her eyes and freezes. Pheobe points to the woods. "Leave."

"W-What?" I lower my single dagger. She simply whispers, "I hope we don't meet again in this place." With that, she turns around, leaving me to run into the sheltering arms of the woods.

**Wesley Brown, D8: Killed by Cooper's hammer (AM I HEARING THOR RIGHT NOW) Placed 15th.**

**Wesley was cool. No, honestly. I liked the fact that he had a girl back at home he would fight for, but he really never got the chance. I liked the fact that he was down-to-earth and sticked with the facts. I tried and attempted to keep him around, because I knew there was going to be a time where I needed him to go all bloodthirsty and crazy, but I knew it wasn't happening :( I had plans for Tomer, so he needed to stay alive a bit longer. But Wesley? Couldn't think of any way significant other than now to take him out. I don't want him to go home to Frannie, because a) that's cliche b) I have plans… **

**New poll is up! It's not going to be blind, and won't be until the finale... SO GO VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE TRIBUTES! :D**

**#1. Favorite POV?**

**#2. How do you feel about Wesley's death?**

**#3. Predictions? **


	41. But I Am, Hell Bound (Day Ten)

**A/N: Hello, hello! :D Wonderful people of le FanFiction. YOU WANNA DANCE LIKE UMA THURMAN, BURY ME TILL I CONFESS-**

**Sorry. Jamming to my new playlist. THANK YOU MICHAEL. **

**Back to the topic. *cough* Anyways, I'm just going to remind everyone until the end of this SYOT: NEW SYOT SUBMIT LE TRIBUTES! OPEN SPOTS INCLUDE 10 MALE, 11 MALE, AND 12 MALE. THANK YOU. I'VE ALSO MADE AN EXCEPTION FOR THEEMERALDQUEEN SO YOU CAN SUBMIT THROUGH REVIEW :3 ILY AND YOUR TRIBBIES SO MUCH I'M WEIRD. AND THE SADNESS IS SO REAL IN THIS CHAPTER ;-; **

* * *

**Nathaniel Reed's POV (D11)**

It's been about three days-ish and I still haven't recovered very much from Taimi's death. Well, of course I wouldn't be over it yet, but how she died… it haunts me. I did this to her.

I've gotten over a bit of the guilt, but her death still linger on, fresh and painful. While it's true I didn't know her very long, two days at tops, she was still a friend.

There's no backtracking, though. Not unless you have some science-thingy that brings people from the dead, which the Capitol might have already, now that I think about it. One of these days, they're going to pull out their life serum guns and shoot dead tributes to bring them back into the living, only to make them fight in the Hunger Games once more. I can already see the faces of the poor, poor tributes.

And the poor, poor Districts.

To be honest, One, Two and Four have got it good. I bet it's nothing like the whip-happy city we have here in District Eleven. Bet they have all those fancy things in life, like pools and diamonds or something. How did they get so… favored?

District One is simply a county filled with stupid names, and pretty blondes. The males are frat boys, and the girls are bitches just looking for someone to hook up with for fame, only to ditch them at the last second for attention. I remember some Peacekeepers talking about a girl from District One who got married with this guy… for fifty-six hours. WHO DOES THAT?! I would never do that to Dominique, no matter how much I hated her.

Don't even get me started on District Two. They are rabid Games fanatics- bloodthirsty crazies who obsess over the Games and have no personal life other than that. The tributes are either unhinged, calculating creepies or mindless psychos. Well, too bad because the Capitol loves them! I believe neither of the District Two tributes are dead yet. That's a shame. The girl doesn't seem like an average Career, but the other guy does. Either way, it doesn't matter- they're both going to die sooner or later.

Oh, gosh. District Three is possibly the most psychotic District I have ever seen. All of the mental children are from there, and stalkerish bird-killing criminals as well. I wonder why? The radioactive factory waves must be getting into their heads and polluting their brains or something. Yeah, that must be it. At least this year we didn't have psychopaths, like last year; oh, LAST YEAR. Literally all of them- all the tributes- were crazy. I couldn't watch to the end of it, and the winner was; you guessed it, insane.

I bet the city of District Four would be amazing if they weren't Careers. They honestly seem like decent people, until about fifty years ago when they became bloodthirsty as well. They don't get two volunteers every year like One and Two do, but they still provide enough Victors for me to hate them. They're like the most Mary-Sue District as well, so that's a hate bonus. Sin count: 444. Down here it's wetter, down here it's ghetto, UNDER THE SEA!

I pity District Five. It's sad, really. They're just the more boring children of District Three, only less brain-dead. They're so shamed and looked down upon, and they don't get any Victors unless the Head Gamemaker decides to let one live to provide another Victor for their District. I hear this year it's a pair of twelve year-olds. I haven't seen any District Five deaths recently, so I guess they're holding up well. Hopefully the two stay like that.

Nope. Nope, not this one. I'm just going to go briefly over this one- the land of drug dealers and alcohol addicts.

District Seven. If Panem was a fairy-tale, these guys 'wood' be the dwarves. Yes, I meant to make that pun. The people inhabiting the District are either super biff macho guys, quite like moi, or really sweet, mischievous cuties. This year we got the mischievous cuties, thank goodness. One's already dead, and the other has been very mute. I've been traveling the woods and I still have yet to see him.

Really, District Eight isn't very productive if you 'axe' me. Yes, I'm still with the puns! SEW WHAT IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM?!

I'm sorry. Anyways, Eight has nothing special to it except that they make clothes. That's basically all there is.

Nine tributes are pretty badass. They have their scythe and everything, and they're prepared to take down anyone by poking them in the eye. Otherwise, they're freaking adorable and don't last long. It's a bit sad, but it's just another District to walk all over to victory.

Oh, Ten. Like Nine, they're hardcore but sometimes they can become little stubborn bullcraps. Literally. They become amazing leaders but it gets to their heads and they become really cocky and arrogant, until they get mauled off my bears or something. I can't say I feel bad for them, but they deserve it. Rule number one in these Games; don't get overconfident. Unless you're a Career.

District Eleven is fabulous. I'd flip my hair if I had longer bangs.

Wow. Twelve is really sad. I wouldn't wish their fate on my enemies. They're always starving, and their tributes are weak pathetic losers. Sometimes, the occasional psychic tribute from Twelve comes along but dies in the finals. They haven't had a Victor in eight years, and everyone knows why. It'll probably be like that until a century later, to be honest. Pretty sure both the Twelve tributes this year have died already. Poor them

As I settle down for a nap, I can't help but think of how many ways I could bring another Victor to Eleven.

**Atalanta Ryder's POV (D6)**

It's been quiet. Literally, that's all there is to it. Nothing's happened, and if I'm not going to die from another tribute or a mutt, I'm going to get killed from boredom. My 14 year old self can't take this crap from the arena! Well, from anyone really.

My food supply is dangerously low, but that doesn't shock me. I already know Maya's preparing to send me another five mangoes and some kind of meat, if I don't get it myself. Maya's still momming me even in a death montage. How ironic is that?

Whatever. It doesn't matter. My real mission here is to find some kind of weakness in the arena, exploit it and show Panem the Hunger Games isn't really what it's cut out to be. I'm not exactly sure how I'll do that without dying, but we'll see. Maya will handle it, she always does. And this time is no different.

Hopefully.

I eat my last mango, sweet juice dribbling down my chin. Absentmindedly, I use my jacket sleeve to wipe it off indifferently. Who needs manners in the arena? They won't help me. In fact, Panem expects me to be messy. When you're trying to survive, do you put manners or delicious food first?

Maybe Capitolites expect me to be polite and all, because I've grown up in Maya's household, but honestly. I faked enough in the interviews, in the Chariot Rides, and now I'm gonna do my thing in the arena. Plus, Maya hasn't been the goody goody influence everyone thought she was; she stays up to midnight or later watching some show and crying every five minutes. I can't even sleep because of the beeping of the microwave as she makes herself popcorn.

Not that Maya's not a good aunt; she's just like every 20 year-old Victor. Explosive, dramatic, very social… but I love her. At least she doesn't leave her children on the road or abuses them, like some other Victors I've seen. It's simply that she doesn't care what I'm doing, as long as I'm safe.

And during that time period when she's been out doing her thing, I have been as well. Writing a book.

It's basically a bunch of ill-written rants stapled together, but they were passionate rants. They actually meant something. Instead of "Don't you absolutely hate it when your BFF ditches you?! HERR!" it was "MY GAWD I'M GOING TO KILL HER. I'M COMIN' 4 U" but the point was still made. In fact, during the Games, I made up my own with the small notepad in my backpack and this black rock chalk thing.

_OKAY GREAT. I'M IN THE HUNGER GAMES, AND YOU'D EXPECT ME TO GET BOMBARDED MY MUTTS EVERY FIVE SECONDS, BUT NOOOOO. I'M BORED. AS IF ANYONE SHOULD BE ALLOWED TO BE BORED IN THE ARENA! BUT HERE I AM, LIVING PROOF. WELL ABOUT TO BE DEAD PROOF BUT STILL PERFECTLY GOOD PROOF. BY NOW I'M BEGGING FOR A MUTT TO COME MY WAY AND TRY TO BITE MY HEAD OFF, BUT THE GAMEMAKERS WANT ME TO SUFFER BY DOING NOTHING. HJADBVYUBADHJXBJACNBCVKJLKDGHKHCJA_

Well. I'm getting off topic, BUT STILL!

It doesn't matter, to be completely honest. My only purpose is to end the District's suffering once and for all, and after that, I'll publish my book and just live as peacefully as I possibly can. It's simple, really. Just get out of the arena and your destiny will thrive.

After all, Maya will handle it. She always does.

**Robin Lovelock's POV (D10)**

Going into the Labyrinth was a huge mistake. Possibly the worst decision I have ever made. I'm pretty sure I was thinking right when I made the choice to go inside this deadly maze, but now I regret it so much. Simply walking around was tiring, especially when the creepy paintings were near. It was like they were sapping my energy, bit by bit. And every time I tried to go to sleep, the Labyrinth provided scary breathing noises that kept me awake the whole night. It reminded me of when I was eight, back in District Ten, I slept with my parents. After they had fallen asleep, there would be a distant, vibrating hum that came from the closet. It really freaked me out, and still to this day.

From the moment I stepped into the malicious place, I wanted out. I turned around, but the entrance was sealed shut once more. Colton tried touching the wall, even occasionally humping it, but it was all to no avail. All that did was embarrass him in front of Panem.

So, two days later, we are exhausted, hungry, and thirsty. Luckily sponsors were pretty gracious and gave us a few chicken legs, but even those had to be rationed out. And we were literally awake 24/7, like the maze was giving us insomnia or something. It probably was, to be completely honest. Don't even get me started on our water supply.

Basically, Colton and I were stranded in a claustrophobic's nightmare, with no way out. Direction was simply an illusion, and we were just slowly fading away until either one of us collapsed and never got back up.

Very cheery thoughts I'm thinking of. I swear, these cursed walls are making me a pessimist.

"Robin," says Colton. I try to look over, but my neck bones are stiff. "Yeah?"

"We're going to need some food soon," he slurs slowly. "So we should probably go..."

"Go where? I'm not going anywhere."

"...hunting…" He cringes, as if I was going to lash out at him for making me _walk. _I probably would, but that'd take too much energy.

I groan loudly. "Well, I'm not going. I'm exhausted." Which was true, I was literally dead weight. A few moments ago, Colton looked like he was drunk, but now he was back up and ready to face the day. I noticed that he was sleeping soundly in this Labyrinth, which I thought was crazy; how do you get a wink of rest when there are echoing moans of the dead from all sides?

He shrugs, clearly acting indifferently. "Suit yourself," he announces, and walks into one of the dark corridors.

I gulp nervously. Does he really think he's going to find anything to eat? Really, what kind of foods could be growing in the Maze? Chiding myself, I think, _It doesn't matter. He'll come back with nothing, knowing I'm right._

But still, after about an hour of waiting to see his scrawny butt, nothing appears. Sweating, I try to calm down my bouncing nerves. He'll come back. He probably found the jackpot of animals… or something…

Colton wouldn't die. He couldn't. He wouldn't leave me here to fend for myself in this really creepy cavern… right?

_Robin, calm your qualms. Even if he's dead, you can totally survive without him. It is the Hunger Games, after all. He's bound to die anyways. YOU WILL LIVE._

Physically, yes. But mentally? Not so much. As hard as it is to admit, Colton's face is now embedded into my soul, along with the stitches of the memories of my family. I start to smile sadly, and ponder on the possibility that I might never see my dad or Timothy again.

So you must be able to imagine my shock when I suddenly hear a slithering noise across the mossy, stone floor. Along with the fact I am deathly afraid of snakes.

The hissing noises make my nerves fidget and my spine become paralyzed. Perspiration comes down in bucketfuls, and I can't _move._ Fight or flight. Fight or flight.

Fake.

My body starts to slow down, urging my brain to slow to a stop. Pretend you're dead. Pretend you're dead.

And after what felt like a century, the reptilian mass appears in my field of vision.

It is red. It is thick. It is long. It doesn't look poisonous, but considering the Gamemakers it probably is. I'm going to get out of this. Somehow.

When the snake inches up even closer to my face, I do not even dare to breathe. Go away. GO AWAY!

It comes even closer, and soon I can't control my fear.

I start screaming, my shrieks piercing the stone wall. No no no no no. As if the vile creature could sense my angst, it decides to come directly at me, baring its fangs as it grazes the skin covering my temple. That's all it takes to finally disappear in a void of darkness…

**Colton Prescott's POV (D10)**

A feminine scream. A sudden stillness. I bolt back into the nearest entrance, not even caring if it's the right one. That was Robin's voice. _Robin needs me._

Adrenaline pumps through my veins, energizing me until I can't even feel my exhaustion. It doesn't matter if I'm tired or not. I only see Robin on the cold, cave floor, bleeding out until she can't bleed anymore. Her glassy eyes looking up, only to remind me I'm too late.

"ROBIN!" I call out anxiously, hoping only she would answer back. When I get no reply, I just go faster.

Suddenly I'm back in the clearing where I first woke up, with Robin hanging limply in the corner. She was in a scary pool of blood, her eyes wide open and bloodshot. "Robin…?"

"...get… get away!" She starts to whimper, and the fear is evident in her eyes. This isn't Robin. Robin wouldn't… she isn't…

"It's going to be fine." I try to lean in closer, to show that I'm the same Colton, but she starts to wail and squirm more. "_No!"_

This hurts me, it really does. But I'm still left with the question: who did this to her?

"It's me," I say, trying to sound calm. "Colton." My voice wavers, and I know that I'm failing to sound tough. Her eyes soften, as if she recognizes me. "I-I'm sorry-"

Almost as if magic, she grimaces painfully as a crimson substance leaks out of her… head. It isn't as gruesome as it sounds, but it's enough for my uh, motherly instinct to kick in.

"You're hurt!" I exclaim, kneeling down to help her. "What- what did this?"

She looks at me, and like a minute ago, she looks at me as if I was her worst nightmare. Then she calms down, still shaking. "Snake," she breathes, eyes wide in pain. Robin clutches her head in her hands. "It _hurts."_

It finally hits me. There is no way Robin was going to survive this, not if the Capitol doesn't send us medicine at least. The blood splattered on the floor- there was a lot.

"You're fine," I whisper, tearings dripping down my face. I'm not sure if I'm trying to convince her, or me. "Let's go. We will make it."

"_No," _she chokes, weakly shaking her head. "I'm going to die. We both know it."

"...what are you talking about?"

"It _really hurts,_ Colton," she pleads, her eyes slowly fading but surely. The blood simply keeps flowing, from everywhere. "I can't… just end it."

Realization dawns on me. Robin wants me to kill her.

"No! Listen to me, you're going to live! Not for you, but for me! _Promise?"_ There's a wild light in my eyes, a wild light that wants her to live. My best friend.

"I can't make promises I can't keep," she whispers, and I know she's right. My hand shaking, I pull out the starter knife that everyone was equipped with from the beginning. It seems like such a long time, the blade I had thought was useless was now going to be stained with the blood of my friend. I can't do this. Until she says her next words.

"Please, Colton."

I know I really can't deny Robin now. "I'm sorry," I finally choke out.

"Don't be… I'm going to miss you…" she smiles and closes her eyes, embracing the peace that was going to come.

...

_Boom!_

Her cannon is just a dull ache in my ears.

**Jacob Pyle's POV (D2)**

It's a brand new day. I wake up all on my own and sit up, my frozen bones cracking. That's weird; the trainers would've never let me sleep in, not even during the summer. Light shines into my unused eyes, and I-

Wait, what? My dorm didn't have any windows. I peer around my surroundings, and then realize I'm in the arena. Great.

A girl, Pheobe, is pacing back and forth, and finally after a minute of watching her she notices me. She looks at me with obviously bloodshot eyes, but manages a smile. "Oh, Jacob. You're up."

"Yeah, and so are you," I say warily, regarding her tired posture and lazy movements. "But unlike me, you don't look so good. Where's Isabelle?"

She rolls her eyes at the rude comment, but flares her nose when I mention Isabelle. "Gone. She's gone." Her voice is slightly hostile, but still kept under control. For now.

"Wait, so you killed her?" I raise an eyebrow. I certainly didn't hear a cannon last night, and I'm an awfully light sleeper.

Pheobe purses her lips slowly, as if she doesn't want to tell me. Finally, she mutters, "No. She just left."

Isabelle left? I didn't expect that. And of now, of all times. I can't help but feel a bit bad that she left; I mean, she might've cursed out the District Four pair every five minutes, told us to get off our butts and find tributes, but I didn't hate her. But I'm not sure the same could be said for her.

"Let's take a walk," Pheobe blurts out suddenly. I shrug and act indifferently, although in the inside my nerves are bouncing and my insides are burning. "I don't see why not."

She slings both of our backpacks over her shoulders, and I don't bother to take mine away from her. Pheobe's strong, not like the stereotypical District One girl. We walk side by side, neither of us saying a word, until I break the silence.

"Did you let Isabelle go?"

Pheobe gives me a steely gaze, her face devoid of any emotion. "Why do you ask?"

"I just want to know." While what I say is honest, it's not the complete truth.

"I did," she says slowly, studying my face to see if I show any extreme reaction. I keep my face still, waiting for her to say something else. It's clear after a few minutes that she doesn't want to talk about Isabelle.

"Pheobe, what's it like to have…" I pause, reluctant to say these next words. "... a family?"

Her mouth quirks to the side, apparently amused by the question. "It gets annoying," she says, letting a smile creep up onto her face. "My parents are rabid Hunger Games fans, and my brother always gushes about book ideas. 24/7." She doesn't speak for a long time.

"But?"

"But, yeah, they have their good qualities, like everyone." She closes her eyes. "No one is truly bad. No one's perfect, and everyone makes mistakes. Like how my family can get really pushy sometimes, but I love them."

Wow. Makes me feel disappointed because I'll never have a family.

Pheobe seems to notice my sorrow, and her eyebrows tilt down in guilt. "I'm sorry. I just-"

"It's alright." My voice is strained, tight. "Let's just talk about something else."

"Okay."

"So… what's your favorite book?"

Her eyes spark wondrously, and I can't help but shake the feeling that I'm witnessing something amazing. "Enchanted Meadow," Pheobe breathes, grinning fullheartedly now. "But wait," she says, looking at me incredulously. "How did you know I read?"

"I guessed," I smirk, looking above teasingly. She punches me in the arm lightly. "Fine. It's because I knew you weren't like other girls."

Now it's her turn to gloat. "And what do you suppose that means?"

"It means," My chest feels suffocated. "That I might like you."

Without warning, I'm kissing Pheobe Sulik.

She freezes up, paralyzed for a second. Her eyes are wide open, looking around shocked. But soon she lets her guard down, and closes her eyes. She latches her arms around my neck, and me being the creep I am, not knowing what to do, I put my arm around her waist. She smiles, her lips still grazing my skin.

It feels like just a few seconds, but when she pulls away we're both breathing heavily. Maybe I'm supposed to feel refreshed, but I'm just left with a sense of wanting _more._

"So, where were we?" She heaves, brushing her jeans as if there was any dust on it before. "You _might _like me?"

"Okay," I grumble, trying to sound tough but failing. "I do like you."

Pheobe swings her arm around me once more. "And lucky for you, I do, too."

**Robin Lovelock: D10, Died from Colton's knife. Placed 14th**

**I always knew it was going to happen. There was always going to be a Newt-style death, always. Killed by a friend to end their misery. It just so happens that I picked Robin to die from it like yesterday… Just kidding. She was going to die from Colton since the beginning, to be honest. Having that tough-girl exterior be removed and be replaced by a weak persona… *cough* That sounds weird. I liked her SO MUCH at first, until I finally realized she was a bit of a Katniss. Either way, Robin's dead. RIP**

**Alliances:**

**They're Now Just Abused ;-;: Nikki, Omri (and technically not an alliance)**

**Bite-Sized: Coro, Amber**

**We're Mental: Cooper, Elena**

**Careers: Isabelle, Jacob, Pheobe**

**The New Thomas and Newt Scenario: Robin(dead), Colton**

**Loners:**

**Atalanta**

**Tomer**

**Omri**

**Nikki**

**Nathaniel**

**Kill Counts:**

**Astor: Coakum**

**Vials: Taimi**

**Cooper: Isa, Wesley**

**Mutts: Assist on Isa, "Astor", Autumn, Mia**

**Ember: Shane**

**Hunger/Thirst: Ember**

**Mothah Nature: Bailey**

**Colton: Robin**

**#1: Favorite POV?**

**#2: Robin's death? How'd ya feel?**

**#3: Have any plot/death ideas for this SYOT? Haley don't answer. You know where it's going to go. **

**#4: *whispers* Jaceobe? DOES PHEOBE REALLY LIKE HIM BACK?!**

**#5: BONUS: WHAT DISTRICT DO YOU THINK I'D BE IN!?**


	42. From the Eyes of Your Fabulous Queen

**Welcome back :D Um, well, there's really nothing to say. I think. The submissions for the other SYOT have all been filled, but some characters I'm not very happy with, so you can still spam me with tributes and maybe I'll take those instead. And also, expect weekly updates from now on to the finale. Unless Ansley is actually going to- nevermind. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Randa M. Gurlle's POV**

GUESS WHAT?! ALL POWER JUST WENT OUT IN PANEM! THE GAMES HAVE TURNED OFF AND I HAVE NO FREAKING IDEA WHAT JUST HAPPENED. I'M CRYING SO HARD AND IT HURTS. IT HURTS! AND THE WI-FI-

0o0o ooo o

Excuse those… don't mind the teardrops… I-I've just never been without my phone, and now the stupid charger won't work! It's about to die, too, and-

ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU TAKE AWAY THE ONLY THING I HAD!

I only have you, Techo-Journal. You're my only friend. Besides Lalo, Kuna, Cassie, Amyrilla, Geraldine, America, Dylan, Maxon…

Oh. Ahem. I guess I haven't been very caught up with you, have I? Yeah, I just wrote about the Chariot Rides and the Interviews, and you don't know much else.

So, basically, on the first day there was this grace period that lasted for an hour. The tributes decided to just talk about these random things, like Jacob's love for French fries, and Tomer's inevitable death. And then the hour was up and practically everyone fled. I forgot who went where, but I remember Fun-Sized (my team name for Mia, Amber, and Coro) went into the Labyrinth, the Star-Crossed Butthurts went into the woods, Queen went into the Colosseum, and ELOA went into Pompeii. It was really boring, too. There were no deaths.

The next day, I ACTUALLY SAW ELENA! She was with Cooper, and to my glee she was still keeping her goody-goody act. She's fooling everyone with that disguise. In fact, my friend Antigone Valance gave her the stuffed bunny. I wish I could send something, but I'm running low on HG points. And then, GUESS WHAT?! Taimi was petting this puppy thing, and all of a sudden it went ONE HIT KO and was like, "ima kill yu lyke uh baws" and bit her hand. She kinda mumbled things that sounded suspiciously like a satanic chant. It was like, "ich bin eine Kartoffel

" and my brother just got really freaked out. Later I went through Panem translate and it said "I am a potato" in German. I am really starting to question these tributes. But anyways, Taimi started hallucinating and passed out and Nathaniel got really creeped out. The screen moved on, and switched to Astor talking to the Careers. They were really rage-quitting at what he said, and I recall something about Jaceobe? Anyways, after that, he was all of a sudden beasting this guy and killed Coakum. Wow, first kill! And it was awesome, too. He was like, "I HID THE ONE MILLION DOLLARS IN THE-" then killed Coakum like a boss. #2Fab4U but Elena could easily beat him, let's be real.

AND THEN MY BABY EMBER KILLED SOMEONE! I was just like, "WHAT?!" and my brother was like, "Shane you stupid idiot" and my parents were like, "BEAT THAT CRAP EMBER!" It was overall terrifying… but smart as heck.

The day after that was an all-Loner's exclusive. It was really boring, just a catch-up to remind everyone that the Loners were still alive. The only real thing that happened was Isa dying… that was so sad! ESPECIALLY WHEN SHE WAS MY 24TH FAVORITE! PORQUOI?!

Still grieving. So sad.

After that was a filler chapter. Elena trained with a knife, Bailey confessed, Robin and Colton had an insult battle, and more Jaceobe teasing. Seriously, STOP UNDERLINING JACEOBE WITH RED! JACEOBE IS REAL! UNLIKE THIS SPELLING CHECK!

And, well, after that episode… I really don't want to talk about it. But I will, for the sake of being entertained.

Nathaniel dared Taimi to drink some potion. She was like, "NUH UH!" and then he said, "Then you have to kiss the person on your left" because it's Truth or Dare, after all. And the thing was, Nathaniel was on her left, and and he has really gross lips so she was like, "Okay, fine." Then she drank the vial and died. So basically she died because of Nathaniel being STUPID!

Okay… I'll get over it. Someday. NATHANIEL YOU STUPID IDIOT-

Oh, gawd. My retarded brother Jaxon is now yelling at me to stop cursing out Nathaniel's name. He calls Nathaniel 'bae' and is ultimately rooting for him. I bet it's because Jaxon could relate to him, if ya know what I mean…

Well, anyways Robin and Colton have decided to tease each other even more. It's kinda boring. It's like a brotherly sisterly relationship, and my friend Cecelia repeatedly keeps telling me "I DON'T SHIP IT. DON'T MAKE IT A SHIP."

It's not like I control these Games. If I did, I would've made Ember die! Oh wait… Ember died this screening… whoops…

Am I psychic? Or am I truly the controller of these Games! I would insert an evil face here but the Techno-Journal rules say I can't use non-professional emoticons for some reason. It's dumb, really. What is this, going to be published on some website?! As if!

Okay, back on track. Then the ELOA was like, "It's okay, Bailey. We understand and we don't judge." And then they started eating chocolate and poor Omri was binging on his food sobbing over the death of Bomri. It was very dramatic.

OH NO. NOT THIS.

I'm calm. But guess what happened?

A particular girl in the Career alliance.

A particular Queen.

Yup, Isabelle. SHE JUST WALTZED IN AND STOLE JACEOBE'S FIRE! I KNOW FROM PERSONAL EXPERIENCE SHE DOES. NOT. LIKE. GARNET!1!

GAHHHHH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER?! I HAD SO MUCH FAITH IN HER. SO MUCH. AND THEN SHE'S LIKE, "IMA BE A THUG AND PRETEND TO LIKE A GUY I DON'T EVEN KNOW" and actually had the nerve to breathe. WHY DO YOU BREATHE?!

Alright. I'm fine. It's good. After that, Tomer took a coma potion and now he's in a coma. I don't even care anymore, because Isabelle…

So, anyways. The day afterward was like WHAT?! Let me start from the beginning. Cooper went outside to kill these skeleton mutts. This really creepy lady looked at him and was like, "I SEE YOUR SOUL…" then it peered in and showed Cooper something. I'm guessing it was last-minute-I-don't-want-to-die-a-virgin jitters because he started touching the air next to him extremely pervily... AND THEN ELENA BEASTED IN AND WAS LIKE, "MURDERING BONY PEOPLE LYKE UH BAWS" and totally owned the skeletons. I'm betting all of the Capitol is sponsoring her even more these days.

After that, Nathaniel had an intense trauma-grieving session, and it was really lame. Like, who does that? Who cries for their friends? He also snuck up on the Careers and almost died. Nothing special, really.

AND WOAH. BRACE YOURSELF.

ASTOR DIED. FROM THIS GIANT MUTT THINGY. IT WAS REALLY FAT.

But the thing was, there was no body. So it's possible Astor got… lost? And he was actually alive?

Theories: Astor catapulted outta the arena. Astor actually died and they can't locate the body because the tracker has been torn to shreds. Astor was secretly a ghost inhabiting a hormone-y teen boy child and was now hunting for the President's soul. Hey, it could happen.

On the seventh day, I didn't watch it. My friend invited me to a make-over party, how could I resist? But either way, it didn't really matter because there were no deaths anyways. Thank goodness, 'cause I'd like, die if I missed something important.

The next day was probably my favorite day in Hunger Games history.

Autumn, Bailey and Mia died.

Autumn was terrible, to be honest. She can't show up the Capitol! She can't show up me! Autumn can try all the wants to be more fabulous than moi, but died trying. Hah, BEAT IT!

Bailey was never meant for Omri. YOU CAN'T GET WITH MY BAE, ONLY I CAN! Omri is MINE!

And Mia… I actually liked her. She was my top three. But she died really awesomely and gruesomely, so it kind of made up for killing her. Whatever, I still have Elena.

To be completely honest, the next day was pretty dumb. Like even more dumb than my friend Calicia Austritus, she's Queen dumb. Like Kathren in Mean Gals. She keeps saying her boobs can predict rain, but I highly doubt that. I start to breathe when the weather changes. So I can predict the weather, BY BREATHING.

Poor Omri was bawling about his companion Bailey. I mean, what is Bailey compared to THIS?! If Omri saw me, I know he'd want me. I'm amazing.

After that, Elena and Cooper did this jedi-mind-trick thing. I had no idea what they were saying, probably some make-up tips that Cooper needed help with but was too embarrassed to ask with all of Panem's screens watching. Wimp. I mean, it's just the whole enslaved nation, what's there to be ashamed of?

He also went Thor-mode and killed Wesley. I mean, I have no opinion on Wesley. It's so surprising, RIGHT?! But I don't really have any idea of what to think of him. he should've lasted longer so I could make more fun and insult him, but he died leaving me all alone with no mean nicknames for him.

Then Coro and Amber got olives and chocolate. Personally, I think olives are gross when they're not on pizza. Once I had an incident when I accidentally at an olive out of the pizza… I cried and cried because it tasted so good! WITHOUT THE PIZZA! That's defying logic!

Oh, gawd, this part! ISABELLE LEFT THE CAREERS!

In the night, she just packed up and left. Izzy didn't even try to kill any of her baes. Like, wow. The power of Jaceobe makes even the most fabulous predators turn back and run. Hmph, TRY TO TAKE APART JACEOBE. YOU CAN'T.

The next day… OH NO, MAJOR FEELS! Every category made me cry… Turns out, Robin's deathly afraid of snakes. And just so happened she was caused to imagine her worst fear because she was bit by one. Colton heard her screams and was like, "BAE! I'M COMING!" and tore through the Labyrinth like a boss. But it was way too late for Robin. And she just like, asked Colton to kill her. She was like, "Bruh it hurts such bad pls halp meh" and made a sad face. Colton ended up killing her, and IT WAS SO FEELSY! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! COLTON, YOU KILLED YOUR OWN BAE! HOW DO YOU FEEL, YOU MONSTER! TO KILL YOUR FRIEND JUST LIKE TOMMY DID TO NEWTON-

I WILL RIP OUT YOUR THROAT, SENPAI.

But right as soon as I almost threw a brick at the TV, it switched screens to Jaceobe.

I gushed hardcore. I slapped down the brick onto the table and broke the glass, but Jaceobe. My parents would understand.

They were all like, "Wanna make out?" "Sure, let's make out." and all of a sudden they were KISSING! AND IT WAS SO HOT! It sucks they'll both have to die for Omri to get out and marry me, but wow. JACEOBE IS LOVE, JACEOBE IS LIFE.

And that brings us to today. I have no idea what's happened in the arena so far. I want to knoowwww! I WANNA KNOW, WHAT THE PEOPLE KNOW. ASKING THEM QUESTIONS AND GETTING ANSWERS! WALKING AROUND ON THOSE, WHADDYA CALL EM AGAIN?! FEEETTTTTT!

Jaxon just started running into my room. He keeps screaming, "THE LIGHTS! THE LIGHTS ARE BACK ON! LET'S GO HATE ON ISABELLE!" and I desperately want to go follow him. But I have to wrap up this journal entry.

So, Techno-Journal. Do you have any comments for me? It says on the packet that random people will answer and review my journal entry… Well, hello random people! Have anything to say to me?


	43. Though This is All For You (Day Twelve)

**Well, apparently my baestie was being serious about not updating. And now we're at this point where I'm going to work until my face breaks to update and finish this SYOT. That's good for you people. I think. But I'm dying here. **

**Anyways, I haven't properly welcomed you yet. Uh, welcome! It's day Twelve in these Games, because the other chapter before this was the eleventh. And probably the most eventful day so far, until the Feast… MWUAHAHAHAHA**

**Read, my brothers and sisters. Read.**

* * *

**Isabelle Gilmore's POV (D1)**

I wake up, letting the sunlight flood through my nerves and give me energy. Time to track down these damn tributes. I left Pheobe and Jacob for a reason, and I'm not just going to let my freedom escape me again. All those mutts and shit standing in my way… they're finna die.

Huh, that was surprisingly a really dark mood to start off my day! Maybe if I wasn't such a pessimist, I wouldn't be thinking these thoughts as soon as I stop sleeping. But really, would I want to think of sunshine and rainbows right when I open my eyes?

No. So I don't.

I curl up my palms into fists, yawning loudly as I stretch my arms. As my joints crack, I look in the pack I had taken when I left the Careers. Two apples. A single pepperoni stick. A water bottle that's filled ¾ of the way. I'm going to need sponsors if I want more things to live on. Gripping the stick in my hand and an apple in the other, I sling the burgundy, leather pack over my shoulder. Garnet always reminds me to eat my breakfast; not that I want to 'keep in shape' like the prissies of District One, but because I claim that training doesn't need food and I can go without it. When I retort something back, he just rolls his eyes and hands me a roll. If he expects it or not, I eat it anyway.

I decide to eat half the pepperoni stick and an apple. It couldn't hurt- if anything, it'll make me better. Better at being aware, better at fighting. Plus, once I get a kill- my first kill- I'll get more sponsors and gifts than ever. I'm going to take a wild guess and assume that all the tributes are malnourished and thirsty; it would make sense. After all, most of the kids in this arena have insulted the Capitol once or more. I, however, stayed flawless and in return Panem has blessed me with… um, grapes and make-up products. To 'pretty myself'.

Trekking through the woods and beyond, though, I notice something peculiar. Something that was obviously not natural.

Across the stone, marbled ground there were bloodied footprints, with smaller ones following it.

Tributes.

Before I can stop it, a wide grin spreads across my face. This is great! Finally, after today, I can get my first kill in these Games and sponsors. Can't believe it's Day Twelve already, and I haven't maimed or gave anyone injuries. Good deed of the week, maybe. But now it's over. Time to spill some blood.

Just like how my training center taught me to do it, I subtly walk through the trees, stopping only to calm down or to listen for voices. I wasn't getting any luck, and the footprints were fading away, until I caught a flash of hair as black as night.

I found you.

Motivated and relieved, I trample through the fallen leaves. It makes a small, hushed sound, like a last breath fading away in the wind. I know I'm not supposed to make any noise, but I can't help it; this is my chance to show everyone in Panem, every living soul watching these Games that I can make it out. That I'll be the best Victor they've ever known. I would say that I'd demolish the competition, only there was no competition to begin with.

Suddenly my feet break into a small, sandy clearing. And inside the supposedly safe spot, was two tributes foraging inside their packs. Cooper.

And… uh, the mental kid.

"Elena," he stares at her with wide, solemn eyes. "Stay here. Don't go _anywhere."_

The girl, who I assume is Elena, (unless Cooper liked cross-naming) purses her lips and furrows her eyebrows together, obviously disapproving. "Why do you have to leave? Why can't I go with you?"

Cooper sighs, anguished. "I-I have to protect you. Like I did the other day. Remember?"

"But I can protect you, too. You're my friend."

He looks at her, torn between risking her life or protecting her. "Just stay here. I'll just be over there if you need me, okay?" Without getting another word from his little ally, he turns around and runs.

Elena's face is curled with white hot fury. She starts to chase after him, but poor Elena doesn't get the chance. Neither of them noticed me here, and tragedy will be their consequence. And it starts with the girl.

I tackle the girl from Three to the ground, causing her to cry out. She tries to shake my off, using all of her might to pry me off of her body. It doesn't work, and she ends up wasting all her energy on something futile. Elena tries to scream, but it only results into a muffled sound when I clamp my hand over her mouth. I can't afford to lose this kill. I can't afford for Cooper to come rushing in with me strangling Elena, ultimately causing my downfall.

Elena, with no strength left, looks at me with her wide, terrified eyes. Her pupils are dilated, and I can only see a little sliver of oak in them. There was once a story, that once one's eyes turned black completely, there was no stopping the murderer instinct inside. I stop for a split-second to check if anyone was around.

_Boom!_

I whip around, shocked to see Elena with the same surprised expression. I falter, losing my hold on her lips. She notices immediately and emits a high-pitched shriek. "_COOPER!" _

Oh shit oh shit oh shit. This'll be the end of me. But I'm not going to go down… not without a fight.

Elena interprets what I was going to do, and with the remaining strength she had left she strained every muscle, trying to escape and live… but there was going to be no chance of that. I shove a knife into Elena's throat, killing her instantly and gruesomely. I can already hear Panem's cheers as I win these Games… Her cannon is just a low buzz in my ears, and I can feel myself getting smaller, and smaller… Raising up my shaking arm, I realize that I have paled immensely. No. I can't die. I can't!

I feel a touch on my shoulder, and I know trying to run will be useless. Mournfully, I slowly turn around. I don't know what I expect, but for sure I don't expect _this._

Anxious silver eyes stare back at me. "Elena? Are you okay?" he sees me, and locks my eyes into his steady gaze.

What the hell? This doesn't make any sense. I'm not Elena. I'm Isabelle, murderer of District One. Confused, I reluctantly look behind me only to see Elena's body gone, with no trace.

My hands are paler than usual. My hair is black. I felt myself getting smaller.

My power. I can change into the people I kill.

"U-Uh, yeah." I fumble with my hands. I try to recall how Elena acted around Cooper earlier. Girly, childish, mindless… Oh, I have spent too much time with the blonde idiots of District One. I know how to do this too well. "What was that loud thingie? That made the noise?"

Cooper loosens up, and his eyes crinkle, relaxed. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's when somebody gets hurt. That's… all."

I'm going to have way too much fun with this.

**Cooper "Corvette"'s POV (D6)**

Earlier, I was following the instructions on the sponsor note I got the day before to track down Tomer. I remember when I found him, he was frail, weak and the skin that was once bright and healthy was gray and sunken in. He was unconscious, and easy to end.

I felt bad telling Elena to stay in the clearing, and when I heard her scream I thought I had failed her. But I didn't; she was alive. And okay.

Elena was acting different, though. Not by a lot, but still different. She was much more awkward and guilty-looking. I don't know, has she started her period…? Oh, gods.

It doesn't really matter. Either way, we were both safe, and flourishing. Today, oddly enough, Elena got all kinds of sponsor gifts with things she can't use, like spears and throwing knives. I'm glad to see she's doing well with the sponsors, but I can't help that there's something else to do with it.

Another thing that bothered me; there was another cannon besides Tomer's. I know Elena couldn't have done it. There was no body, no sign of some kind of struggle. I'm just going to assume that someone else died, a far away place that has no idea what's going on on the other side. I guess I'll just see when the Panem anthem plays and the death count shows up.

I whipped my head to the side, slightly surprised to see Elena twirling a spear-head like it was nothing. She caught me looking, and immediately set the point on the floor.

"Woah," I say, my voice even hollow to myself. "That's amazing. When did you learn to do that?"

She stares at me, mouth gaped open, like she couldn't believe that I was impressed with her. "I-I was bored and played with the knives when you were g-gone." Uncertainly, she picks up the spearhead with trembling fingers and resumed to spinning it.

Definitely on her period.

Embarrassed, I cough. It's never been awkward between Elena and I before. I'm betting all the judgemental people back at District Six and Three think I'm some sort of child predator. I may be labeled drug addict, or insane, but I do not want to be called a pedophile. I decide to leave her alone and sleep it off.

Soon enough, like time didn't exist, I snap back to reality when the blaring of the anthem plays. I sit up, excited yet reluctant to see who the other cannon grieved for.

Self-consciously, I can feel Elena's eyes peering in the back of my head, as if to drill a hole in it. It's not a pervy stare, but it unnerves me. Who is this kid?!

I chuckle nervously to myself, looking back towards the sky. Hey, look at that. The terrible trumpet music has stopped. And the face that replaces it belongs to…

Elena.

Shock courses through my head like a tsunami. No. _No. _My head feels like a frozen block, and my hands hand gone numb with fear. I can't see anything. Elena. Elena who I was sworn to protect. Elena, my friend.

I betrayed her.

Of course this other kid isn't Elena. How could I even think it was her?! They were acting like complete opposites, really. But now the question remains.

Who is _Elena?_

I can feel a sharp point lightly buried into my back, right where my spine is.

I shiver as the next words come, already imagining the gruesome smile on the _monster_'s face. "Goodbye, Cooper."

Avenge her. _Avenge Elena. _

I whip around, gripping her small wrist and twisting it. Seeing her face curl up in agony makes me want to kill her in the worst way possible. Having this person murder an innocent child with no regrets. #NOREGRETS

Stumbling back, I feel the familiar hilt of the hammer that I had been gifted. In a defense stance, I raise the hammer threateningly. My defense is my offense.

"_Who the hell are you?!"_ I seethe, my thoughts unclear from the rage in my head. "_TELL ME!"_

Tell me so I can know my sister's killer.

"Why does it matter to you?" she taunts, an alien, narrow grin creeping up on Elena's soft features. It had no place on her. "You're going to die anyway."

Who is she?! Pheobe, Nikki, Isabelle…?

Of course. _Isabelle._

"Isabelle."

Isabelle smiles more wider than ever. "I'm glad something actually got through the thick skull of yours," she sneers. She raises up her dagger, and I notice she has a belt full of killing devices. The Capitol knew it all along. They knew she was Isabelle, and gave her the things she needed to provide me a fancy death.

"Cooper, you can't kill me. You know it, but you can't try. I won't blame you." Isabelle had a surprisingly sweet voice, but it simply made me want to tear out her throat more. She had no business sounding innocent when she's exactly the opposite.

With a guttural cry, I break from my position and chase after Isabelle. She just stands there, teasing me to come further. When I believe I'm going to actually get her, she sidesteps, leaving me blank and and stupid useless. I let my rage control me.

She puts a finger on her lips, as if to adopt a thinking stature. "Oh, what was that? I bet it was Cooper's stupidness taking over. Not that it hasn't already."

I can't afford to let anger make the decisions again. I have to do things she wouldn't expect.

I punch her square in the jaw.

She looks at me, more shocked than hurt. I watch as the blow darkens, leaving her with a greenish bluish mark. Isabelle's too surprised to notice me advance toward her, pushing her to the floor. She's bleeding now, I notice as I watch with glee. But one thing doesn't match up.

Her eyes. They're laughing at me, insulting me.

She coughs weakly, spurting up blood. "You're not going to do it. You can't kill me."

I raise my hammer, prepared to strike and let the hunk of steel do its job. But right when I'm about to throw it, I see _her._

Elena. Her brown, scared eyes look up at me in fear. The monster there was gone without a trace. I falter for a second, but that was all she needed for it to result in my downfall.

I looked down, as my blood poured from my heart. Elena's scrawny wrist holding the blade inside my body. I could feel myself breaking, falling descending plunging sinking, as I stare back at her in rage. Isabelle. She's a killer.

But then… it's peaceful.

Familiar arms wrap around my bodice. I can see Elena and my love Mindy holding hands like how a mother would to her daughter. Laughing, we all embrace one another, and it felt like a dream.

"Cooper!" Elena shouts in glee and jumps up and down, cheering.

I might've just died and gone to another world, but I smile anyways, picking her up and spinning around. And then I see Mindy through the corner of my eyes.

She's smiling, grinning the wonderful grin I've loved for six years. Her eyes shine, and her words break me, but in a good way.

"I've missed you."

"I know."

**Colton Prescott's POV (D10) **

I can't stop crying, sobbing even. My hiccups echo through the chamber like hideous laughs of delight. Something's coming after me, and I know it, but I just can't stop grieving.

Robin. A stranger. A District partner. An ally. A friend. A sister. Now she's gone. Permanently.

And it was because of me.

Maybe if I didn't do it, she'd be alive right now, laughing as I say something stupid. I want to smile at all the carefree memories we've had, but then I'd be bawling more still. Seeing her face, it makes me want to forget her entirely. Makes me want to pretend I've never known her. I don't want to remember things that have gone and passed.

Things are coming, I can feel it like a person stampeding on my heart, trying to make me cease to breathe. But it's already like that, and I'm just a fish gulping radioactive air.

_Please,_ I beckon. _Come. _

And to my dismay, it doesn't.

It hurts so much. Everything, mentally, physically, and spiritually. Mentally because I'm so dizzy and I can't think straight. Physically because I'm literally starving to death. And spiritually because... Robin.

Then, finally, after agonizing moment after moment, I see my killer.

I'm not sure what it is, to be frank with you. It's just some… black fog. It was the color of a demon's heart. I can feel the ominous wind ruffle my hair, and I welcome Death's embrace.

But it never comes. Instead, a blinding light sears my eyes, and a woman's voice breaks through the thick air in my head.

"Hello, Colton. You've been saved."

**Aliana Tickna's POV (Gamemaker)**

"Theodore, please! Stop pressuring me!" Tears flood my vision. I've lost about six tributes the past day because of my fumbling fingers and being easily distracted. But finally, I've saved one. His name is Colton, Colton Prescott.

"I'm sorry, Aliana. But you have a job, and you just can't keep messing up." Theo's solemn eyes look back at me with a surprising fierceness. He's the type of person who you would push around for fun, and he wouldn't take any offense for it. But the guy I was seeing right now was a man that wouldn't take anyone's shit. Including mine.

I wipe the tears from my face, hurriedly. I need to be on full alert if any tributes are close to death. "Save the tributes, Aliana." I whisper to myself. "Save them."

_Little did Aliana know that there were cameras hidden in her supposedly private Gamemaker office, and that Eliah was watching. Everyone. _

**Tomer Ericson, D7: Killed by Cooper when he was in a coma. Placed 13th **

***sighs* You were always the chain reaction. I knew you were going cause something huge, and look where we are now. I actually really liked Tomer. I've never gotten a tribute like him (I've never gotten a tribute, period.) and I just loved how he gave up on the spot. Your actions were rash, Tomer. But I bet you could've won if you actually tried. But you didn't, and here we are now. May your doubtful yet lovable soul rest in peace. RIP**

**Elena Rae, D3: Killed by Isabelle by forcing a knife in her throat. Placed 12th.**

**ELENA MY SPIRIT ANIMAL! NUUUU! I didn't want to kill her! I honestly was going to make her my Victor, no joke, until Haley skipped along with her idea. Her idea was to have Isabelle sneak up on Elena, kill her, and turn into her and deceive Cooper. It was brilliance, and I cannot hold out on pure ideas and true intentions. I have no idea what that means. Elena very well may be the most awesome tribute I've gotten, to tell you all the truth. I loved her so much, and I literally cried while writing her death, Stella. At least she's with her new mom and Cooper in heaven. You'll always be fabulous, even in death. RIP**

**Cooper "Corvette", D6: Deceived by Isabelle as she pierced his heart and severed his spine. Placed 11th. **

**Well. At first, Cooper was pretty unique and awesome. And then when I decided to elaborate on him, a whole new world opened up. He was one of the most top loved. And then 20, you suggested an alliance between Elena and him. And that was the creation of something amazing. Once again, like I said, Haley skipped along and ruined the We're Mental team with her idea. I may mourn Elena and him, but I do not regret it. It was a great idea, and I'm not going to pass it up for the survival of the top-loved. He was my favorite as well, I'm not going to lie, but I mean, he was never going to win. May he rest in your graveyard full of prostitutes and addicts. RIP**

**Colton Prescott, D10: Tortured by Darkness (Mutt) Placed 10th.**

**Actually, at first Colton/Robin was supposed to be Jaceobe. But then I realized, that's too much- TOO MUCH- like Katniss and Peeta. So I decided to have them feel like brothers and sisters. Much better. It's funny, how your tributes, Queen-Of-Apples, were both up for romance XD But anyways. Colton wouldn't last a day without Robin. I loved his confidence, his charm, but he was useless without an ally. I did take your suggestion into consideration, about allying him with Atalanta, but I couldn't really find a way for them to get to each other. So yeah. RIP COLTON I HOPE YOU FIND YOUR BAE ROBIN**

**Hah, psyche. He's still alive, and with le rebels ;)**

**They're Now Just Abused ;-;: Nikki, Omri (and technically not an alliance)**

**Bite-Sized: Coro, Amber**

**We're Mental: Cooper (dead), Elena (dead)**

**You Need to Hook Up.: Jacob, Pheobe**

**The New Thomas and Newt Scenario: Robin(dead), Colton (dead)**

**Loners:**

**Atalanta**

**Omri**

**Nikki**

**Nathaniel**

**Kill Counts:**

**Astor: Coakum**

**Vials: Taimi**

**Cooper: Isa, Wesley, Tomer**

**Mutts: Assist on Isa, "Astor", Autumn, Mia**

**Ember: Shane**

**Hunger/Thirst: Ember**

**Mothah Nature: Bailey**

**Colton: Robin**

**Isabelle: Cooper, Elena**

**Arena: Colton**

**Already to the final 9? Wow. Time in the Hunger Games goes by so fast ;-; It seems like it was just yesterday when I made this SYOT. So now basically, the remaining nine are Isabelle, Pheobe, Jacob, Nikki, Amber, Coro, Atalanta, Omri, and Nathaniel. Go vote in the poll, because these lucky tributes might actually make it out alive, with your opinions! Go crazy. I'll see you somewhere next week :D**

**#1. Favorite POV?**

**#2. Saddest death?**

**#3. How did you feel about… all their deaths? (Colton doesn't count, obviously.)**

**#4. Who do you think might win?**

**#5. Who might die next?**


	44. Don't Wanna Hide the Truth (Day 13)

**A/N: OH MY GAWD! A WEEK WITHOUT UPDATING?! A WHOLE WEEK? Yes. It was a whole week :O but anyways, now it's Day Thirteen. I have a thing for you. Look at the past three chapters titles (excluding Randa's diary entry) and can you guess what song it's from? It's quite well known. NO CHEATING! Well, actually, I don't give a unicorn. Go ahead. If you bothered to read this note and found out what song the chapter titles are from, you get 50 SPONSOR POINTS! :D Speaking of sponsor points, I do have to get those updated. Quickly. After all, it's the final 9 tributes, and you need to bill in those sponsor gifts so your favorite tribbies survive. But for now, enjoy :D**

* * *

**Pheobe Sulik's POV (D2)**

I still can't get over what happened two days ago. It might've been just forty-eight hours before, but it still throbbed fresh in my head like it did that day.

Jacob… kissed me. And it was terrible. It was dizzying. I was so confused, and the worst part was that I think that I actually liked him back.

Right now, I just wanted to rip my hair out of my skull. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO FEEL?! I-I want to like him back, but _I can't._ Literally everyone knows what happens when you fall in love- no, I don't love him, I can't- in the Hunger Games. It's taboo. Especially if they're your District partner.

There's only one Victor to be crowned in the Hunger Games. I want to say it'll be me, but… I don't know anymore. I don't _know._

Even better, he's been ignoring me since that day. I'm guessing it's because he assumes I'm doing it for sponsors, and wants to leave me alone if I don't feel that way back. I want to tell him I do, but I don't even know myself. Why does this have to be so COMPLICATED?!

My thoughts are just swirled up in this huge, fucking mess and I can't even pull one logical thought from it. I saw flashes of every hue and color, but mostly red. Blinding, searing, red. And I hated it.

Once, when I was 14, I had a crush. It was a major crush. I told him how I felt on Valentine's Day, but he quickly dismissed my admiration as a quick one week thing and cruelly laughed. I forbade myself to ever like anyone again, and this is where that promise went. Down the drain.

I-I want to say sorry, but I have no idea how I can. I have to tell him I don't like him, I DON'T WANT TO LIKE HIM, but is there really a way without hurting his feelings?

It's been extremely quiet. He's only saying things and smiling for sponsors now. Before, I kind of ignored the genuine admiration in his eyes, refusing to think that he actually liked me.

"Hey, Pheobe," Jacob turns and looks in my direction, smiling as usual, but I can only see sadness in his eyes. He might've trained for his whole 17 year old life, but right now he looks like a teddy bear. I feel like hugging him, but I know it'll break both of our hearts.

Maybe it's time to confront him.

I pressed my palms together, chewing on my cheek. Should I do this?

One look from Jacob and it answered my question.

Yes.

"Jacob," I squeak hesitantly, fidgeting with my fingers. He perked up instantly, confusion sparking in his cerulean eyes. "...yes?"

"Do you remember what happened two days ago?" I ask bluntly, and mentally slap myself. Of course he does. That was probably his first kiss, heck Pheobe! Or not. But I mean… nevermind.

His eyes turned harsh, and more narrow. He scoffed, and spat, "Yeah, of course I did. We _just _kissed." Jacob emphasized the word cruelly, spouting out each syllable with venom. "But the real question is, did you? Did _you _remember it? Don't worry. It wasn't memorable for me, either."

Instead of imagining the Capitol having an outrage, I only can see Jacob's hurt eyes as he turns to leave.

"No," I announce, surprised to hear my voice quiver a little. "Please, stay. For me."

I can tell that he's considering it for a moment, and at last, defeated, he slumps back down. "Make it quick," he whispers. "I get it. You don't like me back. Just tell me, and I'll leave."

Looking at him directly in the eye, I say, "But I don't want you to leave."

Here, this would be the part where the girl and the love interest start kissing. But it's just awkward silence, until he speaks up uncomfortably. "Well, thanks?"

Without meaning to, my mouth quirks to one side. "Don't let it get to your pretty little head, Jacob."

Jacob smiles genuinely for the first time in days. "I won't."

**Amber Sharp's POV (D5)**

The Arena's been in bad condition lately. The woods are on fire, the Colosseum is crumbling, Pompeii is burning, and literally the only intact place is the Labyrinth. But for sure, I'm never going in there again. Not when one of our allies died in there.

Mia… she wasn't the only reason that wretched maze was a horrible place. There were also the noises when the wind blew into the chambers, and it sounded like dying souls infiltrating the caverns. Our dreams all had gory things like bloody massacres, featuring our worst fears. I've never seen Coro look so empty before, but after all; there's a first time for everything.

Unfortunately, this was the first time we've been thrown in a death montage.

God bless everyone who's went through the torture of the Arena. Even the Careers. It's not their fault they were raised in such a harsh, death-praising environment like District One, Two, and Four. It's just how they grew up, trying to please the adults in their District by killing dummies and trying to act enthusiastic about deaths of other children their age. But soon, it became a habit, and torture and murder just simply blended into their systems.

If anything, I pity the Careers. At least the outer Districts have their intact state of mind. At least we have personality, unlike most of the bloodthirsty killers out there. Maybe I should be thankful, but it's hard to be thankful when every year children are being forced to enter an arena to kill others. Where is God when you need him? Why hasn't he stopped this yet?!

No, Amber. Keep faith. Keep faith, for Coro. He will get out alive, I just know it…

Wait. During these whole Games, has my scar even bothered my once? Unconsciously, I look at my hand where the scar from those past years should be, only to find out it's gone.

W-What? How'd that even happen?! Has those Capitol medicines been working _too_ well? Great. I-I don't even know why I'm sad to see it go. Didn't I hate it all those years? When the Peacekeeper branded it on my forearm, didn't I look at it with malice and hatred? I don't know anymore. I guess these weeks at the Capitol and in the Arena really have changed me.

I just want to go home. More than anything, I want to- _need _to see my family, at least one last time! What's so hard about letting the tributes see their friends and relatives?! I've heard some factory workers talking about amazing technology that brings back the dead. I don't get it! It's been a freaking eighty-three years, HAVEN'T WE SUFFERED ENOUGH?! Just to punish a few small communities that did something stupid years ago! Most of us haven't even been here when that happened. The rebellious generation is gone, let us go! Just end this feud between the Capitol and the Districts, if you really want peace. What's stopping you?!

If I ever get out of this- this idiot place, I'm going to lead the next rebellion. I'm going to become a lawyer and do this crap.

UHH! Maybe these Games really have changed me. In an awesome, rebellious, defiant kind of way.

I look back at Coro, whose peaceful face is still snoring. I'm a bit tired, but I can manage a couple more hours. After all, he needs to get his rest if he's going to be Victor…

**Nicolette Anderson's POV (D4)**

Yesterday, when I heard those four cannons symbolizing four tributes' deaths, I thought for sure Omri was a goner. And I thought wrong. He's still alive.

In all truth, I don't know how to feel about it. I-I want to stomp around and curse his name, but that's not how I'm actually think of it. I've only had good memories with him, so why would I want him dead?

I know exactly why. To eliminate all the competition, so I can steal this crown and get out of this horrible place. Claim victory for myself. But if Omri's still alive, how can I do that?! I can't kill my friend!

_He's not your friend, Nikki._ A small voice in my head chides me. But it's words are drowned out by the screaming of, _YOU LITTLE PIECE OF CRAP YOU! HOW COULD YOU WANT OMRI DEAD?!_

And I have to agree with the louder voices. Omri _is_ my friend. But he's also an obstacle in my way to victory. I just have to pray someone gets to him before I do.

But… what if we're in the final Two? What if we're the only ones left in the Games?! One part of me would run away, and hope the mutts get him. But another side tells me to just finish him and get this over with.

Gahh… THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING! I shouldn't even have made that alliance in the first place, if all it would guarantee me was doubt and madness!

I knew a lot of things a year ago. I knew I wanted to volunteer, to make my parents proud. I wanted to make an anti-Career alliance. I wanted to win.

But now, all of the things I believed the year before have disappeared in the sea mist of District Four. Now, I know I _shouldn't_ have volunteered. I know now that I _should've_ left everyone alone and keep to myself, so I don't have to kill those I actually cared about. I _still_ know I want to win, but everyone is much more skilled with swords, maces, and other weapons than I could've imagined. And for the first time, I don't think I can. I don't think I can win.

Who have I even become?! Younger me wouldn't doubt myself. In fact, she'd egg me on, and tell me, "YOU CAN DO IT! YOU'RE AWESOME IN EVERY WAY!" but younger me was naive and had a huge ego, let me tell you that. So most things little moi says is probably not true. At least, most of it.

I miss District Four. Immensely. My few friends, the people, the beach. Even small things like the fog in the morning and the smell of fish. The seashells that dot the beige sand, and the crabs that try to grasp the current. More than anything, I want to go home.

Well, more than most things. I don't want to ever lay eyes on my parents again. They hate me. I hate them, and I'll leave them well enough alone. It gives me shivers just thinking of them, but I'm not scared. I'm angry.

Do they really think it's worth it? To have their child enter some arena full of deadly weapons, to do what with?! Play with? Is it really so great to have a murderous child come back home with fame and riches? And to have their daughter's mind polluted with gory dreams and the faces of the poor, poor children they've killed? I don't understand. They've never actually shown signs of having proper feelings. I wonder if they even felt remorse when they killed their opponents. They probably didn't, and expect me to be the same. But I'm not. I'm not like them, because I actually have feelings. I am an actual human being, unlike the monsters who claim to be my parents.

Without even thinking, I start throwing my spears. One by one, they all hit the crimson trunks deep inside the bark. I don't care I don't care I don't care! I think I'd rather die than end a tribute's life for my so-called 'parents'' satisfaction. I start to whip out my knives and throw them in all directions. Does it matter what I hit? Does it matter if someone even hears?! Get this, Panem. I'm not killing for your happiness, 'cause in the end you'll just want more gore. You'll never be glad with all this 'surviving' us tributes do.

Tears stream down my face but I don't do anything to stop them. Let them see my cry. Let them see I actually have feelings. I start to block everything out, from sounds to vision. It doesn't matter. If I win, I win. If I lose, so be it. At least they know. At least they know I will live with my emotions pure and clean, at least until I die.

**Nathaniel Reed's POV (D11)**

Trying not to succumb to thirst or hunger is literally my life now. My olive supply died yesterday, and I only have a single pepperoni stick and an apple left. Panem, HELP ME!

No. No one's going to sponsor me if I look like a sick puppy. I have to stay strong. I need to get out of this arena alive, and the only way is to fight my path through it.

What can I do to get the Capitolites to sponsor me? Kill? Do the chicken dance?! I'd do anything, that's how desperate I am. But I doubt anyone's going to answer my pleas. I'm gotten multiple cuts from mutts yesterday will defending myself. And not one band-aid has shown up.

Speaking of yesterday, there were four cannons. Great. I hope they were for the Careers, but I highly doubt that. And I was right; only outer District tributes had died. I would normally feel sorry for them, but I'm in the same arena as them. If anything, I should be throwing myself a party! After all, it's final Nine, and considering I'm still alive, it's a good thing.

The wind starts whistling, and soon it's a full-on baby tornado. It's not extreme, but the air had turned into a harsh cyclone, zipping past my hair and shirt, trying to tear off my protection. I hug myself tighter to keep in my body warmth. Can't afford to lose it to merciless weather.

All of a sudden, a knife flies past my nose. What the hell?! W-What just happened?! There can't be any tributes around… can there?

More sharp blades start to become air-born, and soon I'm sprinting at top speed. There is _no_ way I'm facing whoever through those knives. That's way too risky, even for the sponsors. Maybe the sponsors will give me things, seeing as I just escaped a deadly situation. I start to slow down my pace, and eventually halting at a stop. Who knows what just happened there… what if-

_Zing!_ All of a sudden, I feel a heat coming from the back of my head. Extreme, extreme heat. The world starts to slow down to the smallest point, leaving a soft ringing in my ears and my vision down the drain. What's happening? In a daze, I held my hand to my hair. I-I can't concentrate. I can't even see! Everything… everything is a blur. Except for one thing.

When I stare at my hand for the last time, I can only see red… blood red.

**Omri Nobleman's POV (D9)**

Lalala, the sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and everything is amazing!

Just kidding. The sun's not even up yet, there are no birds except ones that rip out your throat, and I'm in the Hunger Games.

But, I mean, it's good to be optimistic, right?

I wonder what's going on in the Arena. Yesterday night, I just found out that four- FOUR- people had died in the past twenty-four hours. Four lives, taken by one murderous tribute or otherwise. I had seen these four people at least once, and probably didn't give them a second glance. And now, I can't give them any looks, because they're dead.

On the bright side, they don't have to see my ugly face! Yeah? YEAH? OPTIMISM!

If only a rainbow can dance along and place itself above my head. That'd be wonderful. Amazing, even.

The curiosity is killing me. The faces I saw in the sky was the girl from Three, who I'm surprised to see _just_ die. There was also the boy from Six. The depressing boy from Seven. And right after the death count was announced, another cannon booms. A total of four tributes had died that night.

Huh. I haven't been thinking of Nikki lately. Nikki, Nikki. I still can't believe she just left me to rot! I mean, I don't blame her because she's just trying to survive. But at least help me in some way! Come on! She could've at least dragged me out of lava zone. There's a part of me that forgives her and understands her, but another side that wants revenge and to throw her fire and see how it feels. Not that it would help at all; she has fire resistance! FIRE RESISTANCE!

Oh well. It doesn't really matter now, I'm alive. It's okay. I-I'm fine.

Wow. One more day, and I've officially been in the Arena for- two weeks?! It hardly seems that little! It's felt like months, but at the same time seconds. All my friends gone in a flash, and boredom keeps nagging at me, trying to get my brain to do something productive. Like thinking. Yes, thinking…

I might be going insane. But it's insane in a good way, right? Of course. Insane. Yay.

On another note, it's been almost two weeks, and we're almost to the final Eight. The speakers announced it two days before, how the Games were coming to a close. The announcer spoke about how they were going to interview the remaining tributes' families. Oh, God. My family! Bry. They must be grieving- having Bry's funeral, preparing for mine as well. I know they never had much hope for me, and I don't blame them.

But maybe- just MAYBE- I can get home. Back to District Nine, for them. And I won't be Omri, the little 15 year-old who no one ever had faith in. I would be Omri, District Nine's newest Victor.

Or, you know. Die a painful death in the Arena.

OPTIMISM!

_Boom!_

Well. Another one down. I have a shot at getting this crown, and I don't intend to waste it.

**I rushed. Bad grammar is in every orifice. I know everyone's POVs were short, but this was mostly an update to make sure everyone's alive. Except, you know. Nathaniel. And this chapter had many POVs, and usually I just have three long ones. I feel like I'm just rambling with these POVs. Oh well. I'm going to start writing about how I felt about each tribute's POV. To get the word count up, because I can't write 9000 words chapters for shit. Well, let's get down to business. TO DEFEAT, THE HUNS! (proof that I watch too much Disney. *sigh*)**

**It hurt so much to write Pheobe's POV. I suck at any type of romance, except maybe playful or fake love. Otherwise, I'm terrible. That's why I didn't have Jaceobe kiss again! *cue little children* EWW!**

***cough* Yes, I am a teenager. What made you ever think otherwise?! *innocent smile***

**Amber's was just a whole lot of debatable vomit. I'm not saying it was bad, but it's not like most POVs I write. I love speech. I love debate. UHH! Let's do this, Amber! Um… okay. That sounded weird. But she's so kind and so rebellious at the same time, I have to say that I loved her part. **

**Omri's was a bit random. His optimistic side is showing! I had always thought him considerate and things like that. There's not much to say, because he's just reflecting back on his most confusing moments in life :D**

**Ooh, Nikki! I love her conflicting feelings about killing and ditching Omri. She now knows that Omri's alive, and has no idea what to feel about it. I love Nikki because she's skilled with her weapons, but has no idea what to do about it. It's like having a carrot but no bunnies to feed. I feel you, Nikki bae. **

**And, finally, Nathaniel. *sigh* Nathaniel, Nathaniel. Just- it's down there. His memoir.**

**D11: Nathaniel Reeds: Killed by Nikki even though she was just throwing things in agitation. A stupid death for a stupid guy. Sorry, Jaxon and Cece. **

**Cece, when I first made this SYOT, Nathaniel was naturally top Four. But then when I ran out of things to do with him, he kind of faded away. Everyone in the reviews were like, "You're doing nothing with Nathaniel. KILL THEM ALL" and I thought the same way. Honestly, the only thing you gave me to work with is that he has a girlfriend he'd do anything for. I mean, I'm sorry, but I can't say I wanted him to survive. If everyone's calling a tribute's death, and he/she isn't being saved for plot reasons, they're screwed. Plus, why not give him a really shitty death? He deserves it. Taimi has been avenged… RIP Nathaniel, poor poor Dominique/Jocelyn. **

**Bite-Sized: Coro, Amber**

**I KNOW IT'S THE GAMES, BUT You STILL Need to Hook Up.: Jacob, Pheobe**

**Loners:**

**Hey, look! I'm Being Targeted Now! Woohoo: Atalanta**

**OPTIMISM: Omri**

**WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH MY LIFE: Nikki**

**Kill Counts:**

**Astor: Coakum**

**Vials: Taimi**

**Cooper: Isa, Wesley, Tomer**

**Mutts: Assist on Isa, "Astor", Autumn, Mia**

**Ember: Shane**

**Hunger/Thirst: Ember**

**Mothah Nature: Bailey**

**Colton: Robin**

**Isabelle: Cooper, Elena**

**Arena: Colton**

**Nikki: Nathaniel**

**I know I keep saying this, BUT FINAL EIGHT! You guessed it, Family Interviews are next. Family and friends watch you potentially die and wither in torture in the Arena. Woohoo! This'll be fun. Congratulations to the tributes below, and their submitters!**

**Isabelle Gilmore, District One (Haley)! Jacob Pyle from District Two (StellaSlomp)! His partner, Pheobe Sulik (Queen of Apples)! Nicolette Anderson (Dom)! Coro (TheEmeraldQueen) and Amber (cheerleader114)! Atalanta who's freaking destined to die! Omri Nobleman from the District of Wheat (Ansley)! **

**#1. Favorite POV?**

**#2. What'd you feel about Nathaniel's death? (So freaking sorry, Ansley. His dying has nothing to do with you.)**

**#3. Who might be Victor?**

**#4. Who should die next? **

**#5. Feedback? Tips? RANDOM CHICKEN DANCES?! In fact, I have an amazing quote right down there. It's here… **

**God bless America. Down with Panem. -America Matxino D12 Female,** _**All-Stars: 300th Hunger Games, by IVolunteerAsAuthor.**_

**I don't even know why that's there… I mean, I'm in an agitated mood right now, so why not?!**


	45. Shellina's Coming For Your Family Next

**A/N: Oh man. Oh man oh man oh man. Final eight, guys. And today, your tributes' families will be interviewed publicly! They will either cheer you on, cry about your inevitable death, or maybe even diss you. We'll see how this goes ;) **

**Once again, congratulations to Isabelle, Jacob, Pheobe, Nikki, Coro, Amber, Atalanta, Omri and their submitters! You guys will either ride home in a glorious chariot to victory or die a gruesome death. Don't worry, tributes. I have faith in you guys. You can win it. There's also the fact that I'll be killing seven of ya'll in seven painful ways, but we can overlook that, right?**

**And, also, feel free to send in literally WHATEVER you want to sponsor the tributes! After all, it's just the last eight. All you have to do is just make sure you don't go too gift crazy and don't send the tributes too OP stuff. I don't even want to keep track of points anymore, so there ya go. Be free and sponsor-happy :D **

* * *

**Shellina Lightdame's POV (Interviewer) **

The sound of my alarm wakes me up. I get up to yawn and stretch, cracking my bones and knuckles simultaneously. It's 5:38 AM, but I'm not even tired; I've been doing this for the past five years or so, interviewing tributes' families about their position in the Hunger Games. It's quite heartbreaking, really, but growing up in the Capitol all these years proved me to be directly honest and blunt. Sometimes, I think the real me had disappeared and my ditzy camera attitude had replaced it. But moments like these are when I can be myself. There's no viewers, no paparazzi in a home like mine.

Lord, bless the times when I get home from work. Being at the Capitol and acting like an idiot is exhausting and difficult, believe it or not. Answering the Capitolites' stupid and useless- I mean, _challenging_ questions is tiring and at the end of the day, I just want to flop down on my bed and hibernate for the rest of the year. However, I can't do that. It's a habit for me to wake up early when the sun rises up, and simply fatigue can't overcome what I've been doing since forever.

Hazily, I slip on a beige, lacy blouse. Over that is a fuschia tuxedo-style womens' top, that is rimmed with turquoise trim. It's ugly as hell, let me tell you that. However, I'd never admit that ish out loud to anyone, not even my closest friends. Mainly because the President will execute me for 'disturbing the ways of life for Panem' and because all my 'closest' friends are just fake people I need to be acquainted with for necessary Capitolite survival.

I wrestle my lime green, boot-cut denim onto my legs. Why do the Capitol fashions had to be so hard to put on?! Why do they have to be so tight? I swear, this forsaken place is getting worse each minute.

There's a soft, click at my door. They're here already?! Following the slight knock is the sound of the twinkling doorbell. Shoot! I need my breakfast. I trample down the stairs loud enough to almost hear the neighbors shouting. Honestly, anything is deafening to them. Despite the fact that their kids listen to ninety volume, heavy metal music.

I find some combat boots in one of the supply closets. Whatever! I stomp into the camouflage shoes and tie up the laces in record timing. Usually I'd wear heels, but they're so far away… in one of my closets in the living room, I think. Plus, living in the Capitol means I can wear the most terrible fashions and they'll all pass it up like a new trend. Especially when you're the interviewer. In about a week or so, tuxedo blouses and combat boots will be all over the broadcasts. I probably shouldn't be complaining about how ugly the styles here are, as I create most of them with closet mix-ups.

No time for food, although my stomach's growling and I need something to chew on. On one of the coat racks is a bright orange side purse. I yank it from the ledge, praying that the rack doesn't topple over while I'm gone. It'll create a lot more video-editing problems if it does.

It leans towards one side, and almost ominously, _doesn't_ fall over. I release a sigh, relieved. Smiling, I throw open the door with a signature flourish and pop a piece of bubblegum that I found in my bag and pop it in my mouth. There are already cameras positioned at every angle and side of me, and although this would've made any normal person squirm I embraced it. I am queen of the cameras. I spread my arms confidently, and with a merry voice I exclaim, "Hello, Panem! This is your host, Shellina Lightdame and I am here to announce the family interviews for the 83rd Annual Games!" And with a ditzy smile, I sashay towards the hovercraft that the President prepared for me. Off to the sparkling District of One.

_**Crystal Springs, **_**District One: 7:38 AM, Isabelle Gilmore's Family and Friends**

The beautiful District One is always bright and early. Pretty much half of the county was already awake and bouncing when I arrived. The young ones of today were hanging out by the fountain, chatting aimlessly amongst one another, or was probably at the training center. Girls had the trademark platinum-blonde hair, and shining cerulean orbs. Their smiles were pure and pristine, and their lips were always curled upwards. The boys had the same features, but instead of small and delicate, they were tanned and muscular. Some of them, at least. The others had a scrawny look to them, but wide grins decorated their faces perfectly. The other buff guys wore a scowl, and looked deadly. But really, District One tributes can never frown and be serious about it.

My crew parades me from the bystanders, watching excitedly as I walk through the mist of civilians. Many girls waved, cheering breathlessly, and the guys cracked a smile. I faked a genuine smile, something I've mastered over the years as Interviewer, and waved back vigorously. I couldn't mess this up; after all, I'm being broadcasted live to all of Panem. One mistake and they'll all find out I'm not a true Capitolite. They'll believe I am not loyal.

I might roll my eyes at the ridiculous trends they have; I might grit my teeth when I am forced to torture innocent tributes and act like a stupid blonde. But I do not hate the Capitol. Everything I've done in my young life was _for_ the Capitol, and just a single misplaced step can take me from my job and everything I've known. A life of solitary and depression, a life I do not want.

With that running over my head, I grin and bear my smile, holding out my hand to reach for the door knocker. _Here goes nothing_.

Before my hand hits the silver painted wood, a breathless woman in baby blue appears. She wears golden bangles on her wrist, and silver feather earrings. She has perfect winged eyeliner, and lipstick that isn't smeared. I'm instantly reminded of how I look, as I just smothered on mascara and lipstick carelessly. This lady was expecting us, and took _way_ too much time to bother to look good for the cameras.

She's basically all District One tributes' parents I've met in the past years. The lady welcomes the whole crew in, and offers biscuits to everyone. "Yes, yes, I'm Isabelle's mother," she says as she passes a teacake to Elizabeth. She catches sight of one of my stage designers. "Call me," she mouths towards Fernando, and sets the china plate down on one of the glass tables. "My name is Diamond Gilmore, and I run the jewelry store down the block, Panem. It's called _Crystal Cutters_," Diamond advertises. Wow, and she's shameless about that! She even has a stereotypical District One name. One day, I'd like to interview a _Bob, _or a _Timothy._ Yes, that'd be nice. But for now, I'm stuck with this freak… my gawd, this lady is a piece of… never mind.

"Well, let's talk about your daughter," I gush dramatically, pressing my sweaty palms together. Diamond looks up surprised, as if I _wasn't_ going to talk about her daughter… jerk. She blinks once, then gets her fake smile together again. "Oh, right. Ask away."

"Isabelle is in the top Eight. How do you feel about that?"

She pauses, pretending to look thoughtful. "I'm proud of her," she finally says, handing yet another biscuit to one of my crew members. I clench my fists painfully. You took half a minute just to say you're proud?! What kind of adult is _that_ retarded?! I just want to STRANGLE HER!

But no, instead of having my arms wrap around my neck, I smile even more sweeter and ask, "Is that all?"

Diamond quirks her mouth to one side, an arrogant look I knew all too well. "It's great, but any child of _mine_ can get that far in a heartbeat. Isabelle played it just right, her angle, her position, everything. I would cheer more, but she's obviously going to win. I don't need to waste any energy for a fate-decided Victor. Am I right?"

I'm about to smack her, until the door creaks open with a blonde-haired boy's head peeking out into the house. He strides in with ease, settling in as if he lived in this home. "Diamond, any news off-" he pauses and turns tomato red and the sight of eight cameras poised at him. "Hey, how's it going…?"

Isabelle's mother scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Garnet, be a good boy and give these fine Capitolites a proper welcome."

Garnet smiles sheepishly, but doesn't speak nor moves.

"_Garnet."_

Scrambling, he bows and mutters a chant and scuttles to the couch, ashamed. Finally, he whispers, "You didn't tell me they'd be here yet…"

Diamond ignores his little side comment and her stupid grin comes back again. "Anyway, more about me-"

Bish, it's Garnet's turn now. I shush her consistent talking with a sharp turn of my hand, and stare towards the boy's direction. "Garnet," I declare, "How do you feel about Isabelle's feelings towards you?"

He looks at me, startled for a second. "Oh, you mean Isabelle?" he chuckles nervously. "W-Well, I'm flattered honestly, and I have faith in her to come back home. But there's one thing-"

"What is it?" This might actually be interesting. "Is there something you don't like about her?"

He bites the inside of his cheek. After a few moments, he says, "Never mind. Isabelle's an amazing person."

I'm not sure if he knows it or not. That she obviously doesn't like him, I mean. I want to scream at him, _Isabelle's only doing it for the sponsors_! but I know that's going to get me in deep poo. Hopefully he actually knows that Isabelle's feelings are NOT real, and that he's just a terrible actor. I wouldn't want his heart-broken if she comes home; he seems like a sweet boy.

My watch starts beeping the Panem anthem. YES! THANK YOU, LORD! IT'S ALMOST OVER! "I'm sorry, but today our time has run out for you dear people. Before we go, may I ask you one more question?"

Diamond nods energetically, determined to get some more screen time.

"Isabelle has a predicted placing of…" I pause for dramatic effect. "First place."

Garnet's face transforms into giddiness at the thought of his best friend coming back to him. Diamond, however, shrugs and slumps back down. "Of course. Any daughter of mine would."

Somehow, I stop myself from glaring at her and scratching my faux nails down her vulnerable throat. I'm quite good at restraining myself, apparently. "Any words for Isabelle?"

The oh-so attentive Capitol mother just simply picks at her nails. "Don't die, sweetie. I'll be home 6 o'clock as usual."

However, Garnet has a much more inspirational speech. "Isabelle, you can get home. I believe in you. Dad's at work, but I'm sure he thinks you will get home. If Sterling was here, he'd be rooting for you." I love how he purposely leaves out Diamond. Smart boy. "We'll be waiting for you. You'll make it out of there alive, for us. Win it."

_**Town Square, **_**District Two: 8:14 AM, Jacob Pyle's Training Coach**

District Two, District Two. The supposed most bloodthirsty District of them all. The people here seem normal from a distance, but when you look at them directly in the eyes you can tell they have a murderous, lethal soul. Must be the Victor blood passed down from generations upon generations.

"Oh, that kid has his grandfather's eyes. You know, the one who beheaded the guy from Seven to win."

"Ah, of course! I've seen those dark eyes before. From the famous Enobaria, must be her great-aunt or something." It's the things like that I hear the Capitolites say when they describe District Two tributes. It's quite repetitive, honestly, but now I have proof these children have been raised with no remorse. They regard me with soulless black eyes, the occasional glint of insanity. This place makes me feel uncomfortable; it's just like this every year. Only this time, the crowd cheers twice as louder, as they have twice as many tributes in the finale. There's a huge chance that one of the District Two children will win this year.

Personally, I don't think either of them will succeed in getting the crown. Jacob's turned into romantic mush, and Pheobe doesn't have enough skills. They're both talented, but getting nowhere with the lovers act. Especially if it isn't even an _act_ in the first place.

The Training Center is open and is filled with to-be tributes. The Training Center used to be an outrage to Panem, as you weren't supposed to train to kill in the first place. But soon, deadly tributes reached out and slaughtered the competition, making the Games more and more of a reality TV show. The Capitolites loved it, and thus made these murderous places _legal._

When I walk in, the teens perk up at the clacking of my high heels. They see it's just _another_ interviewer and go back to throwing deadly weaponry. Yeesh, prideful.

Ares Ramirez-Arellano… the name of Jacob's main trainer. The crew quickly finds him and starts angling the cameras his way. Ares looks up casually when he hears the first camera click, unfazed. "Hey, how ya doing?" he greets all of the staff and me last. "Interviewing, right?"

"Mmhm," I nod and pretend to clap excitedly. "All right, let's get this show on the road! What's your relationship to Jacob?" I ask, as if I didn't know that.

"Trainer." Ares says nonchalantly, then looks towards one of the trainees. "Michael, you're getting the position wrong! IT'S THIS WAY!" He folds himself into a balanced pose. "Like this! You gonna punch someone and break your wrist at the same time?! That'd be an embarrassing death, but it'd be fitting for someone like YOU!"

Wow, man. That's harsh…

Ares looks back at the cameras once again. His face was relaxed as if he hadn't been yelling at a trainee lately. I cough easily and rack my brain for the next question. "Ares, how long have you known Jacob?"

He scoffs. "Literally his whole life. Some Peacekeepers were scouring the houses for children to take for tessarae, and he was found on the ground, wailing like a banshee. Apparently the mother had committed suicide, right in front of the kid." He shakes his head, probably recollecting his thoughts. Or just cringing. "One of the Peacekeepers told me he suspected the baby took the gun and killed his own mother. I gave him a hard sl-"

"Off track!" I chuckle anxiously. This guy. Ugh. "What do you think of how he's done in these Games?"

He snickers, as if some child's death was amusing to him. It probably was. "Oh, man. At the beginning, I thought he was playing it off well. He was all like, 'Guys I'm amazing! Look at my eleven!' but then afterwards, things just started going downhill." Ares shakes his head. "That girl, Pheobe, ruined him. He's done for."

"What?" I'm wide-eyed and for the first time in years it's genuine. He doesn't even believe in his own tribute that he's trained for years? "You don't have any faith in him?"

Ares quirks his mouth to the side disappointedly. "I do. Like any decent trainer, I have faith in him. It's just not as much as it used to be." He scratches the back of his neck. "Man, I can tell he has… strong feelings for Pheobe. And that's getting him nowhere."

I'm glad he said 'strong', and not 'real'. If he had said that, the Capitol probably would've strangled him. And I would've been left jobless.

Let's wrap this thing up. "Jacob has a predicted placing of third."

His eyes narrow down to slits. "Nah. That's one load of bull'crap'." Is this guy serious? He's going to get me kicked out of my interviewing job! The director told me that every curse word someone said, he'll take ten cents out of my paycheck. Dang it!

"Well…" I shove my thoughts away and act like it didn't bother me. "What would you say to Jacob if he was here?"

"Jacob, I know it hurts. I know what it's like to lose someone you'll love." Ares's eyes gleam over. "But you gotta leave her. It'll be better for both of ya'll."

I say my thanks and walk out the door quietly.

_**Panem Hallows, **_**District Two: 9:02 AM, Pheobe Sulik's Family and Friends**

This part of District Two isn't as bad. The people actually look decent, and maybe they even have a soul. I cup the door brazer in my hand, leashing out a breath before I knock.

I have to thump my hand against the door four times before the owner answers. It's a teen boy in his sixteens, seventeens, and he has the trademark luminous, dark eyes of the Suliks. His midnight splashed hair is tousled carelessly, and the ground behind him is littered with bags and crumbs. Stands behind the boy is supposedly his sister, wearing a sassy smirk on her lips. "Hero, did you buy something _again_ from that cheap online shop? District Thre-EBay? I _told_ you that place sucked!"

"Nyx, be quiet." Hero, I assume, scratches his neck awkwardly. "I kind of wasn't expecting visitors," he admits, embarrassed. "Come, come in."

The boy sweeps up the table in one slide and gestures towards the couch. I notice the TV screen depicting the channel for Panem news. Hero quickly switches it to the Hunger Games Live. I hope none of the staff took note of the TV channel. He could get whipped for not watching the Games.

"I'm guessing you're the interviewer?" Hero asks uncomfortably. I nod and try to make him at ease. "We're here to ask questions about Pheobe and her position in the Games, as you can probably tell."

"Uh-huh."

Wow. This kid isn't making my job any easier. "Say, Hero, where are your parents?"

The girl, Nyx, screeched. "HERO! THAT'S STRANGER DANGER! MOMMY ALWAYS TOLD YOU THAT YOU SHOULDN'T LET STRANGERS IN YOUR HOME! HER-"

Hero pushes Nyx aside almost naturally. "Don't mind her," he grumbles unenthusiastically. "She can be such a… brat sometimes."

"NO! Hero, I see you using the computer sometimes, and you search up a MUCH BADDER WORD THAN BRAT! ONE TIME, HE SEARCHED UP HOT BITC-"

"Nyx, that's enough!" He shoos away his sister alarmingly. "Go to your room."

She pouts, crossing her arms. "B-But-"

"I don't mind if Nyx stays. She's a cutie!"

A chorus of 'yeps' echo behind me. Hero rolls his eyes, but Nyx however stubbornly stays and smiles proudly.

I chuckle a little bit. The relationship between the pair of siblings is amusing, I have to admit.

"Well, anyway, back to the script. Our parents are at the Capitol for retirement," he says, ducking Nyx's desperate attempts to slap him with a wave of his head.

Ahh. He is eighteen, right? Not in the creepy way! He's going to get whipped even more if he's below eighteen and he's in a house by himself and a sister.

Getting back on the interviewing train, I report, "Oh, all right. How do you feel about Jacob, and his current fling?"

Hero rolls his eyes and scoffs. "I always have to beat up Pheobe's crushes, and the one time I'm not supervising she goes off and finds some random guy to hook up with." He raises his hands up in exasperation. "THE ONLY TIME I'M NOT THERE!"

Woah. Hero is crazy. I get threatening your sister's crushes to keep her from getting hurt, but knocking them out? Yeesh.

"Well, I don't literally beat them up," he adds quickly, although it's a bit too late for that. "I just, you know. Do what normal brothers do and threat their life."

Normal brothers, eh? By looking at Nyx, who's shaking her head dramatically, I can tell that Hero's not just another male sibling.

"I'm bored," Nyx suddenly announces. Flabbergasted, Hero whips around to his sister. "But I just made you frosting earlier!"

"Yeah, but that was EARLIER!" she retorts back. "I need SPRINKLES now!" Nyx blows a raspberry at Hero and walks towards the kitchen.

"Do you think Pheobe can win it all?" I continue, checking my watch. Four more minutes. I can make this.

Hero throws his hands up in a no-duh expression. "Of course she can. She's Pheobe. She's from the family name Sulik."

I nod, as if I knew what he was talking about. "Okay. In the Capitol votes, she has a predicted placing of fifth."

Hero's mouth gapes open like a fish. "N-No way. No freaking way! She's destined to outlive your placings, obviously. No offense to the Capitol, but you're wrong. You're way off. She's getting first, and all you- all you-"

Nyx's voice rings out like an alarm. "HERO! HEROOOO! IS THE MICROWAVE SUPPOSED TO BE ON FIRE?!"

The boy jumps out of his seat and runs straight towards the kitchen. "No, it's not! I got it repaired last week!"

"WELL, IT HAS RED STUFF IN IT… AND THERE'S BLACK POOEY THINGS COMING OUT OF THE BUTTONS!"

Must be my cue to leave. I dismiss myself, a little bit scarred from hearing the little girl's trash talk about the microwave and her brother.

_**Cream Harbor, **_**District Four: 9:56 AM, Nicolette Anderson's Family and Friends**

It's nice to be back in the familiar area of District Four. I always look forward to my visit to Four, no matter how dire the situation is. One and Two are extremely hectic, and there's nothing like the cool, misty air of the beach.

Despite myself, I take off my boots and leave them in the hovercraft. Unlike One and Two, District Four has no granite roads; it's just sand. Pure, white sand. My bare toes touch the grain beneath me and relaxes. It's so soft! I'll never get used to this feeling. The sand rubbing between my toes. The salty mist through my locks.

Instead of grand mansions like in the Districts before, I see small little shacks dotting the bay. They're not so bad looking, either. It's just adorable wooden houses with shells encrusted on the floor. The wood's green in spots from algae contact, but it doesn't make the place look sinister; if anything, it feels more home-y.

"Hello? Anyone home? It's your Interviewer, Shellina!" I call through the door, since there's no knocker. Eventually, the entrance creaks open with a tall, burly man standing in it. He looks familiar.

Then it hits me. John Anderson, Victor of the 70th Annual Hunger Games. His gray hair was flat and the eyes that once used to captivate Capitolites were dull and blueless. He invites me in gruffly, and asks me if I want a drink.

"Yes, please," I answer. It's customary to accept all offers from the residents of District Four; they take it very seriously here. John goes to his kitchen wordlessly right when Jillian appears.

Jillian Marson; Victor of the 68th Hunger Games. She sawed her own ally's neck with her trident, and watched them bleed until he died. Jill was remorseless and had no qualms. The way she looked at my crew and I scared my half to death. Her face was emotionless; calm, and her eyes were just like District Two's.

They were black.

She claps her hands together and sighs, interrupting my evil theories of her. "Ah, Shellina! We meet at last!"

Laughing politely, I hold my hand over my mouth. "I've been want to _sea_ you for a very long time as well." We giggle like respectful old ladies. "How are you?"

"I would normally say fine, but today's not the day," Jill coos, sounding upset, but I see right through her thick net of lies. "Every day without my baby Nikki is a rainy day."

I nod along, trying to sympathize with the 'poor' woman. "I don't have any children of my own, but I can imagine. If one of them were to be sent away, I'd cry until I couldn't cry any longer."

Jill noticeably sits up straighter. "I would cry, but I am a Victor. A proper, decent one, to say the least. My daughter can and will make it out alive." She blinks multiple times before returning to her normal posture.

Her husband walks in with three cups of some aqua colored drink. "The Andersons' special drink," he says proudly. "Sweetwater."

Reluctantly (although I don't dare say that out loud) I lift up the cup to my mouth. A splash of flavor immediately enters my mouth, tasting like… coconut and lemonade. It was liquidy enough, and it had a warm aftertaste, but at the same time it was tangy. I've never actually tried coconut and lemon combined, but this was really good.

"Thank you," I smile gratefully and set the glass cup down.

"I sense you're here to talk about Nikki?"

"Yes." I take another sip of the drink. "How's Nikki like at home?"

Jill grins wonderfully, her smile lighting up the old shack. "She's such a good girl. Nikki gets good grades, she has… acceptable friends, and best of all, she actually listens to her parents!" The lady expresses her hands outwards and looks at her husband. "Honey, don't you agree? These days children go about talking back, rolling their eyes, murdering their parents, yada yada yada! Nikki darling obeys us quite well."

John chuckles slightly. "Mmhm. We thought that maybe we'd have to enforce some _policy_ to get her to do what we ask, but she's just simply an angel child!"

We all laugh and take another swig.

Nikki's mother sighs happily. Onto the next question, you fake… "How do you feel about Nikki getting this far?"

"Oh," Jillian's eyes gleam over maliciously. "..._that."_

"We're proud of her, like good parents should be," John interrupts, winking at the last bit, "But honestly, any child of ours can do what she can do. They can win in a flash. After all, it's complete pure Victor blood running through their veins. Victor blood can't be spilled."

"Everyone's jeering Nikki about ditching Omri at Pompeii, how did you react?"

Jillian smirks. "I do admit it probably wasn't kind to do what she did, but anyone would've ran. In fact, they'd take the bag as well, leaving Omri with nothing. However, Nikki was compassionate enough to leave something for the boy in cases like he did survive."

C'mon, last two questions and I can move on to the next District." "Nikki's rumored to be 2nd in placings."

"WHAT!" Jillian's hands slap down on the creaky sandalwood table. **(THAT. IS. MAHOGANY) **"She'll get first! No! My daughter is WAY more capable of getting first, and we all know that."

John shakes his head upward slowly. "Yeah. Our daughter will succeed."

I quirk my mouth to one side. "Well, if you had anything to say to your daughter, what would you say?"

"You can make it." Jillian starts to tear up, while John looks uncomfortable. "Nikki, please come home. We love you."

Normally, when a parent says this, they mean it. But I detect 100% fakeness hidden in her shaking voice. I nod and walk out the door along with my crew, who is speechless. Right before I leave the beaches of District Four I hear the locks click.

_**Ember City, **_**District Five: 10:41 AM, Coro Gallaway and Amber Sharp's Family and Friends**

It's quite convenient to have both tributes from one District live in the same city. That way, I can just walk to another house down the block or something, instead of taking the hovercraft once more to a place that's ONLY five hundred miles away. Ugh.

District Five is usually filled with cackling orphans in alleyways or rich kids with sparkly bling. But Ember City's the more quiet type, with trembling civilians and curious children. Some people cautiously wave, and others duck for their lives. Oh, please. As if I was going to murder someone! How ridiculous is that?!

_Spark Road 17182._ That was the address for Coro's family. My crew and I follow the instructions to the way and it leads us to a run-down, trashy apartment. Ouch. But it's the inside that counts, right?

The door felt hollow when I knuckled the weak wood. I heard voices in the house, one feminine and saying, "-divorced me, can you believe that?" and another one replying with, "Are you serious?! I thought maybe-"

That was when I knocked. It took quite a long time before a person to come answer the door, slinking her feet to the doorknob. A woman in her 40s looked up at us with sleeping bags under her eyes, wearing footie pajamas. "I suppose you aren't here to join the pity party?" the lady asks, rubbing her eyes free from tears.

"No," I say stupidly. "I'm Shellina Lightdame. The Interviewer."

She sighs. "...all right, come in. My name is Diane, and you're in luck. Amber's family is in here, too. So I guess you could ask us questions at the same time."

That's perfect! Both families, under the same roof. Thank you, District Five, for making my job easier. May the Lord grant you with another Victor.

I smile gratefully and let her invite us in her home. I was right; Diane had tried to make the house as welcoming as she possibly could. It was bathed in an orange light from a candle, and a huge rug covered the entire room. There were pillows strewn across the floor, along with some used tissues.

Another woman blows her nose in yet another tissue. "Hello," she sniffs, her eyes puffy and her nose red. "Cassidy. Would you like some ice cream?"

I decline politely and position myself in a place where there isn't food, napkins, or anything of the sort.

"All right." Diane sits back down. "Ask your questions."

Coughing awkwardly, I start of the first part of the interview. "How do you feel about Coro's chances, Diane?"

"I-I want him to come home. It doesn't matter his chance, I just want him back." Diane chokes, and stuffs more ice cream in her mouth.

"Cassidy? What do you hope for Amber?"

Her eyes cloud up unnaturally. "She'll do what's best for her. I don't want to force her to come home or anything. If she wants to at peace… then l-let her be at peace." The ladies start bawling and wiping their eyes furiously.

"Mom?" A male voice echoes from one of the rooms. "Are you okay?"

Out steps… Coro. Two Coros.

No, wait... It said in his tribute description that he was one child of triplets. That makes more sense, but the boys strike an uncanny resemblance to the tribute in the Arena.

Diane sniffs. "These are my boys, Quentin and Neil." She smiles proudly. "I love them to death, and I make sure they know it every day." She gives Neil a fierce noogie, and he struggles to get out of his mother's death grip while smiling all the while.

"Right." I smile in the annoying ditz way that infuriates people. "More questions, you know."

Cassidy nods disorientedly. "Uh-huh…"

"Well, anyway, how do you feel about Coro getting this far?"

Diane chuckles, lighting up the room. "To be completely honest, I thought I'd have to be digging a grave for him right now." Tears spring up in the corner of her eyes. "But he's still alive. My baby."

"Amber's place in the Games?" I ask Cassidy. She doesn't reply, but she's grinning.

Okay. This lady freaks me out. There's something off about her…

"Alright. I see how it is. Diane, how would you react if Coro got a placing of 8th?" Man, this is going to piss her off badly. Ouch.

Diane slams her palm onto the floor, making a popping sound. "I'd hunt down the Gamemakers for not letting my son win." Her demeanor is swift and deadly, and suddenly I have an urge to bow down to her. Her eyes hold cold steadiness that looked hard as ice. This lady very well may do just that. But it would be better to not say that in public, eh?

"Devotion," I announce, replacing her rebellious attitude with loyalty. "This woman is willing to kill for her son to get out of the arena! Would you look at that?"

My crew clap politely, but I can sense the unease. "Any last words to Coro?"

Coro's mother laughs bitterly. "There are no last words, because he's coming back. I don't need to say anything else because _he's going to survive._"

Her son, Quentin, nods along. "Coro wouldn't leave us. Even if he vowed to help Amber, he's going to try his best. For us."

Neil nods determinedly. "He's our brother. He'll manage to get out alive of the deadliest of situations, like he always does."

Cassidy giggles anxiously. "What's Amber's placing?"

"Seventh."

She simply shakes her head. "It's okay. It's okay."

My watch starts beeping, and it's time to go to the last place; District Nine. I bid my farewell to the mourning families and head on my way.

_**Rye Fields, **_**District Nine: 11:26 AM, Omri Nobleman's Family and Friends**

Shoot. How many siblings and friends does this guy even have? One… three… five… eight. Five friends, one mother and two sisters. He would've had another brother but he was reported deceased on Reaping Day. Sucks.

So… basically seven children are going to be at Omri's house. That's way too much for his mom to take care of! I'd bet four are already a handful, and two gone with five more coming along equals seven kids. Along with the stress of the only son that's left dying.

When I walk down the ramp to the earthy soil of District Nine, the huddled civilians hiding in trenches start to shriek and tramp away. What are these guys' problems?! I'm just a really badly dressed Capitolite. They think I'M scary, but they obviously haven't met a mass murderer or a chainsaw psychopath.

A man carrying a knife wearing bloodied clothes slays some object and starts to chase after one of my crewmates, Fernando. The Peacekeeper in charge of guarding us shoots him down in one bullet. The man with the blade starts convulsing and lays still.

Maybe the people of District Nine DO have a massacre going on… explains the murky pools of some strange, crimson liquid…

Either way, our Peacekeeper took care of one of them. Hopefully there isn't a whole group of terrorists or anything. This feels like a rat infestation, ugh.

Our guards shoot down every person who tries to approach the crew. I don't especially want to be killed by one of these murderers, but I'm sure they don't need to carve a bullet through innocents' skulls. That's a bit harsh.

After a few minutes of treading precariously through the gore-infused streets, I reach Omri's mother's address. Last home, Shellina… you can make this…

With one swift motion, my knuckles make a thumping sound on the old door.

A few seconds of staring blankly at the creaking door, and finally a teenage girl opens the door.

She had wavy brown hair, and wide grey eyes to go with her locks. A swerve of hair falls into her face, and while she tucks it away I can see a placed scowl playing on her face. "Hello," she says warily, distrusting. "What do you want?"

"My name is Shellina Lightdame, and I'm here to interview your family about Omri." I say.

It takes several moments, but something seemed to click in her brain and she has a look of ease. "Oh, yes. Please come in. I'm Kelli, Omri's sister."

The girl shoves us in, not caring if she seemed rough or not. I like that girl's spirit. Reminds me of my own sister.

A woman stares unblinking at her TV screen. "Kelli, who did you just let in?"

With a closer look, I could tell the woman was Omri's mother. She had quite a lot of lines on her face, and her posture was weak. She was watching the screen with bloodshot eyes.

Kelli flipped her hair and looked downward. "Shellina Lightdame, Mother. The Interviewer. She's going to talk about Omri."

The woman nods, and slowly turns away from the bright screen. She offers out her hand, shakingly. "Jules, Omri's mother."

"Nice to meet you, Jules," I acknowledge her kindly and shake her hand. She returns back to her screen with a detached interest. I guess I shouldn't bother her. "Uh, where are Omri's friends? His siblings?"

She points to a dim room, and I reluctantly follow into the place.

"Hello?" I call out, wanting to hear another human voice. "I'm here to interview!"

When I get no answer, I start invading each room. All of them are bare with no signs of life, until I reach the one at the end of the hallway. Shaking my head slightly, I walk in.

Inside, two people are making out. The girl cups her hands around the boy's face, and he has his arms around his lover's face.

"Um, I'm not sure how to reply to this. Are you guys Omri's friends?" I grit my teeth, expecting an embarrassed reply, but I get none. Instead, a sarcastic feminine voice answers for me.

"Yeah. The girl's Maddy, and that guy's Joshua. They do this every time we come to Omri's house, it's pretty normal." The voice belongs to a girl with raven black hair and pouty lips. Besides her are two boys, both with brown hair, and they're all slumped against the dusty walls.

My mouth gapes open, as I'm not sure how to reply. Has society really come to this? People ignore when other kids try to… never mind.

"Well, are ya gonna say anything? I'm Imani, and those other two idiots are Dennis and Terry. Say hi to the nice lady, children." Imani rolls her eyes, while Dennis scoffs. "Imani, I am not your bitch."

Terry starts to make an impression of Imani. He uses his fingers and makes little curled fangs out of them. "KCHHH! OBEY ME!"

Over in the corner, Joshua's and Maddy's session gets more passionate.

"Okay…" I bite my lip. This is extremely awkward, I must say. "Do you think Omri can kill someone to survive? Nikki, specifically."

"NIKKI, MY ASS!" exclaims a very enthusiastic Terry. "MAN, HE SHOULD'VE DITCHED HER A LONNNGGG TIME AGO. I KNEW SHE WAS TROUBLE WHEN SHE WALKED IN!"

"NO!" screeches. "TAYLOR SWIFT'S LEGACY HAS DIED A WAY LONG TIME AGO AND SHE NEEDS TO STAY DEAD! NEON TREES, BRUH!"

Dennis gestures calmly for them to shut up. "Guys, guys," he soothes. "Shut the fuck up."

The others immediately quiet down. Does Dennis have magical powers? I don't even know, because I feel like piping down as well… or, you know, doing my job.

"Okay," I chuckle nervously. "How do you feel about Omri getting this far?"

"Oh, man. Omri's an idiot, I'm actually surprised he's still alive!" Imani snorts, leaving me blank-faced and a bit disoriented. I don't even know these children… Dennis is mysterious and creepy, Imani is so freaking badass and shit, and then Terry is spouting out Taylor Swift songs that haven't been heard in decades. She was executed ever since she started singing pop. I still have nightmares about it...

Dennis shrugs. "Omri's strong, bruh, but I don't see him winning." Even Terry doesn't have anything to say about it, as he looks down sadly and starts tracing figures in the dust.

I can't wait until I get out of District Nine. Then I'd be home-free, but these kids aren't making my job any easier. Especially when Joshua and Maddy are making disturbing noises.

"Well," I start to fidget with my golden bangles. "Everyone thinks Omri'll get sixth."

"Butterscotch," Terry announces. When he says this, everyone looks at him confused. Even the couple stop making sounds for a split second. He notices everyone looking, and quickly explains himself. "Oh, yeah. That's my alternative for bull-"

"That's enough," I announce. "Do you darling children have anything to say to Omri, if he was to watch this?"

Imani smirks, and makes a rude gesture at the camera. Fernando, the man holding it, tries to swerve it to the side but Imani consistently follows the camera, letting Panem see her middle finger. "OMRI HOE YOU CAN DO IT! JUST. DO IT!"

Dennis scratches the back of his neck anxiously. Suddenly he laughs awkwardly and says, "Don't die. Haha. I guess I believe in you?"

However, Terry has more things planned. He rips off his shirt and starts swinging it in the air. "OH, WHY YOU GOTTA GO AND MAKE THINGS SO COMPLICATED?! I SEE THE WAY YOU'RE ACTING AND IT MAKES ME SO FRUSTRATED…."

Avril Lavigne?! Are you freaking serious? She's so outdated. Ugh.

I decide that now's the time to leave, if ever. Leaving Imani's catcalls in the dust, Dennis's quiet, creepy demeanor in the room, Terry's scrawny ribcage, and Joshua and Maddy make-out session I finally have a break and leave District Nine.

Man. I don't think I'm going to take another year of this interviewing shit.

**Can you tell? Can you tell I had too much fun doing this? Especially the part about Omri's friends… AND SPACE MAN, OH SPACE MAN. 7000 WORDS?! WHAT?! That's literally twice my usual chapter. *sniffs* ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED. I AM SO FREAKING PROUD OF MYSELF. AND MY MIDTERMS ARE OVER! THANKSGIVING BREAK STARTS TODAY. T-That's more than I could wish more. Thank you, Lord. Now just give me a pet unicorn and raining food and I'll be happy forever. **

**Or, you know. Awesome reviewers such as you people ^-^**

**#1: Best Family Awards go to…? I have to go with Omri's fam. Imani is a ideal version of myself, Dennis is just those emo creepy kids, and Terry IS BASICALLY ME. Is that a good thing?**

**#2. What are your favorite parts of this chappie? Like, be specific. I spent too much time on this to be denied an answer XD**

**#3. Random quote from other SYOTs? It can be anything, from meaningful statements, to "I CAN'T TELL YOU WHAT IT REALLY IS, I CAN ONLY TELL YOU WHAT IT FEELS LIKE" and things like that ^-^**

**Thanks for reading le chappie! I LOVE YOU :D**


	46. Good Times Have Ceased (Day Fourteen)

**A/N: ARGHH! Guys. GUYS. It's gonna be this chapter, and after that it's the FINALE. THE FINALE! AHHH! I've already planned my ending, and I bet NONE of ya'll will even get close to who I'm going to make Victor. You guys literally have no idea. Nope. None. Zilch. Nada. Also, after the finale I will have two-ish more chapters, so look out for that. But wow… the finale. SERIOUSLY YOU'LL NEVER GUESS IT. I hope the ending really ties up all the plot holes together, like "Erchomai; I am coming" Eliah's sister problems, the mass murdering in District Nine, I just really want you guys to read till the end, breathless, looking and scrolling up like, "Wow. I can't- wow." or "OHHHH" something along those lines, ya know? But today, this chapter will just be the tributes' reactions on the Feast announcement, and a major plot line. Well anyway, I'm stalling. Enjoy! ^^**

**AND ALSO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CHECK OUT MY FF FRIEND'S SYOT: MICHAEL'S (**_**THEAWESOMENOVICEWRITER**_**) IS CALLED **_**THE PRICE WE PAY. **_**THE DISTRICT'S PEACEKEEPERS BARGE INTO CIVILIANS' HOUSES AND TAKE THE ELIGIBLE CHILDREN AS TRIBUTES. SUBMIT AWAY :D **

* * *

**Nicolette Anderson's POV (D4) Yesterday, I think.**

Furiously, I wipe off my tears with the back of my hand. No. I'm not letting the Capitol get the satisfaction of breaking me. They don't deserve to see me cry.

Maybe I should gather up my weapons. I don't want to use them, but I'll have to in order to get back home. I'll teach everyone about what the Hunger Games really are; maybe even lead the next rebellion. Yes, that sounds nice. But for now, I won't kill unless I really have-

_Boom!_

I sigh sadly. Another cannon, another innocent kid dead. Unless it was Isabelle, I wouldn't mind if it was Isabelle.

Another thought appears in my brain. What… what if it was Omri's cannon? It would be for the better, right? I wouldn't have to face him again, and risk getting my guard down. If that was Omri, then he rest in peace.

Brushing the thought clean away from my mind, I start picking up the blades and masonry. What the actual hell was I thinking when I threw all of these? If someone had come along, they would've seen a human sprinkler shooting out weapons from my arms. Good thing nobody was in my range of fire or I would've hit someone and killed them, right?

Hahah… good thing…

Humming contentedly, I shove my knives and a single trident into my brown leather sack with the number four encrusted on the front. One, two, three, four, five, six… wait. Where's the seventh knife? I probably don't need it, but you never know. If I don't get it, a mutt will probably end up eating six of my other knives because the Gamemakers love irony. Then I'll only have one trident left, and that'll probably get destroyed as well.

I guess it couldn't hurt. I sling the backpack over one shoulder and head on my way to find the missing knife.

My boots crunch through the fallen, formerly red leaves eerily. It didn't sound as fresh as the usual non-trampled leaves, and instead of cracking underneath my feet loudly, the leaves had a distinct, crumbling noise. Maybe it was just paranoia, but I swear someone's walked through here before. Recently, as well.

This can't be good. In the past Hunger Games recaps I've watched, this means death.

In the 67th Hunger Games, a boy named Dory was trekking through the woods until he spotted footprints. Being the idiot most tributes were, he followed them blindly and was killed by the girl from Three who had a trap devised. His face appeared in the sky that night.

Should I follow the trail of crumpled leaves? It was never smart to do it in the Games I've watched. But… this time, I won't follow like a sick puppy. I'm different. This time, I know that there was someone or something here, and I was going to be careful. If I catch a look at someone who was just trying to survive, I-I'd leave. But there was a chance it was Isabelle, and I wasn't going to just let her wreak havoc on the remaining tributes. They deserved to die humanely, instead of that bish from District One sneaking up to them and slicing the back of their neck.

Motivated by the thought that the trail could be leading to Isabelle, I sped up and tramped more enthusiastically. Finally, a one-on-one battle against me and her. Something I've been waiting for for a pretty long time now. I might despise killing, but that was for innocent children. Isabelle was not an innocent child.

Beaming even more happily now, I roll around another crimson oak, overjoyed to find-

A body.

With a knife plugged in the back of his neck.

No. _No._ T-There was no way that was my knife, even if it had the same leather hilt and the same sharp blade.

Maybe Isabelle had a sponsor gift consisting of the same knives? It was possible. One thing that was NOT possible was me throwing that knife all the way over here. I-It wasn't mine. I'm not going to claim the inanimate murderer of yet another child.

My hands trembling, I turn over the body. With an instant I recognized it to be the eighteen year-old boy from Eleven. Poor, poor boy… he didn't deserve this. He had obviously died not knowing what was happening; his eyes were wide open, and frightened. A dribble of crimson hung from his lower lip, and under was a pool it already formed.

I tried to recall something from the interviews about him… he had a girlfriend back home, didn't he? Maybe I could say goodbye to her for him since he couldn't do it himself.

"District Eleven," I echo emotionlessly, my breath very still. "You suffer the loss of both of your tributes. You have no more tributes to win back the crown and earn you the pride of yet another victory. I'm sorry. Nathaniel didn't deserve this; Taimi didn't deserve to be killed either. They were just kids, trying to get back to their homes."

Unconsciously, my fingers shape themselves to represent the all-known signal for _goodbye to someone you love._ I didn't love Nathaniel, but I was still saying goodbye. You don't have to love someone to be able to mourn their empty presence.

It might've been me who threw the knife that ended his life. It might've been my name who District Eleven was cursing out. But I extracted the knife from his neck, fluttered his eyes closed, and escaped from the death place of Nathaniel Reeds.

**Omri Nobleman's POV (D9)**

Seven tributes left. Seven competitors. Seven people with me on their kill list.

But I'm not going to go down that easily. I have my kukri knife, a hammer, and some pepperoni sticks. And even one apple. Try me, bitches.

I don't even know what I'm talking about now. Wasn't I talking about optimism the other day? Oh, well. I guess that's gone. Time to end these Games once and for all.

Is this final eight nostalgia? I'm feeling the nostalgia.

Let's see… the final eight. There's me, duh. Unless I'm actually a ghostly spectator that doesn't know I'm not a tribute anymore. That'd suck. So, I assume I'm in the Games still, Coro, Amber, Isabelle, Pheobe, Jacob, Atalanta, and… Nikki.

Coro and Amber are like the youngest, right? Not to be age-ist, but I'm sure they're not going to last long. What could they possibly know that will guarantee them Victory? Either of them, really. I'm pretty sure the pity act will not work on this year's Gamemaker. I'm sure they're both nice kids who deserve to win this more than anyone, but only the strongest mentally and physically will come out alive.

Oh, man. Isabelle's the most manipulative of the group this year. Not that I witnessed any proof, but… she just is, you know? She's deadly tough and can probably read your mind and mess with your feelings, but I feel there's something she's lacking. I guess we'll find out sooner or later.

Pheobe's bound to get far. No, seriously. She's going somewhere. Out of all the Careers, she actually seems decent. With feelings, and the whole package. She's not bad with her weapons either, but not the best. I feel as if she might actually win. She might win and become those sentimental Victors who cry over their kills. Who knows? Maybe she won't even win at all, but I can see her surviving. Pheobe's a survivor…

I really don't know what to feel for Jacob. He could easily win, busting out his weapon skills and murdering everyone in his path, but he has an air of surprisingly gentleness. Although I'd rather not test this 'gentleness' when it's the finale.

There's something wrong with Atalanta. I have no idea what she was doing when she volunteered, but that kid needs some mental help. WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU NEED TO VOLUNTEER?! It can't be THAT good, unless it's some rebellion matter. But I doubt it.

And, the last one, Nikki.

If I could, I think I'd bet my money on her. She knows what the Games are capable of. She's not one to underestimate or overestimate. It doesn't mean I completely forgave her of ditching me, it's just that I believe she could survive out of all odds. If I die, I would want it to be her who won.

Now, I just hope I didn't jinx her by thinking that.

"Tributes," A voice calls from the speakers. "As you may all know, we are currently in the final eight. The finale is almost among us."

Well, no duh! You announced it yesterday… dumbass…

The speaker continues on confidently. "We know what you tributes want. To get out of this alive, eh? Well, with that, I announce a feast to be held at the Circle where you all started, this time tomorrow. Before you back down, I have to say attendance is mandatory. You'll all be fighting for the same thing." I can almost imagine the voice chuckling cruelly. "You'll be fighting for victory. Good luck, tributes, and may the odds be ever in your favor." A small click is heard and the arena is silent once more.

To be completely honest, if the attendance was mandatory or not, I'd go to the Feast. Really, if not then and there, when would the Games end? Never, I'd bet. Maybe it's suicide, maybe I'm stupid, but I want these Games to be over with. It doesn't matter if I end up in Heaven with Bry or come home to victory to my family and friends, I won't be a murderer. Unless, you know. Someone provokes me and tries to kill me. Then I'd have no qualms killing them right back, but you get the drift. I won't kill innocent teens just to selfishly go back to District Nine.

"I'M GOING TO THE FEAST!" I announce to the arena, not caring if someone heard me. Even if a tribute did, would they come over to find me and kill me? Most likely not. Save it for the Feast, kid.

A small ding is heard and a silver parachute starts to float down. Ooh, awesome! Eagerly, I ruffle up the wrapping paper and look inside. There's a steak, three slices of pizza, a water bottle and a machete. Wow… I wonder how much this costs! C-Could it be…? I actually have sponsors?

Enthusiastically, I rip out one of the pizza slices and start to chew on the cheesy crust. The garlic and tomato sauce explode in my mouth, leaving a tangy aftertaste. This is delicious! I haven't had one of these since…

Since Bailey and Autumn and Nikki. Since ELOA.

I decide to put the half-finished slice back into the gift. Wouldn't want to get obese before the Feast…

**Isabelle Gilmore's POV (D1)**

The final eight were officially announced yesterday, right? Me, Jacob, Pheobe, Nikki (ugh), Coro, Amber, and Omri… Yup, that's eight tributes left. That means that they interviewed my family.

Oh, gawd. My mom was probably an insensitive attention whore desperate for more customers, as usual. D-Did they interview Garnet? I wonder what he said… there's no doubt that Shellina asked him questions about 'us'. I really hope Garnet can see through my acting. He knows I don't like him, he has to. Or else things are going to get complicated when I get back. If he returns my fake feelings, I risk getting hated by the Capitol. Worse, I risk hurting my best friend's feelings.

But that's for later. Right now, I have to fight my way out of the Arena.

What do I have? After I killed Cooper and Elena the other day, I took their packs… Boredly, I shuffle through their bags. Do they have anything I can use?

I expect nothing useful, but instead I find the motherload of gifts. Wow! There's so much… two hammers, food, a laser pointer, some weird hair-spray can (has Cooper gone through his emo phase?), and- a sleeping bag?! This is even better than I imagined. And food… there's so much of it!

How did Cooper even get all this? There's no way they have sponsors… yet if I say that I also say my ears deceived me at the interview session. They had cheers and catcalls all around that stadium. But their group simply consisted of a mental, five year-old girl and a morphling addict. What did they have that no one else in the arena had?

Maybe even the most hopeless cases of us all have a little spark in them, too. And it's just waiting to ignite.

Dazed, I take one of the fresh, green apples from Cooper's backpack and take a bite out of it. Maybe it seems cruel to eat a dead person's food, but food is for the living.

Speaking of death, unlike most Careers, I didn't enjoy killing Cooper. It's like how you have to wake up everyday, because it's necessary for survival. But it doesn't mean you want to do it, unless you're a morning person, of course.

In the thick of the moment, I would've looked sadistic and cold to the people of Panem. But does it really matter? If I look insensitive, then they'll back off. After all, I don't need any judgemental comments by anyone except the people I love. And they wouldn't care, because they love me.

"Tributes. As you may all know, we are currently in the final eight. The finale is among us."

I expected this. They always do this after the Family Interviews. The announcer declares a Feast, and the Victor is decided, yada yada yada.

Rolling my eyes, I pretend to listen to the speaker for the viewing eyes of Panem. Yup. Mmhm. Oh my gawd, a Feast?! How did that happen?!

Lucky I'm a good actor, or else I'd have no chance. I nod to myself, completely aware of what I'm doing. I feel ridiculous, but the Capitol most likely thinks otherwise. They're probably like, "Oh Isabelle! I'm so glad you're going to the Feast! Good thing you're a good actor, and good thing I'm gullible!" or something like that.

Whispering 'unthinkingly', I say, "Tomorrow, I'll go to the Feast... Isabelle, you can get the victory…"

I can, right? I can get the Victory. I-I know I can. For all the people I actually care about. For Garnet, for Dad, for Sterling. Sterling's going to watch me win, wherever he is, and he'll be proud. I know he will.

For the first time, I brush off flaking, genuine tears. It's been years, Sterling. Won't you ever come back home?

Apparently sponsors like crying tributes, because a second later a small gift appears at my feet. It doesn't matter if I was crying because I actually had feelings or not, but I appreciated the gift. Gingerly, I peel off the box top and a layer of steam floats in a column out of it. Inside is a flab of roasted steak, along with set of knives that seemed they could be used for cutting food and maiming children.

Carefully, I use one of the knives to cut out a chunk of the fleshy meat. I stuff it in my mouth, tasting bucket loads of salt and pepper. Before I know it, half of the food is gone and I'm left with a feeling of contentment.

Smiling graciously, I blow a kiss to a random direction. There's bound to be a camera somewhere to catch what I did. Come on, sponsors...

And sure enough, a flying bow and a quiver of arrows come from the sky. Mid-fall, I jump up and catch it, reading the note that came along with the weapon.

_Tomorrow's the Feast, right? I got you a little something that might guarantee your victory. Use it wisely, and may the odds be ever in your favor. -A_

I wonder if any other tribute got the same thing I did; weapons. If they did, then that must mean the Capitol wants us to have a bloody Battle Royale. No amateurs allowed, only the most deadly and skilled can compete for the crown. Maybe it's actually the Gamemakers that are sending free weapons and food for tomorrow, but the point is clear.

These past days were just the calm before the storm. Tomorrow, the real danger begins. Tomorrow, a Victor will be named.

And I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure it's me.

**Coro Gallaway's POV (D5)**

"Tributes. As you may all know, we are currently in the final eight. The finale is among us."

Groaning, I blink the exhaustion out of my eyes. My vision is foggy at first, but blends into the air after a few seconds. W-What? What just happened? I rack my brain, trying to memorize what had just happened. There was a voice, from the sky… so I'm guessing that must've been the announcer speaking. I caught a few words like 'tributes', 'final eight' and 'finale'. This must mean…

"We know what you tributes want. To get out of this alive, eh?" Yeah, but where is this going? "Well, with that, I announce a feast to be held at the Circle where you all started, this time tomorrow."

N-No… there's no way I'm gonna do that! I'm not gonna risk Amber's life to end the Games quicker. It's better for Amber to be safe than out her faster.

As if the speaker can read my thoughts, he continues on, only this time I can hear his voice smiling. "Before you back down, I have to say attendance is mandatory. You'll all be fighting for the same thing. You'll be fighting for victory. Good luck, tributes, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

I pause for a moment for the inevitable truth to sink in. Amber and I are going to the Feast. And there, on the battlefield, it's all going to end. One way or another, a Victor will be claimed and declared winner of the 83rd Annual Hunger Games.

It makes me feel like all of this fighting is useless. Is there really a point with this? Twenty-four kids try to survive with all they have, kill to live, but in the end a simple thing can take their lives and everything they've been working for. Even the deadliest of the pack have their limits.

Amber stirs, her dirty-blonde locks strewn across her face. All signs of worry are gone, and replaced by a sense of eerie peacefulness. She looks calm, and seems like she has no worry in the world, but it's all just a dead-set illusion. Dreams are lies.

Dreams are lies…

Should I wake Amber up? I should. After all, she would want to know what had just happened, right? Yes. Yes, she would. Hesitantly, I raise my arm over her shoulder. The Feast. Tell her about the Feast.

A second later, a very tired Amber is awake and groggy. "Good morning, Coroooo," she slurs, smiling all the while. "What's for breakfasstttt?"

I give her a handful of olives from one of the plastic bags. She happily pops one into her mouth, crunching the tender, ivory colored skin.

Finally, after several moments of awkward silence, she sees the dark expression on my face. "What's wrong?" she asks, genuinely concerned. Tell her, Coro. TELL HER!

"It's almost finale and Feast," I blurt out. Given her blank face, I guess she didn't understand anything I just said. "The Capitol officially announced tomorrow as the finale," I rephrase quietly. "And there's going to be a Feast."

She's speechless. After what seemed like an eternity, she mouths, "...but why would we need anything from the Feast if it's the finale? After the finale, a Victor is declared, right?"

"Right. But the prize we'll all be fighting for at the Feast is victory."

"I don't want to lose you," Amber chokes.

"I didn't want to lose myself either."

Amber's eyes noticeably harden. "You're not going to. I'm going to help you get out of this alive."

I sigh exasperatedly. "Amber, we already talked about this. You're getting out of this arena, whether you like it or not."

"You deserve it more than I do, and we both know that!" she yells, fire alight in her eyes. "Don't you see? You were always going to be Victor. I just humored you, letting you help me but in the end it's you. You're actually going places." At the end, her breath hitches, and she seems like she's about to cry.

"I-" I begin, but I don't know what to say. "How do you know this?"

Amber shakes her head sadly. "You don't remember? I can tell the future now, Coro. Bits and pieces but I can put together a picture. Yesterday night, I had a vision." She spat out the words as if it were poison, each letter bitter on her tongue. "There was a hovercraft, and all around the ground were littered bodies, each one of them with no pulse. Except for yours."

Her eyes had a flash of recognition, but disappeared a moment later. "You were laughing and choking at the same time. I-I don't remember what you looked like, but you were hacking up blood and things. You said, 'Erchomai; I am coming.'."

"And?" I was so tempted to just shake her shoulders and demand for answers. What is she talking about?! There's no way- there's was _no_ way-

She just shakes her head hesitantly. "I don't remember what happened next," she admits. "But psychic instincts just don't lie."

"M-Maybe you were hallucinating," I offer. "After all, how reliable can your dreams be?"

Amber widens her eyes and whips her head back and forth vigorously. "No. I could tell, this dream was different! It had-"

"It probably had sparkles or purple light, but either way it doesn't matter." I squeeze my eyes shut. "If it's my inevitable fate, then it wouldn't change if I try to protect you still, right?"

"Well-"

"Exactly. So my job will still be to protect you, okay?"

Her eyes lost their spark, and her exhaustion came back. "Okay. Fine."

I smile appreciatively at her, but she doesn't regard it. In fact, Amber seemed to be ignoring any clue that I was still here. A wave of confusion swam through me, the past five minutes coming back in a flood. I really hope what Amber said wasn't true. I wouldn't be able to live if she died for me! Especially because it's my mission for HER to get alive! Her psychic dream had to be a fluke. I really hope it was...

But at the same time a part of me wishes that Amber spoke the truth. It was selfish of me, I know, but oh how much I'd give to see Mom, Quentin and Neil again...

**Pheobe Sulik's POV (D2)**

There is no way now I could like Jacob. I've given myself no choice. I do, but if I show it, he's going to be in serious trouble.

At first, I might've actually considered him as a friend. Then things became more serious than that, and I've actually grown to care about him. Just an eensie bit. But I'm confident if I don't get out of this place, he will. I'll make sure of it.

But now, if I keep showing him that I do like him back, the Gamemakers will wipe us out. Just like they did to those rebels Katniss and Peeta. Ever since those two happened, there was no way we both were going to get out of the Arena alive.

And that's why I have to leave. If he tries to stop me, I'll have to pretend it's all been just another joke to me. Pretend that I've never lov- _liked_ Jacob back.

I swear, this was going to hurt me more than it hurted him. He might've been the one who felt betrayed, but I was the one who had to deny my own feelings and ignore them for _him._ He'll get it someday, when I'm gone. He'll understand.

I think I had to forgive Isabelle for ditching us. Now, I actually understood what she meant by leaving me to protect us. Well, actually, that probably wasn't her true intentions, but nonetheless all hard feelings towards her were gone.

Biting my lower lip harshly, I hesitantly pick up the sack that I claimed since Day One. It seemed like such a long time ago, years even since then. But in reality, the Panem anthem's only played fourteen times. Two weeks spent in the Arena, forced to fight children for the sake of the Capitol's entertainment. Sick. I should've never volunteered.

My mind was racing so fast and my heart was beating so quick, that as soon as I took my first few steps, I didn't notice I was stomping my way out. And stomping equals loud noises, and loud noises equals waking Jacob.

_Shit,_ I cursed. Oh, no.

"Pheobe?" His groggy voice brought me back to my senses. "Where're you going?"

Ominously, I turn my body backward. He'll forgive me. Jacob will see reason, later on.

I morph my face in a mask of cruel emotions. "Jacob, Jacob," I click my tongue, holding a triumphant smile. "You idiot. I'm leaving."

Jacob's face twisted into a confused, even hurt expression. "What are you talking about? We're supposed to stick together, because-" he chokes. "because I need you."

Rolling my eyes, I scoff cruelly. "Well, I don't need _you_. Here's a hint for why I'm leaving- I don't like you. Never did." My heart swells up, leaving me light-headed but I press forward. I want to shout, _I DON'T MEAN WHAT I'M SAYING RIGHT NOW! I'M TRYING TO PROTECT YOU! _but my mouth refused to listen. I start to hack up from the lump in my throat, but I quickly swerve it to a laughing noise. "Jacob, all those times I've looked at you? You thought I was looking at you lovingly? Well, guess what. You thought wrong. I _had_ to look at you, for the sponsors. In reality I'd be spitting over your dead body. If it weren't for the sponsors, you'd be dead." I spat, my thoughts in a sick whirlpool.

My partner looks at me, speechless. His features turn from an expression of hurt to a frenzy of anger to simple emotionlessness.

Does he believe me? "Well, and if you excuse me, I must be leaving now. Hope you won't see me at the finale, because I won't hesitate to slice your neck." My voice hitches upwards at the last word, but I suck it up and march out of the clearing. Stupid Jacob… agh, why did he have to volunteer this year?! It would've saved me a ton of heartache if he just came into the Games a year later…

Furiously, I wipe my tears from the back of my sleeve. I hadn't realized I'd been crying, but now water streamed from my eyes like a waterfall. I don't even care anymore! Is this what the Games is about!? Hurting other people to save them or survive. That's just messed up… and the Capitol think this is entertaining. I should've never volunteered, and maybe Jacob could've came home as Victor. We might've even had a happy life, maybe even children… but now I'll never because of these damn Games.

The Games makes people do crazy things. Maybe it was a rash decision, maybe I just became suicidal in that split second, but I decided to unleash my rage on a hoard of mutts.

It isn't hard to find a pack of ferocious, artificial animals. Within minutes I had hiked unto a group of multicolored mutts.

"Come at me, bitches." I announce, holding up my spear in offense. A snake bared its fangs and struck at me, aiming for my neck. Knocking it away easily, I held my hands up provokingly. "Is that all you got, mofuckers?!"

Apparently spiders don't like curse words, because one sprang into my face. Desperately, I tried to swipe it away, but it eagerly attached itself to my leg and sank its pincers into my thigh. Crap! My thigh started to throb one-hundred times a millisecond, burning it's poison through my veins. An ice cold feeling spread around the wound, and soon it started swelling, blood bubbling from the surface. This is my penance for recklessly jumping into a bunch of mutts, isn't it? Another snake slithered up to me and crawled up my back. Squirming and screaming, I wiggled around until I was exhausted but the snake didn't budge. The tip of the red snake's fangs grazed the skin of my back and soon there were two holes in my abdomen.

My vision started to blur, and a light show of sparks hosted itself behind my eyes. I couldn't concentrate on anything, and soon all I saw was the stone ground stained and flooding with blood. My blood.

At least I didn't have to deal with Jacob anymore… now it's certain it'll never come between us at the finale… I gave him a shot at winning this thing, and he better not waste it.

Before I blacked out forever, I heard a whirr of hovercraft chops.

**Pheobe Sulik (D2): Killed by RANDOM MUTTS GALORE!1! Placed 8th. **

**Hah, Pheobe. I liked her, she wasn't your average Career. She turned Jacob from insensitive murderer to romantic mush. She was never going to be Victor, sorry for whoever was rooting for her. But I have other things planned ;) She didn't actually die, so hooray! But Jacob… *shakes head* He has no idea. Whoops. I guess that's the end of Pheobe's reign, but may she 'rest in peace'. You might be wondering why Eliah didn't stop Aliana from taking Pheobe, but all questions will be answered… next chapter :D**

**#1. Favorite POV?**

**#2. THOUGHTS ON THE FINALE FTW?!**

**#3. Ideas for the finale? I mean, I got a pretty good idea for what's going to happen for the finale, but I'd love your advice/plot ideas! :D**

**Bye! See you next chapter, which will be the finale… *smiles explosively* I'll probably get that up in a day or three years. *rides unicorn chariot into le sunset***


	47. Final Breath (Finale)

**A/N: *breathes heavily* The Finale. It's actually here. The Games have finally come to an end. Because I am loving and amazing in every way, I have the whole finale in this one chapter. Other authors would leave a massive cliffhanger, but me being the 'sentimental', 'understanding' homo sapien I am I will grant you all the satisfaction of reading the ending of SITSP in one go. I have a feeling all of ya'll will be really pissed with the Victor, even the person who submitted him… whoops. I hope you forgive me. After this chapter will be Statistics and Answering Your Questions, and after that will be a special surprise ;) I'm sorry for all the people who hate third person, because that's what this whole chapter's going to be. Enjoy, you're in for one hell of an adventure.**

* * *

_**Eliah Tunderstorm's POV (Head Gamemaker)**_

An orb of blinding light peeks over the stone hills and the looming structures of the Arena. Dawn washes itself over the horizon, and the night-shakers stalk back to their holes and crevices. The mutts had been program to stay away, and not interfere. After all, the animals know their place during the finale; away. Today, it was the tributes that were going to fight, without the mutts' interruptions; at least not without _one_ of them coming out for the battle that was going to finish it all.

Every year it came down to this. Every year it came down to the finale to end the year's Games once and for all. No matter what arena, no matter what tributes, the Games always ended as a success because of the gory, inhumane massacre of the _finale. _The remaining survivors left could be shy little girls who lived by luck, or maybe a pack of bloodthirsty Careers. But no matter what kind of person was left, they would prove and strive to be Victors in the end. Always.

Well, except for one tribute. A girl, to be specific. She never deserved the fame she received. When had she ever proved herself to the Capitol, to be worthy of her fame? All she had were her words. Maya Ryder was never fit to be a leader; she didn't even have the will to end a life for the greater good.

Maya Ryder was a shallow, weak little girl from District Six, like all the girls from that horrid community. She won by simply luck, and nothing else. If the Head Gamemaker that year was still alive, Eliah would've easily murdered the man himself. That year was one of Panem's biggest failures, and for the Head Gamemaker to still be alive was a disgrace. And Eliah despised disgraces.

But there was no such point of collecting hatred for the little girl; she was doomed. It didn't matter anyway, because Eliah knew. Everything.

Never had he been so overjoyed about checking the cameras. Reviewing camera footage was a special hobby of his, as he could watch the Gamemakers work and bring inanimate ideas to life. It was so refreshing to see children dying by just an idea that one of the workers had one day.

Speaking of a particular worker, he was instantly reminded of one of his Gamemakers. Aliana Tickna, a rebel spy gathering intel and plotting against the Capitol. Rebels were to be immediately persecuted, but Eliah had other plans.

And as if on cue, one of his Capitol guards barged in his office with a bruised and beaten up girl. She had a small stature, and her brown locks hung loosely around her face. The woman could've easily been any female in the world, but as soon as she held her head up, shaking, Eliah recognized her immediately. Yes. This was her- Aliana Tickna, the one and only.

The girl's blue eyes circled him, confused for a split-second only to be full of hatred the next. Her eyes noticeable hardened, and narrowed itself to look at him. "Eliah," she spat, a scowl transforming all of her features from scared to threatening. As Eliah looked closer at her, he could see a shallow crimson scar on the side of her temple. Aliana had definitely put up a fight for the Peacekeepers. Eliah held respect for the devotion and motivation like hers- maybe he would grant her an easy death. Maybe a simple bullet through the skull. That was a fitting death for a brave rebel, Eliah would think.

"Ms. Tickna," Eliah mused, raising one eyebrow. "Quite an… appearance you've put off. Have a seat."

When nobody moved, Eliah blinked, remembering something. He chuckled merrily. "Oh, silly me. You can't. Those binds around your wrists are stopping you. Guards, please escort her to one of the seats. It must be uncomfortable, kneeling on the freezing, marbled floor, eh?"

Aliana scoffed, her eyes turning a dark shade as the Peacekeepers dragged and placed the girl on one of the chairs. "What the hell do you want from me, Eliah?! Have you made it illegal to do my job, now?"

He flattened his palms against the desk. Before answering, Eliah ordered the guards out of the room. This was confidential information, that he would tell no one except for the doomed. It would be a secret buried with the dead, and Aliana was soon to be one of them.

As soon as the door clicked close, echoing a noise of solitariness and confinement, Eliah directed his attention to Aliana once more. "It's not illegal to kill innocent children, but it is to kidnap them and hold them hostage."

She had paled now, all color flushing from her cheeks. "I-I don't know what you're talking about. And for your information, I do have the power to report you to the President!"

"I do, as well," The Head Gamemaker muttered softly. "And the man trusts me more than he can compared to a petty Gamemaker." After all, what he said was true. The President had known of what Eliah did to the former Head Gamemaker, and still kept him in office. Even in spite of what Aliana could say happened to be true, the President would much rather have a brilliant Head Gamemaker over just another Arena Designer.

Continuing on, Eliah smiled coyly. "What will make you talk? Perhaps if I threaten Maya's and the others their lives?"

Aliana's face flushed. "You wouldn't dare."

"Ah." He smirked. "So you do admit to assisting them in their supposed rebellion?"

She seemed as if she wanted to say otherwise, but her mind betrayed her. She forcefully nodded. "Please, promise that you won't hurt them. I-I'll do anything. Whatever you ask, I'll provide. Just- just let them go." A single tear bubbled in her eyes, but didn't fall.

The man pondered quietly. Finally, he slowly shook his head upwards. "That can be arranged. If you give me information, the answers to my questions, I might spare yours and the rebels' lives."

"Promise." Aliana's eyes sparked a little, symbolizing hope for her and her friends.

Eliah's mouth formed a thin line. "You don't trust me?"

"Of course I don't, you son of a-" She paused, rethinking her words. "No."

"Pah. I promise, as long as you don't make me do your stupid pinky rituals." He wrinkled his nose disappreciatingly. "Now, tell me. How did you manage to abduct those tributes?"

"We- I signaled the tributes' cannon earlier than I was supposed to. Maya wore one of the pilot flier uniforms, and flew it into the arena to collect the so-called bodies." Aliana's voice quivered, centering around her weakness. "But sometimes, the tributes would die of other things. Like hunger or the main competition. Those times, we can't save them."

"What was the point of taking the tributes, anyway?"

Aliana shakes her head sadly. "We were just trying to save a few children, if we could. They serve no real purpose, but I thought maybe they could rally up the rebel cause."

Eliah clicked his tongue. "That is a true shame. You sure you don't want to add them to your army of little, disobedient pets?"

Aliana's fingers twitched, and Eliah knew it wasn't because of anxiety, but rather to make an especially rude gesture.

The Head Gamemaker coughed, determined to move on and get more answers. "Where are the stolen former tributes?" That was a rather peculiar thought. Most leaders would force the traitor to lead them to the base, but Eliah was different. He had to play this the right way.

Meanwhile, the girl's pulse started to race. "W-Why do you want to know?"

Eliah smiled sickly-sweet. "Just give me an answer, not another question back." He gritted through bared teeth.

"Not until you tell me what you're going to do!"

"If you refuse to satisfy my curiosity, I can always change my mind about keeping you and the others alive."

She is silent for several moments. Finally, she speaks up barely above a whisper. "District Nine," she heaves. "Don't ask me where in specifics, that's all they told me."

"I knew it," Eliah cursed. There was always something so cryptic about the area; he'd discussed his thought about rebel experiments to the President, but he'd always dismiss Eliah's ideas as paranoia. But even if the President didn't agree with him, Eliah had sent a band of experienced killers to the place. After all, there were also people who owed a… favor to him.

His precautions and strategies were all clicking together. When he sent the killers to District Nine, he had no idea what he was doing. But two weeks can change a person's mindset entirely; and now, Eliah had a master plan devised. The factors he had never even had a second thought about were now major points in his brilliancy.

He clapped his hands together joyously. "Thank you, dear sister."

"I- what?" Aliana's shocked expression was priceless- she must not even begin to fathom what was about to happen. Without her and her intel, Eliah's strategy might've not even worked. "I-I'm not your s-sister."

Eliah shook his head disapprovingly. "I believe you had answered the other questions truthfully, but you still deny the one fact that is the most accurate. You-" Eliah leaned in closer, beaming and gloating. "Are. My sister."

Aliana's mouth was gaped open, her sky eyes widening in shock. "There- there's no way-"

Her brother ignored her. "If you weren't my sister, how else would I guarantee you'd agree to my terms?"

"What terms? What the hell are you talking about?!"

Eliah shook his head almost sadly. He might've had remorse for the girl, but she knew very well what he was talking about and still chose to deny it wrongly. "You forgot already? Pity. I had high hopes for you, and any sister of mine would've most likely been more perceiving. But alas-" Eliah heaved an exasperated sigh. "we are all born differently. Didn't I say that I _might've_ spared you and your dear, dear friends?"

Aliana paled, her neck wires taut like a fishing line. "No. _No-"_

"Yes, Aliana." He reached out and stroked her chin, leaving her powerless to stop him. He smirked, pulling away as quick as a bullet. "But now I have no more use for you. I received my answers, and had my fun. All times come to an end, sweet sister."

He extracted a sleek, dull mechanism from his pocket. It was in the shape of a gun- it _was _a gun, with the fatal bullets inside and the lever controlling the deadly weapon. "It always does."

She squirmed and kicked, tried to scream, but her voice was cut off in an instant as soon as the bullet echoed through the room. The light faded from her eyes, and finally the traitor was dead, once and for all.

Several Peacekeepers had rushed in, eyes widened from the sound. They saw Eliah holding the gun and a girl's body lying on the floor, but didn't move one muscle despite the fact that Eliah was defenseless. It was the death penalty to kill an unguarded high official, after all. The Head Gamemaker knew this.

"Guards," Eliah announced, "please remove the body. It's distracting me from my work."

_**The Arena**_

Today was the day that all the tributes feared. The surviving children feared it for several different reasons, though; fear they might lose their lives, fear that they'll win and be cast out of the battlefield for a lifetime, fear they won't be given a quick death.

Who was going to be the Victor of the 83rd Annual Hunger Games? Who would be given the crown? Who would claim the 83rd Games as theirs to win? All of Panem was at the edge of their seats, their eyes glued to their TV screens and their heart racing. The Capitolites were rooting for their favorite tributes; the Districts were cheering and egging on the children they provided themselves to the deathmatch.

District One was holding their celebrations as they always did when one of their tributes had survived until the finale. The seniors and the sick stayed at their homes alone, but besides them all of the inhabitants of the District made their way to the Town Square, their vision squared on the huge screen centering on Isabelle Gilmore, the tribute herself.

She had been one of the biggest miracles to the District in quite a long time. Several years, in fact. The other female tributes the past years had all been ditzes who volunteered for more fame and boyfriends, while the male tributes were cocky but couldn't take anything seriously. The Mayor of District One himself believed that he'd have to put the Finale Parade decorations in the back of the basement, until the girl volunteered. She had proved to be worthy of the finale, and used all the tactics she had learned in the training center. Isabelle was the best thing that had come to the District, no doubt. But hopefully she could come home and bring more pride to District One, earning their all-time appreciation.

Even if their neighboring District had been celebrating, District Two was the complete opposite. At least, half of the District. Instead of cheering for their surviving tribute, Jacob Pyle, they were mourning over the girl who had recently been announced deceased. It wasn't because she was especially good, or that she was popular, it was simply because District Two was overdramatic and sorry suckers. One out of four Games, the District brings another tribute home, and if one dies, the whole District overreacts. It wasn't the way they were raised, but rather what the District represented; masonry and weapons. All the young children of the community were brought up to wield spears and craft knives. Seeing one die 'early' was heartbreaking, as they were supposed to have the advantage over the other children.

Meanwhile, District Four was pretty excited for their own tribute, Nicolette Anderson. Every Games the District had just one or no tributes to participate in the finale, and most times, even if there was one, they died later on anyway. The District was grateful to have a chance to bring another winner home, but they just weren't particularly overjoyed as much as the other Districts. After all, they were never strong believers in this game of death and destruction.

Never had the District of Power been more enthusiastic about the finale. Usually they had zero tributes during this period, but now they had twice as many variables. The civilians knew very well of the huge chance they had of winning, especially if one of their tributes was predicted to win the Games and bring honor to them. It'd been a very extensive time since their last Victor, but he was a bloodthirsty, demented son of a gun. Coro was actually decent, and would make their District proud. They loved Amber just the same, but if what she said was true, then they would focus their attention on Coro for the time being.

District Six was all drunk, as usual. The ones who were actually not depressed and healthy were working overtime, as they needed to power the engines for the Victory Tour the next day. However, the one person in the world who truly cared for her was busy with rebellion matters, biting her nails to the beds. She prayed that her niece, her darling niece, might actually survive, no matter slim the possibility was.

Finally, District Nine wasn't sure how to feel. It wasn't as if they could watch the Games without being brutally murdered by the swarm of deadly, emotionless fighters. In fact, most of them didn't even know if Omri and Bailey were alive. It was technically illegal to skip Hunger Games airings, but District Nine had no choice. The murderers had cut off almost all of the electricity signals, and the inhabitants of the District were either cowering or trying to fight back. Sadly, the ones brave enough to get revenge died valiantly on the streets.

And despite all the things happening simultaneously around Panem, the Arena was silent and peaceful, like the calm before the storm. The eye of a hurricane. It gave off a feeling of uneasiness, as if the quietness was unstable and about to unleash its rage any second, leaving the children in the Arena at its mercy.

The tributes were wandering around hazily, groggy from lack of sleep and anxiety. Most of the poor children were up all night, pondering on strategies and contemplating their life. Were they going to die? Was it all worth it, to fight one another just to living emptily? They had no idea, and it drove them all near mad. They were one minute away from becoming insane, but then the sun came up, drowning all their nostalgia away with beaming sunlight.

Jacob had tossed and turned that night, biting his fingernails with anxiety and agony. His only love had just confessed she'd never loved him, and a half hour later a cannon sounded. He scared himself half to death with the thoughts that his partner had just gotten killed, and hated himself for it; she had said it herself, she didn't care for him at all.

In the far east, the District Five pair was up talking all night. Neither one could take more than an hour of sleep at a time, and when they realized that at two in the morning, they just gave up all hope that they would be able to drift off into an imaginary world of peace. After all, it was just fake. An illusion. Did either of them want to live something that wasn't real, betraying their own thoughts and instincts to simply be happy for a while?

Omri was confident that he had no chance of winning, so he enjoyed what he supposed was his last night of sleep. He might've been the only tribute that had slept soundly that night, his snores leaving the other tributes in the dust and bouncing with nervous energy.

After a few hours, Nikki decided she should lose faith in getting a wink of peace for one split-second. She got up, and with adrenaline coursing through her veins practiced her aim for the finale the next day. Not that she needed any more practice, but because she was tired of everything. Tired of being awake, tired of the Hunger Games, tired of living, and the only thing that could help her unwind just a bit was getting distracted. Throwing knives and chucking tridents proved to be the best thing that could help her with that.

Isabelle had woken up several times from fits and dreams of blood, gore and torture. It wasn't the killing itself that bothered her, though- it was the boy who was being tortured. Her best friend, Garnet. She couldn't imagine living without him, heck, she couldn't imagine being in the afterlife without him. Despite having said the future was for later many different times to herself that whole week, she was sweating and fretting over the possibility Garnet would have his heart broken.

Last, but definitely not least, Atalanta was faced with eerie silence. She had no idea where she was, and constantly being bombarded by creepy voices telling her to jump. She didn't- couldn't- understand why jumping was so important. Atalanta had only one task, and it was to exploit the Games's weakness; even as it was, she didn't know where to start. The sounds had just started to give her terrible migraines and suicidal thoughts, but once again it was only the beginning of her torture.

And finally, as the tributes all suffered in their own personal nightmares, the foghorn blasted and snapped the mist in the the children's minds. Isabelle wiped the sleep from her eyes. Jacob stood up and plotted his destination; the place where it all began. Nikki picked up her fallen weapons and headed towards the original pedestals. Coro and Amber sidled next to each other, and ominously made their way to the Feast. Atalanta's imaginary field of nothingness snapped and left her stranded in one of the trees that decorated the land. Omri woke up, startled by the loud noise. But one by one, they reached the area of six of their deathbeds. This was the place where the pain and torture all started, and now where it shall end.

The tributes all had their separate paths to go, either an extremely far road or a few meters. But no matter the distance, the children found it in them to reach their way to the center of the Arena. Each one of them were cowering in the trees, not knowing when to come out and start the massacre. Even the bravest of Careers didn't dare risk their lives to beckon the others out of their hiding places. The finale makes a weakling out of everyone, and even the most skilled and intelligent are no exception.

The announcer narrowed his eyes and grinned deviously. "Come out, tributes. Don't start attacking. We have something special planned."

Looking upwards, the tributes perked their ears carefully. Missing one sacred word could ultimately satisfy in their deaths, and that was something that the children all had in common; none of them wanted to die.

Warily, the untrusting kids made their way to the center. They eyed each other, their faces masked in a straight expression, sizing up their opponents. The air was tense, and it felt like fragile glass that was about to knock itself off a shelf any second, shattering the cautious peace formed by the children.

If these tributes hadn't been Reaped or volunteered, they could've easily made good friends. In fact, Isabelle and Nikki might've actually been compatible; but alas, they were chosen to participate in this Game of murder, and murder is a friend of no one.

"Please step onto a pedestal. Preferably the one you started on, but if you can't find yours, look for your engravings."

Isabelle unthinkingly went on to her own circle; she had studied the place day and night when she was still with the Careers. The memory hit her like a truck, but she forcibly wiped it from her mind. She couldn't risk being distracted, even for a single moment.

The other children swarmed around the metal posts, searching and stumbling over each one. Omri's palms were sweating, and he repeatedly dried them off on the fabric of his pants, like that was going to help. Atalanta had already found her pedestal, but she was chewing on her fingernails in anticipation, much like what her aunt did when she was anxious. The girl from Six wanted to cry until she couldn't cry anymore, and sob uncontrollably, but she had to stay strong. Her aunt would get her out of this- or so she thought.

"Lower your weapons; we want everyone in this final battle to have an equal advantage, of course."

Lies. The only weapons that the youngest tributes were equipped with were two knives and a blowgun. Amber fidgeted uncomfortably, holding her District partner's stare across the entire stretch of the battlefield. She bit her lower lip, determined to hold back her tears. She wasn't going down easily.

The sickening Capitolites zoomed into the TV screen eagerly. What had been one of the most exciting Games in the history of Panem was the 83rd Hunger Games, and now it was coming to a close. Workers were sent home early just to watch the final seven tributes battle it out and take home victory. Parents sat alongside their overexcitable children, waiting to provoke any extreme emotion needed by a tribute's death.

The official announcer was pleasured greatly to see the views of the Hunger Games channel spiking up to a tenfold. The numbers slowly stopped bursting upwards, and that was when the man decided to give the tributes the sign to start fighting.

Fortunately, Nicolette was listening intently for the signal. She sprang from her pedestal, and charged towards a distracted Isabelle with her knives up in an offense position. One blade aimed right could end the monster whose name was Isabelle. Just one kni-

A body hit the side of hers, knocking her to the ground and darkening her vision for a split-second. She spluttered, hacking up and punching the person off of her. If she hadn't stopped to look at the tribute who had fallen on her, she might've actually wiped out the real competition. However, temptation got the best of her (like it always had) and she snuck a peek at the body.

It was her former ally, Omri.

Nikki let out an audible gasp. She was hoping to face him at the end of the battle, or praying that someone would kill him before she came along. But no such luck. He was here, vulnerable. Blue bruises blotted up from the marks of her fists.

"N-No," she looked towards him, fear sparking in her sea-green eyes. Nikki stumbled, trying to get away from her friend. She had always wondered, since what happened at Pompeii, what Omri would've done to her if they were to meet again. She just didn't know the time would come so soon.

Instead of attacking her, Omri coughed. His eyes were crazed and urgent, as if he knew something that could save the world. "Nikki, don't leave!"

Cursing, the girl from District Four yanked her foot from Omri's grasp. He was trying to bait her, lure her in with his seemingly genuine words only to strike at the worst timing. "No. I can't, Omri. Let go of me before I kill you!"

The boy's eyes widened, not wanting to believe of Nikki's vengeance. "I get it! You don't want to kill one of your used-to-be allies, fine. But what if I gave myself up willingly?" Omri got back to his feet and tried to chase after Nikki. "I'd rather see you have the win than myself. I don't have much to go back for, and once you kill me you won't feel any guilt, anyway."

Nikki tried to consider the option for a moment. What if what he said was true? He would actually sacrifice himself… for-

A knife whipped past all odds and buried itself in Nikki's back. She cried out, pain overwhelming her senses. Her back throbbed, the warmth and the soaked, crimson fabric meshing together unreally. Omri hollered an anguished mess of the girl's name and curse words. He knelt down, his limbs all shaking and trembling. "Nikki," he whispered, his eyes set on the dying girl's face. All of a sudden, he felt very faint.

The girl's eyes rolled over hazily. She was breathing, but her heartbeat was distant and delicate. "Did… did you throw that knife…?"

A mental hand clutched his heart, unwilling to let go. "I didn't. I would never."

"Good," she said, wheezing weakly, plopping her hand in his sweaty palms. "Even if you… sacrificed yourself, for me…" she coughed, hacking up a few droplets of blood, "...I couldn't imagine killing you."

Free tears dropped down the poor boy from District Nine's face. "No, no no. Nikki, don't leave me. You're going to get out. You will li-"

And with those words, Nikki smiles and closed her eyes. The simple, dainty blink unleashed the legacy of Nicolette Anderson and her death note.

Instead of sobbing, curling up and awaiting death, Omri felt his willpower crumble into the grave alongside his deceased friend. His whole alliance was gone; he was the only member of their empty group. They were the best friends he had in a long time, but he'd only known them for a day or two. Funny how the most amazing things in life could disappear before your eyes, leaving pain and grief in its place to reign.

Nikki was the only ally he had left, and even though she left him in a jeopardizing situation, he couldn't stay mad at her for long. She had only wanted to survive, but her efforts were in vain. She was gone, just like Autumn and Bailey.

Omri felt anger pumping through his blood, leaving him with a rage unsatisfiable. He wanted revenge. The boy was tired of having his friends leave him, over and over and over again. He couldn't avenge Bailey and Autumn, as he assumed they had been killed by the volcano flooding of Pompeii, but at least he could bite back for Nikki.

He didn't realize he was still on the ground, sobbing and sulking while he held his friend's cold, dead hand. A shadow loomed over him, in the shape of a girl gripping the hilt of her knife.

Isabelle.

She had a sneer on her face, watching as the pathetic boy cried over his dead ally. She didn't think he would be hard to take on, as he was grieving over his friend. Grief makes people weak. She had learned this from plenty of different experiences. He would just simply keel over, with one flick of a wrist, just as the idiot girl Nikki did. The blade would be lodged in his skull, killing him instantly. At least Isabelle could grant him a visit to his deceased friends.

But her fatal flaw was underestimation. It wasn't pride, like all of the other arrogant Careers she absolutely despised. Isabelle had good evaluation skills, but sometimes analyzing people could go wrong. People were too unpredictable.

Omri lashed out, gripping her ankle to steady himself upwards, toppling Isabelle over in the process. She let out a small shriek, but was determined to not let a pitiful outer-District male get the best of her. She bounced upwards nonchalantly, aiming her knife at the perfect spot. The side of his temple.

The problem was, while Isabelle was skilled, she wasn't particularly motivated or determined enough. She simply thought Omri was yet another rash tribute who was suffering the loss of his ally, and in all the other recaps, tributes like him died instantly by the hands of an overconfident Career. But Omri was different. He actually understood loss and had experienced it multiple times, all different levels of hurt. Omri might've been angry and relentless, but he wasn't going to let his rage control him. And that was what turned fate around.

With a battle cry, Omri raised and embedded his fists into the girl's jaw. Isabelle winced, but it wasn't anything she hadn't experienced while fighting Cooper. She fought back, and struck twice as hard.

Meanwhile, Atalanta was cowering in the woods. She didn't want to fight, anyone or anything. Little did she know that someone was tracking her down until it was too late.

The boy from District Two popped out of the bushes, cornering Atalanta. She tried to scream, shriek, anything that would get Maya's attention, but Jacob muffled her efforts with his rough, callused palms. The spear he held gleamed maliciously in the sunlight, and that was what made the girl from District Six lose it. She kicked, and cried, trying to save herself. Atalanta used all her energy, but in the end it was all wasted. She simply fell loosely on the floor, awaiting death.

Jacob might've not admitted at the time, but he felt pity for the girl. She was just trying to survive and go home, like everybody else. She might've lived in the end, if she just didn't volunteer. But what for, Jacob didn't know. She couldn't possibly have volunteered to win and collect fame, as given her small stature and her inability with fighting and her weapons. He promised himself that he would end it for her quickly.

"Listen, kid," his voice rough. "I don't want to do this, but I'll have to kill you. I'll end it quick, for you though."

Unable to do anything else, she let a few tears slip and nodded weakly. She braced for the pain that would hopefully last only a few seconds, if what the boy said was true.

As Jacob plunged the spear in her neck, the betrayed girl from District Six only thought one thing.

_Maya let me die._

_Boom!_

All the way across the country, the rebels sucked in a dry gasp.

Their symbol was done for. Who knew how long the rebellion would last now?

Back at the center of the Arena, Isabelle and Omri were still fighting it out, only this time one was more injured than the other.

And it wasn't the Career.

Isabelle was in good conditions, having a few bruises around her face and jaw. However, Omri wasn't looking as good. He had a shallow cut on his forehead by one of her knives, and stifling bruises all around his throat and legs. But during the fight, he had picked up two of his kukri knives and was fighting his way back to the top.

Omri elbowed her in the neck, puncturing her throat and causing her to choke for a moment. The boy from District Nine took the opportunity to strike her down. He brought his kukri knife downwards, but the girl moved and dodged the attack at the last second. Instead of hitting Isabelle in the skull, it simply stuck upwards in the girl's arm. She hissed, ripping the knife out of her arm and casting it away behind her. It was bleeding among tenfolds, but the Career decided to ignore it. She had to wipe out this incompetent boy, and only after that would she then attend to her bloody arm.

Omri noticed that he had managed to scar Isabelle in some way. He smiled gleefully, leaving not a sliver of his old self. The once optimistic, forgiving boy had turned into a malicious monster. He would not leave until he saw Isabelle's corpse on the ground, or until he died. And he was aiming for the former option.

Spurred by this thought, Omri started to take bigger swipes, trying to end the battle quicker. His movements, Isabelle noted, was more reckless than before. But now it begs the question, would this be Omri's downfall?

Isabelle's heart and mind joined in unison echoing the same answer. _Yes_.

Her limbs powering even more than ever, Isabelle whipped her knife at the boy. Omri dodged, but only narrowly missing his neck. It pierced the tip of his skin, however, and a loose droplet of blood hung from the knick.

Instead of hurting the boy, Omri became more enraged than ever. He charged at the Career, but little did he know that doing so would hurt him more than anyone in the end. This was exactly what Isabelle wanted, and he was just diving into her trap. The girl loved it- baiting people to come and end themselves, without creating more work for her.

She side-stepped at the last second, leaving him to whirl around more perplexed and vengeful. Omri growled, searching the Arena to catch sight of his friend's murderer. Only he found her too late.

Isabelle sprang from his side and pushed him down onto the rocky, jagged floor. The boy fell with a thud, his organs dizzy and shutting down. From blood loss, from grief, from lack of sleep, everything. Every blink was heavy and ominous, as if his eyelids just wanted to pull themselves down like a metal cage and seal for eternity.

From his peripheral vision, he saw Isabelle smirk triumphantly. Omri felt something enter his body, through his ribs, setting his heart on fire. The girl had stabbed his side, and he could tell. His lungs burned, and he could faintly imagine that this was what a fish felt like when taking its last gulps on land. The boy suddenly felt exhausted, and… disappointed. He almost had killed someone. He didn't admit it, but he was suddenly glad he hadn't been responsible for any deaths. If there was a God, somewhere out there, Omri wanted him to have the satisfaction of being pure of blood. He was about to embrace death and fade away from the prying eyes of Panem, except he felt a bit… empty.

No. He had to avenge Nikki in some way. Omri couldn't leave Isabelle free to become Victor. She didn't deserve it, after all she's done. She had probably killed multiple innocent lives, just to get where she was now. And Omri wouldn't let her have that satisfaction.

"Any last words?" Isabelle asked, though not unkindly. If Omri had more time left, he would've questioned why she was treating him so nicely, but he was dying.

"Yes," he croaked. "Die in hell, bitch."

With that, he took his remaining strength and his last kukri knife. Isabelle's eyes widened like saucer plates, but it was too late. He swung the blade and cut her ankles.

His last images consisted of a girl falling to the floor sinking like a stone; blood fell from her ankles, and her eyes were expanded with fear and terror.

Omri smiled, his eyes already dulling. He hoped this one simple act would avenge Nikki's death at least partially. He could always ask her; he'd bet anything that she was in Heaven, waiting for him at the front of the Gates with Bry, Bailey and Autumn.

_Boom!_

Isabelle cursed as she fell to the ground, clutching her foot in pain. She pursed her lips, cringing and not knowing what to do. Finally, she came to a solution. She would tear off a bit of fabric and wrap it around her foot to make tourniquet. She might lose her legs, but once she won these Games it wouldn't matter anyway. After all, the surgeons could always make a prosthetic foot for her so she could walk again.

Once she decided it was tight enough, she stood up, wincing as the pressure on her bleeding feet built up. Every step hurted and tested the boundaries of the sloppily made tourniquet. It wouldn't hold for much longer, but it was enough. Enough.

She sought out for the next victim she would slay. Each tribute in her path was just another obstacle from reaching the crown.

The remaining Four were official. Isabelle Gilmore, female tribute from District One. Jacob Pyle, male tribute from District Two. And the tributes of District Five, Coro Gallaway and Amber Sharp.

Who'd have expected for both of the District Five tributes to be alive still, during the Final Four? The youngest of the entire competition were still alive, even though they were separated. The oddest of the Games brings out the oddest of competitors, supposedly.

But enough of that. Amber was desperately searching for her partner, Coro. She had to protect him, and guide him through his Victory. Although no one believed her, not even her partner himself, she knew he- Coro- would win. She had to find him before the others did.

"Coro!" she exclaimed urgently, trying to catch sight of her partner. It wasn't a joke, not anymore. The days before had been a breeze, a simple walkthrough for what was about to come. Suddenly an image flashed behind her eyes; an image of a boy who looked exactly like Coro, but she knew who wasn't. She had to tell him, tell him that is was all-

An anguished cry erupted behind the direction she was running in.

Coro.

Without thinking, she whipped backwards as fast as she could. That was Coro- she knew so!

In the next second she was in a small clearing, and two tributes were fighting. At least, one of them was fighting; the female Career from One. The other, who she quickly recognized to be her District partner, was dodging with wild eyes. He had a shallow cut on his scrawny neck, along scratches and bruises everywhere on his body. His dirty blonde hair was matted with blood- but whose blood?

She stifled a sob. She couldn't let him die by her hands. He couldn't.

But even her own dreams and eyes deceived her. The girl threw the spear with precise, perfect aim. It was headed towards Coro's skull.

The world slowed to a halt. Her eyes widened to the point they couldn't open any more and her mouth gaped open. At the last second, Coro whirled his head sideways, catching sight of Amber running towards him a hundred miles an hour, a valiant but terrified expression decorating her face.

"Amber, what are you-"

_Boom!_

Amber toppled onto the sandy ground, her blood washing the dirt with crimson.

She had sacrificed herself to save Coro. A spear was lodged in the side of her head, and slowly her brown hair turned auburn. The white streak of hair she had dyed so long ago was a piercing vermillion hue.

Coro choked, sobbing. It felt so unreal to him, it didn't make any sense. Amber couldn't be dead S-She couldn't have just left him… could she?

Her unseeing eyes were directed right at him, almost sadly. Amber's eyebrows were set sorrowly for all of eternity. Her lips were in a pucker, but a faint thought tugged at the back of his mind.

"_Coro… you were always going to win."_

She… she did it for him. She had jumped in front of the flying spear and saved him. But now, Coro couldn't even say goodbye. The point had gotten in contact with her nerves, splaying her brain in a frenzy and going into self-destruct.

But that meant Amber was gone.

Forever.

Coro fell over on his side from exhaustion. He was tired… but not in the way that he wanted to die. He needed to save his energy if he wanted to get back home and keep Amber's legacy continuing on. He had to. The grief-stricken boy from Five lay still and tried to look as dead as he could.

Meanwhile, in the Head Gamemaker's Office, the man behind it all smiled.

It wasn't evil, or devious, none of the sort. It was the same smile children had when things were going their way and they were having fun.

Eliah's fun was a particular fetish of murdering teens.

His grin lighted up the room, and his eyes were beaming with glee. It wasn't everyday Eliah was in control of a Battle Royale. But the massacre wasn't only just taking part in the Arena.

"Eliah, speaking," he voiced through the communicator. A second later, his acquaintance in District Nine picked up. "Yes, sir?"

"I want you to attack the _Mandilee's Mart _shop down the street."

A click, a pause, and a sigh. "Sir, you have to give me a reason to attack a random place in District Nine. Getting the troops together is extremely stressful, thank you very much."

"Just do it. Remember the rebel activities I reported to ya'll those months back?"

"...yes."

"I've located and zeroed in on the target. Plant some dynamite, TNT, whatever it takes to wipe out these incompetent fools."

Eliah could almost feel his army commander nodding slowly. "All right. On your signal."

In the Arena once more, the tributes' own personal battle awaited them. Instead of a huge community fighting another extensive group, Isabelle and Jacob were each battling one on one. Or so, they thought.

A few minutes earlier Jacob had sought out the clearing Isabelle was waiting for him in. Like the traditional Careers fight, they had their arms behind their back and their weapons in their left hand. The two stood an equal distance apart, and counted down the seconds of the other's death period.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

As soon as 'zero' hit, the Careers rushed at each other menacingly, holding back no mercy. Jacob exclaimed a few unpronounceable words of stress, while Isabelle shrieked and showed no relent. However, they didn't know hundreds of people- rebels, rather- were dying in District Nine, their dying screams matching the two competitors' battle cries.

"I always knew you were weak," Isabelle grunted, pushing her knives against Jacob's spear. "That's how you fell prey to that idiot Pheobe." A thought burst into Isabelle's head that second, and she quickly strategized of how she could use it to her advantage. "Where's that girl, anyway? Where's Pheobe?"

"I-" A recollection of memories bubbled up in his mind, distracting him for a single second. His anger pierced through his face, swirling his features in a mess of rage. "Shut the hell up, Isabelle."

"Aw." the cunning girl cooed, trying to exploit his heavily guarded weaknesses. "That's a shame, really. If she was in your place, I would actually be fighting an equal."

She kicked him in the shin.

Shock spread through his face, thousands of emotions happening in that moment. Surprise, anger, fear, guilt, grief, sadness, rage, nausea, disappointment, hopelessness, and many more to name.

Fortunately for the District Two, Jacob only stumbled. He regained his footing in a matter of seconds, much like he was taught back in the training center at home. He spat on the ground, his blue eyes darkening with malice. "Cheap. Especially from a District like yours."

The girl only smirked, twirling a blade between her fingers warily. "Oh, man. I feel _so_ insulted!" she exclaimed. "Not. You know, I think I found your weakness!"

Isabelle smirked joyfully. "You care too much. The girl's dead, you know. She probably never loved you. Pheobe can't defend you anymore, because she's _gone._ It's stupid to guard a dead person's feelings."

"No. She's not," Jacob muttered weakly, his strength slowly crumbling. "She's still alive…"

"Oh, yeah." The girl scoffs, rolling her eyes sarcastically. "She's still here, _with you._ Uh-huh. Like I'm going to believe that bullshit. It's all cryptic and sentimental."

"She's… she's alive…" The District Two representative looked up tiredly, lowering his weapons.

Sadly, that was what killed him in the end.

The girl from One frowned disappointedly. "Pathetic. I'm getting bored of you. Maybe it's time to end this, once and for all."

She aimed for his neck, careful to get the position right. The cameras weren't going to want a sloppily placed stab for the final blood draw. But before she could throw the wickedly curved knife, she heard a cannon boom.

"What the hell-" Isabelle whipped around twice, searching for a mutt that had stolen her kill. Really, that was lame. It was bull-

No. Instead of a mutt, Coro hung over Jacob's body with a knife in his hand. The blade that had took his last breath was positioned at an odd angle, but it had managed to get the job done.

The frightened boy from District Five had an exhilarated spark in his eyes. He couldn't even believe what he'd just done; he had killed someone. Robbed them of their will to live, and _he_ had done it. But he couldn't focus on that now- he was in the Hunger Games, after all. "Did ya miss me?" he breathed, "because I sure didn't."

Isabelle snarled, gripping her knives defensively. The little bitch still wasn't dead, not even after Amber. "How long did it take for you to come up with _that?_"

He blinked twice, confused and still lightheaded from his first kill. What was he thinking? Why did he attack Jacob, when Isabelle was obviously the bigger threat? "I… what?"

Too late. A knife flew by and impaled Coro's leg, causing him to fall backwards and groan with pain. It was nothing like he had ever felt before, and he knew it had sliced a bit of the bone. It was obvious Isabelle was messing with him, though- obvious that she was just savoring the expressions of pain he was making before she'd actually end it all.

And while this was happening, Peacekeeper's barged into Coro's house, following Eliah's orders.

Eliah was watching the Peacekeepers and the Hunger Games at the same time. No one except for him would know how the ending to these Games would play out. And he loved that. His plan was coming perfectly.

"No offense, but you're dead to me. Honestly," Isabelle sighed, putting her free hand on her hip. "who'd ever doubt that I wouldn't win these Games? I'm not trying to be cocky, I'm telling the truth. Look at me; five kills. Maybe more, I forgot." The girl held up five fingers appreciatively. "I'll ask you now, do you want it quick and painless? Or do you want me to make it look like you actually died fighting?"

In District Five, Coro's mother answered the door.

Coro desperately gestured to the left. He pointed urgently to the side, but was left looking like an idiot to Panem.

Isabelle arched one eyebrow. "Painful and slow it is." She raised her knife and threw it at Coro's abdomen.

A milli-second later, a ring of fire surrounded the two tributes. What looked suspiciously like the devil seized Isabelle's throat, leaving her to desperately clutch at the hands holding her neck and gasp breathlessly. She cried and kicked and screamed multiple times, begging the demon to let her go.

"Motherfucker, let me go! You- you aren't supposed to kill your future Victor!" she panted, terror awake in her eyes for the first time in her life. She had never felt fear so raw- never had she experienced the terror the other, simple-minded children felt when she slayed them down.

The demon cocked its head sideways, and snapped her neck in one flourish. Her head fell limp on her shoulder, and the light in her brilliant hazel eyes diminished.

_Boom!_

Coro couldn't believe it. He actually won… he won. He was the only tribute left.

But now, there was this one problem…

While fighting Isabelle, she had hit one of his arteries. He tried not to show it, but it was too late now.

He'd be dead in half a minute.

Meanwhile, Peacekeepers dragged a screaming, clawing Quentin from his home. His mother was kicking and cursing the guards, but they shut down her cries with a single bullet. She fell down dead on the apartment floor, her blood staining the welcome mat in the front door. The carpet might wash, but the memory would never be peeled away from Coro's exact look-alike.

Coro smiled; Amber was right. She was right all along, from the start. He would win, but not in the way he expected… no, not at all…

The boy heard the whirr of hovercraft chops, but he just smiled.

Time to fulfill the last part of Amber's prophecy.

"Erchomai; I am coming."

He took his last breath.

* * *

Aliana, Maya, Theodore, and Atalanta were dead.

The rebellion had failed.

Jacob, Isabelle, and Coro had been killed.

There were no surviving tributes to claim Victor for the 83rd Hunger Games.

Eliah had ordered the Peacekeepers to abduct Quentin from his home.

Quentin looked exactly like Coro.

Eliah crossed his arms triumphantly in his office, alone. He was truly a master of manipulation, and leader without relent. This would be a brilliant story to tell to his descendants.

He would tell them the story of how Panem, after decades, was yet still _stuck in the same place._

* * *

****Nicolette Anderson (D4): Killed by Isabelle's knife in the back. Placed 7th. ****

**I loved Nikki. She was probably my top Five favorites, no matter the comments about her being Mary-Sue. She was pretty overpowered, I admit, but I think I balanced her strengths and weaknesses throughout the Arena. She was one of the most developed characters, and I loved how easily I could work with her with that. I always knew, since Nikki ditched Omri in Pompeii, she was going to die by Omri distracting her or something related to that. I was also planning for her to have a major battle between her and Isabelle, but it didn't work out the way I hoped. I hope you're satisfied by Omri's avenging skills. He didn't do very well, did he though?**

**Atalanta Ryder (D6): Bled out from Jacob's spear that pierced in her neck. Placed 6th.**

**I'm glad you're dead. *spits on corpse* That's what you get for listening to your aunt.**

**Omri Nobleman (D9): Short sword in the ribs, caused by… Isabelle. Placed 5th. **

***sigh* My FF baestie's first tribute. I killed him. Omri was the BAE that deserved to go home. Perhaps the one that needed it most. He's experienced so much already, the death of all it his allies, his brother, being abused all his life… *tear* But to be honest, he wasn't Victor material at all. We've discussed this. He'd probably be depressed and boring as a mentor, and the advice he'd give… *shivers* Even if he was going to be a good Victor, I think everyone would revolt for bias. RIP, your first tribute. I hope you love what Heaven has in store for you. **

**Amber Sharp (D5): Spear through the head BY FUCKING ISABELLE. Placed 4th. **

**Always. Amber was always going to sacrifice herself for Coro. Amber was perhaps the most moldable tribute I ever had. I think I changed her immensely throughout the Games, and it was surprisingly very easy to do. I almost cried while writing her death, I really did. It hurt to see one of the first tributes I had ever received… die. Ironic, isn't it, at the beginning Coro was offering to help HER? Well, that's switched around completely. RIP Amber Sharp. Have a good afterlife, bae. **

**Jacob Pyle (D2): Stabbed in the neck with a knife from Coro. Placed 3rd. **

**NOOOO! JACOB! ;-; My boo. It stabbed me in the heart multiple times while writing his death. *sigh* He died feeling betrayed by Pheobe. He was so close to victory, but just didn't get it, you know? There's always that one skilled Career who had a major weakness, and Jacob just happened to be that character. It's been a joy to use Jacob, and I am so grateful for both of your tributes, Stella. I hope you know that. He was going to win in the couple of scenarios I had while imagining things. He would win, Pheobe would be saved by rebels, and they'd have a really tearful and breathtaking war. But alas, I didn't really want that so Jacob had to die. Thank you. **

**Isabelle Gilmore (D1): Neck snapped by Satan. Placed 2nd. **

***scratches neck* That's another second placed female from District One to add to your list, whoops. I wasn't really planning on making her the stereotypical bitch from District One, but she had her differences. She wasn't blonde, she wasn't a ditz! I loved it! She was always top predator, top competitor. Haha, that rhymed ;) Haley, I love your tributes. I was overjoyed when I received Isabelle, and don't get me wrong, I enjoyed writing the bitch's death. I did have a bit of guilt, however. She was the one who was supposed to get first out of all odds, and played the stereotypical Career part. I'm sorry, but RIP Isabelle.**

**Coro Gallaway (D5): Blood loss. Placed 1st.**

**Did you know, TheEmeraldQueen, that Coro was always going to be my Victor? well, of course not ALWAYS, but many, many times. At least many times in the past month or so. Coro was going to be the last one to die, and he would place 1st- BUT he died anyway and was replaced by his look-alike. You don't know how overjoying it felt to check his form one day to see that he had a doppelganger; Quentin. Coro would've died too quickly, and the Capitol being the evil they are would take Quentin from his home and pretend he was Coro. I loved Coro, and I kind of let a few tears slip while writing his death. Seriously. I said this for all the eulogies, but all of my favorite tributes participated in this finale, guys. I didn't feel quite as bad as I thought I would when I killed Astor and Taimi at the beginning, because back then I had a rough idea of Coro 'winning'. You can count that as win for you, TheEmeraldQueen ;) After all, you created Quentin and made this little plot ride easier for me. RIP Coro, may you be happy with Amber in Heaven (hopefully) forever.**

**It's been a pleasure writing for you guys. I'm so FREAKING grateful of all the appreciation I get, even if I didn't deserve it. Thank you. It's been a wild ride for Stuck in the Same Place, and while I was writing this I felt the whole story was rushed. The powers thing went down the drain, sponsor points were hard to keep track of, basically almost everything was unsatisfactory for me. Oh well, it's already been written ^-^ The draft's been written, the story's been told. Other cryptic lyrics about writing a novel, yada yada yada.**

**Please, please please tell me what you thought VIA PM or review. I'd be fine with any type of comment, really, as long as it's not half-assed like "omg such gud". I need as much as help as I can get, unless you're a mental psychologist. I PROMISE I'M REMOTELY SANE!**

**Now, more shameless self-promoting. If you liked this SYOT, then you'll like The Second Capitol Games. I can't guarantee, because I'm not psychic like Amber, but maybe you'll like a few parts? Oh well, but if you've stuck until the end I just want to say I LOVE YOU GUYS. Keep being the awesome people you all are.**

**Of course, after all this you'd be a bit confused, right? You'd want to ask a million questions, I'd bet. There are so many plot holes, and most of them are illogical as well. XD So that's why I'm offering to answer your questions, and include them in with the next chapter. And finally, like every chapter, I'm going to ask a question. However, **_**unlike**_ **every chapter, I only have one. **

**Did ya'll expect that? **

**;)**


	48. Statistics

**Story Statistics**

Views: 9.7K (That's a shiet ton… Thank you, guys.)

Follows: 31

Favorites: 25

Reviews: 520

Words: 107,969

**Game Statistics**

Year: 83rd

Type: THE MOST RANDOM THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO THIS GODFORSAKEN SYOT COMMUNITY

Head Gamemaker: Eliah Tunderstorm

Length: 15 Days

Most Kills: Isabelle Gilmore; District One; Cooper, Elena, Nikki, Omri, Amber, and technically Coro. That's six kills… dangggg….

**Tribute Statistics**

Average Age: 15.3

Oldest: Wesley Brown (D8) and Taimi Hanley (D11)

Youngest: Coro Gallaway (D5) and Mia Putnam (D8)

Most Hated: Hah. This is from the reviews, not me. I think the most hated was Wesley, Autumn, Nikki, and Atalanta. Wesley because he was boring, according to most reviews. Autumn, because supposed, "_And even if Autumn's parents refuse to see her as a girl... Well, bluntly put, 14-year-old girls have boobs. And a female facial structure. And she wasn't always a lesbian, I imagine. I mean, I could be wrong, but I don't think Autumn knew at the age of 5 that she was into girls. Wouldn't people know her from that time as a girl? Her story just has a lot of plot holes, and it's distracting. Sorry, whoever made her…". _Nikki, she was unliked AT FIRST because of her quote-quote obnoxious and Mary-Sue backstory. But she was well liked further in the story, and I think a lot of people were rooting for her. Until she died. And lastly, Atalanta was unliked because she was mine. AND NO BIAS ALLOWED!

Most Liked: Once again, this is not from my point of view. Oh, man. Literally everyone loved Elena and Cooper, including myself. Dang, and I'm pretty sure they never would've gotten this much love unless Santiago asked for this alliance. Everyone was sympathising with Cooper's backstory and his tragic lost love, while Elena was just plain adorable. *sigh* Oh, man. I'll miss you two.

**Final Placings**

24: Shane Richards (D3)

23: Coakum Silverwillow (D12)

22: Isa Gardener (D7)

21: Taimi Hanley (D11)

20: Ember Clark (D12)

19: Astor Kerr (D1)

18: Bailey Summers (D9)

17: Autumn White (D4)

16: Mia Putnam (D8)

15: Wesley Brown (D8)

14: Robin Lovelock (D10)

13: Tomer Ericson (D7)

12: Elena Rae (D3)

11: Cooper "Corvette" (D6)

10: Colton Prescott (D10)

9: Nathaniel Reeds (D11)

8: Pheobe Sulik (D2)

7: Nikki Anderson (D4)

6: Atalanta Ryder (D6)

5: Omri Nobleman (D9)

4: Amber Sharp (D5)

3: Jacob Pyle (D2)

2: Isabelle Gilmore (D1)

1: Coro Gallaway (D5)

**The Answers to Your Questions**

_Where are Astor, Pheobe, and Colton?_

They were in the base in District Nine. You know, the rebel hideout? That place. The former-tributes were in the infirmary healing from the rebel's cheap medicine and died during the explosion. You're welcome.

_When will you be starting TSCG?_

Maybe next week? I'm not sure. School is a buttface with finals, and believe it or not I'm still exhausted from writing this finale.

_What happened to Omri's family?_

Oh, man. I think his mom might've died as she watched it. And his friends won't admit it, but they're probably sobbing or staring off into space. In fact, Maddy and Joshua MIGHT'VE stopped making out! *gasp*

_What was District Five's reaction?_

They think Coro won, so they'd be partying right now. If only they knew… if only… *sigh*

_Are the Capitolites that fucking retarded to not notice Coro drop dead on the floor?_

Well, I mean, of course the Gamemakers would've done editing and shiet in those five seconds of broadcasting. But yeah, they are stupid enough to believe that. That's also why they voted for the Second Capitol Games!

_Why did that fire mutt kill Isabelle?_

Because Eliah controlled the mutt and made the mutt do it. He wanted Coro to win, so he could kidnap Quentin and make more lives miserable by the moment! YAY!

_What were the Victors' reactions?_

Maya's dead, Theo's dead, Dylan's dead, Krystal's dead… Um…

_What was going through Randa's mind when Omri died?_

She sobbed for half an hour, Panem-chatted to all her friends about how bae died, and ate some cheese fries. And Capitol Edition BJ Ice Cream. The next day she was normal again, go figure.

I KNOW IT'S A RHETORICAL QUESTION: _Why does Haley keep getting screwed over with her tributes?_

Well, I'm just saying Haley definitely would've won if I didn't want any plot. But I did, so sorry. I don't know about KEEP, but I'm saying I killed off Isabelle because I wanted Coro to win. ._. And I wanted a plot twist, because those are my baes.

**I guess that's all. No, wait! Actually, there's something special coming up next chapter, so keep your eyes peeled. That'll be all, and see you next chapter for the final update of SITSP. **


	49. SITSP Bloopers

**A/N: FREAKING FINALLY! THIS IS THE OFFICIAL LAST CHAPTER OF SITSP ;-; SADNESS ALL AROUND, BUT AT LEAST NOW I CAN DEDICATE MY WHOLE VIEW TO TSCG. I LOVE Y'ALL, IT'S BEEN AN AWESOME RIDE AND I HOPE TO SEE Y'ALL IN TSCG!**

**AND KIDS… HERE ARE BEHIND THE SCENES OF SITSP. CREDIT TO CREATIVEAJL FOR LITERALLY ALL OF THEM WHOOPS**

* * *

Yayyyy! Awww that's adorable and omg Cooper xD Watch Elena stab him lmao

"Cooper I just wanna playy!"

"Ahhh stop it. Mindy! Mindy!"

* * *

''ASTOR, OMFG IMA SEND YOU LIKE 30,000 WEAPONS!''

(Astor) XD Omg! I hope he makes it farther than all of the other careers. And when are the careers gonna actually find someone lmao? I've been so into them hunting and they never find anyone haha. I'm straight as long as it's not EOLA. I'd love to see that fight though. EOLA vs Careers. I feel like Nikki would be doing all the work and Autumn and Omri would be slowly backing up while Bailey watches them with her jaw dropped wide open.

Bailey: *jaw drops open* Omg Isabelle is so hot

XD Yup! She'd probably get like one kill, maybe. And then forget that s***. Be like, ''I'm out! F*** this s*** lol'' Then Isabelle would slowly walk up to Bailey and wave and act all flirty and then Boom! Omri sees her face in the sky and cries.

''NOOOO! BOMRI! I'LL NEVER GOT SPONSORS AGAIN!''

Chime!

''Oh my god, a water bottle! THANKS FOR MAKING THE VIEWERS FEEL PITY FOR ME BAILEY! LOVE YOU HONEY BUN!'' XD

* * *

(Reference to chapter 46, Omri's POV)

XD That's true. I could imagine fat Omri trying to get there. Finalist number one kills finalist number two and Omri arrives.

"Oh shit, what? I... I forgot I was in the games with all the- AHH MY FACE. WHAT THE- wait. I'LL GIVE U A SLICE OF PIZ-"

Boom!

* * *

(If Omri Won)

Cerri looked at his Mentor in anticipation. "You do realize we have to, well, get advice from you, right?"

Omri rolled his eyes. "Of course, I'm not stupid. Don't be a b*** and leave your allies back in a volcano-infested arena."

"Omri? Omri? Omri!" says Cerri. "S*** we're f***. Vansssa... I hate to say it but we're bloodbaths."

* * *

F***... I: Man... I wish Phoebe threw the knife. And then Jacob would wake up and throw a spear at her making him the only career left. And then Tomer goes on a killing streak and makes the finale with Elena and Omri. Omri kills Tomer like a baws and then jumps off a cliff for Elena. Once he dies Elena smiles. "Stupid boy, I was only fooling you all. I was never dropped as a baby. My IQ is over 9000!"

* * *

While I was brainstorming for my SYOT, Cece helped me think of this. I wanted to put it in the actual SYOT, but I decided it isn't fit to put it the actual story. But anyways, enjoy!

Jacob Pyle's POV (D2)

Oh mah gawd! I got a sponsor gift, and it's full of LUCKY CHARMS! There was an awesome note that came with it, and it said something like "Use this wisely". Pssh, whatever! I'm just about to dig in and eat it all when Pheobe grabs my arm.

"NUU W** ARE YOU DOING?! Those CEREAL MARSHMALLOWS COULD BE SPIKED" Pheobe shrieks. She rips the lucky charms from my hands and scatters them on the ground. My face turned from :) to :(.

"U BETTER NOT INSULT MAH BELIEFS!" I yell at her. "THAT'S IT! WE'RE OFFICIALLY BREAKING UP!"

"We were never dating in the first place bruh"

"EXACTLY!"

I stomp away angrily. Ima feed these lucky charms to me and my homies, and she can't do anything to stop me! YOU CAN'T STOP ME NOWWW!

Colton Prescott's POV (D10)

So, I'm just walking in the forest when I see my homie Jacob.

"JACOB, MY HOMIE!" I exclaim, oblivious to the fact I might be slaughtered by my homie from training practice. Luckily, he sees me and waves. "COLTON, MY BRO-HOMIE!"

I spot his awesome silver bag. "WHAT YOU GOT THERE, HOMIE?!"

""It's mah purse! It cost 20 bucks! So fab! Much good, HOMIE!" Is his ecstatic reply.

"No, you idiot. I mean what in your crappy bag, HOMIE?!" I scowl.

"O-Oh." A tear falls down his face. "I GOT LUCKY CHARMS, AND IMA FEED IT TO MY HOMIES!"

"Ooh, cool! Am I your homie?"

"YUS, OF COURSE HOMIE! CATCH!" With that, my homie Jacob throws a lucky charm at me. I catch it in my mouth.

"What the-" I start choking. How could my homie do this to me?! "Wha-What are the ingredients…?"

"Glutose. Glutose and sugar."

I must be allergic to sugar, despite eating a whole bucket of candy for Halloween. Duh, the only logical explanation! "HOMIE WHY YOU FEED ME SUGAR I IS ALLERGIC!1!"

Boom!

**WHICH ONE IS YO FAVORITE?!**


End file.
